


The Dollhouse

by ChaCha



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mistress, Servants, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, jackbum - Freeform, jjproject, markson, servantau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 87,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaCha/pseuds/ChaCha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minx; An alluring, cunning, or boldly flirtatious girl or young woman. Has unusual seductive powers such that she could commit acts that would otherwise be considered inappropriate, while still maintaining an air of class or poise.</p><p>The Allessandra manor is no place for the weak or faint hearted; the public knows this indefinitely. Whatever goes behind those large towering walls is no secret to the outside world. Including young Kim Yugyeom who is more then intrigued by the manor and it's open yet mysterious ways. The two young girls who live there go by the names of Airlina Allesandra and Madeline Delore and are known to be young women of great sexual pride; to satisify their sexual hunger they have hired many eager and handsome men to serve them at the manor and fulfill any wish they have. The girls are wealthy, alluring, seductive, and erotic in more ways than one and this only intrigues Yugyeom even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> My name is ChaCha and I've decided to post this fic here in AO3 since I gained some positive recognition in AFF and Tumblr, so here is my Got7 fan fiction and I really hope you like it.
> 
> This work is inspired and influenced from seitsemannen who wrote the very well written 'Playhouse'. A got7 fanfiction which I am absolutely addicted to reading and highly suggest that you all take the time to read through it!

Minx; An alluring, cunning, or boldly flirtatious girl or young woman. Has an unusual seductive power such that she could commit acts that would otherwise be considered inappropriate, while still maintaining an air of class or poise.

The Allessandra manor was a mysterious yet well-known place and everyone knew it definitely wasn’t for the weak or faint-hearted. It may have had its secrets but everything else that occurred within its walls was all but well known to the public. Especially to young Yugyeom who always found himself passing by the manor, always stopping to look and stare in awe at the grand architecture of the ridiculously large home; especially since it was only for two young girls and their small class of servants they had with them. The manor was located in the heart of Seoul where most of the rich and celebrities lived. The home was huge and was supported by large white towering pillars that reached all the way up the edge of the roof. There were large windows that almost took up the entire space of the walls that were always covered by large draping curtains that were the colour of ox blood. The front door was large and grand; the light brown wood polished to a shine while two hefty lions’ heads sat on each side of the door, only asking to be gripped and knocked. Probably making an impressive sound as it struck against the wood. The front garden was nothing less compared to the manor itself; with its wide-open lawn where a water fountain was located and was surrounded by a plethora of red and white rose bushes. Winding stone pathways wound all the way around the fountain and the perfectly sculpted hedges, creating a beautiful scene that almost looked like as if it was pulled straight from a fairy tale book. The sight was truly beautiful and always made Yugyeom more and more curious as to what it was like the house.

Of course there were many stories and rumours that circulated about the manor, although not much was known about it and the girls who lived there. Airlina Allessandra and the younger Madeline Delore were two very famous names that were instantly recognised wherever it was mentioned. The public knew who they were and knew how they were extremely sexual beings who where always seducing and flirting their way through life and to reach their success. The only things that were known about the younger of the two girls was that Madeline was adopted into the Allessandra family at a young age but as she grew up she decided to keep her original last name to ensure that she wouldn’t be seen as Airlina’s younger sister and have to end up living in her shadow. When the pair grew up they started their own fashion line and magazine, quickly rising to the top with the help of the tremendous amount of money their parents had in the bank; their clothes and magazine issues were soon all over the city; on billboards, in stores, on television, and even advertised in other fashion magazines. They couldn’t have become any better known; and with this type of status, the secrets of their manor and their servants soon became very clear to the public. Although the girls couldn’t care less about who knew and what they thought.

Some stories were true; others were slightly more exaggerated than needed to be. But what made it so controversial was how the girls of Allessandra manor ran their home and the servants they had working there. They have hired many handsome men to work and serve them at the manor; no women. Just men. But they weren’t there to just clean their clothes and cook them dinner. No. They were there to also quench the undying sexual thirst the two sisters had by giving and receiving sexual favours whenever the girls’ wanted. While some denied these stories, others knew the truth of how the girls of Allessandra manor played with and used their servants as if they were living, breathing dolls. The servants were also well known within the community of Seoul as Airlina and Madeline would constantly bring them to gatherings and events; showing them off like prizes. To be involved with the Allessandra manor meant that your name would forever be associated with the girls who both had nymphomaniac qualities.

But no matter the stories, no matter the rumours that everyone had always shoved down Yugyeom’s throat he still remained intrigued, his curiosity only fuelled by the scandalous ways of the manor. He always imagined what it would be like to work there; amazing pay, working for two gorgeous women with the utmost power. What more could an eighteen-year-old boy wish for? If only Yugyeom actually had the chance to apply for a job; not just anyone could apply because everyone knew that the girls’ had strict wants and desires when it came to the servants who wished to work for them and tend to their every need. Looks were important and Yugyeom never thought he would be handsome enough to be accepted. He always thought he was too tall and he was self conscious with the way one of his eyes were smaller than the other. Who was he kidding? He would never get a chance to apply, let alone ever get accepted into such a place.

But his curiosity wasn’t the only thing that drove his intentions of working at the manor. It was his mother. They were poor and on the verge of going completely bankrupt. Yugyeom’s pathetic excuse for a job as a waiter at one of the café’s in Seoul’s biggest promenade paid him not nearly enough to make ends meet and ended up leaving Yugyeom and his mother struggling to pay rent while still being able to have dinner on the table. He tried to find other job’s but could never seem to be successful, so he ended up being forced to stick with the job and work extra hours in order to prevent him and his mother from impoverishment. Every morning, at 6 AM Yugyeom would have to wake up in order to catch his bus and arrive to his job on time. Every morning he would kiss his mother goodbye only to come back home at nearly 9 o’clock at night. He was exhausted everyday and it soon grew obvious in his weary swollen eyes. This is what it was like for Yugyeom, every single wretched morning until one day he found one of his co-workers practically swinging out from her chair while swinging a magazine in her friends face frantically.

“Can you believe it Alex!? The girls at Allessandra manor want to hire a new servant! A new servant! Don’t those girls ever have enough!?”

Alex shrugged his shoulders, a completely blank stare on his tanned face; making it clear to Areum that he was not interested what so ever. “Whatever, I mean. They’re rich, they’re successful. It’s none of our business on what they wanna’ do”. Alex’s ‘zero-fucks-given’ attitude immediately put Areum off as she slapped the magazine back down onto the table. Quickly returning back to her duties in the kitchen.

At this point, Yugyeom wasted no time to swiftly pick up the magazine and see if what Areum was saying was actually true. And to his disbelief his co-worker was actually right. There in the middle of the magazine was an article on how the girls of Allessandra manor wanted a new member of their staff to help around the manor especially when other servant staff were out of town or not available. When he reached the end of the article it stated that the application form was attached at the back of the magazine and that each application was to be handed into the mailbox of the Allessandra manor, along with a headshot of the applying individual.

This was Yugyeom’s chance; his chance to finally start a job that would save his mother and himself and keep them living on their feet with no more struggles. He could also ultimately have a chance to kill the curiosity that burned deep within him and discover the truth of the manor and what it was like to work as the girls’ servant. What would they be like? What would they look like even? Yugyeom had only ever seen the girls in pictures online or in magazines and always wondered what they would be like in person or up close. A million thoughts rushed through young Yugyeom’s mind as he clutched the magazine tight against his chest. The exact moment he had the chance to go home was when he sprinted out of the café, almost knocking someone over in the process as he rushed to get home and tell his mother the news.  
But her reaction was not what he was expecting. Oh how she cried and cried telling him that he didn’t need to put himself in such a position and that the last time he worked as a servant they had treated him so badly that he had no choice but to leave the well paying job.

“Yugyeom-ah! If you work there, I’m afraid I won’t be able to see again”. Heavy sobs passed his mother’s trembling lips as she continuously sucked in air, clearly worried about her son in every way possible. “I can’t give my only son to that place. Those girls are no good! They’ll eat you up”.

“Eomma! Don’t be silly; of course you’ll get to see me. They give vacations and breaks like any other normal household. I’m not applying to be a slave; I’m applying to be a servant. You know how much we need the money, and I just can’t bare to watch us struggle anymore”. Yugyeom tried his best to calm his mother down as he strode forward, reaching out his hands to cup the cheeks of his teary mother. “I want to do this. For us. I’ll be okay”. Yugyeom smiled lightly as he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away at the dried tears under his mother’s eyes. All she could do was nod in compliance before dropping her head into his chest, hugging him as close as if she were saying goodbye forever.

The next morning had come a lot quicker then expected and Yugyeom was on his way back to work once again. But this time his routine was a little different then usual. This time he had his application form folded neatly in his backpack, along with a photo he had lying around his room. It was all he had so it also included his mother in it. He didn’t think they would mind so he paid no attention to it before finally coming to his stop in front of the manor like always; again standing there to take in it’s glory. But only this time, something was a little different. A little out of place; the heavy red draperies no longer covered one of the large windows and whoever peered in could see anything. Yugyeom tried his best to avert his attention away and concentrate on just slipping his form into the mailbox and leave to get to work. But he just couldn’t stop looking in, like he was just waiting for something to happen. As if on cue, two bodies totally entwined together came into view, causing Yugyeom’s eyes to widen and his cheeks to start burning red. If there was a good time to look away from someone else’s window it would have been now, but of course Yugyeom being the overly inquisitive boy he was continued to stare on. At first glance some would have thought that the two were fighting, but once closer attention was paid it was clear the two bodies were in fact two blond boys passionately making out as their hands ravished each other’s bodies. Yugyeom’s cheeks and ears burned to a brighter hue as he swallowed a dry and hard lump at the back of his throat. Was he really seeing what he thought he was seeing?

No matter, by the time Yugyeom’s guilt finally started to come into play the pair in the window had already disappeared out of view, snapping Yugyeom back into reality and realising that he still had his hand wavering near the slit of the mailbox, his form still clutched between his fingers which now had turned ivory due to the fact he had been squeezing them so hard. Yugyeom shook his head quickly before non-hesitantly slipping the form into the mailbox. There really was no turning back now.  
After that, Yugyeom returned to work; only to find himself constantly reliving the scene that had unfolded in front of him by the window and whether or not he would make it into the interviews. These thoughts played over and over again in his head as another day had passed; this time Yugyeom waking up on his day off to the sound of his home phone sounding off with an ear piercing ring. He practically flew out from under his covers, almost knocking over every vase and kick knack that was in his way until he reached the phone and answered it.

“Good morning! Is this Kim Yugyeom?” A happy voice cooed in from the phone, Yugyeom grimacing at how jolly this person sounded in the morning.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Wonderful! I would like to say congratulations as the Allessandra girls have taken a great liking to you and were intrigued by your application. I am now formally inviting  
you over to the manor in order to conduct an interview”.

Yugyeom’s eyes widened as the stranger celebrated loudly over the phone; the excitement beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach as he struggled to find the words to  
reply with. “I…uh….I…..my god. Really? They liked me?”

“That would be correct my good friend! So! Do you think you can come by the manor at say around, 11:30AM?”

“Today?”

“Yes”.  
Yugyeom’s eyes peered over at the clock ticking on his wall, noticing that the time was now 10AM and he only had an hour and a half to get ready and make it to the bus stop. He wasted no time to think about his answer and immediately replied to the man on the phone with a nod, soon realising that, that person had no way of seeing him  
and quickly spoke his answer. “Yes, I’ll be there”.

“Fabulous! Well them Yugyeom, I shall’ see you soon. By the way, my name is Jackson Wang, hand of the head servant at Allessandra manor. Goodbye now”.

“By-“ Before Yugyeom could take his turn in his own farewell the man had already hung up the phone. Leaving Yugyeom in complete silence as he delved into his thoughts. He made it; his chances were growing larger by the moment.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugyeom was virtually running from the bus stop to the manor at this point in time, just to be able to make it to the interview on time and not make himself look like he was irresponsible and wasn’t fit for the job. When he found his way at the front of the manor once again he was greeted by a grinning mass of platinum blond hair whom stood behind the iron gates that protected the manor.

“Ah Yugyeom! You made it on time. Well done, what a great first impression. I like you already”. The blonde shot one statement out after another, never seeming to take a pause to breathe or think about what he was going to say next. Wait… blond hair. Could this possibly be the same person he had seen frantically making out with another boy the other day? Yugyeom tried to push those thoughts out from his mind; especially since he was talking with the person he was thinking dirty thoughts about. But he just couldn’t help seeing the images of this man bending another servant over a desk and fucking the living daylights out of them. A soft blush started to appear on Yugyeom’s cheeks as he started to pray inside his head that Jackson wouldn’t take notice.“Please! Come in, come in!” The iron gates suddenly started to slowly swing open, a slight high-pitched creak resonating from the hinges.

Yugyeom could already tell that his personality was going to be a little overwhelming from the way that the ear to ear grin never left his face and the way he spoke way louder than necessary. “Welcome to the Allessandra manor. My name is Jackson Wang and like I stated on the phone I am the hand of the head Servant of this manor. So basically, I’m not the one who’s in charge here but when he’s away I come into play. And at this moment, he isn’t here and I am, so”. Jackson continued to banter on about himself as he waved his hands around in every direction, throwing out a different gesture to go with each individual word he spoke. “Ah would you look at that, I rhymed. Funny”. Jackson chuckled at himself softly before returning his grinning face towards Yugyeom.

Yugyeom could already tell, just by Jackson’s superficial friendliness and extra personality that he was indeed a very flamboyant character, and someone he would definitely have to get used to if he could ever consider working at the manor. Jackson was significantly shorter than Yugyeom and had gelled and styled platinum blond hair. His skin was fare, completely free from any blemishes and resembled white porcelain. He was undeniably handsome; almost too handsome to be real. Some could say he was even doll like.

Jackson was wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt that fitted to his torso perfectly, accentuating his biceps and slim waist. He wore simple black trousers that were held up by a black belt and accompanied with shiny black shoes and a simple black bowtie tied around his neck. (He also carried a folder underneath his arm; possibly carrying Yugyeom’s file and application). He looked smart, clean and of high class; a way that Yugyeom never sought out to be.  
“Are we going to go inside for the interview?”

“Ah actually, today we’re going to conduct the interview out here in the garden. The house is being cleaned at the moment for the arrival of Airlina. She’s been away on a business trip for three days and we wanted the house to be spotless for when she got back”. Cleaning the whole manor for someone who’s only been away for three days? That’s intense; well Yugyeom thought so anyway.

“Oh, I see”.

“Well, shall we get on with the interview then?”

“Ah, yeah. Let’s go”.

“Lovely; right this way then”. Jackson clapped his hands together in a pleased manor before leading Yugyeom over to a white iron table that had two matching wrought iron chairs set on either side. It didn’t take too long for Jackson to really get into the questions. At first the questions were on the normal side of things and didn’t spark any concern for Yugyeom; just the usual, where are you from? What are your aspirations? Why do you want to work here? Et cetera. But the questions soon changed and things got a little more personal.

“So”…. Jackson finally begun to slow down his chatter, his tone seeming to soften completely and making him seem as if he had just shifted into an entirely different person. “I do hope that while you sent in an application form, you were well aware of the nature of this house and what goes down here on a regular basis?” Jackson’s tone was more in a ‘matter-of-fact’ way rather than a question and confused Yugyeom as to whether or not he should reply; so all he did was simply nod and wait for Jackson to ask a real question.

“I, we, everyone here needs to know this one simple thing. If you were to walk in on one the mistresses in a sexual situation while working within the manor, what would you do?” Jackson rested his elbows on top of the table before setting his chin down into the palms of his hands, his eyes watching Yugyeom carefully as he waited for an answer he wanted to hear. Yugyeom’s eyes widened slightly at Jackson’s sudden straightforward attitude; slightly taken back by the complete honesty flowing from his mouth and how comfortable he was with asking such a question, even to a complete stranger.

But that was a good question; what would Yugyeom do in a situation like that? He wanted to say that he would want to either join in or watch while he pleased himself. What else would he be thinking anyway? He was a bisexual teenage boy who was full of out of control hormones. But even at a place as promiscuous as this, he didn’t think that would have been the right answer, if there even were a correct answer; so he replied with something he thought to be more suitable to keep the interview as professional as possible.

“Well, it isn’t any of my business whom the mistresses decide to sleep with. Sex is a normal human act and isn’t something to be ashamed of. I would simply apologize and return to my duties that I had been assigned”.

Jackson listened in on Yugyeom’s answer intently, his eyes starting to light up as his grin soon started to slowly grow back on his lips. He seemed pleased with Yugyeom and made it even clearer when he leaned back into his chair and flicked through the pages of the folder with a satisfied hum passing his pressed lips. “Good answer Yugyeom, just what I wanted to hear”.

“Really?”

“Mhm, you have no idea how hard it is to find someone who isn’t so against the idea of regular sex and thinks it’s such a disgusting sin”. Yugyeom frowned, thinking about how anyone could think that way about such a natural human action. What was so wrong about having sex?

Jackson continued to smile, his grin seeming to grow in size if that were even possible. “Well Mr Kim Yugyeom, everything here checks in absolutely perfect”. He looked up from the papers and turned that dashing smile in Yugyeom’s direction before speaking again. “I’d like to congratulate you on getting accepted as a servant at the Allessandra household. If you agree to work here, I have the papers with me now for you to sign”.

“I-I what!? Really!? What about all the other applications, there must have been hundreds?” Yugyeom was in complete shock, and was starting to deny how on earth he had gotten the job successfully. But he made it, he finally made it.

“Well, like I said on the phone, the girls’ had taken a deep interest in you so basically this interview was to finalise whether or not you were fit for the job. And well, you were; so there’s no point in interviewing anyone else and disappointing the girls”. Jackson flipped open the folder to a single page and pulled out a small stack of papers, which were stapled together. He slid it across the table in front of Yugyeom and nodded his head once. “I suggest you read this now before signing it”.  
Yugyeom slid his fingers under the papers and swallowed hard before he started to read the details of the form. The first section was normal and simply stated common rules to do with servants and living within a house where many others lived, but section two was when things got a little interesting.

SECTION 2: Part A- Uniform and Pay  
All servants must wear the given uniform which will be tailored to fit them and paid for completely; this uniform consists of a white or black long sleeved button up dress shirt, black trouser pants, a black leather belt with no fancy belt buckle, leather lace up or no laced formal shoes, white socks, and a black bowtie that is to be done at all times. Servants may not alter and/or change the required uniform unless stated otherwise by the mistresses of the manor.  
Another circumstance in which the servant may wear something other than their uniform would be when the mistress would like them to attend an event with them. In which case they will be allowed to wear whatever suits them and the event best.

Each servant will be paid 100,000 WON per day.

100, 000 WON per day? That was more than Yugyeom could ever imagine, and a sudden wave of eagerness flooded over him when he though of just how much that would help him and his mother.

SECTION 2: Part B- Sexual favours and situations  
Due to the sexual nature of the manor, the servant may find themselves in situations where the mistresses of the house will be in a sexual situation with a servant of the household. If at any time the servant feels uncomfortable they have the right to take the day off. Though this will cut into the pay and will result in them not receiving that days pay and will also affect their status in the manor.  
Sexual favours: The mistresses will ask and give sexual favours to the servant they wish for at any given time. New servants will not be asked for at least a week or two of working at the manor. (Depending on how they are coping) If the servant wishes to not partake in anything sexual that is completely fine and it will not affect their pay. Any sexual actions they do choose to partake in will result in a payrise.

SECTION 2: Part C- Preferred Servants  
Status: In the house, the two mistresses have their preferred servants. The mistresses will only partake in intercourse with their preferred servant and will only perform or receive small sexual favours on any other servant in the manor. To become a ‘preferred’ servant, you must impress the mistresses and intrigue them. Every good deed you do will bring you closer to becoming a preferred servant of whatever mistress chooses you and your pay will also be raised.  
No one in the manor is ever forced to perform sexual favours; if ever at any moment in time a servant feels that they are being forced into something they must report it to the head servant immediately as non consensual sexual acts will not be tolerated at the manor what so ever.  
The last part of section two put Yugyeom at slight ease after reading such different rules. At least he wouldn’t be forced into doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with and he could work there with ease without having to worry about being involved in sexual situations. Yugyeom peered up at Jackson who was watching him contently, following him along as Yugyeom took a deep breath and read on.

SECTION 3: Part A- Relationships and Health  
Although relationships are not prohibited while working at the manor; it is preferred that each servant report on their current relationship status and whether or not they are involved in a sexual relationship. This is to prevent the spread of STD’s and/or other sexually transmitted diseases.  
Relationships within the manor are also not prohibited but are not preferred as it can interfere with work quality.

The last section of the agreement simply stated how each servant will be given vacations during holiday season to be with their families and how they would have to work hard to regain their status within the household once they came back. The rules and agreements were intense and unquestionably intimidating, but Yugyeom couldn’t care less at this point in time. The pay was amazing and he was never going to be forced into anything he didn’t want to do. There was no fine print or tricking statements, and everything was clear on what the agreements were. He peeked back at Jackson who was now handing over a blue pen that he seemed to pull out of nowhere. Jackson gave Yugyeom a reassuring nod before he finally took the pen in his grasp and signed his name at the bottom of the page. This should be fine he thought to himself; it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to lay his eyes on a few naked women or men here an there. So with that, he returned the paper back to Jackson who was now grinning a full on toothy smile that completely took Yugyeom off guard.

“Oh goody! I’m so glad that you’ve agreed to work here. I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine!” He rubbed his hands together, which made Yugyeom slightly uncomfortable before slipping the forms back into the plastic pocket of the folder.

“Right, now. We have your address here so tomorrow morning there should be a carpool that will come and get you to drop you off here. I advise that you wake up at 6AM as service for the girls starts at 7AM and they wake up at around 9AM”. Jackson stood from the seat and that quickly prompted Yugyeom to follow. Jackson extended a hand and Yugyeom took it, shaking the blond’s hand warmly as an excited smile was now growing on his cheeks.

“Welcome to Allessandra manor Yugyeom”.


	2. Lace Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here is Yugyeom's official first day.   
> It is no way near a boring day for him what so ever.  
> We get a glimpse of the first mistress of the house and we discover a bit of her personality. I'm saving Airlina for the next chapter because she's one special lady.   
> You'll get some boy x boy action a lot sooner than you expect!  
> As we can see in this chapter, Yugyeom has some walls built up and isn't too open for everything just yet!

When the next morning came and the sun rose once again, it was time for Yugyeom to bid his mother fair well and begin his duties at the Allessandra manor. After his first official meeting with the ever so flamboyant Jackson Wang, the porcelain prince, he would always wonder what everyone else was like. The thought slightly concerned him, as he would have a hard time coping with working there if everyone was just as ostentatious blond boy who had difficulty remaining in silence for more than a few seconds.

When Yugyeom awoke at the very early time of 6AM he greeted his mother in the kitchen where she was brewing a fresh pot of tea that filled the air with the tangy scent of peppermint; Yugyeom’s favourite. The silence didn’t last long when Yugyeom begun to speak to his mother, she immediately fell back into tears and soft whimpering sobs begun to slip passed her lips once again. Begging for him to rethink his decision and stay where they would try again to find another job. But the only thing she was doing was breaking Yugyeom’s heart by letting herself fall into this position again; Yugyeom knew finding another job would be useless as there would never be this kind of opportunity ever again. And if he were to turn in down they wouldn’t consider hiring him again. He had to do this…He tried his best to calm his mother down before retiring to his bedroom where he finalised his suitcase where he hadn’t packed much, but enough to keep him going at the manor. A few extra pairs of clothes, (mostly to sleep in), in case he has somewhere to go, and all the essentials. After all, he would be wearing the assigned uniform most of the time, so he didn’t think he’d need many clothes. That was a good thing, considering the fact that Yugyeom didn’t really have that many clothes in the first place.

“Eomma, I promise I’ll be okay. I’ll be back on the holidays, and when I am back; we’ll have enough money to celebrate”. Those were the last words that Yugyeom spoke before he gently kissed his mother goodbye and left the small apartment behind and not once looking back. When Yugyeom reached the outside, the summer sun was already starting to warm up and made his skin tingle when the rays found its way against his face.

It didn’t take long for the car that Jackson had promised for Yugyeom to arrive right at the front of the apartment. It was black car with dark tinted windows and was a much fancier car then Yugyeom was used to. The striking polished finish of the vehicle stood out in the neighbourhood, as it was the only thing that looked new and functional. When Yugyeom was finally gawking at the car, completely lost in thought, he hopped into the car and shut the door behind him. His eyes never once peeling away from the apartment building as they slowly begun to drive away, his eyes followed the building until they were too far to see it anymore. He was on his way now, and nothing was going to stop him.

When the driver pulled up in the driveway of the Allessandra manor, the reality finally hit Yugyeom and he realised that he was really about to become a servant to two powerful, gorgeous women who could easily seduce him to do whatever they want. But he thought to himself that he wouldn’t give in that easily and become victim to the game they play within the household; for his mother’s sake. But any interaction wasn’t off limits to him either; he would just find the right moment to do it where he wasn’t the one being played with. These thoughts came easy to Yugyeom, but he had never met the girls in person and he never knew just how bewildering they were and just how easily they could get what they want.

The manor was the same way it always was when Yugyeom laid his eyes on it. Grand, beautiful, and architecturally stunning in everyway. But now that he was closer to it then ever before, he could really pick up the tiny details of the design. The way the white walls of the manor were textured and rough to the touch, and the way long curling vines twisted all up the walls on the sides of the manor and curled around the pillars which had divots engraved into each one. This was all becoming too surreal.  
“Ah Yugyeom-ah! You made it, and just on time like usual!” A familiar voice called out from the front steps of the manor and Yugyeom immediately recognised the voice and knew it belonged to Jackson Wang. He came forward pride fully as he adjusted the belt holding up his trousers; (he was again wearing the same uniform from the day before, but this time he wore a black shirt instead of white) Jackson quickly extended a hand outwards and placed it along the width of Yugyeom’s broad shoulders. “Please, let’s go inside before the mistresses wake up”. The mention of the mistresses slightly made Yugyeom feel nervous that he would have to face them today on his first day of working for them. How would they react to him? Would they like him in person just as much as they liked him in his application? Even though he had nothing to hide, he still couldn’t supress the nervous tension tugging at his insides as Jackson guided him to the front door.

“Aw look at you, so young, so new. I do hope the girls treat you with a little more ease”. Jackson’s eyes scanned over Yugyeom once before he placed both his hands around the golden doorknobs that protruded from the large double doors that Yugyeom had only ever dreamed of opening. Every moment they came closer to entering the house, it was as if Yugyeom was reliving the dreams and images that surged through his mind. When Yugyeom realised what Jackson had said he quickly snapped his attention onto Jackson, a questioning look growing on his eyes that had Jackson chuckling with amusement. “Don’t worry, they don’t bite”. He paused for a moment, a dark smirk growing on his lips. “Unless you want them too”. And with that he pushed the two doors open with one great big push; a huge gust of air being pushed around and blown into their faces due to the sheer weight of the doors.

“Yugyeom, I’d like to introduce you to the Allessandra manor!” Jackson twirled his way into the entrance, his shoes slightly squeaking against the polished marble floor that immediately caught Yugyeom’s eyes. His jaw dropped in awe at the sight of the interior; the ceiling was high, higher than he could have ever thought of. The white walls were raised up until they met the ceiling where they curved into a dome like shape; the floors were a shiny white marble; so shiny that Yugyeom could stare back at his own reflection. In front of him was a set of wide staircases that were made from the same marble that covered the floor, the banisters each had a golden lion’s head sitting on top of them with their mouth gaping wide open and bearing their teeth. For what Yugyeom assumed to be the entrance, it was gigantic and wide open, this could easily have just been the size of someone’s home, let alone just an entrance.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” When Yugyeom turned his attention to Jackson, he could see that his eyes lit up with excitement as he waited for Yugyeom to reply; but poor Yugyeom was still in shock to just how grand the inside of the manor really was.

“Gyeommie?…”

Yugyeom finally fell out of his trance and shook his head to regain his conscious, realising that Jackson was speaking to him. “I, uh, yes…it’s really amazing. I’ve only ever imagined what the inside of the house looked like. So, this is all a little…”

“Overwhelming?”

Yugyeom shook his head, “No, it’s like a book. You could say it looks fake; or overdone”. He turned his head in Jackson’s direction who was grinning at Yugyeom’s reactions and facials since Yugyeom had his jaw still hanging agape and his eyes seeming to be lost in the visuals of the manor. “Almost like a dollhouse, it’s beautiful”. Yugyeom stared up at the ceiling and soon realised that there was magnificent chandelier that hung down where hundreds of shining crystals dangled gently off of the golden frame. Jackson chuckled huskily as he rubbed the back of his head with one multi ringed hand.

“Yeah, I guess you could describe it that way”. He peered down at his wrist where he slightly pushed up his sleeve to reveal a silver watch that seemed like it was very expensive and something Yugyeom would never think about wearing. “Ah, we should get a move on. Follow me”. Jackson looked back up at Yugyeom with his signature grin and signalled for him to follow. Yugyeom complied and remained hot on Jackson’s tail as he led him into a hall that was to the left of the entrance.

Jackson had led Yugyeom to now what seemed like the kitchen, considering that there was a giant two-door fridge; long and wide stone marble counters, and, was that? Two ovens and two stoves?  
Who needs two ovens?

Apparently the girl’s of Allessandra manor.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking. Why do we need to ovens? Airlina loves to bake with Junior. So whenever they decide to make something the usually end up using both ovens to create like, five hundred cakes”. Jackson threw his hands around excitedly as he moved around the island bench, leaning his against the counter top and placing his eyes on Yugyeom with a grin.

“Junior?” Yugyeom raised his brow and followed in Jackson’s footsteps where he took a seat at one of the high stools placed near the edge of the bench.

“Ah, right. You haven’t been introduced to everyone yet. Junior is head of cooking here; he also makes sure everyone has done their assigned chores so you could say he’s kind of like the mother of us all. Junior is his nickname, his real name is Jinyoung”. Yugyeom listened in carefully, taking in every word he said to make sure he wouldn’t miss anything Jackson said.

“He should actually be here soon to get breakfast started. He went out for groceries because we ran out of ingredients for Airlina’s favourite breakfast dish”. Jackson sighed relaxingly before running his hand gently over his hair, soft enough to not damage it’s shape but harsh enough to smooth down any small pieces of hair that had stuck up.

“She came back last night with JB, or Jaebum, who is in fact the head servant here. My boss”.

“So, where is he?” Yugyeom didn’t think much of this question and in fact thought it to be very normal to ask considering the fact that if Jaebum really was the head servant, he should be down here to greet Yugyeom.

“He’s with Airlina, most likely in her room”. What was he doing there? A servant wasn’t supposed to linger around their mistress, let alone take refuge in their quarters; the next question Yugyeom asked was also something else he didn’t think much of and simply asked on the basis of pure innocence and curiosity.

“What’s he doing in there?” He scrunched up his nose in confusion, his eyes watching humour glowing in Jackson’s dark eyes.

“Uh… JB hyung is probably taking care of mistress Airlina. She must be exhausted from her trip”. Well there was nothing unusual about that Yugyeom thought, a servant taking care of their tired mistress seemed normal enough so Yugyeom dropped the topic and went back to his silent state.

“Now, we should probably go over what you are to do today; and maybe go over some of the rules of the manor”. Jackson straightened his posture as he dusted off his shirt, clearing his throat to prepare himself.

“So, you most likely read this over in the contract but I’ll make it a little more clear for you. As you know, the mistresses have their preferred servants in the house. Jaebum, myself, and Mark hyung who is in charge of exercise here are all of mistress Airlina’s preferred servants”.

Yugyeom swallowed a dry lump in his throat as Jackson spoke; the topic of ‘preferred’ servants becoming a little intimidating for him, and Jackson noticed it immediately as his eyes watched the young boy carefully. “For Madeline, Junior, BamBam who is head of laundry and cleaning, and Youngjae who takes care of the garden and the music room”.

“So, there are six of you?”

“Well, seven now that you’re here”. Jackson grinned, tapping his hand happily against the counter.

“Right”… Yugyeom tried his best to push out a genuine smile, but all he could manage was a weak twitch of his lips as he listened on, his fingers reaching up to toy with the black stud that pierced his ear.

“Anyways, in reference to preferred servants. The best way to get pay rises here is to end up as a preferred servant. To become one you have to impress the mistresses, find out what makes them tick, what makes them excited. The more you do, the closer you’ll get. It can range from anything to buying her flowers, or massaging her feet”. Jackson spoke quickly and excitedly as he continued to grin widely.

“In the end, one of the girls will end up choosing you”.

“How will I know she chooses me?”

Jackson chuckled and sent a wink in Yugyeom’s direction, slightly catching him off guard. “You’ll know”. Yugyeom’s eyes widened slightly at Jackson’s mysterious remark, completely unsure of the true meaning behind what he was saying. What does he mean, ‘You’ll know?’ Every moment he spent in the manor everything just seemed to get even more mysterious than before he got the job.

“Also, one other thing I should probably make clear” Jackson lowered his voice down, again like once before he completely shifted character and his voice was low and oozed with seriousness. “You know what happens here, I don’t doubt it for a second. So the boys, we… we’ve grown attached to the girls and quite frankly we have a little trouble sharing at times. Especially when there’s someone new involved”. Jackson paused, making his way around the bench until he was standing next to Yugyeom where he leaned his elbow against the counter, his eyes still locked onto the young boy.

“We don’t like it when the attention is not on us, especially JB hyung. He’s the worst. Airlina is his queen and he practically worships her, so I suggest that if you’re ever going to get close to mistress Airlina you don’t do it with JB hanging around”. Jackson reached out and grabbed a small handful of cashews that were sitting in a small white bowl that Yugyeom had only just noticed and threw them into his mouth. The close proximity Jackson had to Yugyeom made the young boy shift in his seat uncomfortably as he tried to keep himself for staring directly at Jackson; but he just couldn’t help laying his eyes on the blond’s perfectly sculpted facial features and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he chewed.

“You understand Gyeommie?” Yugyeom swallowed again, his eyes drifting down to the way Jackson’s pink lips looked soft and kissable with they way the moved as he spoke. “Hello, Earth to Yugyeom?” Jackson waved a pale hand in front of Yugyeom in order to get his attention; quickly gaining a sense of reality Yugyeom cleared his throat.

“Oh, I uh. Yes, I understand. But, I don’t think I’ll be joining in on the um…extra curricular activities. I think I’ll just stick to my given duties for now”.

Jackson’s contagious smile soon returned back on his face as he snorted at Yugyeom’s statement, placing another small handful of cashews into his mouth. “Sure thing baby boy”. Yugyeom frowned at Jackson’s pet name for him and turned to look away and down at his fiddling fingers.

Suddenly, a singsong like voice came echoing down the hallway they came from. The words elongated and high-pitched, the sound was sweet a child like, and was definitely female. “Junioooooooor Oppaaaaa?” Yugyeom froze at the sound, immediately realising that it couldn’t be anyone else besides one of the mistresses themselves. He thought at that moment that he wasn’t ready to face them just yet, but forced himself to stand from the seat and quickly straighten his posture to prepare himself. When he looked over at Jackson, the blond was already on his feet and walking towards the hallway when a small figure suddenly appeared from the darkness…

“Mistress Madeline?”

“Junior?” The girl who seemed to be Madeline cooed out again, the sleepiness in her voice evident. She now came out into the light, fully exposing herself to both Yugyeom and Jackson. Yugyeom took this chance to examine and gawk at the young mistress and take in her small and thin figure. She was pale and had smooth looking skin that reminded Yugyeom of milk; her arms and legs were slender and her face was cute and round. Her lips were supple and were colour of a ripe peach, the way her curly blonde locks framed her face made her light blue eyes stand out. Madeline’s cheeks were flushed a subtle shade of red and made her seem nothing like the way the public had described her; a sex hungry, money driven minx, just like Airlina. But she was truly an angelic sight and Yugyeom’s heart fluttered at the delicate appearance of this girl. But Yugyeom’s eyes soon widened when he realised what she was wearing, a little more than slightly exposing. He cleared his throat and held his hands uncomfortably in front of his crotch.

There she was, standing in a small and short lacy white night gown that was completely sheer and left nothing to one’s imagination as it showed off the lacy lingerie she donned underneath. Yugyeom tried to avert his eyes away from the mistress in order to be polite, focusing his attention on Jackson who strode towards the girl and took a hold of her hands gently.

“No princess, Junior isn’t here. He went out for groceries”. Jackson spoke softly as he brought her hands up to his face and gently pressed his lips against the back of her hands. Madeline let out a pleased hum before pouting childishly.

“Do you know when he’ll be back Jackson oppa?” Her voice was sweet, almost to sweet for someone her age and someone of her status. Something felt put on about it and slightly confused Yugyeom, especially the way she spoke to Jackson like a little girl would to her older brother.

“He’ll be here soon, but why are you up so early? You should go back to sleep”. Jackson flashed Madeline a charming smile as he continued to protectively hold her hands. The blonde girl returned his smile, her eyes still half lidded and making it obvious that sleep was still taking over her body.

“I couldn’t go back to sleep, that’s why I came down here to find Junior so he could help me relax”. Madeline still hadn’t noticed that Yugyeom was standing just behind Jackson where he was fidgeting on the spot anxiously, but when he cleared his throat again, Madeline’s attention immediately shot up to the tall boy and her eyes completely lit up, followed by a wide grin. “Is this the new servant!?” She chirped happily before bounding over towards Yugyeom, wasting no time to wrap her slim arms around Yugyeom’s waist. She was so short that her head was now resting against his chest. “He’s so cute, and big. Your name is Yugyeom right!?” She peered up at Yugyeom with her big blue orbs, the smile on her face widening.

Yugyeom opened his mouth to speak, only to let out a few stuttering syllables. The fact a half naked girl was currently hugging him just wasn’t helping the situation at hand. “Uh…uh….ye-yes”.

“Aw you’re so nervous! I like you!” Madeline giggled like a little girl before reaching up and taking Yugyeom’s cheek between her fingers and squeezing them gently, making Yugyeom scrunch up his nose slightly as the pinch. “Look at these cheeks!” This was unbelievable, his mistress that he is supposed to be a servant for was now squeezing him and pinching his cheek like he was an old friend; Yugyeom was definitely not used to his master’s treating him this way and he was definitely taken back.

“Ah princess, how about I take you back to bed before you freak out the new servant”.

“What do you mean?” She pouted again before finally letting go of Yugyeom and replacing her smile with a disappointed pout.

“Well mistress, he’s new. Remember what Youngjae was like when he first got here?” Jackson raised an eyebrow at a pouty Madeline before gliding over to her.

“Ooooh, right”. Madeline giggled again before she gently stroked Jackson’s arm. “Well, Jackson oppa. Can you take me back to bed and help me go to sleep then?” She cooed seductively, her hands starting from Jackson’s shoulders and gliding them down to grab his hands in her own.

“Oh, I’d love to princess…but I hav-“

“Oh please Jacksoooooon, I’ll help you out too” Madeline pulled herself closer into Jackson, bending her head back in order to look up at the blond. Yugyeom stood there silently; completely unsure of what he should do as both Madeline and Jackson practically undressed each other with their eyes. Jackson let his eyes wander up to Yugyeom then back down to Madeline who was now tracing circles against his chest.

“Yugyeom-ah, I need to go but Jaebum can give you the tour of the manor and show you to your room”. He leant down, slipping both of his hands underneath Madeline’s small frame and quickly lifting her up to hold her bridal style. “Like I said, he should be in Airlina’s room. The stairs you saw when we came in, just go up those and turn right. Mistress Airlina’s room is the third room down. You can’t miss it”.

“But I-“

“You’ll be fine”. Jackson quickly cut Yugyeom off as he grinned down at Madeline who had her arms wrapped around his neck and he started to make his way out of the kitchen with the blonde mistress humming happily in his arms. Did Jackson seriously just leave Yugyeom alone in the kitchen of Allessandra manor? Considering the sheer silence that he was standing in, awkwardly darting his eyes around the room as he tried to figure out what to do next. This was far from professional and Yugyeom definitely wasn’t used to this.

He sighed in annoyance and dug his hands into his pockets, figuring that he might as well and try to find Jaebum, so he left the kitchen to go the way Jackson had told him to go. Following the marble staircase from before and turning right into another large hallways that had a long outstretched shaggy carpet that covered the entire length of the hallway that seemed to stretch on forever.

When Yugyeom finally reached what he assumed to be the third room down, he paused and took a deep breath as his closed fist stayed hovering over the double doors. For some reason Yugyeom felt as if he was intruding and that he would definitely be interrupting something if he were to knock. But he really had no choice; otherwise he’d be lingering in the hallways like a lost boy until Jackson or someone else found him, which wouldn’t be appropriate and made Yugyeom cringe at the thought. Despite the fact that the experiences he’s had so far have been less than professional.

So Yugyeom took in another deep breath before bringing his knuckled down onto the door; a deep echoing knock reverberating through the wood as he did so.  
For a while there was a long silence and Yugyeom started to think that no one was inside and that he had knocked on the wrong door. He clicked his tongue with impatience and was about to turn around before the door suddenly swung open, catching Yugyeom off guard and making him stumble back slightly.  
“Who are you?” The deep and displeased voice flowed out from the door and caught Yugyeom’s attention. The man standing in the door way was tall and slender; his upper body exposed from being shirtless, and showing off his slim yet toned figure. His body wasn’t rippling but the edges of his abs and muscles were clear as day and Yugyeom couldn’t help but stare, as he once again became a stuttering mess.

“I’m uh… Yugyeom. The new servant, Jackson sent me to find you to uh… show me around and show me to my…my room”.

The man raised his eyebrow at the way Yugyeom stood there stuttering and Yugyeom turned his attention up towards his face. Jesus, was every one living here a work of art? His face was sculpted like Jackson’s but this time his hair was jet black and was swooping over his dark eyes messily. His face remained in a stoic fashion and was hard to read into what he was feeling. Both his ears were heavily pierced with spikes and hoops that travelled all the way from the lobes to his helix. Yugyeom couldn’t deny that he had an intimidating feel about him, and he was definitely struggling to concentrate.

“Where’s Jackson?” He asked plainly yet with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"He’s uuh”… Yugyeom lost his train of thought as his eyes aimlessly wandered passed the dark haired man’s face and into the room behind him; where a plethora of clothes and underwear were sprawled across the ground which seemed to be the same white marble that covered the entire manor.

“Hey, up here” The man clicked his fingers twice in front of Yugyeom’s face.

“Oh, uh. Sorry, mistress Madeline needed Jackson so he sent me to find you. Jaebum correct?”

“Yeah, but why didn’t Junior take care of her?” He reached up and placed his arm against the frame of the door, leaning in lazily.  
“Junior is out getting groceries”.

Jaebum scoffed and used his free hand to rub the back of his head; a low groan passing his lips. “Fine, I’ll show you around”. He grumbled before speaking again, “Let me get dressed”. Yugyeom quickly nodded before Jaebum spun around on his heels, revealing long, deep, red marks spread across the wide surface of his back. Were those, scratches?

Yugyeom leaned in closer to get a better look and ended up catching a short glimpse of the bed and something rolling around the silk red sheets but his gaze was soon cut short when the door was shut on his face.

Yugyeom’s first day was definitely far from boring.


	3. Black Pumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is chapter 3!

“So you’re the head servant here?” Yugyeom needed something to break the silence as Jaebum guided him through the manor’s hallways. The man turned his head to the side to look at Yugyeom and nodded, shifting his attention back in front of him. 

“That would be correct, I basically assist the girls with all of their plans and meetings and make sure that everything is on track”. Jaebum was now fully dressed, wearing the same thing Jackson had been wearing; A black button up shirt, bowtie and black trouser pants. This way he looked a lot more professional compared to how he first greeted Yugyeom where he was half naked and the evidence that pointed to the fact he definitely had sex with someone was all over the place. Well, he almost looked completely professional if it weren’t for the way his black hair remained tousled and all over the place. 

“The girls sound like they’d be a handful”, After Yugyeom spoke he quickly realised that what he said probably wasn’t an appropriate thing to say about his mistresses and quickly tried to cover up his mistake. “I…I mean…”

“Don’t worry about it. They definitely can be, in more ways than one”. When Yugyeom peered up at JB he could catch a glimpse of him smirking, the corner of his lip stretching out to the side. There was something about JB that Yugyeom couldn’t quite put his finger on, the way he remained so stoic and quiet; almost as if there was something bubbling up inside him and at any given moment he would crack open and reveal what he was truly like on the inside. Or perhaps there was something eating at him, something that was glued within his mind and just couldn’t stop worrying about. He just seemed to be constantly under thought. 

“So, this is the servant quarters where we all sleep”. Jaebum suddenly came to a stop in front of a dark wooden door where a row of identical doors were all lined up one after another. “This is where you’ll be staying; you can leave your bags in here and unpack later tonight”. Jaebum twisted the door open and led Yugyeom inside; to Yugyeom’s surprise the room was a lot bigger than he expected and was more than he could ever imagine. It was spacious and there was a double bed with simple white sheets fitted over it and when Yugyeom looked again, he noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes (probably his uniform). The windows were large and open and covered with the same deep red draperies that all the other windows seemed to have. When Yugyeom made his way into the middle of the room his eye caught the sight of a small bathroom. His own bathroom? Yugyeom had never lived to be witness to such a grand luxury as all his life he’d had to live with just one bathroom in which he shared with his mother. 

“I know it’s not much compared to the rest of the manor, but it should do”. Jaebum kept his position by the door as his eyes searched around the room, most likely looking for any imperfections. But Yugyeom thought how he could even say such a thing? They were servants; they didn’t get to have what their masters or mistresses had. They were there to work, to serve. Not to become room mates. 

Yugyeom slightly scoffed, quickly clearing his throat before dropping his backpack onto the floor, “No…no way. This is perfect”. 

“Well, if you say so. Anyway, I suggest you get changed; the uniform is there on the bed. You can just wear that one for now and later Airlina will take your measurements so we can get you a properly fitting suit”. Jaebum gestured to the pile on the bed before moving out of the door’s frame.

“There’s also a pair of shoes under the bed. So, hurry now, the mistresses will wake up soon for their day”. Yugyeom quickly nodded as Jaebum left him to himself. 

When Yugyeom had changed into his uniform, he couldn’t really tell what the problem was; about the uniform itself. It fitted him just fine and he didn’t understand why he would need someone to take his measurements. Yugyeom tugged at the collar of his shirt in the mirror, flattening down the wrinkles in the fabric before tucking the rest of the shirt into his pants. When it came to the bowtie Yugyeom had a little trouble tying it but eventually he got the grips of it and ended up tying it into a bow; but he was slightly uncomfortable due to the fact that he had ended up tying it way too tight and it was now pressing against his throat. But the fact he knew Jaebum was outside waiting so he ignored the fact he could hardly breathe and quickly went to put his shoes on, which surprisingly fit him perfectly. At first he was confused as to how they knew what shoe size would fit him but then he remembered that on the application form they had asked for his shoe size and quickly disregarded it. 

As Yugyeom walked outside to greet Jaebum once again, an amused grin grew on the man’s face as he reached up and dusted of Yugyeom’s shoulder. “You’re going to leave your hair like that?”

“Like what?” Yugyeom frowned and peered upwards; what was wrong with his hair? He brushed it already wasn’t that enough?

Jaebum chuckled and shook his head before placing his palm against the younger’s back to lead him forward. “Don’t worry, let’s go now. Junior should be back”. Although Jaebum had told him not to worry about it, Yugyeom was still paranoid as to whether or not there was something about his hair that JB wasn’t telling him; so the whole way back Yugyeom kept fidgeting and adjusting his locks. Moving it to one side then parting it through the middle before pushing it back again.

“Yugyeom, you can stop worrying about your hair. There’s really nothing wrong with it, I was just expecting a little more style”, Jaebum was the first one to start walking into the kitchen as a deep chuckle passed his throat, causing Yugyeom to slap his arms to his side before following shortly behind, the bright light of the kitchen almost blinding him as he did so. 

“Ah Junior, you’re here. Good”. Jaebum stated as he entered into the kitchen, making his way over to a slim figure who was cooking away at the stoves. “I brought the new guy; say hello to Yugyeom”. 

“Jaebum I am busy here...how many times do I have to tell you not to interr-“. Junior suddenly paused as he spun around on his heels to face Yugyeom; who was standing there silently with his hands folded neatly in front of him.

“Ah hello! Nice to finally meet you”, the man had a charming and genuine smile on his face as he walked forward towards Yugyeom, quickly drying his hands on the tea towel he had slung over his shoulder. “And welcome to Allessandra manor Yugyeom, I hope you settle in nicely here”. Junior reached out and offered his hand, Yugyeom without hesitation taking it and shaking it warmly. Junior was around the same height as JB and was only a few inches shorter than Yugyeom, so it was nice to talk to someone who wasn’t half his size; always making him feel like a giant. He was slim and charming in the looks department, his face was slender and his ears stuck out slightly on the side of his head. Junior had a much friendlier face then Jaebum and a much less overwhelming demeanour then Jackson; so in the end Yugyeom felt slightly more at ease with Junior’s presence. 

“It’s a pleasure to work here”. Yugyeom exchanged a charming smile before Junior turned back to his station by the stove, a wooden spoon in his hand as he stirred at whatever was sizzling away in the pan. 

“Sorry I can’t talk much, but I’m just finishing breakfast. I’m already a bit behind and the girls will be waking up soon”. 

“Oh, no… please don’t rush, don’t let me be a burden”. 

Junior chuckled and peered over his shoulder to look at Jaebum who was leaning against the counter and eyeing Junior’s cooking carefully. “He’s so sweet. Where did you find him?” 

Jaebum shrugged, picking at the pan and earning a hard slap on his hand from Junior who seemed less than pleased at him. “Not me, the girls found his application and picked him”. 

“Oh my” he turned his gaze over towards Yugyeom again, “You are a special one”. Yugyeom frowned slightly and awkwardly slipped his hands into his pockets. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that…I’m just…just Yugyeom”, Yugyeom let a nervous chuckle pass his lips as his eyes shifted from Junior to Jaebum who were both looking at him with amusement. 

“Of course you are… well just Yugyeom, why don’t you and Jaebum take up mistress Airlina’s breakfast?”

“No, I can’t. I have to drop off Airlina’s design portfolio at the studio”, Jaebum quickly intervened and peered down at the watch on his wrist. A matching one to Jackson’s. 

Junior pouted as he shovelled a perfectly cooked egg onto a plate, “Well, where’s Mark then? We can’t send Gyeommie here all by himself”. He looked up at Jaebum and smiled, a cheeky aura emitting from such an expression. “Airlina might not be decent considering the state of your hair”. 

“Look at you, you look like a street bum”. Junior frowned and ran his hand under the tap for a couple of seconds before reaching up and running his hand roughly through Jaebum’s dishevelled hair. JB didn’t seem to mind, and almost leaned into Junior’s hand as he did so. 

“Thanks Eomma”, Jaebum snorted and ran his own hand through his locks, now exposing his forehead and opening up his eyes more. Two beauty spots now visible on the top of his right eye. “Well, I don’t know where Ma-“

“Are you talking about me?” suddenly a deep and raspy voice sounded from the kitchen entrance and caused all three boys to turn their attention to a bored looking blond boy who had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Ah Mark hyung! Yes, we just needed you to take Yugyeom here and give Airlina her breakfast”. Junior sounded out with glee as he placed a tray full of delicious looking food onto the island counter; Yugyeom’s eyes immediately landed on the tray of food, the smell filling his nose with amazing aroma’s which only made his mouth water the more he stared.

“This is the new guy?” 

“Yeah! Isn’t he so tall!?” Junior chimed before walking around the bench and wrapping an arm around Yugyeom’s shoulder, causing the younger boy to turn his attention back to Mark who was now bearing his gaze straight into his eyes. 

Mark was another short member of the household, but his thin frame made it seem normal. His hair was blond, not like Jackson’s but more of a dirty ash blonde that swooped over his face in a nicely styled fashion. Mark seemed as if he weren’t that impressed and he almost looked like he wasn’t too pleased to be awake. If it weren’t for the small smile that suddenly started to grow on his face, Yugyeom would have though that Mark was someone he didn’t really want to mingle with due to his hermit like qualities. 

“Alright, I’ll take him”. Mark spoke before walking forward to grip the tray in his hands. “Have you seen Jackson?”

“He went with Madeline about an hour or so ago”. Yugyeom thought it would be fit to tell Mark where Jackson had gone since he knew exactly where he was. 

“With Madeline?” Mark’s expression slightly dropped at the mention of Madeline’s name, his eyes glued to the tray before he started to walk towards the hallway once again. “Come on Yugyeom”. 

Yugyeom slightly jumped on the spot before he quickly rushed to walk by Mark’s side who made his way out of the kitchen.

 

“Okay, I’ll go in first. Try to stay as quiet as possible, Airlina doesn’t like to be startled suddenly. She liked to be woken slowly… and usually with your tongue”. Mark spoke softly, his eyes still on the tray in front of him. Even though Yugyeom couldn’t see his face, he could just tell that there was an amused grin on his lips as his hand gently started to push open one of the doors. Yugyeom tried his best to ignore Mark’s remark about Airlina as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat as the two entered into the dimly lit room. 

Up close Yugyeom could make out the details of Airlina’s bedroom. The floor was marble like the rest of the house, but in the middle of the room laid a large shaggy black carpet that stretched over nearly the entire room. There was one huge window to the right side of the room that was again covered by red drapes, only a thin line of sunlight leaking through into the room, small dust particles seen floating around in the small ray of sunshine. To the left side, a grand makeup stand could be seen, the entire surface of the desk covered in a plethora of beauty products Yugyeom had never even seen before; but when his eyes wandered around a little too much, his attention landed on the red lacy bra that hung over a chair and shiny black pumps with bright red bottoms that sat neatly by the legs. The younger boy’s attention was only snapped back to reality when Mark grabbed him by the shoulder and gently shook him.

“Hey, focus her Yugyeom”. Mark’s usual plain expression changed into a grin as he lowered his voice down into a whisper. “I’ll go wake her up and you open the curtains”. 

Yugyeom nodded in agreeance before making his way over to the curtains, not being able to help but take a glance over at the bed where a small lump could be seen under an overabundance of deep red silk sheets and pillows. “Airlina, wake up now. I brought you breakfast”… Mark’s voice lowered down even more, his tone becoming sultry and almost seductive as he took a seat by Airlina’s sleeping figure. 

Yugyeom didn’t even notice that he was frozen in his spot and that he was gripping the edges of the curtains as he watched the sheets shift around; the sound of a soft moan emitting from under them. The sound was so soothing to Yugyeom’s ears, but made him slightly shudder due to the fact it sounded a lot more sexual than it needed to be. “Yugyeom, the curtains please” Mark whispered to the flustered boy, causing Yugyeom to quickly focus on the curtains and slowly slide them apart, a rush of bright morning sunlight beginning to flood into the room and highlight every part of the room; the silver metallic detailing on the white wallpaper gleaming under the light.   
When Yugyeom made his way over to stand by the bed, another soft groan came from under the sheets. This time a tuft of dark red hair could be seen sticking out, long strands flowing over the pillows. 

“Airlinaaa”, Mark cooed softly once again before placing the tray of food on the nightstand; his hand reaching over to gently rock the mistress in order to wake her up. 

Suddenly two hands reached out from under the sheets and revealed long pointed nails that were painted a bright red. Airlina wrapped her thin fingers around the covers and slowly started to pull them down to uncover her face. Yugyeom’s heart started to beat faster as he now found himself laying eyes on one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her features were sharp and angled, completely unlike Madeline’s soft and round qualities. Her eyes remained shut and at that moment in time, the sunlight shone on her pale skin and casted the shadows of her long black eyelashes onto her high cheekbones. A swirl of smooth, silky hair flowed around her face and was scattered around the pillows, the colour resembling the rich juices from a cherry. The stark contrast between her skin and hair made Airlina seem like a painting, a sculpture. Or what Yugyeom thought she most looked like, a doll. As Yugyeom looked on, strands of her red hair lined her sharp jaw and laid over the spance of her neck, almost framing the deep purple blotches that stained her skin like stamps. But what caught Yugyeom’s attention the most was her voice, and when she finally spoke it was like listening to warm honey.

“Is it time to get up already?” Yugyeom tried to steady his breath as he couldn’t take his eyes off of his mistress, his throat becoming insanely dry when he noticed that indeed Airlina was not decent, her bare upper chest and beautiful collarbones now revealing themselves to him.

“Yes beautiful…I brought you breakfast”. 

A pleased hum passed Airlina’s plump lips as a small smile started to appear on her face. The girl outstretched her arm and started to entangle her fingers into Mark’s ash blond locks. “Mark your voice is the best thing to hear in the morning”. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, her lashes batting softly against her cheeks. 

Mark took the compliment with a husky chuckle, his hand reaching up to meet Airlina’s wrist and stroking it gently as she moved her hand down to caress the frame of Mark’s face. “I also brought you a special gift, he’s here to say hi”. Mark peered up at Yugyeom, his smile still staining his face.

“The new servant?” Airlina slowly manoeuvred her head so that she was then staring up at a nervous Yugyeom with deep brown eyes that pierced into Yugyeom’s own. “Well, you’re a lot more handsome in person that’s for sure”. Airlina smiled and reached over to glide her fingers over the fabric of Yugyeom’s shirt; the boy immediately freezing up and unable to move.

“This isn’t fitting you properly. I’ll need to take your measurements”. Her voice was laced with sleep as she talked, her gaze never once leaving Yugyeom’s eyes. 

And all that the young boy could do was bite down on his bottom lip and nod, his entire state of being full of nervous tension. Airlina noticed this straight away and giggled eerily before flattening her hand against Yugyeom’s torso. “There’s no need to be so nervous. I won’t bite you…unless of course you wanted me to. Now that would be a whole other story”. Another giggle passed her kissable lips before she sent a teasing wink in his direction; Yugyeom’s cheeks growing redder by the minute. Slowly she started to seat herself upright, the sheets almost exposing her chest fully but fortunately for Yugyeom it stayed firmly wrapped around her body, keeping him from getting any unwanted signs that he was enjoying Airlina’s presence. Although the possibility wasn’t entirely gone as at that moment, Yugyeom could feel the slight pulsing feeling that kept twitching within his pants. 

“Mm, Mark. This looks good, did Junior make it?” Airlina’s crimson locks flowed around her shoulders as she took the tray from Mark and placed it onto her lap, a look of glee written all over her face.

“Who else?” Mark replied, gently moving a strand of Airlina’s hard behind her ear where multiple diamonds could been seen all along the lobe and helix of her ear. 

Airlina picked up one of the strawberries from the small ceramic bowl and brought it up to her mouth before wrapping her plush lips around the small fruit and taking a bite. Right then and there all Yugyeom wanted to do was yell out and run away, everything this girl did oozed sensuality and it was starting to take a toll on Yugyeom and the friend he had resting in his trousers. When he looked over at Mark, the only thing he could see was the blond staring down at his mistress with deep thought, lust beginning to grow in his eyes. When Airlina caught the sight of Mark’s stare she smirked wickedly and wrapped her lips around another strawberry, this time letting it linger between her lips for a longer period of time as her gaze was hooked onto him. 

This was making Yugyeom slightly uncomfortable by being there in the sexual atmosphere that was starting to grow thick in the air like smoke. Didn’t they even notice that Yugyeom was still there? By the way Mark’s hand was travelling agonizingly slowly over Airlina’s lap, as they engaged in an intense stare down, apparently not. 

So this was the moment Yugyeom took to loudly clear his throat to gain some kind of attention before he bowed down and spoke as quick as he could to come up with an excuse to leave the room before he went absolutely crazy. “It was a pleasure to meet with you Mistress Airlina. I hope to see you later today in more professional circumstances”. No longer wasting any more time, Yugyeom hurried away and out the door; leaving Airlina watching him closely, an amused laugh echoing from her throat before she turned back to Mark.

“He’s sweet. He’ll get used to it soon… but in the mean time. I’m feeling hungry for dessert”. She smirked, reaching up to attach her hand to Mark’s cheek once again. 

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you have to finish your meal before having dessert?” Mark returned the devious smirk before leaning forwards his eyes flicking over the sight of Airlina’s plush lips. 

“Yes, but hasn’t anyone told you I can do whatever I want?”

Mark chuckled huskily before completely diving forward, smashing his lips hungrily against Airlina’s own and eliciting a sharp moan from the red head. 

 

Although Yugyeom had left the room indefinitely, he couldn’t resist but linger by the door for a few moments more. Only to regret his decision shortly afterwards when the sounds of muffled moans started to emanate from behind the door. Yugyeom gulped down hard and quickly moved away from the door before tugging at his bowtie, which now seemed to become tighter and more uncomfortable as it rubbed against his sweating neck. His first experience with Airlina was a magical one, yet at the same time it was one of the most nerve wracking moment he had ever been in. 

Yugyeom just was not used to being in the presence of someone to ethereal, rich and powerful. No one at such a high status had ever been this close to him, yet even spoken a word to him. Of course Yugyeom had dated a few beautiful girls in the past and even a few he had fallen in love with; but there was something about Airlina’s beauty that was just so overwhelmingly un-natural that Yugyeom just couldn’t seem to get the grips of since it seemed it just turned him into an anxious wobbling mess. 

Yugyeom fluttered his eyes shut, images of what Airlina’s figure would look like completely bare making him shudder on the spot as he abused his bottom lip with his teeth. This was going to be hard for Yugyeom and after this first encounter with the red headed mistress; he didn’t know what he was going to do to survive here. Just the mere presence of the woman made Yugyeom shiver and buckle with nervous excitement 

“Gyeommie!” A familiar shrill voiced sounded from the far end of the hall and caused Yugyeom to snap his head up towards the direction it came from. Of course it was Jackson, but this time he came pondering over to Yugyeom with his usually perfectly gelled hair now in a complete tousle. Does everyone here just walk around with the most obvious sex hair? These types of question just continuously invaded Yugyeom’s mind and he was beginning to wander if they were ever really going to stop.

“Hello Jackson”…

Jackson ran a hand through his messy hair before he rubbed his hands together. “The boys told me you and Mark came to bring Airlina’s breakfast”. Yugyeom simply replied with a silent nod as Jackson stretched his neck outwards to look behind Yugyeom.

“Mark is still in there?”

“Yeah I thi-“

“Fabulous, I think I might join”. Jackson quickly cut Yugyeom off with a clap before he went to stand in front of the door with an excited expression on his face before he disappeared inside without another word. 

Yugyeom was absolutely shocked and had no idea what to do. So all he did was stand there silently as he tried to not think about what in the world is going on behind those two large doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we finally meet Airlina and get to see what she's like. I tried hard to try and make her seem really goddess like and slightly wanted to exaggerate her beauty through Yugyeom's thoughts on her. We got to see just how frisky these boys can get and so quickly, I'm sure it'll get really interesting soon.


	4. Rosy Cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4, I guess things may be starting to get a little saucier.

The rest of the day at Allessandra was definitely less eventful than everything that happened throughout the day and Yugyeom was definitely relieved to see Junior’s charming face when you had found the younger boy lingering in the hallway with pure confusion written across his face.

Junior was immediately concerned and his motherly instincts came into play as he smacked his hands to his cheeks before wasting no time to question Yugyeom as to why he was left alone in the hallway. 

“Why are you here all alone!? Where’s Mark?”

“He stayed inside with Airlina”, Yugyeom struggled to find his words but in the end managed to explain what had happened as thoroughly as possible, leaving Junior aggravated and evidently frustrated at Mark for being so unprofessional. 

“Well, I’ll have to tell that to Jaebum. He should not have left you alone”…

“No, no! Please, it really isn’t a big deal”, Yugyeom shuddered at the thought that Mark would end up getting punished, or even worse, fired just because of himself and he just simply couldn’t bear being such a burden on the household, especially since he was a new intruder. Junior clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, arguing that Yugyeom was speaking nonsense before linking his arm into the younger boys before guiding him back down to the lower floor of the manor. 

Junior was definitely the one he felt most comfortable with, he was kind, organised, and seemed like he preferred to follow the rules and regulations. That’s what Yugyeom wanted while he worked here in the early days. He wanted things to go normally and smoothly, definitely not the way they had already started when he was overwhelmed by the thick stench and aura of sexual desire that literally loitered in the air inside the manor. So in the end it was alleviating to be with Junior as his calm demeanour and friendly nature kept Yugyeom at ease. As the older boy continued to show Yugyeom around the remaining parts of the manor, he couldn’t help but blabber on about things to do with the girls, what goes on around the house and the other to servants Yugyeom had yet to meet. That was another thing Yugyeom appreciated about Junior; the way he was able to hold and sustain a conversation, rather than leaving someone in awkward silence or forcing him or her to start unnecessary banters that have no purpose. 

“Well the only people you haven’t met yet are BamBam-“

“BamBam?” Yugyeom didn’t mean to sound rude or intrusive but his teenage curiosity simply slipped out once again and he just simply wanted to know.

Junior shifted his gaze over to the tall boy and smiled happily before replying, “Oh, that’s just his nick name that he made up since no one here can really pronounce his name properly. He’s from Thailand”. 

Yugyeom left it at that with a sincere nod and continued to follow Junior around, ever corner and every hallway filled with luxurious carpets, golden candelabras, strikingly large classic paintings, and lavish draperies. Every inch of the mansion just oozed class and sophistication and was a sight that was pleasing to the eye. 

“Although BamBam is Madeline’s preferred servant, you could say that the girls like to ‘share’ him”, Junior’s slender fingers came up to create quotation marks in the air as he suddenly came to a halt by what seemed like to huge arching glass doors that lead out to a balcony. “He has a keen eye for fashion and has child like qualities that the girls both adore and swoon over. They like to ask him to dress them and they love taking him to fashion shows and to their studio”. 

Junior reached up and rested his arm against the cool glass of the window, a small smile on his lips as he looked up at Yugyeom. “He’s like their own personal Ken doll, and they are his personal Barbie’s. You know, dress me everywhere?” Junior chuckled at his own little joke before looking back out the window. 

Yugyeom returned the small laughter but couldn’t help but concentrate on all the rumours that always said that the girls treated and manipulated their servants like dolls and ran the house like a dollhouse so that they could live perfectly lavish lives. Of course he then thought that now he was a faithful servant of the girls, and such negative thoughts and rumours would have to be pushed out of his mind immediately. He must remain loyal and be there to deny and back Madeline and Airlina up if the time ever came.

Yugyeom needed something else to think about so he shot out a quick question in hopes to change the subject matter; “So, do the girls like to take the servants out to events? Like, parties or…” Yugyeom wasn’t too sure where he was going with the question, and once again he hoped he wasn’t pushing the boundaries. But Junior thought quite opposite and was enjoying the inquisitiveness of the young boy. 

“Of course! They love taking us with them, usually all of us at once. You could say they like to show us off to everyone else and let everyone know that we are theirs; mostly galas, or VIP parties, you’ll also notice that Jaebum prefers not to attend fashion shows”. Junior spoke in an excited tone as he tapped the tips of his fingers against the glass, the smile on his face never seeming to subside. 

“Why is that?”

Junior shifted Yugyeom a sideways glance and chuckled, “Lots of male models equals jealous Jaebum; who do you think helps dress them?” Junior raised one of his eyebrows with a grin. It didn’t take long for Yugyeom to connect the dots and realise the reason JB hated fashion shows so he left it at the and simply nodded before staring out the window where he could see more perfectly trimmed hedges and large well tended to rose bushes. Yugyeom felt as if he had taken too much out of Junior and ended up feeling guilty about it so he remained silent for a painfully long amount of time before the Junior realised the younger’s discomfort and spoke up to ease his tension.  
“Don’t worry, Jaebum has always been the jealous type. He’s known Airlina since they were little. He was a poor boy and she was rich girl, the very stereotypical soap opera like scenario. It wouldn’t even be wrong for me to say to you now that there’s no doubt Jaebum loves Airlina…loves her with a burning passion and desire he can’t stand to share with anyone else”. 

Junior peered down at his own feet and chewed delicately at his soft bottom lip, a look of concern beginning to spread through his dark eyes.  
“Although, I do worry for him sometimes. Airlina knows the feelings JB has for her, but she never seems like she can focus her feelings on just one person. I can tell it breaks Jaebum’s heart, and well, it upsets me in the end…AH! What am doing? Blabbering to you about things you don’t care about!” Junior’s ton had shifted so quickly that it slightly startled Yugyeom and snapped him out of his deep thought as the words the Junior said burned deep within his young mind. 

“What? Oh no, please…I completely understand. I mean, I would be jealous too if the woman I loved was constantly surrounded by other handsome men who show her attention all the time”. 

That seemed like the answer Junior wanted to hear, if he was even waiting for something specific at all. He beamed a happy smile and strolled over to wrap a warm around Yugyeom’s broad shoulders to once again start guiding him through the mansion along with an entirely different conversation. Junior started mentioning all the work that would have to be done for the rest of the day and how the girls would be up by now so work would have to begin as soon as possible so all chores could be completed at the appropriate time. 

Yugyeom had mentioned that Jaebum told him that once Airlina was awake she would take his measurements to get his suit tailored to fit his body perfectly; Junior quickly nodded and assured Yugyeom that Airlina would be the one to summon him most likely to the personal studio the red headed mistress had in the manor. The tall boy had to admit to but only to himself that he wasn’t really looking forward to being alone in a room with the mistress while she gets up close and personal with him. Images of the scarlet damsel inching closer to him and wrapping her measuring tape around the girth of his thighs only for her slender fingers to graze painfully close to Yugyeom’s crotch kept creeping into the back of his mind; the palms of his hands beginning to become speckled with droplets of perspiration. 

As Junior had mentioned, all the work that needed to be done was completed one by one. Thankfully Junior had decided to stick by Yugyeom’s side throughout the entire day in order to get him used to the daily routine and obviously make sure that the boy wouldn’t get lost in the never-ending maze of the mansion. The day went simply and routinely, this was good for Yugyeom as now he knew he could stick to a set plan of what he had to complete and wouldn’t have to worry about too many surprises throughout his time working at the house. The first job was to run the baths for both the girls, but apparently Mark, and Jaebum had already attended to that, so that left Yugyeom and Junior to begin the laundry of the manor. It was simple enough as Yugyeom had plenty of experience when it came to household chores as he was always the one to do them because his mother was by herself and always needed as much help as she could get. Of course he was more than happy to do these jobs for his mother since he cared and loved her very much, and never wanted for her to strain herself anymore than she had to. After the laundry was completed and hung to dry, it was time to start work on cleaning the used bathrooms, because of course there were more bathrooms than there were people, so only the eight bathrooms including Madeline’s and Arilina’s needed to be cleaned. The process was also easy for Yugyeom to follow, as it wasn’t much different to what he was used to besides the much more expensive cleaning products and doubling the amount of wiping, scrubbing, and polishing that was needed; which Yugyeom thought was completely unnecessary but didn’t dare once to question. 

To Yugyeom’s relief, he never once ran into one of the mistresses as Junior had him locked away in the laundry and bathrooms for pretty much the remainder of the day; everything was running calmly and smoothly and only changed slightly when Jaebum came strolling into the bathroom both Junior and Yugyeom were just finishing off; as usual his demeanour was quiet and lacked any emotion that everyone sought him out to have, completely contradicting the jealous Jaebum character Yugyeom always expected to see whenever coming into contact with the black haired man. 

“Airlina and Madeline want everyone to come down, don’t ask why, they just do”. And with that Jaebum didn’t waste any more of his time to explain himself and simply left the room without another word. Junior clicked his tongue with annoyance and dropped his rag to the floor before looking over at Yugyeom who waited for any sign of instruction. 

“I suppose we can continue after… let’s go”. Yugyeom quickly complied and left his cloth in the sink to follow shortly behind Junior.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to reach the main hall where the other servants had already found themselves. Mark, Jackson, and Jaebum were standing side by side and slightly separated from two other boys who Yugyeom immediately assumed to be the two other servants he had yet to meet. Youngjae and BamBam. 

Youngjae was again short; just like Jackson and Mark. But his face was round and his expression was giddy and completely lit up with joy. From what Yugyeom could see his eyes were in pretty crescents as he chatted away with BamBam who stood tall and proud beside him. BamBam was a skinny thing; short and thin, but Yugyeom could see where the mistresses found their obsession with him. He had a child like face and plump juicy lips that only begged to be kissed or touched. His reddish hair was styled fashionably and gelled up into a wispy quiff. Although he wore the same suit like everyone else, the way it looked on him made it look completely different. Most likely to do with the shape of his body and the way it differentiated with the rest of the group. His shirt was perfectly tucked into his belt and his dress pants fit tightly against his slim legs that seemed to go on forever despite his short height. The black leather boots on his feet caught Yugyeom’s attention completely. They had large blocked heels and the tip of them came to a sharp point. Yugyeom could also swear that he could see his reflection in the outstandingly polished leather of the shoes and found himself aimlessly staring down at the boy’s feet. Junior definitely wasn’t lying when he said BamBam was the most fashionable in the house and thought about how he could never pull off such an extravagant garment choice. He remembered Junior mentioning that BamBam was the same age as Yugyeom and the younger boy could see that BamBam was definitely eighteen, whereas Yugyeom’s height and appearance often contradicted his age at first glance. 

Once again, Yugyeom was only brought back to reality when he heard a voice calling out from the group in front of him and Junior.

“Ah Gyeommie it’s you!” Of course it was Jackson and the unbreakable grin on his face was once more shining down onto Yugyeom like a ray of sunshine. 

Yugyeom lowered his face with remorse when he realised that Jackson’s sudden holler had caused everyone to turn their attention onto him entirely; Yugyeom’s cheeks beginning to burn a bright red as Junior took his position beside BamBam. 

“Ah you’re the new servant! Look at you, so new, so good looking. Sawatdeekraup Yugyeom”, BamBam pressed his hands together and bowed slightly towards Yugyeom’s direction. The taller boy was a little confused at BamBam’s words but he quickly assumed that it was a Thai greeting and quickly bowed back with a smile on his face. He needed to give the two new people a good first impression; he didn’t really want anyone else to think he was a shy bundle of nerves who couldn’t handle himself around new people. 

“Hello there! Welcome to the manor, I’m Youngjae”, another greeting floated towards Yugyeom and he beamed his smile up to a still grinning Youngjae who enthusiastically waved his hand in the air. Yugyeom could immediately tell that Youngjae was a ball of sunshine and he exerted a sense of cheer and kindness that Yugyeom knew he would appreciate being around. 

“Thank you for he warm welcome, I’m glad to be here. I hope we can all maintain a good professional relationship while I’m here”.

There was a short silence as the boys exchanged quick glances with each other before a few quiet chuckled and snorts started to emit here and there. Did Yugyeom say something wrong? Crap… He thought, maybe what he said was stupid. Of course it was! From what Yugyeom had experienced so far, all the relationships here were far from professional and everyone always seemed to been engaging some sort of skin-ship, whether it be fixing each others hair, or simply swinging an arm around someone’s shoulder. Touching wasn’t off limits and quite obviously was encouraged. 

“Aw you’re so cute Gyeommie!” Jackson chirped happily as he skipped towards the younger boy, quickly snatching his arm between his hand and lugging him to stand beside him. “Here, stand here beside me. Junior’s had you all day, It’s my turn”. 

Yugyeom didn’t know what he could say to Jackson; frankly he was shocked at Jackson’s action, especially considering the fact that Jackson’s words implied that he was some sort of new plaything for the residents of the manor; and he was something that could be shared between them at any given time. So all the boy could do was comply obediently and stand quiet and still by Jackson’s side, the platinum blond now linking his arm in with Yugyeom’s tightly. 

“Jackson, you’re going to absolutely terrify the boy if you keep holding him like a psychopath”. Jaebum’s voice lingered in the air with an eerie hum.

When Yugyeom went to look at the older boy, he was still staring directly at the staircase with hard concentration. He was obviously waiting for the exact moment Airlina would make her way down the steps so he wouldn’t miss a single second of her presence. 

Jackson huffed with annoyance and decided to squeeze himself closer to Yugyeom, causing him to gasp quietly at the sudden yank. “What are you talking about Jaebummie? Yugyeom likes me, don’t you Yuggie?” Seriously? More pet names? Was he not capable of calling people by their real names?

“Yuggie!”

“Huh!? Oh! Uh, I….I mean…I-“

“Hello booooooooys!”, a cheerful coo started to drift down the stairs in a harmonious hum. Everyone’s attention snapping straight up at the staircase where a smiling Madeline came gliding down the steps with her hand dragging against the balustrades; her baby pink nails creating a soft ‘scratch’ against the marble. Her curly blonde locks were now pulled up into a bun that left a few perfect ringlets framing the sides of her round face. Her makeup was done fully now, her lips were stained with a soft pink tinge and her light brown eye shadow was accompanied by her rosy cheeks that stood out against her pale skin. 

“I do hope that you have all made Yugyeom here welcome to out home?”, Madeline beamed a gleaming smile as she finally found her way at the bottom of the steps; she had on a tight white pencil skirt that was cut off at her knees and had a high slit at the thigh that exposed a considerable amount of skin every time she took a step forward. 

“Of course Madeline, I’ve been taking very good care of him”, Junior spoke up first, a soft smile on his face as he bowed his head in Madeline’s direction.

“Mm, good. Junior you never fail me”. Madeline cooed softly before stepping closer towards Jinyoung, reaching up to take his chin between her fingers before letting her eyes wonder in his own. 

“Anything for you princess”… again there was another elongated silence where Yugyeom found himself breathing heavily to distract himself from the situation at hand. And of course, Jackson being completely pushed into his side and practically breathing down his neck was not helping what so ever. 

“Ah good, you’re all here”, finally another voice cut through the thick and awkward silence that lingered in the air, causing Madeline to peel herself away from Junior’s gaze and take a few steps back to turn her gaze up to Airlina; who was making her way down the steps. 

Airlina was definitely not any less beautiful than before and again she was a completely wonderful sight to look at. She was absolutely flawless, and Yugyeom had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. It was clear that he wasn’t the only one who was affected by Airlina because when he dared to look around he had noticed that Mark, Jackson, and Jaebum were all mesmerised, and Yugyeom could have sworn they were all drooling over her like hungry puppy dogs. It really was like they were under a spell. The way she promenaded down the steps was hard not to look at, especially how her hips swayed rhythmically from side to side; the tight black high waisted pants that fit her figure perfectly was also accentuating the curves of her body and making it harder for Yugyeom to breath. 

With each step she took, her black pumps clicked against the cold marble floor and created a sharp echo through the manor. “I see you’ve made good friends with Jackson, Yugyeom”. Airlina spoke directly towards Yugyeom, almost making the younger boy choke on his own spit because he was so distracted by her that he had almost forgotten to breathe like a normal human being. The affect this woman had on him was ridiculous and it was starting to frustrate Yugyeom. 

Jackson laughed happily and tilted his head to the side until it rested against Yugyeom’s shoulder, “You could say that, he’s very friendly”. Yugyeom tried his best to push out a sincere smile as he attempted to look passed Airlina’s face, so he could gain some sort of confidence in her presence. Her scarlet hair was curled and sat neatly around her shoulders, the light of the setting sun giving the strands a healthy gleam. 

“Ah, he definitely is”. Airlina let out an eerie giggle as she reached the bottom of the staircase. “Well, I suppose you’re all wondering why we dragged you away from your duties-“.

“You got that right, I was in the middle of making a soufflé”, Youngjae decided to cut Airlina off suddenly. This utterly shocked Yugyeom, how could the servant ever interrupt their mistress like that? In any given circumstance what so ever? But when Yugyeom looked over at Airlina, expecting some sort of disapproval in her expression, all he saw was an amused smirk on her dark red lips. 

“Oh calm down pretty boy, I wont keep you here for long”, Airlina didn’t waste any time before she shot Youngjae a smart remark back and returned to her previous statement. “Anyways, Madeline and I need to head to the studio for the night. Apparently there’s an emergency about colour choices or something stupid like that”. 

BamBam clicked his tongue with annoyance and stuck out his bottom lip like a little child, “Aaaaw, do you really have to go? You just got back”. 

Airlina laughed gently, the sound like music to Yugyeom’s ears and sending a slight shiver down his spine. “Don’t worry BamBam, I’ll be back soon, I won’t be there for three days”. She took a step forward and gently caressed the side of BamBam’s face with the edge of her hand, the short boy leaning into the touch happily. “When I get back, I’ll be sure to treat you”… Airlina lowered her voice into a sensual hum, but it was definitely loud enough to be heard by everyone, even Jaebum who was now sending daggers with his gaze in the red headed mistresses direction. Yugyeom couldn’t help but notice the tension that was growing in Jaebum, the way his fists curled into each other and the quick twitches in his jaw that caused a vein to begin protruding from his neck. He honestly thought the man was going to burst at any given moment. 

When Airlina finally parted from BamBam and returned her attention onto everyone else she flashed a charming smile, particularly aiming it in Jaebum’s direction. Why would she do that? Is she purposely tormenting him? 

“So Yugyeom, I apologise but I will not be able to take your measurements tonight. So tomorrow I promise I’ll get around to it”.

“Oh, it’s completely fine! No rush Mistress Airlina”. Yugyeom quickly pulled himself out of Jackson’s grip in order to bend his upper half down in respect to the red head. Before he stood up again, he could hear that same beautiful laugh that made him shiver.

“You’re so polite, I like you”. Yugyeom ended up face to face with the woman who was giving him a wide smile that practically melted Yugyeom’s already withering soul. 

“I’m uh, glad you do”. 

Yugyeom was screaming within himself for this to all be over, he just wanted to run and escape to his room and hide under his covers for the rest of his life. That was just what he did; when Airlina and Madeline finally took their leave, Junior and Jaebum following shortly behind to escort them into their car and make sure the front doors were securely locked behind them. 

All seven of the boys found themselves into the dining room where they all quietly sat and had their dinner; BamBam, Youngjae and Jackson were the ones blabbering on about god knows what while Mark, Jaebum, Junior and Yugyeom all sat in silence while they contently listened on and enjoyed their meals. Yugyeom was glad that no one took their time to ask him questions and the second Junior told him that the day was done and he could retire to his bedroom he practically flew from the dining room.   
It was only the end of his first day and Yugyeom was already exhausted from his experiences. He knew he was definitely curious about the manor, and he also knew there was no way he would ever stop working here, even if the situations he faced made him burn red with uncontrollable desire and made him shift in his spot uncomfortably OR even if his mistress made him lost for words and completely unable to function like a normal human being. 

So the only way Yugyeom though he would be able to recover from the day would be with a hot shower that would burn away all the nerves and settle him down for the next day. But his frustration only grew when he entered the bathroom and realised that there wasn’t any towel or robe in sight. Seriously? For a brief moment Yugyeom argued with himself whether or not he really needed a shower or not, but ended up having way more negatives then expected. Not only would he not be able to relax, but he would also smell like dried sweat in the morning, and that just wouldn’t be charming at all. So, he decided to knock on the door of one of the boys and ask whether or not they had any spare towels for him to use. When he looked at the clock ticking away on his wall he decided that would be a good enough idea since no one should really be asleep yet. 

When Yugyeom left his room, his eyes landed on the first door that was directly opposite to him. Whose room was this? Whose ever it was, it didn’t really matter right now as all he wanted to do was take a long hot shower and pass out on his bed. So, he took the initiative to walk up to the door and give it a good hard knock; well, it was more of a soft tap. Whatever made him think anyone could hear it if there was even anyone beyond that door.

At first there was no reply, and the door remained tightly shut on Yugyeom’s face, but then there was a sudden muffled noise that Yugyeom couldn’t quite make out to be anything. So Yugyeom pressed his ear against the wooden door and when he leaned in closer the sound came out again, and he swore it sounded like a ‘come in’ although it still sounded like a jumble of noises. But at that moment Yugyeom just couldn’t wait any longer and placed his hand on the doorknob, ignoring all the odds and simply twisting the door open.

But god did he regret it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wonder what he saw? Poor Yugyeom, it's only his first day.


	5. Red Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, Chapter 5! Let's see what Yugyeom walks in on shall we?

Yugyeom’s mouth was left entirely agape as his hand and his body became completely frozen at the entrance of the doorway. The sight before him was shocking and he had no idea what he was going to do.

There, right in front of him was the bare body of the head servant Jaebum, who was pounding his hips into the backside of Junior who was whimpering hopelessly; moans of pleasure passing his lips with each snap of Jaebum’s powerful thrusts. Two of these men in which he had only just met that very same day were now completely stripped down to their bare bodies and were now partaking in a sinful act that Yugyeom knew he would never be able to forget. For a brief moment, Jaebum finally took the realisation that him and Junior were not alone in the room and found the initiative to turn around and lay his expressionless eyes on the scarred younger boy, who unfortunately still remained frozen in his place.

Yugyeom felt sick in the pit of his stomach as his mouth still hung open in complete shock. Jaebum’s face had no kind of embarrassment or concern written across it, all there was, was a simple stare which almost read boredom and the way his gaze was boring down into Yugyeom’s eyes made it evident to the boy that he wanted him to leave. The look on Junior’s face however read completely opposite, he was mortified and tried his best to squirm away from the deathly grip the head servant had on his hips, but to his avail Jaebum held him securely in place.

“Yugyeom!” The older boy that Yugyeom had begun to look up to called out his name hopelessly before the tall maknae quickly stormed out of the doorway, finally finding the strength in his legs to leave that room and escape the sight that practically had him shuddering in his skin. As Yugyeom left to return back to his room, he prayed that no one would follow him and he could just go straight to sleep to try and forget about everything that just happened. Yugyeom even forgot about his need and want for a shower and quickly shoved himself under the covers of his bed, squeezing his eyes as tight as he could in order to fall asleep as soon as possible. Yugyeom didn’t know why he was reacting this way, he was well aware and well informed about the happenings of the house and that once in his life of working at the mansion he would sooner or later be witness to something like he had just seen. Although it being so soon is what made him utterly mortified as he was definitely not prepared to face it, Yugyeom knew that in the morning he’d have to face Jaebum or Junior, and if he really had to he would prefer it be Junior who he sought to be more understanding and friendly, whereas he thought Jaebum would just make the situation more uncomfortable for him.

But again Yugyeom had to remember he started work in the place knowing well enough what he got himself into, so he didn’t really have much right to be angry or be disgusted, (which he was not, simply shocked). Yugyeom soon fell asleep, but the images of Jaebum and Junior making love continued to play out in his dreams, making his eyes twitch restlessly from side to side underneath his eyelids.

The early morning came quickly for Yugyeom and the alarm clock on the side table next to his bed sent an ear-piercing ring through the considerably small room. Yugyeom’s eyes flew open to the sudden sound but his face soon twisted into a small grimace as the happenings of the day before came flowing back into his mind. As much as Yugyeom wanted to avoid any confrontation, he had a job to attend to and he had no time to just curl up in bed and forget all about his problems. So the young boy unwillingly dragged himself out from the protection of the silk covers and started his morning routine; not taking him long to realise that the shower he had missed out on last night was now taking an affect on him, his hair was dry and there was a few sticky patches on his skin where sweat had dried. Yugyeom tugged at the clothing on his body uncomfortably, unable to find relaxation in the tightly fitting formal clothes he had to wear for work, especially now that he still hadn’t showered and felt rather dirty. But at least this time Yugyeom had tied his bow tie correctly and it was no longer straining against his neck and restricting him from breathing normally.  
Before Yugyeom left his room for the day, he recalled Junior telling him to meet in the kitchen where the servants would have their breakfast before taking the mistresses their own where their baths would also be run for them.

Yugyeom found himself making his way down the hallway towards the kitchen, just like Junior had instructed him to. He hadn’t even made it that close to the room and his nose was already beginning to be filled with rich aromas that smelt of bacon, eggs, and toast. A low rumbled sounded in the pit of Yugyeom’s stomach as he came closer and closer to the kitchen, he hadn’t eaten properly the night before since he wasn’t feeling his best; BamBam had even mentioned that the girls usually eat with everyone else, but since they had a job to do they were absent for that specific dinner (which Yugyeom was slightly thankful for, otherwise he might not have been able to eat at all).

As he entered the kitchen, his shoulders drooped downwards with a mixture of relief and anxiety as his eyes landed on the sight of Junior cooking away at the stove with the same cloth slung over his shoulder. He was by himself and by the looks of things, no one had arrived yet; this caused Yugyeom to stand in his spot silently as he tried to think of a way to approach this, as he obviously couldn’t just stand there for the rest of the day.

Yugyeom watched as the older boy carefully prepared the meals, his focus completely directed at the utensils and ingredients in front of him and thankfully not on Yugyeom for the time being, although, that was soon to change.

“Gyeommie! Good morning, did you sleep well!?” It was of course Jackson, and he had come strutting into the kitchen with Mark trailing shortly behind him. Yugyeom immediately froze as he watched Junior’s attention shift from his hands and towards the tall maknae, where once again, all the attention was. There was a long awkward silence hanging in the air of the kitchen and there was a shaky exchange of eye contact between Junior and Yugyeom that had Mark and Jackson raising their eyebrows questioningly at whatever was going on.

“Ah, Mark hyung, maybe we should go wait in the dining hall for breakfast”. Jackson slowly turned around on his heels before slipping his arm gently into the loop of Mark’s own before pulling him out of the kitchen and leaving Yugyeom alone with Junior once again.

“What, why?” Mark spoke with slight confusion in his tone as he twisted his head around so he could get a look at the kitchen before being harshly yanked out by Jackson.

The elongated silence lasted for another good three minutes before Junior finally let out a heavy sigh, drying his hands against the cloth over his shoulder. “Look Yugyeom, I would just like to apologise for what you had to witness last night, I really should have been more professional”. The look on Junior’s face was saddened and it almost looked like he was disappointed in himself as he almost failed to keep eye contact with the younger servant.

Yugyeom paused in silence for a short while so that he could think of something that he could say back to Junior, he wasn’t angry with Junior, and definitely didn’t want to hold something like this against him. He even felt bad that he had to apologise for something that was considered normal in the house just because of him; he felt like a complete burden and now wanted to clear the air as much as he could. “I appreciate your apology Junior hyung, but you really don’t have to. It was my fault for barging in on you, I should have knocked and waited. You have no reason to be worried or concerned, really”. Yugyeom managed to push out a genuine smile as he spoke, hoping that this would be enough to return things back to normal.

“I’m so glad that you think that Yugyeom, but it was still unprofessional of me. I was going to JB to tell him about the situation with Mark and I ended up doing the same thing, it was quite hypocritical of me”.

“No really, there’s no problem at all. I think we can easily just forget that it ever happened”.

Junior slowly peered up at Yugyeom, a smile beginning to grow on his face before each corner stretched out from side to side, making it clear to Yugyeom that he was overjoyed with Yugyeom’s understanding. “I’m happy we can see passed these things Yugyeom, I knew you would make a valuable member of this household”. Junior kept his smile plastered strongly on his face before gently hovering his hand over the dip in Yugyeom’s back, signalling him towards the entrance to the dining hall. “Now go on, breakfast will be ready soon and I have a job for you to do today”.

The younger boy nodded and followed Junior’s instruction obediently, making his way to the dining hall where he was greeted by a plethora of smiling faces and only one plain expression, whom was unsurprisingly Jaebum. He had his elbows planted firmly on the table in front of him and his folded hands rested against his chin where he was staring down into the wood, completely concentrated in thought. “Jaebum hyung what are you thinking about, you’ll burn a hole into the table if you look at it for that long”. BamBam let out a snarky remark, along with a sly smirk that was sent towards Jaebum’s direction.

Yugyeom thought that anyone brave enough to treat JB that way would have to be insane, or have a heart full of faux courage. The head servant’s reaction was less then surprising when he lifted his hand at the Thai boy and roughly smacked it over the side of his head, earning a sharp hiss from the boy and then a round of amused laughter.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the group to realise that Yugyeom had come and they all non-hesitantly called him over to sit with them. Breakfast was relatively quiet, with BamBam constantly trying to spark a conversation with Yugyeom and Youngjae telling him to stop pestering ‘the new kid’ as he mentioned. Jaebum was still silent for the rest of the morning and Junior had even decided to keep his distance away from the head servant, only to sneak a few concerned glances here and there but failing to gain any sort of attention. Yugyeom was relieved to find that Jackson was too busy chatting away with Mark, a wide grin on both their faces as they dug in hungrily at their meals. When breakfast was finally over, everyone got up from their seats and helped clean the table before each person would attend to their daily chores. One by one as each servant left for the day, Yugyeom was left alone with Junior in the kitchen once again, silently assisting him in cleaning up the dishes that everyone had left behind.

“Yugyeom, I did have a job for you so you can leave the dishes for now”, Junior finally spoke out as he was putting the last of the plates into the dishwasher.

“Oh, okay, uh sure. What do I have to do?”

“BamBam went to clean up the girls studio, it can get quite hectic in there so I though that he could really use your help”.

“Sure, I’ll get right on it”. Yugyeom put on a wide smile as he quickly dried his hands against his dress pants.

Junior clapped his hands together happily before gently rubbing them together, “Great! Do you remember where the studio was?”

Yugyeom peered to the side and remembered when Jaebum had briefly showed him where it was before turning back to Junior and giving him a reassuring nod. “I think I’ll manage to find it”. The two gave each other one last smile before Yugyeom disappeared from the kitchen, making his way down the hallways with a mission. The tall boy quickly found his way to the studio and wasted no time to open the door and be greeted by the Thai boy who seemed to be hanging clothes that were sprawled everywhere.

“Ah Yugyeom! I was waiting for you to get here. You can start by sorting through all those papers over there near the mannequins, just put the sketches together and separate them from the paperwork. Simple enough”.

Yugyeom nodded with compliance and quickly got to work with what BamBam had told him to do. Immediately Yugyeom’s attention landed on the stacks and stacks of random sketches of models and clothing designs and he couldn’t help but stand there and scan each one with utmost curiosity. Yugyeom thought the designs to be completely beautiful and he was definitely compelled and impressed with how they looked; especially the uniqueness of each design and how they differentiated from each other to have their own personal look and feel. No wonder these girls were so successful today, the clothes they designed just had to be utterly popular and he wouldn’t be surprised if they practically flew off the shelves every day.

Although Yugyeom was fully engaged with the drawings that he was sorting through, he still couldn’t help but reimagine the images of Jaebum and Junior, causing him to frown down at the desk in front of him. Yugyeom soon regretted making his discomfort so obvious when he suddenly felt the heavy breath of BamBam hitting the side of his neck. Yugyeom peered from the side to catch the Thai boy grinning suspiciously beside him, a long black dress scrunched tightly in one of his hands.

“What’s eating at you Yugyeom?” BamBam’s grin grew wider as he stared at Yugyeom with big hopeful eyes, the expression on his face reading that he could almost tell what the taller boy was going to say.

“Ah, nothing really”. Yugyeom didn’t really want to bring up what had happened, but there were so many questions running through his mind that he really wanted to spurt them out all at once so that he could know everything; so in the end, Yugyeom was ever so slightly hoping that BamBam would become persistent and try to squeeze the truth from him. But soon, disappointment took over as BamBam shrugged his shoulders and returned to hanging and sorting through clothes.

“If you say so then”.

No, he couldn’t do it. As much as Yugyeom wanted to stay out of people’s business and as much as he wished to keep everything here as professional as possible, he just couldn’t help his natural curiosity as an eighteen-year-old boy. “Well…” The shorter boy’s ears perked up immediately, almost as if by instinct.

“What’s the deal between Jinyoung and Jaebum?” Almost as if right on que, BamBam came bounding towards Yugyeom with his grin back onto his face.

“Why? Did you see them making out or something?” He placed his elbows onto the desk and slid his chin into the palms of his hands, his eyes were wide and he seemed as if he was waiting for this moment and he knew that it was coming; and the way he answered in such a way made it seem like Junior and Jaebum being together in intimate situations was an everyday, normal thing that occurred often.

“Not exactly…I just…I saw….” Yugyeom struggled to get his sentence out, as the thought of telling BamBam what had happened felt like he was betraying the trust of Jinyoung, but at the same time he knew things like that was normal for the household so he pushed back any feelings of guilt and subtly tried to hint at BamBam at what he meant.

“Oh! You saw them having sex! Really!? God those two get at it like wild animals”, BamBam let out an amused laugh as he used one hand to push it through his styled hair, the locks bouncing right back into the place as if he hadn’t even touched it. Yugyeom’s cheeks grew bright red as he nervously took his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it lightly.

“You did!” BamBam placed his hands onto his hips, the grin on his cheeky face never subsiding, even in the slightest. “Gosh, where can I start about those two? They have so much history” The boy peered up at the ceiling to land in a brief moment of thought before turning his attention back to Yugyeom who still couldn’t help the redness on his cheeks.

“I….I thought Jaebum loved Airlina”

BamBam let out a simple scoff and came slightly closer towards Yugyeom. “He does… but did you think that Airlina was the only one who’s known Jaebum since they were little?” The long silence and blank expression on Yugyeom’s face encouraged BamBam to continue.

“Junior was always by Jaebum’s side, from the very beginning; even before they met Airlina. Junior has unconditional love for Jaebum, but JB doesn’t share the same feelings. Well, he loves him, but more on the lines of someone he cares about. Which can be hard to believe when Jaebum uses him as a stress reliever when Airlina shows others the attention he craves all the time”.

“A stress reliever?”

“You know, takes out all his sexual frustration on Junior”.

“Right”. Yugyeom shook his head at his own ignorance and peered at the floor; no longer able to keep eye contact with BamBam.

“But of course since Junior is hopelessly in love with Jaebum, he just takes it and continues to stick by his side even though Jaebum has eyes for Airlina and Airlina only. It’s sad… no one here likes to see Jinyoung upset and used the way he is. But no one can talk about Jaebum negatively towards him…he won’t accept it”.

Yugyeom let out an exasperated sigh, his fingertips delicately hovering over the pages that he had finally finished sorting through. “Whoa”…

BamBam chuckled as he wrapped a striped scarf around his neck, playfully slapping it in Yugyeom’s face.

“Yeah, you can say that again”. When Yugyeom grimaced at the fabric grazing his face BamBam pulled away and stroked at the wool fabric. “It’s like a dramatic movie”.

At that very moment, the door to the studio suddenly swung open, the doorway perfectly framing the figures of Madeline and Airlina. “Ah, here you are”, Airlina’s silky voice echoed through the room as she carefully strutted in. Yugyeom swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he was again completely mesmerised by the scarlet mistress and the bubbly blonde who followed shortly behind her.  
Airlina was wearing the same tightly fitting pants that hugged her hips closely, but this time they were accompanied by bright red platform pumps that jumped out from across the room. Yugyeom’s gaze travelled up towards Airlina’s chest, where another dry lump formed inside his throat when he noticed the lack of a bra she was wearing underneath a black silk halter-top that tied into a bow at the back of her neck. Two small bumps forming underneath the glistening fabric that had Yugyeom sweating at the brim of his hairline.

“Bammie!” Madeline called out cheerfully as she clapped her hands together and skipped her way over to the Thai boy who had a grin plastered on his face.

“Ah, hello beautiful!” BamBam opened his arms for the bouncing blonde and welcomed her warmly into his arms, his hands resting close against the bottom of her back as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. 

“Good morning Yugyeom, pleased to see that you seem to have gotten used to the house so far”. Airlina smiled gently, her teeth seeming strikingly white against the blood red lipstick that stained her lips.

Yugyeom managed to push out a shaky smile before bowing down into a full-blown 45-degree angle; his hands firmly planted against his sides. “Good morning to you too mistress Airlina”, it was then a melodic laugh filled his ears, a beautiful, almost song like laughing that had small bumps forming all over his skin in a matter of seconds.

“Oh Yugyeom, you really don’t have to be so formal”, the tall boy shuddered as he felt a gentle hand land on his chin, the familiar red nails coming into his view. “I really would prefer it if you would just call me Airlina”. She tightened her grip slightly before guiding Yugyeom back upright and making sure that she locked her eyes onto his. “Yes?”

“Ye-“, Yugyeom slightly choked on his words before clearing his throat and finishing his reply. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time mi-, Airlina”.

“Good”, Airlina cocked the side of her mouth into a sly smirk before moving her hand away from the nervous boys chin. “Anyways, if you’re wondering why I’m here, it’s to take your measurements for your new suit”. Airlina’s smirk shifted into a warm smile, slightly settling some of nerves that were bubbling deep in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Bammie, come here, I have some new clothes I want you to try!” Madeline’s giddy voice filled Yugyeom’s ears so he turned his attention towards the girl as she tugged at BamBam’s arm, the boy non-hesitantly going along with her.

“I hope there’s something leather in that bag of yours”.

Madeline giggled before her hands immediately latched onto the buttons of BamBam’s shirt, hurriedly unbuttoning them to reveal the bare chest of the slim boy. “Of course! Who do you think I am?”

 

Was he really just going to strip then and there? In front of Yugyeom? In the open? At this point it seemed as if there was a continuous line of hard dry lumps that formed within the base of Yugyeom’s throat, and the way the dress shirt slid gently off of BamBam’s slim figure to reveal his bare torso had Yugyeom’s throat scratching from dryness.  
“Alright Yugyeom, I’m going to have to ask you to strip down”.

“What!?” At first Yugyeom thought he heard wrong, but by the look of the blank stare coming from Airlina he knew he heard completely correct. “Here? R-right now?”  
Airlina slowly slipped out a measuring tape from the depths of her pant pocket before crossing her arms against her chest. 

“Don’t be so worried, you and BamBam are both boys, plus you have no reason to be nervous or shy in front of your mistress. Also, I can’t take proper measurements with your clothes on”. The look in the redhead’s eyes were genuine and almost enticed Yugyeom to agree to her with request.

“I… I guess…. so”. Sweat started to form in Yugyeom’s palms as he hesitantly moved his hands up to the buttons of his shirt; his fingers shaking and struggling to even undo one of them.

“Here, let me”. Airlina chuckled with amusement before gently pushing away Yugyeom’s hand and replacing his fingers with her own; making quick work of the buttons until the shirt flew open completely, the cold wind sending shivers through his spine as it caressed his pale skin. The tall boy wanted to desperately cover himself with his arms; especially with the way Airlina was staring at him with an almost predatory look in her eyes. She seemed as if she was going to pounce any minute, her pink tongue seductively dancing against her bottom lip.

He was beautiful to her; the light delicate lines that formed the impression of Yugyeom’s abs implanted permanent images into her head and had her chewing on her bottom lip hungrily. The pure innocence that this boy exuded had Airlina moaning internally and the pure look he had in his eyes made her want to take him right then and there, devour every inch of his being and pleasure him until he was whimpering under her touch. His hair fell delicately against his forehead and lead down to his perfectly sloped nose which then lead to his small and delicate plump lips that were begging to be assaulted. His skin was glistening against the morning rays that flooded into the room and had Airlina imagining him completely marked with her scratches and purple scripts that she would leave with her lips. He’s beautiful; the same phrase repeated itself in her brain as she stripped Yugyeom from the confinements of his clothes, not being able to help the smile on her lips as the boy slightly quivered when she had begun to reach his pants, pulling them down slowly to leave him standing in nothing but a pair of tight black briefs that kindly hugged his bulge; making Airlina scream (from the inside) to claw at her thighs with aroused desperation. There was something about Yugyeom, something different that had her consuming every part of him with her eyes and her want to touch him rising with every moment that passed. Of course she had Mark and Jackson to bow down to her every need, to have quiver and beg under her control but even they grew dominant and liked to take over. (And with Jaebum, she was nothing but dominated) But with Yugyeom she couldn’t help imagine how sweet his voice would sound, whimpering, begging for her to let him cum. Airlina knew she would one day live to see it, but right now she had to wait. She didn’t want to rush into anything that would have this beautiful boy slip from her grip. But this was all right, because she knew she would get him, and when she did, Yugyeom would be hers forever.

Yugyeom felt more than one pair of eyes burning into his back, turning to peer over at a half naked BamBam who was in the middle of slipping on a pair of ridiculous leather pants that Yugyeom knew he would never ever dare be caught in. Yugyeom’s attention quickly snapped back to the front when the Thai boy decided to send a torturous wink in his direction. I swear everyone in this house is insane.

“Okay, I’m going to start measuring now. Just relax, try not to tense up too much”. Airlina’s voice was soothing, but earth shatteringly seductive at the same time; this had Yugyeom bending his head back and squeezing his eyes tightly shut in order to concentrate on not getting an erection at a time like this. But as soon as Airlina’s hand found it’s way against his thighs and the cold plastic of the measuring tape squeezed against his skin, the muscles tensed up and flexed; the impressions of his quads becoming clear as day.  
“I’m impressed by your thunder thighs Yugyeom but you’re going to have to stop tensing so much”.

“Sorry…” Yugyeom quickly released the tension in his legs, unable to help but divert his gaze down at Airlina every time she bent over to the side to write down his measurements, the fabric of her top falling loose and creating a gap between her chest and the shirt. Besides almost melting from every single touch that Airlina placed on Yugyeom’s body, things passed by relatively quickly and without fault. So soon the redhead had reached the final part of her measurements and was now at his arms. The peace was only broken when a soft yet audible moan floated into Yugyeom’s ears and had both him and Airlina snap their focus over at Madeline and BamBam who were both giggling like a bunch of little kids who were up to no good.

“You two better behave yourselves while Yugyeom is here or you’ll have to leave”. Airlina quickly snapped before rolling her measuring tape around her fingers, signalling that she was finally done with her job. “Thank you Yugyeom…” The girl smiled sweetly and slowly started to wander up to the tall boy, making him swallow a lump in his throat as his eyes darted back and forth, wondering what she was going to do.

With one swift movement, Airlina leaned up and placed both her hands on the side of Yugyeom’s face, bringing his head down gently to press her red lips against his forehead. She moved her lips down to his ear and whispered softly, “Thank you for being a good boy”. And with that she started to walk away, only turning around once to call for Madeline who came running along to be by her side.

“Bye boys, see you at dinner”….

And she was gone….leaving Yugyeom utterly speechless and standing in the middle of the room in nothing but his briefs.

“Hey Yugyeom”…. The stunned boy turned around to look at a grinning BamBam who’s attention seemed to be everywhere but Yugyeom’s face.

“Cute butt”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go;  
> In this chapter I wanted to write a part through Airlina's eyes so I could capture what her thoughts on young Yugyeom are. As you can see they are rather sultry and she is definitely a girl on the prowl.  
>  How old do you think Airlina is?  
> Also, what do we think if this Jinyoung x Jaebum drama?  
> That last little line said by BamBam; I can so see him saying


	6. Pink Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom's day is coming to an end and it's time for dinner; here Airlina and Madeline have something to tell the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So sorry for the long wait to get this update, but school is really hectic at the moment. My holidays are coming in about two weeks so I'll probably update a lot more often then.

After Airlina left the studio, BamBam would not stop pestering Yugyeom; mercilessly teasing him on how cute he thought he looked standing bare in his briefs, and how much he thought that Airlina would definitely pick Yugyeom to be her new favourite servant.

Yugyeom being the boy he was took it all in, not once asking him to be quiet or to stop with his taunting all the while a deep red blush burned brightly against his cheeks. But of course, Yugyeom couldn’t help but wonder if what BamBam said was true; would she really choose him to be her new favourite servant? Yugyeom? A tall, innocent, maknae who was pretty much hopeless in all aspects of sexuality and intimacy, especially if an attractive woman is involved. But Yugyeom just couldn’t believe it himself, so he decided to push it aside in his mind and not inflate his ego too much to the point he’d be disappointed with the fact that Airlina had not even thought about him in that way. Yugyeom thought to himself; how could he compete with Airlina’s favourites now? Jaebum, Jackson, and Mark were all stunningly beautiful, with their sculpted features, flawless skin, and toned figures they were what Yugyeom thought to be works of art. Also, they were probably more sensual and seductive then he could ever be, and Yugyeom knew he probably wouldn’t have the guts to seduce someone the way those three boys could; the thought of touching someone to get them in the mood frightened him and all confidence flew straight out the window after these thoughts. He could never live up to their standards, at least, that’s what he thought.

The sun was setting now and it was getting closer to dinnertime as the two boys wandered down the halls of the manor to begin heading to the dining room. The nerves started to build up within Yugyeom, as he now knew that the girls would be joining them at dinner and he wasn’t sure if he was quite ready to face everybody at once.  
As Yugyeom and BamBam entered the dining room, everybody except Junior were already gathered around the large mahogany table and they were all enticed into their own individual conversations. A unison of loud laughter and constant chatter echoing through the large room and bouncing off of the walls. Things were fine and attention was finally not just on Yugyeom, but that was soon changed when BamBam decided that it would be a great idea to greet everyone with a gleeful cheer; all four of the other servants perking their heads up immediately at the new and sudden sound.

“We’re here!” BamBam clapped his slender hands together, a huge clap resonating through the hall and grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Finally, you two took ages and we’re hungry, Junior refused to give us our meals before everyone got here”. Youngjae shot a childish pout in Yugyeom and BamBam’s direction, his puffed out lips soon shifting into a wide, amused grin that had Yugyeom slightly confused.

Yugyeom wondered why Youngjae was staring at him like that, eyes wide with interest and a wide smile on his face that definitely had something hidden behind it. His eyes darted from left to right to try and see that perhaps Youngjae was staring at something else, but Yugyeom could see that his gaze was locked onto him without a doubt. It then didn’t take too long for Jaebum, Mark and Jackson to share Youngjae’s gaze, wide childish grins spreading across their faces; well, except for Jaebum, whom seemed to be less than impressed.

Yugyeom peered over at BamBam to try and get a sense of what was happening but all the Thai boy was doing was smiling up at him innocently. “Why is everyone staring at me?”

BamBam shrugged his shoulders before making his way over to the table; “I don’t know, I suppose they’re just happy to see you. Like Youngjae said, they’re hungry”. The shorter boy gave Jackson a quick wink, everybody at the table letting out soft chuckle before returning their gazes back to each other.

The weird atmosphere still didn’t let up and the four boys excluding Jaebum continued to snicker and giggle like school boys, sharing silent whispers into each other’s ears all the while stealing a few sneaky glances at Yugyeom every once in a while. What the hell is going on?

Yugyeom finally found the strength in his legs to head to his seat at the table, trying his best to ignore the constant stares he got, especially from Jackson who seemed like he was about to burst out into raging laughter at any given moment. The maknae glanced over at Jaebum who was nibbling at the inside of his cheek, a slight sense of annoyance flickering in his dark eyes.

“So Yugyeom…” Jackson’s voice filtered through and grabbed Yugyeom’s attention. “You look very nice this evening, you have this…how can I say? Glow”. The blond flashed a cheerful smile, but something a little more devious hid behind the charm.

“I…uh…thank you?” At least Yugyeom thinks he means thank you, because in all his honesty, he didn’t know if the boys were just mocking him for some strange unexplainable reason.

A deep huff sounded from Jaebum, Yugyeom’s head quickly snapping back to look at Jaebum again who was eyeing the younger boy carefully as the muscle in his jaw twitched with each time he chewed at the inside of his mouth. Did he do something wrong?

“Yeah Yugyeom, you look great!” Youngjae decided to add to Jackson’s sudden flattery, earning a groan and an annoyed eye roll from the head servant.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Suddenly Jaebum stood from his chair, the wood screeching against the marble floor as it was pushed back. Yugyeom flinched at the sudden movement and sound, pushing his back into the chair more and more as Jaebum begun to stride closer towards the younger one. What is he going to do?

Yugyeom swallowed a hard lump in his throat, his head tilting backwards to look up at Jaebum until it hit the back of the chair. The older boy was now staring straight down on him with an intense gaze, his hands balled up into fists as they hung by his side. Yugyeom said nothing and simply tried his best to avoid direct eye contact and hope that maybe Jaebum wasn’t going to beat him up from any reason.

The older boy rolled his eyes again with a sigh, seeing just how frightened and frankly quite pathetic Yugyeom looked under his gaze. He leaned to the side, grabbing a white napkin in his hand and going over to press it to Yugyeom’s forehead, earning a confused frown from the younger boy.

“You’ve got red lipstick on your forehead…” He grumbled softly, gently rubbing at the skin on Yugyeom’s forehead.

“What?”

Jaebum sighed again, flicking the now red stained napkin onto the table and giving Yugyeom another intense stare. “A kiss mark, Airlina’s lipstick”. The tall and flustered boy nodded before shooting BamBam an annoyed frown, only earning a loud laugh from the Thai boy who practically had tears streaming from the corners of his eyes.

“You let me come in here with a kiss stain on my forehead?”

BamBam continued to hoot with amusement as he gripped at his stomach; the laughter soon becoming too much and causing his stomach to tighten uncomfortably. “Oh come on! You got to admit that it was funny”.

“Hmpf”. Jaebum scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest before leaning back into his chair.

Yugyeom peered down at the empty salad plate that sat in front of him, unable to stop the small snicker that teased at the edge of his mouth. He did have to admit that it was somewhat funny, and BamBam only ever had innocent intentions.

And it was at that moment that everyone was slowly coming down from their laughing fits that the sounds of high heels clicking against marble floor came resonating into the hall, immediately grabbing everyone’s attention; including a still flustered Yugyeom.

“Evening boys, sorry we’re late… you all must be very hungry”. It was Airlina who appeared into the dining room first, and as if all in unison, everybody stood up together, bowing their heads in respect as the two girls made their way to their seats at either ends of the table. Yugyeom was a little late to stand but quickly matched everyone else in their bows before retaking their seats.

“It’s fine, Junior’s food is worth the wait”, Mark smiled warmly, receiving an equally as warm smile from Airlina.

The scarlet haired mistress and the bubbling blonde were no longer wearing the same clothes as they were before, and they were both now clad in beautiful flowing gowns; not too luxurious but simple enough to the point where they just exuded the utmost elegance. Airlina was wearing a thin-strapped silk dress that touched the floor, a sultry slit rising up the side of her thigh to expose her glowing skin. The fabric was a striking red, a classic colour for Airlina as it matched with her familiar red lipstick.

Madeline was equally as beautiful, her lovely blonde curls resting gently against her shoulders and complimenting the strapless blush pink tulle dress she wore, the hem finishing just at the middle of her thighs. The bodice of the dress was tight, and perfectly cupped her breasts to push them up just enough so that it remained tasteful. At her thin wrists were matching pink ribbons that were tied into small bows, finishing off her doll like appearance that had Yugyeom lost in how much the two girls juxtaposed each other.

One like a killer goddess with sharp features that could cut like a knife, and the other sweet and angel like, her skin, body and features screaming pure innocence and light.  
“How are we all tonight then?” Airlina smiled, bringing a wine glass to her lips and taking a sip.

“Great really, we just witnessed JB wipe lipstick off of Yugyeom like a mother”, Jackson chuckled happily, earning a glare from Jaebum who was still leaning back into his chair.

Madeline giggled gleefully, placing her elbows onto the table in front of her and resting her chin in her palms. “Jaebum, I never saw you to be someone who cares for others”. Airlina took another sip from her glass, nodding with Madeline in aggreance.

“I was thinking the same thing”.

“Ah well, I guess I’m just full of surprises”. Jaebum smiled for what seemed like the first time that night, leaning forward to also take a sip from his own glass of wine, his gaze flicking over to Airlina, his stare filled with a slight darkness that Yugyeom couldn’t quite pick out.

Airlina exchanged the same steamy gaze with Jaebum, delicately running the pad of her finger around the rim of her wine glass, “Mmm, well, you aren’t lying Jaebum Oppa”. ‘Jaebum Oppa?’ How old is Airlina? All this time Yugyeom thought to be much older, but now, he wasn’t so sure since now he knew she was younger than JB.

“Who’s hungry?” Junior’s voice came into the room, everyone’s heads perking up to see Jinyoung come bounding inside with a plethora of plates balancing all up his arms precariously.

“Oh YES! Finally, I’m starving!” Jackson yelled out impatiently as he dragged his tongue against his bottom lip hungrily. Watching as Junior gently placed each plate in front of everyone.

The smell resonating from the meals were divine, and filled Yugyeom’s nose with such unfamiliar aromas he almost couldn’t believe what he smelt. He definitely wasn’t used to such fancy home cooked meals, as most of the time, him and his mother were stuck with sale items that were often close to expiry. It would take him a while to get used to the intricate taste, but he definitely wasn’t complaining about the succulent steak resting against the plate, hot steam floating off of the top to show just how fresh it looked.

“Please, dig in, don’t wait for us”. Airlina smiled warmly again before sticking her fork into the juicy steak, encouraging everyone else to begin shortly after.

Everything remained relatively quiet after everyone started to eat; of course it was, there was food involved and people were just to engrossed with their meals to be able to make anything but small talk; with a few ‘yeps’ and nods here and there to add to the ‘intricate’ conversations.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long for everyone to finish their food, as they all seemed rather hungry in the beginning anyway. The sound of metal utensils clinking against the plates sounded through the room and signalled to everyone that dinner was now finished.

“Ah Junior, that was absolutely amazing as always”. Mark outstretched his arms into the air with a pleased smile plastered across his lips; his hands reaching down to rest behind his head comfortably.

“Yes, yes I know”. Junior replied with pride in his tone, his head rose up high as he happily watched everyone sit back with full stomachs and satisfied expressions.

“Jinyoung Oppa, that was delicious! Thank you!” Suddenly Madeline jumped up from her seat, her blonde curls bouncing up and down as she did so; she skipped her way over to Junior, wrapping her delicate arms around his chest and pressing her pink lips to his cheek.

“You’re welcome, only the best for my princess”. Jinyoung’s smile widened at Madeline’s touch, gently resting his hands over Madeline’s arms as he turned to stare into the blonde’s eyes lovingly.

“Well, I thought you would like to know that Yugyeom and I completely organised your studio today. Pretty much slaved away for the entire day”. BamBam spoke up a little louder than he needed to, obviously trying to make his voice heard, and probably slightly jealous that Madeline was giving Junior all of her attention.

“Isn’t that right Yugyeom?” The shorter boy nudged Yugyeom with his elbow, earning a quick and unsure shrug from him.

“Well I wouldn’t say slaved away…but…. I guess so?”

Madeline peered over at the two boys with her blue orbs and shared a cute giggle before bounding her way over to BamBam and planting another one of her sweet kisses onto his cheek. “You deserve a kiss too Bammie”. She looked up from BamBam’s grinning face and onto Yugyeom, whom was now wide eyed and completely frozen in his spot as he could tell what was coming.

“And I haven’t forgotten about you either Yugyeom”. The blonde strode forward slowly, swaying her hands side to side as she leant down; gently pressing her plush lips against Yugyeom’s cheek, letting her lips linger against his skin for a few longer seconds than she had done with Junior or BamBam. Yugyeom gulped down hard as his thoughts were now scattered in every direction, unable to help the bright red hue that burned at his cheeks. It seemed like at this moment, the only colour he was ever going to be while at the manor was a nice shade of vermillion red.

“Oh BamBam, always have to have some of the attention don’t you?” Jaebum spoke up for the first since he had finished his meal; picking at his teeth with the end of a toothpick.

Jinyoung huffed, retorting back to JB’s remark “Well you’re one to talk Jaebum”.

Everyone went silent at that moment as Jaebum dropped the toothpick to the plate and stared down at Jinyoung with such intensity, Yugyeom swore he could feel some of the heat burning down on him. Nothing came out from JB, and it was evident that Junior had realised what he had said, so now he was also sitting in silence, unable to maintain eye contact with the head servant for more than a few seconds. Everyone else were all exchanging worried looks, a thick awkwardness hanging in the air that had Yugyeom anxiously playing with the food on his plate as Madeline slowly made her way back to her seat.

Yugyeom was only relived when Airlina cut through the silence; and by the looks on everyone else’s faces, they were relived as well. “Well! In other news, I have something to tell you all that will excite you, I’m sure of it”.

Madeline’s grin soon came back onto her round face as she clapped her petite hands together excitedly. “Oh yes! You boys will be so glad to hear it”.  
“Oh do tell!” Jackson replied impatiently, leaning further into the table as he waited for Airlina to share her news.

“Well”…She paused to take another short sip from her wine before continuing, “This weekend we have been invited to a V.I.P party”.

“A party! Yes! We haven’t been out to one in so long!” BamBam celebrated in his chair, clapping his hands together with delight as an ecstatic grin grew on his plump lips.

“A V.I.P party? Who’s party would that be?” Jaebum joined in, his voice low and seemingly un-interested as he also leaned closer into the table.

“Does it matter whose party? It’s a party Jaebum Hyung, that means dressing up and dancing. It doesn’t get better than that”. BamBam retorted towards JB, his eyes still lighting up with glee.

“It will be at VIXX Enterprises, they’re celebrating their new release of their latest business wear line and they were kind enough to give us all an invite”.  
Jaebum’s jaw twitched as Airlina finished off her sentence, his finger tapping at a fast pace against the wooden table. What ticked him off now? Yugyeom swore that anything and everything set JB off, but right now he just couldn’t understand why he was so worked up.

“Finally, I have an excuse to get drunk and grind on hot people”, Jackson was the first to stand from his seat at the table; beginning to circle his hips in an unholy fashion and run his hands up and down the sides of his body.

“Oh sit down Jackson, you always get too drunk before you can even talk someone into dancing with you”, Mark chuckled softly, the sound warm and deep as it rumbled from the base of his throat.

Jackson pouted like a child before taking his seat once again, playfully punching Mark in the side of his arm and earning another chuckle from the older boy.

A party? Yugyeom shuddered at the thought of going out to somewhere public and socializing with people he had never met. Let alone socializing with people of high importance, people who would usually never give Yugyeom a second glance on the street. He had only just started work at the manor, and he had hardly even gotten used to everyone else in the house. How could he find any confidence to go to a V.I.P event with them? It was a scary thought, but on the other hand Yugyeom thought it would be a good chance to perhaps get to know the other servants better, that maybe seeing them in a less ‘professional’ and more intimate setting would bring him closer to them so that he could be a little less awkward around them. But then again, a party meant he would have to dress up nicely, and what Yugyeom considered to be ‘dressed nicely’ was a pair of not so ripped jeans and maybe a button up shirt that his grandfather would probably wear. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? He sure enough didn’t bring any party appropriate clothes that was for sure…

“I don’t mean to sound like a drag….but…” Yugyeom averted his gaze from everyone who sat around the table, peering down into his lap before finishing his stuttering sentence. “I don’t really have any party appropriate clothing”.

There it was again, that now familiar laugh that sent a mixture of cold and warm shivers down Yugyeom’s spine and causing him to muster up the courage to look back up and lock his eyes onto the beautiful mistress who sat across from him. She was absolutely beautiful, and Yugyeom didn’t know what it was but every time he was near her, he felt so warm on the inside that he almost felt safe around her. Even though the stares she would sometimes give him were almost predatory.

“That’s fine Yugyeom, we have plenty of sample clothing pieces in our studio that I’m more than certain will fit you. I’m sure BamBam will be happy to assist you in picking out something to wear”.

BamBam let out a cheer of approval as he shot up from his seat, his attention immediately shifting to Yugyeom, “Yes! Come on Yugyeom, let’s go right now!”

Yugyeom didn’t have much of a chance to refuse BamBam’s offer, he just let the Thai boy yank at his dress shirt and literally drag him out the room as everyone watched on intently, probably slightly annoyed with the fact that the two have gotten out of cleaning up the table and the dishes for the night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BamBam continued to drag Yugyeom through the halls until they finally reached the studio; Yugyeom didn’t think he’d have to see this room for the second time that day but the reality that BamBam was going to start picking out clothes for Yugyeom was becoming all too real.

Yugyeom knew what BamBam was like, and by the looks of the kinds of shoes that boy wore, Yugyeom had a very good idea of what his fashion sense was like; and frankly, it slightly scared him. What would that Thai boy attempt to put him into? Sequins, tight leather, see through mesh? He shuddered at the thought of being squeezed into something ridiculous like that as he stood in the middle of the studio, watching BamBam hurriedly sort through a pile of clothes; pulling out a few pieces here and there and slinging everything over his arm. By the looks at what he was yanking out from the racks, they were beginning to look a lot like what Yugyeom thought BamBam would pick out.

“Okay maknae, I picked out a few things for you here that I bet will look just great on you, so here, try them on”. BamBam grinned happily as he strode over towards Yugyeom, who still stood frozen in his spot as he watched the Thai boy carefully and eyed the clothing slung over his arm in order to try and see if he could determine what the garments were.

“Will they fit me?” Yugyeom asked gently, running his hand over one of the black shirts that looked the least extravagant.

BamBam puffed his cheeks and let out the breath of air through his lips, shoving the pile of clothes into Yugyeom’s chest and slightly pushing him backwards. “I’ve already seen you half naked, I’m pretty sure I can guess your size”.

Yugyeom’s cheeks shifted to a slight red as he clutched the clothes to his chest, the feeling of sequins beginning to tease at his fingertips and worrying him even more. BamBam stood there quietly, a small smile on his face as he continued to stare at Yugyeom hopefully; as if he were waiting for Yugyeom to just start stripping then and there. Oh no, not this time.

The young boy cleared his throat, trying to make it clear to BamBam that he wasn’t too keen on getting changed in front of him, not this time around anyway. “What? You don’t want me to look?” BamBam raised his brow questioningly before quickly turning around on his heels and walking back towards the clothing rack to pick out a few more pieces. “Ok, ok, I won’t look. Just get changed”.

Yugyeom let out a relieved sigh before he set the pile of clothes down onto the table next to him so he could start unbuttoning his shirt and strip himself down. Although BamBam did say he wasn’t going to look, he couldn’t help but think about the not so innocent grin that boy had on his face almost 24/7. So of course, Yugyeom felt slightly self-conscious as he quickly whipped off his dress shirt, the cool air of the night hitting his skin and causing small goose bumps to rise along his skin. He wasted no time to strip the rest of his clothes off before taking the first piece of clothing that BamBam had picked out for him. To his surprise, it was a lot less sultry than Yugyeom was expecting.

It was a black silk dress shirt and the material felt delicate and luxurious under Yugyeom’s touch. He carefully slipped the garment on, the fabric cool against his skin. One by one he did up the buttons, finishing off the final one and buttoning it close to his neck, remaining nice and modest. When he looked down, he noticed that the tips of the collar had metal silver details, making the shirt a lot more lavish in design. Next he took a pair of pants, but this time, they weren’t so ‘normal’.

Yugyeom gulped down harshly as he gripped the leather pants between his hands and eyed it carefully up and down. Was BamBam seriously going to make him wear this?  
“Hurry up Yugyeom, after this I have to choose my own outfit”. The sound of BamBam’s voice made him jump slightly, forcing him to hurriedly put the pants on or get caught in his briefs by BamBam once again.

One leg at a time he put the pants on, the garment tight and snug around his legs as he pulled them all the way up and buttoned them. Yugyeom couldn’t stop thinking about just how tight the pants were, too much to the point that it felt like it was cutting off his circulation. He peered down, his eyes catching the sight of his calves and thighs being so much more accentuated then he had ever thought they could be. As if by instinct his hands slid around and over his behind, feeling just how much it stuck out and becoming even more self-conscious.

“I…I’m done”… He found enough confidence to speak out, knowing that sooner or later BamBam would lose his patience and turn around anyway.

“Oh finally, I was about to just tu- Ooh la la, Yugyeom!” BamBam cut off his own sentence as he turned around to lay his eyes on Yugyeom who was standing there with his arms anxiously crossed in front of him in an attempt to cover up his not so discrete bulge that the leather was hugging so closely.

“Isn’t this a bit too much? Like, does it suit me?”

“Are you kidding me? You look perfect!”, BamBam practically ran forward to get a better look, Yugyeom hanging his head down with slight embarrassment. “Although, there is a few things I need to fix”.

“Hm?”

BamBam turned around again and shuffled through the rack before coming back with a pair of black shoes in his hands. “You should wear these as well”. Yugyeom took the shoes and got a better look at them to see that they were a pair of leather flat form shoes, the front of them studded with spikes. “Oh and…” Yugyeom snapped his eyes up and watched as BamBam leaned forward and placed his fingers onto the top buttons on Yugyeom’s shirt, making quick work to unbutton three of the first buttons, exposing a small portion of the tall boy’s chest and causing him to shiver once again.

“There…that’s better”. BamBam grinned with satisfaction as he stood back and admired the work he did on the younger boy, his hands resting against his hips as he did so.  
Whatever BamBam had accomplished here, Yugyeom had to see it and he had to admit to himself that he really felt liberating in such luxurious clothing. He was anxious to see what he looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, Chapter 6. Nothing too intense here and probably just a bit of innocent foolery to cool things down before the next chapter which I'm looking forward to writing as it will be a little more saucy and things will definitely go down. 
> 
> Why do you all think Jaebum isn't too happy with going to Vixx Enterprises for a party? And what do you think BamBam thinks of Yugyeom?


	7. Suede Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the party; Yugyeom gets a little help to get ready and some steamy exchanges are made a the VIXX Enterprise party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I am back with another chapter...finally! So sorry for taking so long to update. Also this chapter will be split into two because if I kept writing it would be waaaaay too long. But don't worry, some saucy things happen in this chapter to keep you some what satisfied.

When Yugyeom had finally gotten out of the party clothes and back into his uniform, he started to make his way out of the studio and back down the hall way to escape to his room and just wash away all his nerves with a steaming hot shower.

He had a good head start and was practically out of the wing where the bedrooms of the mistresses were until he started to hear muffled chatter emanate from the end of the hallway. Yugyeom quietly uttered a curse word before slipping behind a wall to stay out of sight from whomever it was that was making their way straight in his direction. He didn’t know why he needed to hide but his instincts had told him that it would be for the best.

When the voices started to get louder, Yugyeom could begin to make out who it was. First the soft yet bold female voice that was definitely Airlina’s came through, then the stern almost bored tone of the lead servant Jaebum started to fill his ears. It had only been a couple days of working at the manor and getting to know everyone, but he could already pick out their individual sounds due to how specific they were.

Yugyeom also didn’t know how to get out of there without getting caught, and if they did catch him they would question him as to why he was hiding. So in the end, he had to stay hidden and end up listening in on the conversation, as well as get a front row viewing of the pair as they came to a halt at the front of Airlina’s door.

“I still don’t think going to that party is such a good idea”. The scarlet mistress let out an eerie laugh, her slender fingers coming up to caress the side of Jaebum’s face. The older boy leaning his head into her touch like a loving puppy.

“Why is that? Are you still jealous of Lee Jaehwan?” There was a wide grin on her lips as she flattened her palm against the side of his face, Jaebum reaching up to cup her hand with his own as he remained in a stoic silence.

“Oh Jaebum…you really shouldn’t be”. She leaned forward, the heels on her feet long enough for her to not have to lean upwards to move her lips closer to Jaebum’s ear. “You know you’ll always be my number one”.

And that was when Yugyeom could see something twitch in Jaebum’s jaw, his pupil’s dilating into their fullest diameter as his hands snaked their way around Airlina’s hips and roughly pulled her in to crash his lips onto hers, passionately pressing himself into her body as his hands shamelessly squeezed her luscious behind.

Although it felt like a millennium, it didn’t take long for the steamy pair to somehow open the door to Airlina’s bedroom and practically stumble inside, Jaebum’s shirt already ripped open to reveal his toned muscle underneath. Then they were gone, the double doors slamming shut to leave a hot and flustered Yugyeom cowering behind a wall with a stack of clothes clutched against his chest as if he were going to lose them.

It took Yugyeom a good few minutes to regain himself before he realised he definitely needed to get out of there before anyone else popped up unexpectedly and had a random heated make out session right in front of him to get him even more involuntarily excited. Yugyeom was probably going to have to change the hot shower to a cold one now…  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning came quicker than Yugyeom would of liked; this meant that it was the day of the party. The first time Yugyeom would have to attend an event with the rest of the servants of Allesandra manor and the mistresses. He wasn’t sure that he was ready and frankly, it was hard for him to find the initiative to get out of bed. But once he finally got up and got ready, he knew he would have to just focus on his daily jobs and get things done without thinking about the party too much. How intimidating could this party be? He wouldn’t know anyone at the party, and he had never attended such a V.I.P party either.

Yugyeom started his day off like any other, making his way to the kitchen only to be greeted by Junior who was as usual preparing the breakfast for the girls, a soft hum passing his lips as he did so. That was Junior, always seeming to be in a positive mood despite the pain that everyone says he’s facing. It was as if he was trying his best to hide whatever was eating at him from the inside. To Yugyeom’s utter relief Junior told him that he wouldn’t be taking Airlina’s breakfast for today and instead he’d be taking Madeline’s instead.

Surprisingly Jaebum was also in the kitchen, his black hair gelled up and styled to show of the plethora of spikes and piercings on his ears as he sorted through a stack of paperwork and folders. Before Yugyeom had left with the tray of food in his arms, Jaebum had stopped him to tell that from then on, he wanted Yugyeom to clock in for work at JB’s office, which was located at the beginning of the servant’s wing. With a silent nod and a polite bow Yugyeom returned to his mission to deliver the food to Madeline.

When Yugyeom knocked on the blonde mistresses door, he was surprised to be answered with a soft “Come in”. She was already awake by the looks of things. So as Yugyeom opened the door he was met with the sight of Madeline sitting by her make up stand, a silky white robe wrapped around her body that had a feathery detailing around its collar. Above her was Youngjae, singing a soft song as he was gently brushing through the young girls hair with a silver hairbrush. The pair both greeted Yugyeom with a warm smile, of course Madeline planting a soft kiss onto Yugyeom’s cheek to thank him for his delivery, and once again leaving him flustered and lost for words.

After that the rest of the day was just a normal day of his daily chores; washing clothes, cleaning bathrooms, and helping Junior with making the lunch. It wasn’t long before the sun went down and it was already time for everyone in the house to get ready for the party. So there Yugyeom was, in his underwear and facing the clothes set out across his bed and staring him down and intimidating him with all of their leathery, silky qualities. His eyes flickered over at the clock, the reality that he was going to be late rushing over him as he scrambled for the clothes, quickly slipping them onto his body and snapping all of the appropriate buttons in place before heading to his bathroom.

There he took a dime sized piece of gel between his fingers and roughly ran it through his hair so that it sat in a rustic fashion on top of his head. He spent a few more seconds examining himself in mirror before slipping in two black studs to finish off his look.

With a few more turns of his head and nervous fiddling with the collar of his shirt, Yugyeom decided that he was ready to head downstairs to wait for everyone else. Although Jackson had entirely other plans for Yugyeom when he caught the young boy in the hallway and was so shocked to see the lack of makeup on his face. Yugyeom couldn’t peel his eyes away from the blond as he pulled him into his own room.

He was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans that accentuated Jackson’s thick thighs perfectly; (Yugyeom could only imagine what they felt like under his hands, strong and powerful), a black mesh shirt and a leather jacket accompanied his jeans and perfectly sculpted hair. When Yugyeom looked up at his face, it seemed to be even more flawless than usual, if that was even possible. His eyes had a coppery smoke at the corners, highlighting the shape of his eyes and matching with the deep contour of his cheeks. He looked stunning, and Yugyeom couldn’t deny it.

And when Jackson yanked Yugyeom into his room, the younger boy was met with the sight of a half changing Mark who was in the middle of the room shirtless and half way through with slipping on a pair of ripped blue jeans. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were lined with charcoal eyeshadow. The way his dirty blond hair sat messily on the top of his head and the way his eyes had such a vulnerable look in them had Yugyeom completely lost for words as he stood hopelessly next to Jackson who was tugging away at BamBam’s sleeve.

The Thai boy was sitting on the edge of Jackson’s bed while primping himself in a small mirror that rested on the bedside table. “BamBam! Gyeommie here has yet to discover the wonders of makeup, you’ll have to help him”. With a gasp and a leap from the mattress, BamBam was already on his feet with a bag of supplies in his hands that practically came out of nowhere.

BamBam was just as dressed up as Jackson; a long sleeved sweater with rips and slits torn throughout the material, a long black coat that stopped at his knees, a pair of black skinny jeans with two distinct rips at the knees, and of course a pair of shiny leather boots that had a plethora of buckles and studs decorating it. Yugyeom was wondering why BamBam was wearing a sweater with so many holes in it, and according to Jackson’s remark, he was thinking the same thing.

“BamBam, why are you dressed like a hobo?”

“It’s Yeezy Jackson! God…” The younger boy rolled his eyes as he started work on Yugyeom’s face, a small smile on his lips as he leaned in closer to his face. So close to the point that Yugyeom was beginning to think that BamBam didn’t really need to be that close. With BamBam so close, Yugyeom could see more of him, especially his plump lips and the heavy eyeliner that lined his big eyes. Around his neck was a snuggly fit choker that had Yugyeom gulping at the sight. The way that it sat around his neck so closely made Yugyeom flustered.

When BamBam was finally done with Yugyeom, he passed over the tableside mirror to the tall boy. When Yugyeom looked at his reflection, he was immediately stunned by what he saw. The person looking back at him from the reflection was somebody completely new, his cheeks were chiselled and defined more than they ever had been, his eyes were emphasized by the deep burgundy eyeshadow and black eyeliner and his lips looked plump and kissable due to the light red tint that stained them.

“Whoa”…Yugyeom’s eyes widened as he continued to stare at his reflection in awe, taking in every single detail.

“You’re welcome”. BamBam grinned proudly, crossing his arms to his chest.

“Yugyeom wear these…” Mark’s voice filtered through, causing Yugyeom to turn around and see that the blond was handing him a pair of silver cross earrings. “They’ll look great with your outfit”.

Without hesitation Yugyeom placed the mirror down and took the jewellery, carefully slipping out his black studs and replacing them with the crosses. His look was now complete and in that moment, Yugyeom felt more attractive then he ever had.

“My, my, my…Yugyeom if you weren’t a new servant here I would have had you to myself here and now”. Jackson’s gaze wandered up and down Yugyeom’s figure, taking in his length and shapely body hungrily and making the younger boy feel slightly nervous under his gaze.

“Couldn’t agree more”…BamBam retorted, his gaze now eating Yugyeom up as well.

“Well! I think it’s time we head downstairs, everyone is probably waiting for us”. Mark thankfully butted in and took Yugyeom by the arm, leading him out the door. The tension in Yugyeom’s shoulders relaxed slightly as they exited the room, Mark using his free arm to playfully smack Jackson in the gut, and earning a throaty chuckle from him.

When the boys finally found themselves at the entrance of the home, everyone else greeted them all in the house. Including the two mistresses. If Yugyeom thought all the boys looked absolutely striking, the two beautiful girls in front of him at that moment stole the show completely.

There was Airlina in a black crop top with intricate embroidery and a short black mini skirt; on her thighs were the strings of garters that connected to the edge of a pair of sheer black stockings, suede boots that reached the middle of her thighs and a clean cut blazer that complimented her figure beautifully.

Madeline however; as usual, was wearing a complete opposite colour palette. Her dress was a light blush pink and hugged her figure tightly, the hem of it cutting off just above her knees. (A little longer than usual), but there was a large cut out at her chest, exposing her cleavage and her milky skin. To finish off her outfit was a large fur coat resting around her shoulders, making her look utterly extravagant.

“Yugyeom you look very handsome, BamBam has done a good job”, Airlina grinned widely, her teeth shining a bright white against her classic red lipstick. Oh she was so beautiful.

“Oh thank you, I appreciate you lending me these clothes, it was very kind of you”. Yugyeom lowered himself into a respectful bow, earning a small giggle from the blonde mistress as she strut her way over to the boy.

“Don’t be silly Yugyeom! We have a dozen of these shirts and pants. You look great in this shirt, you should just keep it all”. Madeline took a hold of Yugyeom’s arm, pulling him to stand upright as she hooked her own arm into his and rested her small head against his shoulder.

Yugyeom peered down at Madeline, the apples of his cheeks turning slightly red as he swallowed a dry lump in his throat. “R-really?”

“Of course”, Airlina spoke softly, a single finger fixing the front of her crimson bangs that sat curled around her shoulders.

“Thank you mistress Allesandra”…Yugyeom’s cheeks grew brighter at her kindness.

“Oh I love it when you speak to me so politely”-

“If you’re all ready the limo is waiting for us”, Jaebum strolled through the open door as he adjusted the button at the end of his blazer; his demeanour even more fierce now that his black studs and spikes were replaced with silver and diamond.

“Yes, thank you Jaebum”, Airlina turned around on her heels, Jaebum wasting no time to walk by her side and slip his hand over her lower back to lead her to the limo; Yugyeom noticed, and he probably wasn’t the only one to notice the slightly tighter than necessary grip he had on her back. Yugyeom’s thought was proven when he had turned his head around to peer over at Jinyoung who seemed to be burning a hole in the back of Jaebum and Airlina, the muscle in his jaw twitching uncontrollably. He seemed as if he were about to lash out at any moment, but Yugyeom knew that Jinyoung would never do anything to go against his leader and his mistress, so he would do what he knows best and bottle up his feelings on the inside.

One by one all nine of them entered the limo and took their seats; Jaebum of course sitting close to Airlina’s side, Mark and Jackson together and messing around, Junior across from Jaebum then Yugyeom, Youngjae and BamBam all sitting together with Junior. Yugyeom had never been in a limo, and he never thought he’d ever have the chance to. But now that he was, he was completely taken in by the vehicle. There was flashing neon lights and perfectly stitched leather seats that stretched around the entire limo, making the space seem as if they were sitting in a living room. The sound of a familiar song started to filter through the car’s speakers as the driver begun to make his way to the location of the party.

Youngjae was chatting to BamBam, something to do with what Yugyeom was wearing and just how good he looked with those clothes. “Hey JB hyung!” BamBam shouted over, quickly gaining the head servants attention as he looked up from his conversation with Airlina, a single brow raised questioningly.

“Wouldn’t you agree that Yugyeom looks great in his outfit?” The Thai boy smiled mischievously before sending a sly wink in Yugyeom’s direction.

Jaebum rolled his eyes before letting out a throaty scoff, taking his hand away from the mistress’s shoulder and leaning forward. “Yes BamBam…he really is looking dashing tonight”. The older boy smirked as he carefully ran a hand through his messily gelled hair.

A cold shiver ran through Yugyeom’s spine, his hands resting in his lap as his fingers fiddled together nervously with Jaebum’s intense gaze on him.

“See Yugyeom! Everyone thinks you look good, even Jaebum who thinks he’s the best looking here”.

“Watch yourself”, Jaebum smiled wickedly, nodding his head in BamBam’s direction with a warning look in his eyes.

BamBam chuckled before turning his attention back to Yugyeom, slapping at his thigh excitedly and making the young boy jump in surprise. “Yugyeom! I hope you plan on dancing with me”.

“I…I suppose”. Yugyeom was a great dancer, he loved dancing. But he didn’t know if he would be able to conjure up the confidence or be comfortable enough to let loose in front of the household, let alone a crowd of strangers. He was always the one to break out into a dance at the parties he got invited to every once in a while, where people would cheer his name and applaud him for his sharp dance moves.

“Me too Gyeommie!” Jackson called over, clapping his hands together happily before wrapping an arm over Mark’s shoulder.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
It was when the limo came to a stop and a sudden wave of bright white flashes overwhelmed the tinted windows of the car, Yugyeom knew that they had arrived at the destination.

“Alright, Jaebum will exit with me first, then Madeline you go with Junior…Mark and Jackson will go next, so I want Youngjae and BamBam to take Yugyeom. The attention will be on Madeline and I so don’t be too nervous Yugyeom”. Airlina spoke calmly, a gentle smile on her face that reassured the tall boy.

Yugyeom nodded to her and her smile grew wider with satisfaction; with that, they all exited the car the way Airlina had instructed, the bursts of light and yelling paparazzi flashing in Yugyeom’s face as they all made their way down the path to the entrance of the apartment lobby.

“Airlina! When is the new line coming out!?”

“Madeline who are you wearing tonight!?”

“Madeline you look great! Where’d you get that jacket!?”

“Airlina will you be going to Seoul Fashion week next month!?”

“Airlina are the rumours about Lee Jaehwan and you true!?”

A plethora of questions were all thrown at the two mistresses as they held onto the arms of Jaebum and Jinyoung. The girls simply responding to the bombarding with charming smiles and friendly waves, just focusing on getting out of the crowd and into the lobby.

 

The loud thumping of music filled Yugyeom’s ears as the group entered the apartment penthouse; a crowd of dressed up strangers all chatting away with glasses of mystery liquids resting in the palms of their hands.

Straight away Yugyeom could tell he wouldn’t know anyone there, besides the surplus of celebrity faces he could make out from the crowd. He was overwhelmed that was for sure, being in the same space as actors, singers, models, and company owners had the young boy curdling in his intensely tight leather pants. The room was dimly lit, the spotlights that shone down in different directions highlighting the differing figures that made their way back and forth through the party.

Madeline moved to the front with Junior by her side, taking her spot next to Airlina. This way they looked utterly powerful; standing tall and proud with their heads lifted up and scanning the room with a careful gaze.

“Aaah the very beautiful Airlina and Madeline and their posse of dashingly handsome men”. Suddenly six tall men appeared in front of the mistresses, their heights enabling them to see passed the girls in their heels and look upon the rest of the servants at the back. “So great that you could all make it”. The first man who was speaking had a wide charming grin on his tanned face; blond hair perfectly framing his slightly rounded head.

“Thank you for inviting us Hakyeon, we’re always up for your parties”. Airlina spoke up first, giving back to the one called Hakyeon and exchanging with him an equally as charming smile.

The other five however remained silent as they carefully eyed the servants, some with small smiles on their lips while the rest remained with stoic expressions; especially the one standing next to Hakyeon who had light blonde hair, almost identical to Jackson’s but not as bleached.

Yugyeom had also caught a short glimpse of the one with perfectly sculpted light brown hair send a wink in Airlina’s direction, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lip as he did so. Did this guy want to get punched in the face? 

“Oh! And I remember from our meeting the other day that you have a new addition”. Hakyeon chirped excitedly, rubbing his large hands together as he moved his gaze over to the back, locking straight onto Yugyeom. “Is that handsome devil over there the one?” His dark eyes widened with interest, the smile on his cheeks widening equally as much.  
Airlina let out a small laugh, nodding her head. “He is indeed, Hakyeon this is Yugyeom”.

“Welcome to VIXX enterprises Yugyeom, I do hope you enjoy yourself tonight”.

Yugyeom bowed down in respect before coming back up, “Thank you very much”.

“Oh I almost forgot!” Hakyeon raised his hands in the air and let out an amused laugh before moving his arm around to point to the men behind him. “I should introduce you to my boys”.

“Mr. Charming here is Taekwoon, he’s my head man here at VIXX and he handles all the serious stuff that I don’t like”. He first pointed at the blond man, his long locks slightly shielding his eyes as he gave the group a silent bow.

“This one here is Wonshik, he travels around for me and attends over seas meetings. He also dabbles as a model for VIXX, I mean look at him, he’s one handsome man”. The one called Wonshik shook his head with a scoff and a chuckle, taking his bow and giving a Yugyeom a warm smile in which Yugyeom returned humbly.

“This one here is one of VIXX’s leading marketing designers, Jaehwan”. Hakyeon moved back slightly and moved his arm around Jaehwan’s shoulder, pulling him into his side. “Beware…he will charm you, and he will try to get into your pants”.

Jaehwan let out am amused laugh, softly running his hand over the top of his sloped hairdo. “Sorry, just can’t help myself”.

From the back, Yugyeom could see the way Jaebum’s hand tightened against Airlina's hip, his fingers digging into the fabric of her clothes.

Hakyeon moved his arm back around to point at the remaining men standing at the back. “And these two cuties here are Hongbin and Sanghyuk, they also dabble in being models but most importantly they organise everything around here, amazing events, fashion shows and everything else you would consider of highest priority”.

The one he pointed to as Hongbin raised his eyebrow and gently nudged Hakyeon in his side, the blond’s eyes widening. “OH of course, Hongbin here is also our head editor for the magazine, sorry Bean, didn’t mean to forget”. Hakyeon apologetically patted the muscular man on the shoulder, his attention shifting back to the group in front of him.

“Well, I should let you all get to the party and enjoy yourselves. After all that is why you’re here”.

When Yugyeom looked up again he was surprised to see Jaehwan and Jaebum staring each other down with an intense fire in Jaebum’s eyes but a soft and cool aura floating out of Jaehwan as he stood there with a soft smirk on his lips like he had been the entire time. He really was ruthless.

“But I’d love for our maknae to show Yugyeom around, get him acquainted with some people and perhaps get him a drink? Of course if that’s okay with you Airlina?”  
“Don’t ask me, I don’t own him. You’ll have to ask Yugyeom if he would like that”.

“Oh of course of course”, he smiled brightly, quickly shifting his question to be aimed at Yugyeom. “Yugyeom! What do you say? You’ll like Hyuk, he’s very friendly and the girls love him”.

Yugyeom guessed that Hakyeon was insinuating that perhaps the possibility that if a bunch of girls would surround Hyuk, Yugyeom might get the chance of getting lucky that night. Only if the chance that they thought Yugyeom was good looking enough for that to happen.

“I can’t see anything wrong with that, I’d love to”. Yugyeom agreed, taking a step forward so that he was out from the depths of the rest of the servants.

“Oh goodie! Sanghyuk, please take Yugyeom and show him around”. Hakyeon took the boy by the arm and pulled him forward so that he was then right in front of Yugyeom.  
He smiled gently, his cheeks rounding and making him look a lot younger than he probably was. “Come on, let’s go and get you a drink”. His voice was friendly and inviting, so Yugyeom happily followed the boy as he led him passed the crowds.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So you’re the maknae too, huh”. Yugyeom tried his best to speak over the music without sounding like he was screaming, sipping slowly at the drink Sanghyuk had gotten him from the bar.

“Yep, sure am. Though I like being the maknae from time to time”. Sanghyuk was handsome, Yugyeom could see from up close why so many girls would be flocking him. He had a cute, baby face just like Yugyeom along with a perfect button nose. His laugh was charming and his hair was platinum blond, long on the top and swooped to the side. He was taller than Yugyeom by a few centimetres, but he still made Yugyeom feel a lot smaller than usual.

“They do cut me some slack, so I can’t complain”. He smiled before bringing a bright blue liquid to his lips.

“So, Yugyeom, tell me, how are you finding your job at the manor so far? What are the girls like to work with?” Yugyeom fell silent at the question, using his time to think about an appropriate answer that wouldn’t leave him spilling private details or risqué secrets that he had no right to share.

“Oh…well…I’ve only been with them for so long so…” Yugyeom paused, taking another sip from his drink and not realising just how strong it was due to the overpowering taste of iced tea. “But so far it’s been a pleasure working with those girls, they treat all of us really well and they’re not needy and whiny like a lot of people I’ve worked for”.

Sanghyuk chuckled gently as he leaned against the edge of the bar, “I guess you could say that it’s a ‘pleasure’ working for them”.

Yugyeom raised his brow at the boy, trying to read what he was saying in his eyes. “Oh come on, don’t be so closed off about it. Everyone knows what goes down in that mansion”. He laughed again, this time coming out slightly louder as he tapped his hand against the counter with the beat of the song.

Yugyeom nodded, unable to hold back his own laughter as the booze was slowly starting to get to him. “Well then, I wont lie that I’ve already seen some stuff”. Yugyeom had no idea where that came from, and at that moment he honestly wanted to punch himself in throat.

“Wow really! Sounds like fun to work there”.

“I suppose”, with another sip at Yugyeom’s drink, the young boy was bringing himself closer and closer to a state of tipsiness without even realising.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time seemed to have flown by and the music that continued to thump through the speakers was now fuzzy as it rung through Yugyeom’s ears. Sanghyuk had continuously passed him new glasses of alcohol as he pulled him through the crowds to meet new people with names he knew he would forget in the morning. Yugyeom had definitely passed the stage of soberness and was now bubbling and giggling with a group of girls in short dresses, another drink in his hand. Sanghyuk had both of his arms around the shoulders of two young looking girls who were both equally as drunk and stumbling in the young boys arms.

Yugyeom himself was caught in mid conversation with a petite girl with long black hair that was tied back into a slick ponytail. She was laughing at all his jokes and was constantly finding an excuse to run her hands all over his thighs and shoulders, her body seeming to move in towards him with every moment that passed by. But of course, Yugyeom being in the state he was was completely oblivious to the girls’ attempt to spark his interest. Instead, his attention was stolen from the flash of red hair that appeared in the corner of his eye.

It was Airlina, but she was with Jaebum. Or more like against Jaebum in a heated dance which had the two of them rolling their hips together aggressively. The pair had their eyes creased in concentration and their chests rose and fell heavily in unison as sweat dripped down their foreheads from the sheer intensity of the dance. Airlina’s blazer was no longer on her body, exposing more skin on her body and showing of the glistening sweat that stained her skin. Jaebum’s large hand was exploring every inch of Airlina’s body, his fingers running down the mounds of her breasts and her stomach, reaching the hem of her short skirt and non-hesitantly letting his hand wander up the fabric and expose the skin of her thigh and more of her garter as he squeezed it roughly. This caused Airlina to throw her head back against his shoulder as she continued to roll her hips into Jaebum’s, her arm thrown back and wrapped around his neck as he attached his lips into the crook of her neck. The sight was hot, and Yugyeom almost didn’t notice the slight tent that had started to push uncomfortably against the crotch of his leather pants.

So when he finally did notice he quickly shot up from his seat on the large rounded sofa, making the black haired girl jump in surprise. “I….uh…excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom”. Before he even gave the girl a chance to reply he scattered away from the scene, only turning around long enough to catch another glimpse of Airlina and Jaebum’s steamy exchange, yet shocked to see that she was no longer up against JB, but sharing an equally as intimate exchange with Jaehwan.

Jaebum was already half way across the room, disappearing behind a wall where Junior was hot on his tail, his arm flexed out as if to catch JB yet failing as he too disappeared behind the same wall.

At this point Yugyeom was almost frozen in the middle of the dance floor as he watched Airlina move her hips sexually against Jaehwan, this time completely facing him as their foreheads pressed against each other. His hands slowly travelled down her slim back, his fingers tracing the line before they reached her arse; gripping roughly and pulling her in closer to the point it gave her no choice but to smash her lips into his. The pair continued to grind into each other with passion while their lips moved together in the most sensual way Yugyeom had ever seen, only causing his semi-hard on to grow even more.

He was only snapped out of it when he felt someone grab at his arm, pulling him back suddenly and causing him to let out a sharp gasp.

“Gyeommie! You promised that you would dance with me!”

It was BamBam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! We already have some steamy exchanges happening at the parties and I think we can see some sourness that Jaebum feels for Jaehwan. And it's quite obvious as to why he feels that way.   
> Woops, what do you all think is going to happen with Airlina and Jaewhan, and Junior and Jaebum in the next chapter?  
> What about BamBam? What has he planned for tipsy Yugyeom?  
> PLease let me know what you think!


	8. Smokey Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Ah, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. But, I really hope this chapter is worth the wait because this one gets rather saucy.   
> Please leave comments on what you think about this chapter, I'd love to see what you think.

“Come on gyeommie! You promised me and it’s almost the end of the night!” BamBam continued to tug at Yugyeom’s arm relentlessly, the taller boy’s gaze quickly shifting from the direction of the bathroom and back to BamBam in a rush of panic. 

“I uh…I need”. Yugyeom let out a poor attempt for an excuse, the Thai boy not buying it for even a second when he still managed to tug Yugyeom into the middle of the dance floor.

“What you need is to let go and dance with me”. BamBam shared a wide, almost mischievous smile where a more than tipsy Yugyeom could not pick out the sin that lay hidden behind the innocent sparkle of BamBam’s eyes. “No excuses maknae!” BamBam let out a playful chuckle, using his other hand to grab a hold of Yugyeom’s remaining arm and start swaying them around in an attempt to get the taller boy into the music. 

At first Yugyeom was stiff, uncomfortable and was definitely not feeling the music. Of course this was mostly due to the fact he still couldn’t keep his attention away from the heated couple, but when he had shifted his gaze away from BamBam to stare at Jaehwan and Airlina once again, he was relieved but ever so slightly disappointed to see that the two had disappeared indefinitely, going off to do god knows what. But it was when Yugyeom felt a firm grip in the dip of his lower back that brought his ever shifting attention back to the Thai boy in front of him. BamBam was now staring up at the taller boy with hooded eyes, his figure pressed shamelessly into Yugyeom’s own. 

“You know Yugyeom, you look so good tonight, and it’s just so hard to keep my hands off of you”. BamBam spoke with a soft tone, his hazy eyes still peering up at a dazed and tipsy Yugyeom. Although Yugyeom may not have been sober at this stage, he was still aware enough to realise that BamBam himself was also in a state where he probably didn’t really know what he was doing, by the redness that stained the whites of his eyes; Yugyeom guessed that he was probably in a lot deeper than he was. 

“You look good tonight too”, Yugyeom wasn’t entirely sure on how he should react to the situation so he simply returned the compliment, too tipsy to pull himself away from the shorter boy. Yugyeom couldn’t stop thinking about Airlina, Jaebum, Junior, and especially Lee Jaehwan, and for a moment that was all that seemed to flood his mind before he felt BamBam’s curious touch begin to travel lower down his back until it reached his ass. Yugyeom’s eyes couldn’t do anything but flutter close as the moment of the pounding music, BamBam’s body against his and the alcohol flowing through his veins started to take him away from reality. All of his usual insecurities and shyness seemed to dissipate into the air and vanish into nothing as his body begun to sway and roll to the sound of the rhythm, not even noticing that he had slid his thigh between BamBam’s thin legs. 

BamBam at this point had taken his thick bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on it harshly as his crotch continuously rubbed against Yugyeom’s wide thigh. The intensity of the moment was growing every second and soon the pair were both panting vigorously as sweat started to form around their hairlines. Yugyeom especially was panting hard, his chest heaving as his body rolled more sinfully than he had ever done. He couldn’t deny it, it was hot, and he was extremely turned on…his semi from before slowly beginning to harden involuntarily as BamBam continued to grind himself over Yugyeom’s thigh. Yugyeom’s heart was pounding, and the adrenaline of the moment had him completely sold, nothing was distracting him now and the only thing he could concentrate on was BamBam’s forehead pressed deliciously against Yugyeom’s own. 

The older boy couldn’t help himself to begin to let his own hands explore BamBam’s smaller figure. First they travelled along his petite back, tracing the dips and curves before sliding over the two round mounds that fit perfectly amongst Yugyeom’s large hands. The younger boy had no idea where this sudden confidence came from, or the sudden lustful thoughts that had begun to fill his mind and cause his cheeks to flush a deep red. Never in his life Yugyeom would think that he could experience such a situation with his co-worker, let alone somebody he had only met three days prior. He couldn’t deny that he had noticed the way BamBam interacted with him, always throwing less than appropriate jokes, engaging constant skin ship and just plainly making it utterly obvious on what he was attempting to do. Of course Yugyeom being the kind person he was, didn’t ever address it or tell him to stop; it was actually kind of cute and made Yugyeom feel good about the fact someone was interested in him to the point they’d want to constantly be by his side.

Now that Yugyeom had BamBam sweaty and pressed up against his body, he didn’t want that moment to end. BamBam was handsome and Yugyeom knew that, and that fact just made the situation all the more of a turn on and soon Yugyeom found himself involuntarily groaning and stealing a proud smirk from the Thai boy from below him. 

Yugyeom hated the sounds that he made when he was turned on, and when they just kept spilling from his lips, his cheeks burned an even brighter red and encouraged BamBam to entangle his long fingers into Yugyeom’s messy brown hair. 

The noises were only making BamBam just as turned on as he tugged softly at Yugyeom’s locks, initiating a slightly louder moan from him then before. The younger boy was getting so lost in the moment, so gone with the music that BamBam was utterly proud of himself for being the first one to bring him to this state. But he didn’t want to stop there, he wanted more. 

BamBam was just about to make the final move on Yugyeom as he started to lean in closer towards the taller boy; his eyes slowly fluttered closed as his lips begun to close in on the younger one. But the moment was cut short when the familiar hollering of Jackson interrupted the pair. He really did turn up at the most intense times.

“Whoa hey hey hey! What’s going on here?” Jackson almost stumbled into the pair but quickly positioned himself right behind Yugyeom, stopping the younger boy from moving away. “BamBam, how come you didn’t invite me into this?”  
Yugyeom almost yelped when he felt Jackson’s presence behind him. The poor boy had to suck his lips into his mouth just to keep himself from whining as the strain in his pants was now too much to handle and was practically begging for release. 

“Well, I was having fun just by myself. I didn’t really feel like sharing”. BamBam practically glared at his Hyung, the fact that he was annoyed completely obvious. Jackson noticed this, but him being the person he was completely disregarded it and slowly started to slide his hands around Yugyeom’s waist; Yugyeom tensed up immediately, his previous gyrations coming to a sudden halt from Jackson’s intimate touch.

“Well, you’re going to have to share Bammie”. Jackson smirked in the Thai boy’s direction, earning an eye roll from him before nearing his lips closer to the hood of Yugyeom’s ear, his warm breath sliding over Yugyeom’s skin and causing him to tense up even more. “Will that be alright Gyeommie?” Yugyeom swallowed…hard…. and he simply just couldn’t help but nod his head, completely shocking himself on how he had agreed on such a thing. He was just too worked up to completely seize everything then and there, and with Jackson’s strong arms warmly wrapped around his torso and BamBam still resting on his thigh there was no way he wanted to stop now. 

“Ah, good boy”, Jackson purred in a sensual whisper, tiny goose bumps forming over Yugyeom’s figure. “Now…move”. It was as if Jackson’s command had pushed every single button in Yugyeom’s body, and without another moment of hesitation Yugyeom’s hips started to swivel and sway at exactly the same pace as before. BamBam and Jackson matching the rhythm immediately and bringing themselves closer to the younger boy, just so they could feel every dip, every groove and every sense of Yugyeom. They were so intrigued by the young boy, and they were completely mesmerised by his innocent qualities, nobody else in the house was like Yugyeom and that was what made them so interested in him. He was different, and the idea of adventure and change excited them in so many different ways that they just needed him; but knowing Yugyeom’s innocence, they all also wanted to take that innocence away first. So at that moment of extreme sensual intensity, Jackson and BamBam were so obviously battling to win over Yugyeom as if he were a prized trophy. 

It was all too much; Yugyeom was sandwiched between two of the most handsome boys he had ever seen in his life, and the both of them were grinding and pushing their hips against him in such a way that he could no longer hide the apparent tent that strained against his already tight leather pants, giving him the most pleasurable pain he had experienced to that day. Yugyeom had attempted to hide his arousal by biting on his lips until they bled, but it was proving to be utterly impossible. Jackson’s hands had begun to explore a lot more as they slid up and down Yugyeom’s thighs, stopping every now and then to give him a quick teasing squeeze and earning a slight whimper from the younger boy. He loved the sounds that came from his lips, and he couldn’t help but wander what other delicious noises he could make if he was pushed over his limit. The thought drove Jackson crazy, and the thought of taking the tall boy then and there had crossed his mind more than once while dancing on him.

Of course BamBam was beginning to grow highly jealous with the way Yugyeom was reacting to Jackson’s touch so he knew he had to step up his game if he was to get him by the end of the night. But at the same time, he had to tread carefully if he didn’t want Yugyeom to be scared away. 

BamBam leaned forward until his face was only inches away from Yugyeom’s face, quickly diving down to attach his lips to the nape of the younger boys neck and peaking the tip of his tongue out to flick at his skin delicately. 

Yugyeom’s eyes shot open at the new sensation he felt against his skin, and when he peered down to look at where it was coming from, he was completely surprised to see that BamBam had diligently attached himself to his neck and was suckling and nipping away. Yugyeom gasped at the warm and wet feeling, unable to help but let his head fly back to rest on Jackson’s shoulder, allowing BamBam more access to his neck. BamBam continued to manoeuvre his lips over Yugyeom’s neck, suckling gently as he moved down the nape and towards his now exposed collarbone since a few more buttons on his shirt had fallen open.   
The feeling was absolutely amazing to Yugyeom as one of his hands flew around to wrap itself around Jackson’s neck in attempt to gain more stability as the situation had his legs wobble with weakness.

Yugyeom could feel the tiredness begin to wash its way over him, his hairline was now completely drenched and he could feel the muscles in his hips and thighs begin to strain. But the mix of Jackson and BamBam’s hot breaths and warm touches was all too good, all too delicious in every single shape and form. But in all his honesty, he really didn’t have the intention to go any further with the boys, despite the extreme arousal he was in, he just wouldn’t be able to bring himself to fulfil any desires the two seemed like they wanted. He didn’t know how he was going to end this, but sooner or later it would have to come and he would have to politely let them down. 

In the end, Yugyeom didn’t really need to wait for long, or decide on what he was going to do because he felt Jackson suddenly get peeled away from his behind. The loss of his warmth leaving Yugyeom slightly disappointed that the touch had to end so abruptly, and it got even worse when BamBam also disappeared, causing Yugyeom’s eyes to fly open in order to understand what was going on, and when he did, he was completely surprised to see Jaebum’s face, his hand firmly gripping at Jackson’s shoulder as he pulled him away from Yugyeom completely.

He looked a lot more different than before, his hair was no longer perfectly styled and was now left in a dishevelled mess on the top of his head while one side of his white button down was left untucked from his pants. He had his blazer slung over one shoulder as he kept his grip on a startled and rather annoyed Jackson. “God Jaebum Hyung, you just got to ruin all the fun don’t you”.

Jaebum eyed the younger boy carefully; his brow rose judgingly before he spoke to reply, raising his voice to be heard over the music. “I don’t think Yugyeom would appreciate the fact that the two of you are so obviously trying to get into his pants, he’s only new you little perverts, you know the rules. Plus, it’s time to go anyway”.

BamBam puffed out his cheeks like a displeased child, slightly stomping his foot to the ground before crossing his arms to his chest. “It’s not like he wasn’t enjoying it”.

“Alright BamBam, would you like to consult the person who sent me over to stop the two of you?” Jaebum removed his hand away from Jackson to turn on his heels, opening up the view for the three boys and exposing Airlina who was leaning up against the corner of a wall, her blazer hanging loosely over her shoulders as a less than pleased expression formed on her face. To no one’s surprise, Jaehwan was still hanging around by her side, leaning into her for one last time to press a gentle kiss to her cheek before adjusting the sleeve of his shirt and taking his leave. She regarded him swiftly before returning her attention back to the group of boys, watching them ever so carefully as if she were waiting for something to happen. 

Jackson and BamBam’s eyes quickly widened at the sight as the both of them begun clearing their throats and patting down their clothes and hair awkwardly. Wasting no time to move away from a flustered and hot Yugyeom while not forgetting to take their bow to their head servant, they knew they’d be in trouble now and they were trying everything they could to perhaps ease the pain they knew would be coming. Jaebum watched the two with a piercing gaze, a very slight smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth as he shook his head with amusement. He too knew what was going to happen, and he just couldn’t wait. His mind definitely worked in twisted ways, but that was just the way cold and stoic Jaebum was. Kinky.

 

“Jaehwan…I should get back to the party. And so should you, it’s your party anyway”. Airlina’s lips were pulled back into a wide red smile as she gently pulled at Jaehwan’s arm in attempt to get him back into the crowd of dancing bodies. 

“Aw but we were having so much fun in here”, Jaehwan retorted back to her with a sly wink, quickly running a hand through his now unkempt hair. 

Airlina let out an amused chuckle, the hand that was on Jaehwan’s arm climbing up slowly so she could pull herself up to his chest, pressing herself into him so their faces were now only inches away. “We’ll have plenty of time”…She lowered her tone done into a mere sensual whisper, her lips gently ghosting over his bottom lip and across his chin. “But…we need to go now”, her lips once again curled into a soft smirk.

“Well, if you put it that way, then I suppose we can head back”. Jaehwan gave back a wide and charming smile before allowing the scarlet haired woman to pull him out of the darkened room, his eyes never once leaving the sight of her curved hips. 

When the familiar sound of the pounding music filled Airlina’s ears once again, her attention immediately shifted back into the middle of the dance floor, her eyes widening at sight in front of her. She quickly froze in her spot, letting go of Jaehwan’s arm as she stood and watched the scene unfold. She could feel something in the pit of her stomach, and she didn’t know what it was exactly, but it was most likely a mixture of anger and jealousy. At this point, she couldn’t bring herself to move from that position as someone else distracted Jaehwan, happily involved into another conversation as the depths of hell boiled deep inside Airlina. 

There was her precious Yugyeom, being touched and groped by two of her servants. Jackson’s hands running up and down his tall body, his fingers not missing a single crevice as his hips ground against Yugyeom’s behind. BamBam’s lips hungrily attacking the younger boy’s neck while he rode on his thigh with the music. It was infuriating to watch, and things only got worse when she saw Yugyeom’s face, the way he pulled his lip into his mouth, the way his head flung back and exposed his neck in all it glory, and the way he let out trembling noises. Airlina wanted to experience all that herself, she wanted to hear the noises that Yugyeom could make and witness those same sensual facial expressions. She wanted it all to herself, and now not only were Jackson and BamBam breaking the rules of the house by touching the new servant, but they had taken away her opportunity to witness Yugyeom’s sexual side for the first time. Although she couldn’t ignore the rage she was feeling, she knew she had to hold it in as much as she could. It wasn’t against the rules for the members of the house to engage with each other in such ways, and she and Madeline in no way owned the boys, but at that very moment. Every rule was being broken and she was going to have to stop it before anything went too far. 

It was the greatest timing when Jaebum had crossed the lane of her sight, messily attempting to tuck his shirt into his pants while sliding his blazer onto his shoulder. Airlina could tell he had gotten up to something while she was gone as well, but that didn’t matter right now. She needed to stop BamBam and Jackson from tainting Yugyeom. 

“Jaebum!” Airlina hollered out into the crowd, cupping her hands around her mouth so that her voice could travel further. 

Thankfully, it had caught Jaebum’s attention and as soon as he realised who was calling for him he immediately assumed himself back into his professional stature, quickly taking his place beside Airlina and politely bowing his head before speaking. “What’s wrong?”

“Some of our boys have forgotten the rules we have in the house”, Airlina spoke into Jaebum’s ear, pointing one slender finger in Yugyeom’s direction. “Could you please go and remind them Jaebum?” Airlina peered up at Jaebum with wide shining eyes, sticking out her bottom lip into a childish pout as she clung onto his side. 

Jaebum’s gaze shifted from the trio on the dance floor and back to his beautiful mistress, letting a deep sigh pass his lips before he made his way towards the three boys. He couldn’t refuse Airlina, he never could. The way she stared at him with those big dark eyes, her strong cheekbones and that blood red hair. It mesmerised him, and he hated himself for being so weak for her. 

 

 

“Come on Yugyeom, let’s go now and I’ll pretend that I can’t see what it is you’re dealing with down stairs”. Jaebum wrapped his arm around Yugyeom’s shoulder in a way to comfort him as he started to direct him towards the exit; but that remark only made Yugyeom tense under his touch, his already flushed cheeks deepening again for the hundredth time that night. Yep, that’s it; Yugyeom was just going to have to accept the fact that he was forever going to live with bright red cheeks. 

“I…uh…” Yugyeom let his head fall down to stare at him feet, quickly using his hands to cover what he could in order to supress some of the utter embarrassment he was already feeling. 

The pair started to near the entrance to the apartment, but that was when Jaebum spoke up again and caught Yugyeom’s attention. He wasn’t speaking to the younger boy though; instead he mentioned somebody else’s name. “Mark, please stop making out with Hongbin, it’s time to go”. Jaebum spoke softly this time, his tone coming out in an almost bored expression and as if he were ready to just get out of there for the night and crash back at the manor. Yugyeom couldn’t blame him though, a lot had happened to him and he couldn’t imagine what was running through his mind. 

When Yugyeom looked up from his feet, he instantly regretted it when the sight of Mark passionately kissing the man he had been introduced to as Hongbin. The pair were so into it that at first they didn’t hear Jaebum speak, continuing to go at each other as Mark’s hands tugged and played with the Hongbin’s brown locks. 

Jaebum sighed and rolled his eyes impatiently, this time clearing his throat and raising his voice a few more octaves. Yugyeom could tell that when he spoke like this, he was starting to get pissed. Even after only knowing him for so long, and when Mark quickly snapped his attention away from Hongbin and onto Jaebum that was enough evidence to prove this. 

“Oh shit…uh…sorry”. Mark wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, his lips red and swollen from the rough ‘activity’ he had just participated in. “Sorry Hongbin…gotta’ go. But I’ll call you”. Mark gently stroked the back of the other’s head while he gave him a small charming smile. 

Hongbin exchanged an equally as charming smile, the dimples in his cheeks standing out like there was no tomorrow. “Good night Mark, tell Jackson I said HI”. Hongbin sent a wink in Mark’s direction as the blond took his position beside Jaebum, a small chuckle coming from him as he waved Hongbin one last good night. 

Soon the rest of the household were all bunched up together and ready to leave the party for the night. When Yugyeom had looked up at the clock he had noticed that it was well passed 2:00am. Yugyeom was actually surprised at the time as he had no idea that it was that late at all, he was too caught up in everything that had happened, from spending time getting drunk with Sanghyuk to being wedged in-between two horny boys. Besides the complete and utter embarrassment he had felt the entire time, he did enjoy himself and it was a nice change in his life to go out and socialise with people he had never met. It may have even brought up his confidence and opened him up to being more social and comfortable with who he interacts with, especially his new co-workers whom he knew he was going to have to get used to as he would be living and working for them for god knows how long. And with the way the house was run, and the things that went down on a daily basis he was definitely going to have to figure out a way he could survive their without becoming mortified with every little thing he had to face. 

Yugyeom had fun, but he was relieved that it was finally time to go. At this point he was starting to feel rather tipsy and dizzy, and the alcohol’s initial positive buzz had worn down to a faint painful thump in Yugyeom’s temples. All he wanted to do then was to just get home, peel off his skin-tight clothes and wash away all the sweat and the smell of alcohol he had managed to work up in the last few hours of the night. 

As the group all made their way through the lobby, Madeline was snuggly held up against Youngjae’s side, her arm hooked in through his while her head rested against his shoulder. Mark and Junior were ahead of the group, quietly chatting to each other while Yugyeom still stood by Jaebum’s side, walking along with him as he silently watched everyone. 

While doing this, Yugyeom managed to catch a glimpse of Airlina fitting herself in-between BamBam and Jackson, hooking both her arms through there’s while a content smile rested on her cheeks. The two boys first exchanged worried looks to each other before peering down at their mistress, an obvious lump being swallowed in BamBam’s throat as they continued walking. 

“Did you two enjoy yourselves tonight?” Airlina smiled cheerfully up at BamBam and Jackson, completely hiding her true feelings behind a mask of faux emotion. Despite the awfully real smile she had on her face, the two knew exactly what her true intentions were. 

“I uh…yeah…we did. Thank you”. Jackson’s voice came out slightly croaky, pausing every few seconds to clear his throat.

“Ah wonderful…I couldn’t help but notice you two were having a lot of fun with our dearest Yugyeom though”. 

“Oh we…. were….we were just dancing with him”. BamBam quickly let out an excuse, the anxiety in his voice clear and audible. 

“Ah of course, of course. Dancing… I’m sure the two of you are well aware of the rules we have about new servants?”

The pair swallowed again, staring down at their feet as they nodded their heads in shame, being well aware of the mistake they’ve made. 

“Good… then I suppose you know what I will want from you two” Airlina released her grip from their arms, bounding away happily as she exaggerated the movement of her hips and took Mark’s hand into her own; continuing her walk with him. 

 

“Jaebum?” Junior’s voice was laced with worry and sadness as he promptly followed Jaebum into the room. 

“Just leave me alone Jinyoung”… Jaebum’s tone was harsh, and when the words hit Junior so suddenly, they stung. 

Junior had no intention of ‘leaving him alone’, he knew well enough that when Jaebum was like this he needed all the comfort he could get. He hated this, seeing his dearest Jaebum like this, being sad, angry, frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to hold him and make him happy... if only Jaebum had the same intentions.

“Jae…” Junior reached out, delicately placing a hand onto Jaebum’s shoulder and squeezing it caringly as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against the muscle. Although it wasn’t what he wanted, he knew that if he kept going with the path he was currently following, this was only going to go one way. But the though of being able to help Jaebum repent his frustration and feel his touch at the same time pushed him further. 

Jinyoung’s assumption was correct; “Come here”, Jaebum snapped around in a surprising speed, his hands flying forward and grabbing a hold of the fabric of Jinyoung’s shirt and yanking him forward. The sudden movement caught Jinyoung off guard, causing his eyes to widen in shock and a soft gasp to pass his soft lips before there were passionately attacked by Jaebum’s own. 

The kiss was immediately intense and full of pent up sexual frustration, it tastes lustful, hateful, and regretful. It wasn’t they way Jinyoung would have wished for it to be. But it was Jaebum…

Jaebum groaned into the kiss, his forehead creasing from the intensity as he backed up the younger boy into a wall, rushing to rip the buttons off of Jinyoung’s shirt and get it off his body.   
Things were in a heated, bundled up mess. A unison of deep moaning and grunting mixed in the air along with the faint thud of the rhythmic music from outside the room. It was a mixture of throaty groans and the harsh sound of skin against skin; things were rough, passionate and angry as it left Junior clawing hopelessly at Jaebum’s back, leaving deep red scratches in his pale skin. 

The older boy had been clenching his teeth from the sheer force he drove into Junior’s backside while the grip he had on Jinyoung’s hips were harsh enough to leave bruised for a few days. Everything came to an end with one final grunt and whimper; thighs were left trembling and hearts were left pounding. 

This is how it was always like. How things always ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, chapter 8 for The Dollhouse. What do you think?  
> I wanted to make this chapter really heated and exciting since I had taken a while to update. I also made this chapter a little longer than usual.  
> So...questions that I have...  
> What do you think about Jaehwan, Airlina, and Jaebum? What do you think will happen?  
> What about Jackson and BamBam, do you think they're going to get a punishment?  
> I would also like to hear some thoughts on what you would like to see happen in future chapters! Sexy photoshoot? Fashion show? The girls studio in the city? More Jaehwan drama?


	9. Silk Robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the party; what will happen to Yugyeom today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> First off, I'd like to say thank you for all the patience, thank you for comments! and thank you for all the positive feedback everyone had given me. I really do enjoy writing this and when people tell me good things about it, it makes me very happy!
> 
> Anyways, here's chapter 9! I really do hope you like it; let's see what happens after such an eventful night!

It was when the burning rays of the sunlight poured in from Yugyeom’s curtains he woke up. His eyelids peeling themselves open one by one, practically feeling as if they were glued down completely. Immediately all that Yugyeom could feel was the pulsating ache in his head as he softly groaned from the unwanted light falling over his face. There was only one explanation about the reason why he felt like this; and that was that he most definitely had a hang over. A killer one at that. 

Yugyeom wasn’t really one for drinking, not that he didn’t want to, but simply because he never really had many opportunities come to him in which he could drink with his friends. Every now and then he may have been to a small gathering with some of his co-workers or close friends, but clubs, and parties were definitely not his forte. Of course Yugyeom had experienced being drunk before, but this was whole other level that had the poor boy scrunching up his nose in pain as he slowly rolled onto his side. Whatever he had to drink must’ve been rather strong, as he was not only struggling to wake up, but to remember what exactly happened the night before. The throbbing headache to help to jog his memory either, but when he finally found a simple moment of stillness he started to regret remembering what had happened; deciding that perhaps forgetting would’ve been much better. 

“Oh god…” Yugyeom’s palm flew straight up to land on his forehead; absolute mortification washing over him as deep frown lines appeared all over his face. “Why…”

All of the memories from the party started to slowly come back to him, and every little detail he remembered only caused his headache and embarrassment to grow indefinitely. He couldn’t believe himself, how drunk and unaware he had gotten; to the point he ended up having to of his brand new co-workers grind up against him in nothing but a sinful sandwich. The blurred images of Jackson’s hands travelling up and down Yugyeom’s body while BamBam’s plump lips ravaged his neck were slowly beginning to fill up Yugyeom’s mind, only causing the young boy’s eyes to widen with realisation as he tried to fight away his headache. 

The way they touched him, danced on him, the whispers and advancements. Yugyeom was utterly flustered, his cheeks starting to burn up from the mere memories that were nothing but dazed and faint images. What was he going to do now? How was he supposed to get up for work now and confront the household after the many events that occurred the night before? He couldn’t help but feel utter terror when the thought that all the others would only see the images of his body being ravished by two other servants. He would never be able to come back from it; it will be the only story being told for days, weeks…forever. Yugyeom groaned painfully again, but his resentment was cut short when his eyes lay upon the sight of the plain white clock that hung on the wall beside his bed. 

“Shit!” The clock was slowly ticking by 6:40, meaning that there was only a good twenty minutes before Yugyeom would have to check in and begin his daily chores. Quickly, without another moment wasted, Yugyeom shot to his feet, almost puking everywhere from the pressure that surged through his head from standing up too quickly. 

Vomiting everywhere would have to wait for later, right now Yugyeom’s only concern was to get ready as quick as he could without Jaebum chewing off his arms for being late. After all, that man was a whole bowl full of intimidation; his mere gaze could create deep cuts in your soul. 

With pretty much seconds ticking away at the clock, Yugyeom had managed to take a brisk shower in order to wash away the lingering smell of alcohol and quite frankly, despair. Practically tripping over his shoes as he bounded down the hallway Yugyeom finally made it the door of Jaebum’s office, quickly launching himself inside while trying to do his bow tie all at the same time; quickly gaining the elder’s attention as soon as he entered. 

“Oh well…you finally made it”. Jaebum’s tone was cool and soft, and by the looks of things, he really didn’t seem faltered by Yugyeom’s rather loud entrance; staring blankly ahead with a sheet of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. 

Yugyeom was attempting to catch his breath as he clung to the doorframe, only managing to let out a few shaky syllables before completing a proper sentence. “I-I’m so…. so sorry I’m late”. With a final deep breath Yugyeom finally started to slow down his heart rate, bringing his arms back down to his side as he walked further into the middle of the room to properly speak to his Hyung or more importantly, his boss. 

Jaebum simply sat in an elongated silence, his eyes carefully examining the puffed out boy standing in front of his as he thought to himself. It was painful to wait in the silence, the awkwardness twisting Yugyeom’s stomach in all different directions. He thought that perhaps he wasn’t going to say anything, maybe he wanted Yugyeom to leave and just get on with his day; but the ever so faint tug at the corner of his lip told Yugyeom otherwise. 

“Well, you are new, and we it was only last night we attended a party. So I can let you off this time”. The faint smirk on Jaebum’s lips grew wider as he slowly stood from his desk, revealing his fully tailored uniform that hugged his figure perfectly, almost too perfectly and accentuating every muscle in his arms and torso. Yugyeom hated how he couldn’t stop himself from staring. 

“Oh, thank you so much Hyung”. Yugyeom felt complete relief wash over him and flipped over into a full 90-degree bow. 

A deep chuckle sounded from the base of Jaebum’s throat, the sound seeming a lot closer and causing Yugyeom to fling right back up into a standing position, only to be greeted by Jaebum’s smiling face only a few centimetres away from his. “I wish that the rest of the boys were half as respectful as you”. 

Yugyeom could feel another blush beginning to creep up on his cheeks, so he quickly tried to restrain it. It would be completely unprofessional of him to have such a reaction to his boss. “That’s kind of you, thank you”. 

Jaebum chuckled again, this time his gaze dropping to look at Yugyeom’s chest. “Your tie is still undone”. 

“Oh! I’ll just-“ Before Yugyeom even had a chance to begin tying, Jaebum had already beat him to it; quickly cutting him off before tending to the tie. 

“I’ve got it”. Jaebum spoke softly, his fingers making quick work of the tie as he paid no attention to a harshly blushing Yugyeom that stood in front of him. Yugyeom couldn’t believe it; his boss was in close proximity now and was doing one of the most intimate things he could imagine. It was at that moment that made all his assumptions of Jaebum being cold and stern float away, there was no way someone so heartless could do such a warm gesture to someone they hardly knew. 

Maybe Jaebum was misunderstood, perhaps his soft side was just buried deep within him and only ever came out at the best of times; and the fact it was being alone with Yugyeom that brought it out only made the younger boy even more flustered. 

“There…ready for the day”. Jaebum lowered his hands to his sides before taking a step back from Yugyeom, re-opening the space that was once between them.

Yugyeom peered down at his perfectly tied bow tie before giving Jaebum another polite bow as a thank you. “Thank you Jaebum Hyung, I’ll go begin my duties now”. Yugyeom was about to turn and leave before Jaebum interrupted him once again.

“Just before you leave Yugyeom”. Jaebum’s sudden call made Yugyeom stop in his tracks immediately before turning back around to face his Hyung. “I would like to formally apologise about the behaviour of Jackson and BamBam last night. It was completely unprofessional and they breached a lot of house rules. I’ll make sure they receive the appropriate consequences to ensure it wont happen again”. Jaebum stood with a sturdy stance, his muscular hands folded in front of him as he spoke. 

“Oh that!” Yugyeom quickly became flustered at the situation, trying his best to conjure up what he was he going to reply with. Of course, what happened last night left him utterly mortified, but he definitely wasn’t angry, or turned off by his job working at the manor; and he definitely didn’t want Jackson or BamBam to receive any sort of consequence just because of him. That would only make working at the manor harder. “There really isn’t anything to apologise about! Really! I wasn’t offended at all, and it was nothing but an innocent accident”. Yugyeom almost stumbled over his words, but easily regained himself in order to say something that didn’t sound like he was completely unsure of himself. 

“Hm”. Jaebum made a short and unreadable noise, slowly sliding his hands into his trouser pockets before speaking again. “I acknowledge that you forgive them Yugyeom, really. I’m very glad that you have this way of thinking as it will be very welcomed here, especially with the way things are run”.

Yugyeom simply nodded at the older boy’s response, too worried to say anything that might ruin the moment. “But they still broke rules that they are both fully aware of. I will make note of your comment, so their consequences won’t be as harsh”. 

Again Yugyeom was speechless, he didn’t know what to say but at the same time he knew he shouldn’t go against Jaebum’s word any more than he already had. So all the younger did was simply nod and stare at the ground, waiting for Jaebum to finally dismiss him. 

“Alright Yugyeom, you may leave now; you better get down to the kitchen before Junior starts questioning me”. With an amused chuckle, Jaebum finally let Yugyeom go, silently watching on as the taller boy exited his office. 

 

As usual when Yugyeom made it down to the kitchen, Junior was already cooking the breakfast for the girls. Cloth slung over his shoulder, white apron ties around his waist and kitchen knife firmly in his grip. He was too busy at the time to realise Yugyeom had entered and so was Youngjae as he was completely invested in a fashion magazine. 

Youngjae was sitting at the bench, flicking through the pages without interest, as he seemed to be stuffing a croissant into his mouth. Then finally after what seemed like forever, Junior finally turned around and caught Yugyeom standing in the doorway; looking aimlessly into the kitchen.

“Oh Yugyeom! You’re here, why didn’t you say anything!?” Junior almost seemed flustered as he dried his hands against the cloth on his shoulder, his face probably turning red from being exposed to the steam coming from all the pans of sizzling food. Walking forward, Junior rested himself against the counter top, his soft eyes focusing on Yugyeom. 

“Uh, sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you, you seemed concentrated”. 

“Oh pf, don’t even worry about it, this is my job. I’m used to it now”.

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mi-“

“YOUNGJAE, GREET YUGYEOM”. Junior quickly cut off Yugyeom with a loud howl, slapping one of his hands on the counter next to Youngjae, the younger boy instantly becoming startled and jumping back to reality; half a croissant still sticking out from his lips. 

“I-uh..oh s-sorry”. As Youngjae struggled to chew and swallow while speaking, he quickly stood from the stool he was sitting on, patting down his uniform and bowing in Yugyeom’s direction. “Good morning Yugyeom, hope you slept well”.

Yugyeom couldn’t help the small-amused smile on his lips as he returned the bow. Youngjae seemed like the most innocent soul in the house, his mannerisms and smile provided all the evidence he needed to conclude that Youngjae was nothing but sunshine. Perhaps he would be the kind of person Yugyeom needed to escape all the risqué things that happened in the house. First off, he’d have to become closer with Youngjae first. 

“Alright Yugyeom, today you’re taking Airlina her breakfast again”, Junior shifted around to face the stove again, using a spatula to carefully spoon a fried egg onto the already set tray. “Mark should already be up there, running a bath for her, so you should get up there nice and quick”. He turned back around with the silver tray in his hands, gently placing it onto the counter as he looked up at Yugyeom with a wide smile, multiple creases forming at the corners of his eyes. That would probably be the most charming aspect about Junior for Yugyeom, those intense creases that formed every time he smiled lit a spark with Yugyeom and he just couldn’t help but return a smile just as big. 

“Of course, no problem, I’ll go right away”. 

“Oh! Before you go, I’ve also put an aspirin tablet next to the orange juice. Airlina will most definitely have a hangover so she’ll need it, make sure she takes it”. 

Yugyeom quickly nodded his head; listening to every order that Junior gave him to ensure he wouldn’t miss a single detail. “And Youngjae, you’re late too, quickly take Madeline her breakfast. You know how she gets when she doesn’t get her pancakes”. 

Youngjae quickly sprung into action, downing the last of his croissant as he wiped his hands onto his pants before grabbing the ends of the silver tray. There lay a perfect stack of three pancakes, a dollop of cream and chopped strawberries that were all arranged to form a flower like shape. “Actually I think it’s kind of cute when she comes stomping down and pouting on why she didn’t get them”. Youngjae pulled a wide grin, switching gazes from Junior to Yugyeom in hopes he’ll get a reaction. 

“Yes yes, real cute. Now hurry up, I really don’t have much time today at all. Madeline and I need to be ready to leave by lunch time, the office called this morning and Jaebum told me the staff needed assistance with some design issues that had with the magazine layout”. 

“Okay, okay, okay, we’re going. Come on Yugyeom, Junior has a stick up his butt today”. Youngjae rolled his eyes at Junior before walking over to gently grab at Yugyeom’s arm, pulling him towards the exit of the kitchen. Yugyeom complied without saying a word, turning around to catch Junior’s final words.

“You watch yourself Youngjae!” 

As the pair left the kitchen Youngjae snickered, loosening his grip around Yugyeom’s arm. 

 

Youngjae and Yugyeom both neared their final destinations and as Yugyeom was about to separate from Youngjae and make his way to Airlina’s door, Youngjae spoke; slightly grabbing the younger’s arm to get his attention. 

“Hey Yugyeom, would you mind stopping by the picnic area in the garden once you’ve finished up? I would appreciate some help with planting flowers, there’s quite a lot of them so it would go a lot quicker if you were there to help”. With the utterly charming grin, and oh so hopeful look Youngjae had in his eyes, Yugyeom could in no way refuse his offer. Immediately Yugyeom nodded, returning the smile.

“Of course, no problem”. Youngjae’s eyes lit up instantly, quickly bowing his head thankfully as he started to move back towards Madeline’s door. 

“Ah thank you Yugyeom! That’s so kind of you”. Youngjae waved a hand in Yugyeom’s direction, slowly disappearing down the hall to once more leave Yugyeom to himself. Every other second he spent with Youngjae, the more his assumption on his personality became more real and obvious. Planting flowers? In the garden? What could be more innocent than that? He definitely wanted to get closer to him, see what he was about and what makes him tick. He seemed like a valuable friend.

 

Yugyeom slowly turned the handle on Airlina’s door, trying his best to open the door as quietly as he could so that he wouldn’t disturb the mistress as he entered. He wanted to make sure that she would have be able to wake up peacefully, with no sudden abrupt interruptions, especially considering she would most likely be in a hung-over state. 

As Yugyeom finally entered the room, his eyes caught the sight of the familiar lump huddled underneath shining silk sheets, completely still and unmoved. Just the way he hoped he would find his mistress. A small fragment of light caught his eyes as he looked to the left, noticing that the door to Airlina’s bathroom was left slightly open, letting small clouds of steam float into the room. Junior said Mark would already be up here running her bath, so Yugyeom quickly assumed it was Mark in the bathroom as he started to make his way to the side of Airlina’s bed. 

“Ah Yugyeom, you’re here. Good, it’s time to wake her up now”. Mark’s deep husky voice floated into Yugyeom’s ear, quickly gaining the younger boy’s attention. “You wake her, I’ll open the curtains”. Mark gently closed the bathroom doors behind him as he made his way to the deep red drapes, closing his hands around the curtains before giving Yugyeom a nod to signal that he was about to open them. He wanted Yugyeom to wake the mistress up? For the first time?

Yugyeom swallowed a hard lump in his throat as his carefully eyed Airlina’s sleeping figure; his body beginning to completely overflow with tension.

With one big tug, Mark flung the curtains open, letting an influx of bright light flood into the room and cause Airlina to instantly curl up into her sheets, a slight groan emanating from beneath the blankets. Airlina was so different like this, in a sleepy, groggy state, so completely opposite to her usual fierce, intimidating nature that she always seemed to project when she was awake. 

Yugyeom leant down, carefully placing the tray of food on the bedside table before turning to the sheets. “Mistress Airlina…it’s time to wake up now”. Yugyeom gently placed his large hand against what seemed to be Airlina’s shoulder, rocking her every so slightly in order to evoke a reaction. Immediately as he touched her, goose bumps formed all over his skin. This was his first time personally waking Airlina up, and he never thought he’d be doing it by physically touching her. 

“Let me sleep for longer”… Another soft groan came from Airlina, her figure seeming to curl inward even more at Yugyeom’s touch. 

Yugyeom frowned slightly, peering over at Mark who stood behind him patiently. He didn’t know what to do at this point, and looked to Mark hopelessly in hopes he would give him some advice. Mark saw the plea in his eyes and chuckled softly with a shake of his head.

“Keep trying, she’ll have to wake up”. 

Yugyeom sighed and nodded, turning back to look at Airlina. It wasn’t really the best advice Mark could have given him. But he was going to have to persist like Mark had told him to, and maybe this time, he’d have to try something different if planned on successfully waking her up. With his hand still resting on her shoulder, Yugyeom tried his best to think about what could actually get her up without any trouble and nothing seemed to come into his head…

Until…

All the things the other servants said about Airlina’s liking towards him? The kiss she gave on his forehead, the way she stared at him, the way she talks to him. 

No…

Maybe?

Yugyeom couldn’t help but wonder whether or not his hypothesis was true…so he pushed away any fear he had and quickly acted upon his thoughts. Slowly leaning down closer towards Airlina he moved forward until his lips came close to where he assumed her ear was. Lowering his voice to a gentle whisper, he spoke, testing whether or not his assumptions were true or not. 

“Mistress Airlina…it’s me…. Yugyeom…it’s time to wake up now, I brought you breakfast and Mark has your bath ready”. 

To Yugyeom’s utter disbelief and as if right on cue, two slender hands peeked out from beneath the red silk sheets, Airlina’s hands gripped at the material and slowly started to peel them away from her head. Revealing her bare and pale face to Yugyeom. Although it was as plain as the eye could see, Yugyeom still convinced himself that it was all just a coincidence and Airlina simply decided to wake up at that moment. 

And in that exact moment, even in her sleepy, groggy state, she still managed to look utterly ethereal in every way. Yugyeom admired the starkness of her scarlet hair against her pale skin and he loved the way it perfectly framed her sharp features.

“Ah, Yugyeom…what a nice surprise”. Airlina spoke up first, her voice slightly husky and cracked from just being awoken, but again, to Yugyeom, her voice sounded like music to his hears. There was no denying that Airlina had a spell over Yugyeom, and it took Yugyeom’s every whim to deny it. “I do hope you feel alright this morning, you had a big night last night, you must be exhausted”. Airlina’s lips curled into a warming smile, one of her hands reaching out to gently grasp Yugyeom’s own.

The younger boy tenses up slightly, only relaxing a little to allow Airlina to fully slip her hand into his, her fingers intertwining with his own larger ones as she continued to beam a happy smile onto him. Immediately, as Yugyeom felt the warmth of Airlina’s hand against his own, a curdling bubbling feeling twisted around inside his stomach and caused his heart to dance around in his ribcage, a heated wave soon following straight after as he caught the sight of Airlina’s charming grin. His entire being instantly warmed up to her touch, a feeling of what Yugyeom thought to be utter content filling up his body as she continued to lovingly squeeze his hand. 

“I’m feeling just fine, but thank you for your concern mistress”. Yugyeom finally found himself back to reality, bowing his head in politeness (as usual) as he subconsciously rubbed the pad of his thumb against the back of Airlina’s hand. If Yugyeom hadn’t noticed what he had done, then Airlina surely did.

 

Airlina could feel the piercing light burn down on her through the thin material of her sheets and she could most definitely feel the throbbing pain inside her head. All she wanted to do was curl up and hide away from the day, avoid all the responsibilities she had and just take one long ass nap for the rest of the day. That was her main plan before a very familiar soft and high pitched voice came flowing down into her ear, instantly wakening her senses and encouraging her to unsheathe her face from the sheets. It was Yugyeom’s voice. She could recognise the sweet innocence in it from anywhere; oh she was delighted to hear his voice and she was more than happy to wake up if it meant she got to see Yugyeom’s shy face and cherry red cheeks. The mere sight of the tall boy brought joy to Airlina, and she just couldn’t help but house a soft spot for him that she just couldn’t push away. Even the lustful thoughts she often fantasied about were pushed away and override with warm thoughts and feelings of how Yugyeom would be like simply curled up in a slumber, his long muscular arms wrapping around Airlina’s body protectively. Perhaps that was all Airlina really longed for…someone she could call hers, someone that could call her theirs. 

The instant she caught sight of Yugyeom’s face, she instantly reached for his hand. Lacing her slender fingers with his and immediately relishing in the warm feeling she felt with his touch. His hand was significantly larger than hers, firmer, wider, and such a perfect fit around her own. She loved every second of it, and wondered whether or not she’d find the ability to actually let go. 

 

“Ah well, that’s definitely reassuring to hear then”. To Yugyeom’s disappointment, Airlina finally let go of his hand, using her arms to slowly pull herself up into a seating position so she could eat her breakfast comfortably. “Good morning to you too Mark, hope you’re feeling well”. She spoke again, this time redirecting her voice to the blond who stood silently and patiently behind Yugyeom. 

“My mornings are always improved when they start with you”. 

“Oh shut up Mark”. Airlina let out an amused giggled, waving a hand in Mark’s direction as he too chuckled at his own cheesiness. “What’s for breakfast Yugyeom?” Airlina gave Yugyeom another wide smile, peering over at the boy as he quickly started to place the tray over her lap. 

“You’re favourite I would assume”.

“Of course, of course…Junior knows me too well”. Airlina let another giggle pass her lips, the sound only bringing Yugyeom more joy. “Thank you Yugyeom”. 

“Actually…” Airlina was just about to begin eating before she turned her attention back onto Mark. “Mark, do you mind leaving me alone with Yugyeom? There are just a few things I need to talk to him about”.

“No not at all, I’ll leave you two to it”. Mark shook his head before taking a full bow to his mistress, giving her one last charming smile before heading out of the room. 

 

Yugyeom wasn’t entirely sure as to why Airlina wanted to speak to Yugyeom alone, and quite frankly it frightened him every so slightly. He was over thinking things again, and a billion different thoughts raced through his mind as he stood there in front of Airlina silently waiting for her to speak; but when she simply went for the strawberries on her tray instead, Yugyeom’s curiosity simply lead him to being the first one to speak.

“Is there something wrong Mistress Airlina?” Yugyeom tilted his head to the left, a questioning look written across his face that made him appear every so puppy like.

“No no no! Of course not…” Airlina shook her head quickly, reaching down to grab another strawberry, popping it between her lips and biting down on the succulent fruit. “I just wanted to address the events that took place last night”. 

Yugyeom straightened his posture as soon as his curiosity was cleared up and he straightaway leaped in to tell Airlina what he had already told Jaebum. “Well Jaebum Hyung had already talked to me about it, and I’ve said that I’m complete alright with what happened. We were all a little less than sober and I definitely can’t blame them for their actions, no harm was intended and I was offended in any way”. 

As Yugyeom started talking, the passion and concern in his voice had Airlina focusing on him entirely. Completely entranced by how much he seemed to worry about what she might do to BamBam and Jackson. When the young boy finally slowed down his short rant, Airlina once again put on a soft smile, picking at the grapes and popping one into her mouth. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that Yugyeom…I’m so glad you turned out to be such a forgiving person. I knew it was a good idea to hire you…the minute I laid eyes on your application I knew”. 

Airlina’s thoughts were sudden, and they hit Yugyeom like a slap in the face. A slap, but a very calm, and very warm slap that made Yugyeom feel all tingly on the inside. She just admitted it to his face; she personally chose Yugyeom out of god knows how many applications she and Madeline would of received. 

“I’m very thankful that you see me that way Mistress Airlina”. 

“Ah! And always so polite! I love it!” Airlina’s smile grew ten times wider as she continued to stare at Yugyeom’s glowing face. 

Spending a last few seconds of admiring Yugyeom’s features, Airlina reached for the napkin on the tray and gently patted her mouth down with it before cleaning her hands. “Yugyeom could you please be a sweetheart and bring me my robe from the night stand over there, I think I’ll finish this after my bath”. Airlina briefly pointed a finger towards the nightstand, Yugyeom’s eyes following the direction in which she was pointing to quickly catch the sight of the black robe that rested over the top of the drawers. So without another moment’s hesitation, Yugyeom darted for the robe, quickly grabbing it between his fingers and only spending a moment to relish in the silk as it rubbed against his skin.

“Thank you…” As Yugyeom positioned himself in front of the bed, he opened up the robe so that Airlina could easily slide into it. But what Yugyeom was not expecting was when Airlina did climb out of bed, she was only clad in a set of black lace lingerie that hugged all her assets in all the right ways. Instantly Yugyeom was completely lost for words and flustered like the teenage boy he was. He could quickly feel his heart beat begin to speed up as Airlina moved towards him, slipping in one arm at a time at a painstaking pace that had Yugyeom chewing down on his bottom lip as he tried his best to not directly look at Airlina’s body. But of course, Yugyeom just simply couldn’t miss the very last minute glance of Airlina’s perfectly rounded behind, the skimpy underwear bottoms allowing Yugyeom to catch a glimpse of her exposed skin. 

With a swallow of the dry lump in his throat, Airlina had finally wrapped the fabric around her body. Concealing all she had to offer and relieving Yugyeom from the torture he was enduring. Any longer and Yugyeom would be fighting to conceal just how excited he was during that entire time. 

“Thank you for your service this morning Yugyeom, I greatly appreciate it. You may return to your duties for the day”.

And with that came the end of Yugyeom’s interaction with his scarlet Mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go...a little calmer than we all expected? (Or than we all hoped? u lil perverts)  
> Perhaps this is just the calm before the storm?  
> What do you think will happen to BamBam and Jackson?  
> And what do you think about YOUNGJAE?  
> Isn't he just an absolute sweetheart?  
> As you can see, I'm adding a bit more scenes that are Airlina's POV, I just really want to capture both sides of awe.


	10. Lavender Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice and peaceful day in the garden with Youngjae; then Yugyeom is wanted by Jaebum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Welcome to chapter 10 of The Dollhouse...a first milestone I suppose? Hahah idek.  
> But I guess Chapter 20 will be more impressive.  
> But anyway, thank you to those who leave supportive comments and thank you to those who leave kudos and just read it in general! It really means a lot...so hope you like this chapter.

Yugyeom started making his way down to the manor’s garden, just like Youngjae had asked him to do earlier that morning. Yugyeom had to admit; he was actually looking forward to spending the afternoon with Youngjae, doing something so simple and innocent like planting flowers. It would definitely be a whole lot more refreshing compared to half the things that usually go down inside the house. Then especially after his rather intimate interaction with Airlina he needed something to calm himself down and relax, and maybe one moment in the day where his cheeks weren’t stained bright red. 

Yugyeom didn’t have much trouble finding the gardens, as he distinctly remembered the time Junior had shown him around the manor and stopped by the large window doors that lead out into the garden. He grabbed the handles and quickly pushed them open, a gust of cool air rushing inside and lightly blowing Yugyeom’s light brown hair around his face. As Yugyeom made his way out he took in a deep breath through his nose, the air was fresh and it from then Yugyeom knew it would be relaxing day. He was practically thanking the heavens that Youngjae asked him to help plant these flowers and not anyone else. 

As Yugyeom made his way through the gardens, he couldn’t help but stop every now and then to admire the intricate details. The way the stone path was set in such a specific and distinguished manor, the complete assortment of tulips, roses, and striking daffodils, how the hedges and bushes were clipped and trimmed to perfection as if not a single day of tending to them was ever missed. Everything was just so unparalleled, untouchable and completely flawless. Sometimes Yugyeom really did struggle to come to terms with the fact that he had been able to win a job at such a place. 

Yugyeom finally reached what Youngjae described as the outdoor picnic area, a fairly large grassy opening came into view and in the centre of it was an intricate, white gazebo that had winding vines twisting around the gazebo arms. Next in Yugyeom’s line of sigh was Youngjae, who was crouched down into the ground and planting his flowers with complete content. He had on a dark green apron and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He seemed completely invested in what he was doing, planting a flower and quickly moving onto the next all the while humming a cheerful tune. He didn’t seem like he was working, rather investing himself in something he likes doing, something he enjoyed. With the way he was, Yugyeom couldn’t help but crack a smile as he watched the older boy garden away. 

But Yugyeom was soon brought back to reality when Youngjae peered up from the ground, finally catching a glimpse of Yugyeom standing there like an idiot. Youngjae grinned happily, waving a hand in Yugyeom’s direction. “Ah Yugyeom! You came!” He hopped up from his spot on the ground and patted his dirt-covered hands along his apron. “Thank you for agreeing to help me”.

“It’s no problem really, I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to have a relaxing work day in the garden”. Yugyeom happily returned a smile, rubbing the back of his head as he waited for Youngjae’s orders. 

“Ah! I’m so glad to hear that”, every word that came out of Youngjae’s mouth was full of cheer and Yugyeom thought that he could definitely befriend someone like him. “Well, pop on an apron. Don’t want to get your uniform dirty”. Yugyeom nodded as Youngjae reached over for another apron, this time it being black in colour as it hung off gazebo railing. 

“Okay so, it’s pretty simple. Just dig a small hole then take the flower out of the pot…gently of course, don’t want to rip its roots, and then pop it into the ground. Got it?” Youngjae flashed Yugyeom another smile, his eyes widening with anticipation. 

“Yeah I think I can pick it up easily”. Yugyeom nodded again before following Youngjae back to the ground, landing on his knees and immediately getting back to work. 

A good amount of time had gone by and Yugyeom and Youngjae had gotten through more than half of the pots, leaving only a couple dozen left. The two had chatted for what seemed like hours, about life outside the manor. Their families, their hobbies, friends, where they used to go to school. Yugyeom thoroughly enjoyed those types of conversations, and he definitely appreciated the one with Youngjae. He learnt new things about him, and by then he felt a whole closer with him. He discovered that Youngjae enjoys music and is actually a very talented singer, which was probably why he was always humming away and singing every chance he got. He also told the younger boy that he has big dreams for the future and that one-day he would hopefully be able to perform. Yugyeom had mentioned that he would love to hear Youngjae sing one day and the elder replied saying he would be more than happy to demonstrate for him. 

Yugyeom had also told Youngjae about his mother and how he needed a good enough job so that he could pay their bills, he did mention how he wanted to apply to the Allessandra manor, but he did leave out the part about being completely and utterly fascinated by the place. He didn’t want Youngjae thinking anything negative about him, especially at this point. 

Youngjae listened, and genuinely listened. Turning his head every now and then to look at Yugyeom and take in every single piece of information he threw at Youngjae. The younger boy felt content with the situation, and he so glad to have found someone in the household he had felt so comfortable with. He just hoped he’d be able to develop closer relationships with the others as well. 

“So Youngjae, was this a specific request from one of the girls? To plant these flowers?” Yugyeom decided to ask a simple enough question that would just keep the conversation moving. 

“Oh…actually”. Youngjae kept his gaze on the ground, not once stopping as he continued to plant the remaining flowers. “No one asked me to do this, I chose too”.

“Oh really? Why’s that?”  
Youngjae let out a soft chuckle, followed by a long sigh before sitting up to turn and look at Yugyeom. “Ah…long story really. You probably have had enough of me talking”.

“No no! Please…I’m all ears”.

Youngjae paused for a moment without saying anything as he studied Yugyeom’s face, trying to decipher whether or not Yugyeom meant what he said or not. But when Yugyeom continued to look at him with growing interest in his eyes, Youngjae spoke up once again. 

“Well…I wanted to plant these flowers for Madeline. She absolutely loves flowers and I know how much this would make her happy, especially petunias. They’re her favourite…and I love seeing her smile”. 

With the way that Youngjae mindlessly grinned down at the ground, Yugyeom knew there was so much more to what he was saying. There was a certain innocence to his voice and slight glint in his eyes as he mentioned Madeline’s name made Yugyeom think that perhaps there was something else…another reason for Youngjae to be doing this, so without hesitation, Yugyeom thought it wouldn’t be harmful to ask a simple question to clear his assumptions. 

“Do you have feelings for her?”

Youngjae froze, turning his head away and not giving Yugyeom any eye contact. For a moment, Yugyeom thought that perhaps he had crossed a line and he had pushed the older boy a little too far. Asking too much of a personal question and ended making him feel uncomfortable; so he quickly followed up his question with a quick apology. 

“Sorry! I mean… You don’t have to answer me…I was being nosey”. 

“No it’s okay…” Youngjae finally spoke up, his voice soft and quiet as he started to turn his head back around to face Yugyeom once again. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting you to ask me that”. His smile soon came back, lifting a huge weight off of Yugyeom’s shoulders. 

“But. Yugyeom. You guessed right…I do have feelings for her. I have had feelings for her since the day I came here”. Yugyeom leaned in with interest, his hands resting against his thighs as he Youngjae went on. “I’ve only been here for a year now. The rest of the boys have been here for three or more…So it was hard to fit in when I got here…I was afraid of the rules of the house…what went done, the…the sexuality intimidated me. Pretty pathetic isn’t it?”

Yugyeom quickly shook his head, a soft frown in his forehead that made Youngjae chuckle. “Well…I struggled…I was too quiet, I kept making mistakes and I wouldn’t let anyone touch me…I just wasn’t getting used to everything. But Madeline…she was so sweet, so kind, she treated me like her dearest friend, like I was fragile and important and it was the first time I had ever received that kind of love from someone. Let alone a girl. She was always there to reassure me when I felt doubtful, and she never pressured me into anything. She guided me, and in the end she chose me…” Youngjae took another pause, his soft cheeks beginning to glow a slight reddish tinge. “It was the best thing I had experienced…she was so loving and so gentle, she made me feel wanted. From then on…I was a whole lot more open minded and a lot more comfortable with my surroundings, because of her”. 

By the end, Youngjae was grinning like an idiot in love, and Yugyeom couldn’t help but mimic the ridiculous smile as he reached over to put a comforting hand on the elder’s shoulder. “Have you told her your feelings?”

“Oh no… of course not. I’m a servant here and she is my mistress…it doesn’t work like that. I can’t be with her...” Youngjae’s smile slightly faded from his face, causing a twinge to go off in Yugyeom’s heart.

“Well…maybe not now... do you plan to work here for a long time?”

“I don’t know right now…my parents still need money and I need to save so I can afford an art school…”

“I’m sure whatever does happen…she’ll return your feelings. I’ve seen the way she looks at you sometimes. I think she admires you… and maybe she’s holding back her feelings because she has the same thoughts as you do”. Yugyeom just spurted out his feelings, having a passionate thought on the whole situation and only wanting to reassure Youngjae in any way that he could. He felt that he had some sort of obligation to the boy, as if his kindness and warm-hearted nature was a favour to Yugyeom and he had to return that favour. 

Just the way Yugyeom intended, Youngjae’s beaming grin returned. “Thank you Yugyeom…I couldn’t be happier that you’ve said that…you’re definitely a good friend”. 

Yugyeom felt proud of himself, perking out his chest and smiling to himself as he had achieved something great. Youngjae had accepted him as a friend, spilled out his thoughts and feelings to Yugyeom and trusted him with something, it warmed Yugyeom’s heart and he was happy to have someone close to him at the house. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jinyoung Oppa, why won’t you just tell me why I’m out here!?” Suddenly Madeline’s sweet voice started sounding from the further end of the garden, causing the two boys to perk their heads up with interest.

“She’s coming?” Yugyeom spoke first, his eyebrow raised as he slow patted the dirt down on the last flower. 

“Yeah, I told Junior hyung to send her down when they came home”. Youngjae gave Yugyeom a smile before standing and patting down his dirtied apron, Yugyeom following and doing the same. 

“Youngjae!?” Soon Madeline’s figure appeared at the beginning of the footpath, standing there with her eyes widening with surprise. As usual she was beautiful, and doll like. Her blonde hair sat in loose curls around her shoulders, and her fair skin was illuminated by the white lace dress that hugged her body closely, accentuating here slim figure. The late afternoon sun shone down on her body and caused the glitter in her lip-gloss to glimmer faintly. “Youngjae what are you doing down here…and Yugyeom! You too!”

“Good afternoon Madeline”, Youngjae spoke up first as he quickly took his bow with Yugyeom following shortly behind. “I asked Junior to send you down here because I wanted to show you this…” Youngjae took a step to the side so that he would open up the view for Madeline to see the rows and rows of multi-coloured petunias, and almost instantly, Madeline’s eyes lit up and her mouth hung open with utter excitement. 

“Youngjae! You did this all for me?” She rushed forward towards the flowers, the sound of her heels clicking hard against the pavement.

“Well, Yugyeom helped me plant them all”. 

“Oh they’re beautiful…and my favourite too! Petunias, oh my gosh Youngjae thank you so much, Yugyeom too! You’re absolute angels”. Madeline’s rounded face was beaming and her petite figure fumbled and jumped around in happiness as she flailed towards Youngjae with open arms. “C’mere”. Without hesitation Madeline wrapped her hands around Youngjae’s torso, bringing him in close and tightening her grip; her face was squished into his chest and her smile only grew as Youngjae contently returned the hug. Youngjae slowly rested the side of his face on the top of Madeline’s head, gently tracing circles along her back. 

“You’re welcome princess…anything for you”. 

“You always know how to make me happy Youngjae…” Madeline lifted her gaze up to meet with Youngjae’s, her grin fading to a slight but happy smile as her ocean blue eyes shone brightly. She leaned upwards before pursing her lips together and softly pressing them to the side of Youngjae’s mouth, a satisfied hum emanating from his throat as Madeline pulled away from him. 

“And you too Yugyeom! Thank you so much for helping Youngjae!” Madeline bounded over to Yugyeom, taking a hold of his hands and fitting her small petite hands in-between Yugyeom’s own larger hands. They seemed so delicate and tiny, almost as if, if he were to hold onto her any tighter, he would break her hands. Her skin felt so soft, like silk, especially against Yugyeom’s calloused hands it felt like pure satin under his touch. “You deserve a little kiss too”. 

Immediately, Yugyeom went into panic mode and he froze up completely. “Well it was all Youngj-“. 

Madeline giggled with amusement, coming up onto her toes so that her lips came closer to Yugyeom’s face. “Ssh, you talk to much”. At that moment the tall boy couldn’t do anything but freeze in the same position, his hands holding onto Madeline’s for dear life as he awaited his faith. With only a few inches left until Madeline’s supple lips came into contact with Yugyeom’s own, she swerved her head to the side, planting a passionate kiss onto Yugyeom’s protruding cheek. Yugyeom’s eyes remained wide open as a strong smell of Madeline’s perfume wafted into his nose. The scent was floral and sweet, yet all at the same time there was a slight herbal undertone…the more Yugyeom concentrated on the smell he finally realised what it was…Lavender perfume. She leaned back with a loud ‘pop’ as a happy and satisfied grin made its way onto her face as she witnessed Yugyeom’s growing blush. “Ah Gyeommie so cute!” She squealed with joy as she quickly pulled Yugyeom in for a rough hug, almost winding the boy as she slammed herself into his chest. 

“I…uh…thank you Miss Delore”.

“Oh”…Madeline pulled back, pushing a few of her platinum strands behind her ear. “My real last name is Yoo…Yoo Mijin. I think it’s okay for you to know since you work here”

“Yoo Mijin…That’s a lovely name”. 

“Thank you! But for public sake, just stick with Madeline for now”. Madeline giggled again, this time throwing Yugyeom a cheeky wink before making her way back to Youngjae. 

Yugyeom had always wondered if the names the two girls went by were real, as both of them quite obviously had Korean blood within them. But he always thought it would be too rude to ask, perhaps he’d be intruding, asking something too personal. He was definitely relieved that Madeline opened up to him herself, telling him something was clearly hidden from the public. Most likely to keep up the celebrity façade and create that fantasy the public desires. The fantasy of the perfect women, living in a made up world that’s perfect, full of riches, diamonds, and good looking men. Yugyeom had to admit; this was his exact thought before he had gotten involved with the manor. It wasn’t really his fault anyway, the stories that were constantly shared around, the rumours, they only fed this made up frontage and fuelled the idea of a constructed reality filled with expensive perfume, fine wine and designer dresses. But he was in the middle of it all now, he knew the truth, he knew what was behind the smoke and mirrors and he was experiencing the reality first hand. While half of the perfection was true, Yugyeom could already tell that that wasn’t what it all was. There was drama, most definitely, but he had yet to see anyone break down. Lose themselves and fall out from this seamless cycle that is the Allessandra manor. Though he had yet to see it, he wished for it to never come.

“Youngjae Oppa! You must be exhausted now from all that work, and I really think you deserve a another reward”. Madeline cooed in her soft, soothing voice. A voice Yugyeom has come to recognise as having absolutely no innocent intention hidden behind it. 

Yugyeom noticed the visible shiver that shook Youngjae’s body as Madeline pulled herself closer towards him, clinging off of his arm as she peered up at him with large doe eyes. “B-but…what about Yugyeom. I can’t leave him here”. 

“Oh…I remember Jaebum Oppa wanted to see him today. So I’m sure Yugyeom can go find him, right Gyeommie?” Madeline directed her hopeful gaze towards the tall boy, her irises full and black as she waited for Yugyeom’s reply, on which he simply nodded towards her. “See! Now come on Youngjae~”. Madeline pushed out her bottom lip, her blue orbs sparkling up at Youngjae who seemed to lose himself in her intense gaze. 

“I mean, I guess I have time…”

“Good boy~” Madeline leaned up completely until her lips grazed the edge of Youngjae’s pierced ear, a sinful grin on her lips as she tugged at Youngjae’s arm, guiding him out of the garden. 

Youngjae didn’t even look at Yugyeom again as Madeline finally dragged him out of view, his gaze locked onto the blonde as he was utterly tranced by her. Despite being quite obviously filled with want, there was still a gentle smile on his lips as he watched Madeline skip forward with her petite hand intertwined with his; love was in his eyes rather than lust and it was plain to see to anyone that Youngjae was hopelessly in love with his mistress. Definitely a tough situation to be in, Yugyeom couldn’t imagine himself in a position like that. A forbidden crush, someone whom you love and want to yourself, only for that to be rejected and prohibited. Only to see that someone get shared around with everyone else…everyone else showing him or her the love only you want to give. Yugyeom wouldn’t be able to handle it…he was too sensitive for that to happen to him. 

Yugyeom may have not been in many relationships, but he was in enough to understand what love was, and what heartbreak was. Oh, he knew that all too well, and he knew just how painful and gut wrenching it was. Especially when she was your first love…the one whom you thought was the one…the one you would live with for the rest of your life. That’s the kind of girl Yugyeom had met as a very, very naïve seventeen-year-old boy. She was petite, kind, beautiful and smart. The entire cliché yet desirable traits any boy would want in a girl. He was instantly in love and in deep so early; becoming so damn oblivious that time means people will eventually reveal their true colours. Yugyeom regretted everything…putting his trust in her… giving her everything…giving her his heart when all she did was give it to somebody else. It was the worst thing Yugyeom had ever felt in his life…it was the worst pain he had endured and it was all mental; a mental pain that took a little over a year for him to recuperate from. For a while thinking he wouldn’t trust anyone again, but thankfully later realising that was just his heart broken mind clouding his decisions.   
That was all behind him now, and he had other things he needed to focus on and worry about. Some girl who broke his heart wasn’t going to be something that would stick with him for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t let it happen anyway. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugyeom knocked on the opening of the door several times to gain permission for him to enter Jaebum’s room. Waiting there patiently for the head servant to notice his presence, which didn’t really take long. 

“Ah…Yugyeom you’re here. Good”. Jaebum turned away from the large filling cabinet and brought himself around to lean against the front of the mahogany desk. 

Yugyeom bowed in respect as usual, his hands neatly folded in front of himself. “Is there something the matter Jaebum Hyung?”

“No no…of course not. I actually just wanted to let you know that your new customised uniform is ready and it’s all folded neatly in your room. I suggest you change before dinner, Airlina would appreciate it”. Jaebum narrowed his gaze down towards Yugyeom, a slight twinge of darkness going off somewhere in those cat like eyes; slightly irking something strange within Yugyeom. 

“Oh, uh thank you Jaebum Hyung…I’ll go change now”. Before Yugyeom could turn away to head back to his room, Jaebum muttered something else, low and hardly audible for Yugyeom to hear. 

“Well…everything you do Airlina ends up appreciating it anyway”.

“Sorry Hyung?” Yugyeom frowned slightly, turning around to once again face Jaebum. This time the elder was closer within Yugyeom’s proximity, his jaw tightened in what seemed like frustration. “H-hyung…is there something wrong?”

For what seemed like a hundred years to Yugyeom, all Jaebum did was stand in silence as his burning gaze buried itself deep with Yugyeom. His eyes taking in every single inch of Yugyeom with what he really couldn’t decipher to be anything. Perhaps anger? Or what the young didn’t know was a mixture of lust, frustration and mainly jealousy. 

What was it…what was it about Yugyeom that made him so perfect in Airlina’s eyes. 

“Everything’s fine…I thought I had something else to say but I was just imagining things”. Jaebum finally spoke, his eyes finally lighting up as he turned away from Yugyeom to take a seat at his desk. “You may go now”. Without lifting his head away from the paperwork at his desk he waved a hand at Yugyeom, signalling for him to leave the room in which Yugyeom obediently obliged too. 

Of course Yugyeom left to return to his chores for the night before the day finished, but what Yugyeom also failed to understand was the burning desire Jaebum had struggled to ignore when he came so close to the youngest servant of the household. The same burning desire Airlina had for Yugyeom. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Why does my Jinyoungie look so sad?” Madeline stuck out her bottom lip like an upset child, hooking her arm into Jinyoung’s own as she clung to his side. 

Junior sighed softly, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the bubbly blonde who stared up at him with those big gorgeous blue eyes by looking out of the limo window. “Jinyoung-ah! Don’t ignore me please”. Madeline whined again, this time tightening her grip on his arm and tugging impatiently; to Madeline’s satisfaction, this caught Jinyoung’s full attention, the older boy reaching over and gently stroking the side of Madeline’s face with the back of his hand.

“It’s nothing princess, I promise”. He stared down at her with soft, loving eyes, the pad of his thumb rubbing small circles on her cheeks.

“No it’s not…I can tell when you’re lying…” Madeline’s pout grew bigger as she pointed a small finger in front of Jinyoung’s face. Eyeing him carefully. “Is it Jaebummie? Did he make you sad again?”

When Jinyoung dropped his hand from Madeline’s face, along with his gaze, Madeline instantly knew what she assumed was correct. “I knew it…”

“I’ll be okay princess. I’ll get over it…”

“But I hate seeing my prince Jinyoung all down and upset. It makes me sad”. Madeline slid her hand slowly down Jinyoung’s arm, gently caressing his hand with the tips of her fingers before bring down her delicate touch to his thigh. “Will the prince let his princess make him feel better?” Madeline walked her fingers higher up Jinyoung’s thigh, the older boy lifting his gaze up to meet with Madeline’s own. 

“How can a prince refuse his princess?” Jinyoung’s lips grew into a small smirk, stretching his arms out to rest them on the heads of the leather seats. 

Without another word, Madeline returned the sensual smirk…the sunlight spilling in from the tinted windows and making the golden glitter in her lip-gloss glimmer. Soon both of Madeline’s hands dragged down Jinyoung’s chest as she found her way onto the floor of the limo, her knees pressing into the soft carpet floor as her fingers made quick work of the first few buttons of Jinyoung’s shirt. With a satisfied hum Jinyoung’s smile grew wider as he leaned his head back onto the seat.

“I’ll make it all go away Jinyoung Oppa”. Madeline cooed softly as she dipped her hands into the opening of Jinyoung’s shirt, her fingers coming into contact with his smooth skin as she hovered her lips over the ever-growing tent in Jinyoung’s dress pants. 

“Make you forget”… gently caressing Jinyoung’s chest Madeline ghosted her fingers over the pink nub, taking it between her nails and gently squeezing, immediately earning a slightly whimper from the boy above him. She grinned cockily, moving her free hands down Jinyoung’s chest and down to where he needed it the most…”Make you feel good”…She gripped the hardened outline, rubbing up and down and quickly picking up the speed to add as much friction.

“Princess…please…” Jinyoung’s words came out in a shaken whisper as his back arched off of the leather seat, Madeline’s fingers still rolling his swollen bud between the tips of her fingers. 

“Anything for my prince”…Madeline knew that what she was doing now was to please Jinyoung…and only please him. The teasing would have to wait for another time. 

With one more tug of Jinyoung’s sensitive bud, Madeline reached for the buckle on his belt. Quickly undoing his belt and button and throwing everything to the side so she could have easy access to what she really was looking for. “It’s all about you right now”.

Taking a hold of the hem of Jinyoung’s pants, Madeline tugged them down his thighs along with his briefs. The older boy lifting his hips off of the seat to assist her in bringing them down to his ankles as a shiver ran down his spine from the cool air hitting him exposed lower half. “Mm, so excited for his princess”. 

Madeline admired Jinyoung’s hardened length as she watched it twitch against his stomach, a clear line of pre-cum slowly sliding down the front of it as he panted with want and anticipation. Taking a hold of the base of his cock, she began stroking it in a smooth and slowly rhythm. Slow enough to not let him cum so soon, but gripping tight enough for the friction to bring him all the pleasure he needed to forget. 

“Tell princess what my you want”…Madeline leaned in forward, gently pressing her lips to the swollen head of Jinyoung’s length and smirking at the way his body shivered when her breath spread over his cock. 

“I want princess to make me cum”. Jinyoung’s fingers threaded through Madeline’s blonde locks, holding on tightly as he slightly pushed her head towards his aching cock, wanting so badly to reach his climax. 

And with that, Madeline wrapped her peach lips around Jinyoung’s length, instantly sending the boy into a moaning mess as his grip tightening around her hair. She slowly started to build up momentum, bobbing her head up and down and hollowing out her cheeks so that she could give Jinyoung everything he deserved. Jinyoung’s breaths became heavy and uneven, his chest heaving up and down in rapid breaths as sweat started to bead up around his hairline.

Madeline could tell that Jinyoung was rapidly approaching his climax, and she only wanted him to get there and feel as good as possible. She took Jinyoung in all the way, all the way until his head hit the back of her throat and caused her to gag ever so slightly. But instead of pulling back, Madeline swallowed him down, eliciting the dirtiest moan from his lips that had the blonde smirking as she pulled back from his cock with a loud elicit ‘pop’. Without wasting another second away from his arousal she wrapped her lips back around his length, picking up the speed straight away, this time using one of her hands to cup his balls and massaging them lightly. 

If the deep throat wasn’t enough to bring Jinyoung to his end, this was. With a few more bobs of her head Jinyoung finally came undone beneath Madeline. His hips thrusting upwards into her mouth as he chased down his high, he released into her, his hot seed spilling into her mouth as his thighs trembled with complete pleasure. 

When his frantic thrusts finally came to a halt, Madeline pulled back, Jinyoung’s cum visibly spilling from the corners of her lips as she swallowed what remained in her mouth. Madeline smiled, leaning forward so that she was pressed up against Jinyoung’s tired, limp figure. She peered up at him and gently pressed a kiss against his lips…earning a small hum that Madeline knew was his thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that happened.  
> That was CUTE RIGHT, Youngjae x Yugyeom 'blossoming' friendship. (See what I did there?)  
> Of course I got you all excited by insinuating Jaebum and Yugyeom would get into something steamy, and then scaring you thinking something was about to happen, hahah woops.  
> Anyways...I had to finish it off with a lil somethin' somethin to keep you perverts satisfied.   
> Hope you liked it...all comments are welcome :)


	11. Interlude- Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little snippet from a future chapter of The Dollhouse that I will be writing, I couldnt help myself to write this.   
> And also since I won't be able to update as often because of my exams this week (*sad face*) I thought I'd throw this in for everyone. :)  
> Hope you like it, because I'm definitely going to hell.

“You’ve been a bad boy Gyeommie”…. Her voice was like pure silk, yet it oozed danger and a seductive poison that had the young boy shivering amongst the silk red sheets his bare body laid upon. 

“Why would flirt with those girls in front of me?” She spoke again, this time dragging her slick tongue over the hood of the young boy’s ear, leaving a wet shimmering trail along his skin. “You know you’re mine”. Her red nails dragged along the boy’s bare chest, applying more pressure as she went down and leaving long red marks that were sure to stain his skin for days. 

Yugyeom let out a small yelp, the sharp scratch from her nails causing his skin to burn painfully. “You’re hyung is disappointed in you too”. A small yet audible chuckle could be heard from the corner of the room, causing Yugyeom to peer into the darkness and catch a short glimpse of Jaebum, the dim lighting of the lamp in the room casting an eerie shadow across his smirking face. 

“You hurt my feelings, and you know how protective Jaebum is over me”. She raised her hand up to Yugyeom’s face, gently caressing the pad of her thumb against his plump and swollen bottom lip. “Isn’t that right Jaebum Oppa~?” 

Another small noise was heard from the black haired servant lurking in the dark corner of the room, but soon Yugyeom’s toes curled into the sheets as anxiety took over him. Jaebum suddenly made his way over to the edge of the bed, more shadows casting the shapes of his abs across his skin. He reached over towards the red headed mistress and grabbed a fistful of her hair between his fingers before yanking her head back and attaching his lips onto hers hungrily, eliciting a sharp and sensual moan from her. 

The passionate kiss lasted for what seemed like a millenium, deep creases forming in Jaebum’s forehead as he frowned into the kiss. The mere intensity making him lose himself in concentration.

When the older servant finally pulled himself away from his mistress he let out a satisfied groan, sucking in air through gritted teeth. Yugyeom watched silently and hopelessly as Jaebum slowly lowered himself over his body, a dark and lustful look in his eyes that had Yugyeom sweating profusely. 

“I think he needs to learn a lesson”. Yugyeom let out another deep yelp as he felt the strong palm of Jaebum’s hand press flatly against his twitching bulge that rested uncomfortably in the confinements of his briefs. 

“I agree”, she spoke again, this time leaning in with Jaebum and running her hand through Yugyeom’s hair before leaning down to whisper into his ear. 

“Be a good boy for us Yugyeom Oppa”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it cause like I said. I am definitely going to hell for even coming up with this and thinking about it.


	12. Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another morning, another day in the house. What's install for Yugyeom this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> My exams are finally over for this semester so I am now free to do whatever and that included updating The Dollhouse! I'm so excited to continue writing this series because it's honestly so fun to write and I really enjoy reading your comments and seeing all of your reactions!   
> So, enjoy this chapter and I hope you like it, comments are always welcomed!

The next morning at the manor finally approached and Yugyeom was slowly starting to awaken from his wrestles sleep. Yugyeom would have been able to sleep normally like he wished he could, if it weren’t for the vivid dreams that continued to play out in his mind like a film.

He had tried his best to ignore and push away these dreams…but the images of his scarlet mistress caressing him with her long slender fingers kept playing out like a fantasy that was pent up within him for weeks. He imagined her blood red nails raking across his thighs, his chest, and his neck as her plush lips devoured every inch of his body and leaving no spot untouched. The thoughts were lewd and completely inappropriate for a servant to be imagining about his Mistress, but the images became all to overwhelming to the point he found himself whimpering like a hopeless little boy in the middle of the night, beads of sweat forming around his hairline and his breathing becoming heavy and out of rhythm. He imagined Airlina moaning breathlessly into his ear as he steadily rocked his hips back and forth, clashing into her figure with every thrust he gave. The way her hands would claw and grip at his broad shoulders with every snap of his hips, hearing her shaky, sinful moans crescendo through the room as he filled her up to the brim. Just the mere thought of her tight walls enclosing around him made him shiver under the thin sheets. Soon his thoughts fluttered to other places, and the next thing he knew, Airlina’s hands were back onto his naked body, massaging every spot sensually and making their way down his torso until her fingers wrapped around his rock hard erection, sparing no time in pumping him with everything she had while planting loving kisses and love bites across Yugyeom’s milky white stomach. Leaving the tall boy with his head flung back and mouth open in a delicious moan. Airlina would continue to stroke her hands in a steady motion, aiming only to bring Yugyeom to his well-awaited end. Yugyeom could feel the not untying in the pit of his stomach and just before he could relish in the taste of his climax, he awoke from his sinful dreams and groggily peeled his eyes open to be rudely awoken by the early morning sun that spilled into his room.

But just when he thought he’d be able to escape those lustful dreams, Yugyeom’s attention was brought down to the throbbing hard erection in his boxers that he definitely couldn’t ignore. Being propped on his stomach didn’t help his situation either when his erection promptly pressed into the mattress below him, causing him to groan suddenly and even almost tempt him to gain more friction. But he stopped himself before he could give into his dreams, not wanting to make his job at the manor even more awkward with knowing he had gotten off at the thought of his mistress.

“No…not now”. Yugyeom groaned again as he turned over on his bed, flinging his arms to each side as he hopelessly stared up at the ceiling as his problem only grew more aroused as each second slipped by.

Yugyeom didn’t like the thought of it, but he knew the only way he was going to get rid of this pest of an erection was if he washed it away with a chilling shower. But not only would that leave him unfulfilled and frankly utterly disappointed as his erection faded away, especially since he was so rudely awoken before he could reach his climax in his dream, but he’d have to deal with freezing cold water spraying flush against his skin.

Despite wanting to curl up in bed until everything faded away, Yugyeom finally hauled himself out of bed, his sheets sticking to his body for a moment and getting dragged across the ground as he crossed over to the bathroom to unwillingly rid himself of his erection.

By the time he had reached the bathroom and had stripped himself down, he was already starting to hesitate on turning the shower to cold. Standing there naked and painfully hard as the hot stream of water flowed against the skin of his back, causing his arousal to reverberate all throughout his body. Yugyeom continued to hesitate, but this time, his hand slowly slid off of the tap reaching down to his throbbing length before placing a firm grip on himself. A soft sigh passed through Yugyeom’s lips as his head swung back slightly, relishing in the feeling of his rough hand against his needy length.

Yugyeom finally gave into his thoughts about Airlina; coming back to the images of her slender body wrapped around his own as he slowly grinded his hips into her. Re-imagining the heat of her sweaty skin against his as he slowly brought her to her sweet release. Re-imaging her sweet release as he finally brought himself to his own, his thighs and legs giving out and buckling beneath him as his shaky moans echoed inside the shower walls. His forearms fell against the tiles in front of him as he let the now warm water wash away the sins he had just committed, his over sensitive cock twitching with every breath he took to regain himself.

Yugyeom couldn’t fathom what he had just done, and for the remainder of the day; from getting ready after his shower to completing his daily chores. An overwhelming guilt was overriding him. Of course masturbating was completely normal, and Yugyeom himself would do it up to a couple times a week. But getting off on the thought of your mistress or master was completely off the charts when it came to what was appropriate or what was inappropriate. But maybe it would be okay this one time…just this once…it would okay to savour the one time he was able to enjoy the imaginings of his gorgeous scarlet mistress. Yugyeom was sure it wouldn’t happen again…  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came a lot quicker than Yugyeom would have liked and had the tall boy groaning out from beneath his bed sheets as he started to get ready for another day at the manor. Although, he wasn’t too cautious about the day that lay ahead since the day before went rather smoothly, nothing out of the unusual happened and he didn’t even have to face either of the mistresses, not including taking up Airlina’s breakfast. He was definitely grateful that no one could see it in his eyes…the fact he had masturbated that morning. Maybe it was a weird thing to think; thinking that someone would be able to tell that you had done something like that, but then again, this wasn’t any average household filled with just any average people. Sex was like a second oxygen to them, and anything that was slightly intimate occurred within the house walls was known to anyone…so of course Yugyeom was worried.

Yugyeom continued on with his usual morning routine before going to Jaebum’s office to get jobs assigned to him for the day. Jaebum was quick to dismiss Yugyeom, too engrossed with the paperwork piled up in front of him to spare any unnecessary words or acknowledgements. So with that, Yugyeom found himself meeting up with Junior in the kitchen once again, and since Mark had already taken up Airlina’s breakfast for that morning, Junior offered for Yugyeom to stay with him and help out with his own list of chores for the day, Yugyeom of course happily obliging and quickly getting to work with the breakfast and the dishes.

But while promptly scrubbing away at the delicate porcelain dishes, Yugyeom couldn’t help but let his mind wander away to Jackson and BamBam, then to the words that Jaebum and Airlina had said to him not long ago. They both did mention that there would be consequences for their actions despite Yugyeom’s forgiving nature. He suddenly started to become quite worried, realising that he actually hadn’t seen either of the two around for quite some time, not even hearing from or of them. What if they got fired? What if because of him, two of Allesandra Manor’s best servants were kicked away and had lost their jobs. At this point, Yugyeom suddenly felt very queasy, and it was becoming rather evident on his face so Junior took no longer than a couple of seconds to realise that there was something bothering Yugyeom.

“Yugyeom…are you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out”. Yugyeom squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying hard to not throw up everywhere because at that moment he felt like he really was about to pass out.

“I think I-I’m okay… it’s just…”

“Is there something on your mind that’s making you feel uneasy?” Junior’s mother-like instincts quickly came into play as he put down his cloth onto the bench, making his way over to Yugyeom with concern filling his round eyes.

“Well…about what happened with me, Jackson and BamBam at the VIXX party”…Yugyeom’s stomach did a black flip by then, causing him to tighten his grip on the edge of the sink to stop himself from falling.

“What about it?” Junior frowned, deep lines forming in his forehead.

“Well, Jaebum hyung and Airlina had mentioned that they would have to receive a punishment since they broke house rules…” Yugyeom slowly opened his eyes to look over at Junior and maybe get a sense of what he was thinking, but all he got was Junior’s eyes widening with interest, encouraging Yugyeom to continue speaking. “And I can’t help but think maybe they got fired or something, because of me, I mean I haven’t seen them around for days, and no one’s mentioned their names and I just hate the thought that may-“.

Before Yugyeom could continue on with his breathless rant, Junior broke out into a fit of laughter. His frown forming into a wide-mouthed laugh as the signature crows-feet crinkles formed at the corners of his eyes. Yugyeom was completely confused, his eyes darting from side to side as he tried to grasp the situation at hand and as to why Junior was laughing at a time like this. For what seemed like hours, Junior actually finally started to calm down from his little outburst, small droplets of tears rolling down his cheeks as he shook his head with amusement.

“Oh Yugyeom… I understand why you’re so panicked. But really…there’s nothing to worry about”.

Yugyeom frowned at Junior’s words, his hands crossing over his chest as he stared down at the ground in confusion. “What…what do you mean?”

Junior noticed the young boy’s frustration and put a comforting hand onto his shoulder. “I can tell you now that yes, BamBam and Jackson did receive their punishments not long ago…” Frantically Yugyeom peered up at Junior, actual fear growing in his eyes that had Junior struggling to continue without chuckling. “But this so called ‘punishment’ isn’t really a punishment at all…”

“I don’t get it…”

Of course he didn’t get it.

Junior sighed, gently patting Yugyeom on the shoulder as the smile on his face never once subsided in the slightest. “Let’s just say that they would have actually enjoyed themselves…and you’ll see them tonight at dinner”.

Yugyeom was now completely confused; he didn’t understand a single thing that was happening. How could someone receive a punishment and enjoy it?  
And that was when something inside Yugyeom’s head finally clicked. Junior looked up at the tall boy with expecting eyes, as he was actually waiting for him to understand what he was hinting at; and when Yugyeom’s eyes widened in realisation, Junior’s smile widened as he took a few steps back to continue his cooking.

“Glad you got it now Yugyeom, because it would have been rather awkward to have just told you straight up”, Junior flipped a piece of bacon over in a pan before beckoning over at a shocked Yugyeom. “Do you mind passing the salt?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Yugyeom’s little confrontation with Jinyoung, he couldn’t help but scold himself over and over again in his mind about how oblivious he was. Also the thought of what this so called punishment actually consisted of; this had Yugyeom shaking his head to get rid of any dirty thoughts that started to form in his mind…he wanted to keep the last shred of dignity he had left, even if it was only in his mind. After all…he has not only stood in the middle of a room in just his briefs, but he was also sandwiched between two ridiculously good-looking men. But as the day went on, Yugyeom managed to push away any overwhelming thoughts and get on with his chores. Finishing up in the kitchen with Junior before helping him clean the bedrooms of the mistresses; once again to Yugyeom’s relief the girl’s weren’t in the house for the day. Junior had mentioned something about another important business meeting or something deathly important that had the two girls rushing out the front doors first thing in the morning. Yugyeom wouldn’t be able to live that kind of life, and he struggled to even imagine it. Constantly being watched by everyone, every move and decision looked upon and judged by those around you, never really having a break from work and always living with the worry that your phone will go off to call you into work. The burden would just be ridiculous; you’d have to go through mine fields just to maintain the perfect image, as every little thing you do is watched by the world. So one mistake, could lead to your image being thrown into the ground, your name rubbed into the dirt.

Yugyeom definitely wouldn’t be able to live that life, and frankly, he almost felt grateful that he was less known to the world, a lower status that would shield him from the world and it hungry money and fame driven ways.

Or would it really? Yugyeom failed to realise one thing; that every name associated with the Allesandra girls would be made known to the world sooner or later, one way or another.

He didn’t see it then, but it wouldn’t take Yugyeom much longer to find out what happens once you start working for the Allesandra girls, and just what was install for him in the future…would he be getting more fame and recognition than he ever thought he would? Which was absolutely none at all.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Yugyeom can you bring over the rest of those plates?” Youngjae called from over his shoulder, a pile of plates teetering in his arms as he made his way over to the dining room. The day was finally coming to a close and now Yugyeom was helping Youngjae set the table for dinner. Of course for the entire time, Youngjae never once stopped smiling and chatting away about his day and what he had done; not missing out a single detail about his garden and gushing about just how good his roses are doing. He also mentioned something about planting sunflowers since the weather had been so good, but Yugyeom slightly zoned out after the first twenty-five minutes of him spitting out names of flowers he didn’t know about.

“And that’s why I’d love to see a Cosmos Atrosanguineus, they’re pretty much extinct in the wild so it’d be an amazing experience”.

“A what sorry?” Yugyeom had been so engrossed in his own thoughts and setting up the table that he had missed almost everything Youngjae was saying to him, feeling really guilty after looking at Youngjae’s disappointed expression. “I’m sorry Youngjae…I zoned out”.

“A Chocolate Cosmos flower? They smell like vanilla beans in the summer and they used to grow in Mexico?”

“Ah… sounds interesting?” Yugyeom did try his best to give the hopeful boy a sincere expression, but he only ended up seeming bored and uninterested. Causing his guilt to grow.

“Yah, don’t worry about it. I’m always babbling about flowers around the house, it’s not you’re fault, I’m the only one who finds it interesting”. Youngjae flapped his hands in Yugyeom’s direction as a way of dismissing the conversation before setting the cutlery onto the table. “Whatever Junior’s cooking up in there smells amazing, don’t you agree?”

Yugyeom passed the last bit of cutlery to Youngjae with a nod, only just beginning to breathe in a rich scent that drifted into the dining room from the kitchen. It was very story book, the smell was so enticing it practically had Yugyeom floating towards the kitchen while he lead with his nose.

“Well if you want to eat I really do hope the table is ready…” Suddenly Junior’s voice came from the hallway as he came out into the dining room with a gigantic pot between his two hands.

“OH! What did you make!?” Youngjae clapped his hands together excitedly as he peered over the table to get a look at the contents of the pot. The steam and aroma rising from the stew like contents and filling the room completely.

“Kimchi Jjigae, a request from Mark and Jaebum”. Junior stated before setting the pot onto the table, taking the ladle and slowly filling every bowl with the delicious looking concoction that had Yugyeom drooling with hunger.

“Did someone say Kimchi Jjigae?” And as if right on cue, a very familiar voice caught Yugyeom’s attention, causing him to swing around and lay his eyes on a very cheerful Jackson Wang, and right behind him was an equally as content BamBam. Both dressed nicely with their uniforms ironed and clinging to their bodies to accentuate every muscle and ridged edge. Their hair was gelled to perfection, skin illuminated under the ceiling light and limps plump and slightly redder than usual. BamBam’s seeming like they were filled with collagen with just how big they seemed to be.

“Ah Jackson, BamBam…come sit down. Dinner’s ready, will the rest be here soon?” Junior slung his cloth over his shoulder, finishing up on the last bowl as he picked up the pot to take it back to the kitchen.

“We’re already here, we could smell the food from two hundred miles away”, Next Mark walked in, a grin on his face as he promptly swept his pink tongue over his bottom lip hungrily.

“Oh Mark!” Jackson clapped his hands together as he caught the sight of Mark, quickly making his way over to the older boy and wrapping an arm around his shoulder to bring him closer. The blond leaned in close towards Mark, closer until his nose delicately pressed to the side of his neck. “And you smell just as delicious…I think I’d like dessert after my meal tonight”.

Mark’s grin widened before swatting Jackson away playfully, punching him in the side of the arm softly and leaving Jackson standing with a childish pout.  
“Oooh Junior Oppa! It smells so yummy! Did you make Kimchi Jjigae?” Soon Madeline was skipping into the room to join everyone else, her tight white jeans moving along with her and not leaving a single thing to one’s imagination. Especially when paired with a fluffy pink cropped sweater that matched her milky skin perfectly.

And of course, there was Airlina and Jaebum coming in shortly behind her, Airlina keeping her classy composure as she came into view. Looking just as striking as ever. Also wearing a pair of jeans, but jet black and paired with a deep red silk tank. Her red hair was brought up into a messy bun on her head, loose ringlets falling around the side of her face and framing the striking diamond earring she wore. No matter what Airlina wore, she always looked like the most beautiful woman to Yugyeom, and she always had him weak in the knees. But every time Yugyeom’s gaze moved onto the lurking presence of Jaebum, he couldn’t help but feel intimidated, as if he wasn’t allowed to stare at her like that, especially if Jaebum was there with her.

“Yes princess, I did. Now come on, everyone sit, I don’t want anything getting cold before you eat”.

With that nobody hesitated to finally take their seats, all the boys waiting until the girls started to take their first bites. Yugyeom watching carefully as Airlina’s lips slid over the metal chopsticks, her red lipstick not even smearing in the slightest. And with the sensual ‘mm’ that came from her lips everybody else started to dig in, Yugyeom lugging slightly behind as he was too caught up in getting amazed by someone eating.

He really hated what she did to him. She was just a girl.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner went just as usual, everybody was chatting away, laughing, joking around and having normal conversations on how their days went. Yugyeom should have been relieved by this right? But that was the thing, he just wasn’t. Not since the only thing he could think about once again for the hundredth time in his life was BamBam and Jackson’s punishment. Even though Jinyoung had cleared it up for him, he was of course still dying with curiosity as to what had happened. What kind of punishment was it that had left them like this? Completely normal and acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, everything was aligned just like they always had been. Yugyeom took the initiative to peer up at Jackson who sipped away at a cup of wine while having a conversation with Jaebum, his eyes lit up with happiness and interest, even letting a few chuckled to escape every now and then. When Jackson lifted his arm to take another sip from the wine glass Yugyeom finally noticed the glint of something on Jackson’s wrist; the silver watch he always wears, but he noticed something different that he hadn’t noticed before. The watch was encrusted with small diamonds. After staring at awe at the watch, Yugyeom’s wandered up to Jackson’s face and the more he stared at the bumbling blond, the more he noticed the hint of a dark mark hidden away under the collar of his dress shirt. With the way Jackson was moving around restlessly, it made it hard for Yugyeom to pick out what was stained his neck. But he persisted, squinting his eyes slightly to catch a sigh of what it was, and at one point Jackson leaned over the table, his shirt shifting to the side to expose a large section of his neck and showing off what seemed like more than ten deep purple bruises that were littered across his pale skin like a finger painting. Yugyeom couldn’t believe it, there were so many and they all looked so sensitive to the touch, almost painful looking. When Jackson leaned back into his chair Yugyeom took a deep gulp, scared to observe BamBam as well, wondering if the Thai boy had the same evidence on his body that Jackson did.  
And to no surprise, he did. Almost identical, painful looking bruises sprinkled over the dark skin of his neck, almost leaving no spot on his neck un-marked. Yugyeom swallowed hard again, quickly shifting his gaze back down to his bowl.

Yugyeom had been so caught up in his thoughts like usual and the very obvious love-bites on his workmates, he had forgotten that he was sitting at the table with eight other people that could easily see him and his facial expressions, also his very noticeable silence as he stared blankly down at his half empty bowl of Jjigae. Of course the first person that noticed Yugyeom’s strange silence was Jackson.

“Hey Gyeommie!” Jackson called out from across the table, causing half the table to turn their attention onto a now blushing Yugyeom. “You alright? You’ve been really quiet”.

Yugyeom looked up to realise that everyone, including Airlina was looking at him. Waiting for a satisfactory answer so that they could go back to whatever they were doing. “I-uh…yeah, sorry. I think I just ate too much that’s all”. Yugyeom managed to push out the best smile he could, and by the way everyone returned to their conversations he figured he did well.

“Ah, I see. Well, I’ve got some good news for you”. Jackson’s gaze never left Yugyeom as he grinned widely, a little mischief written in his eyes and putting Yugyeom on edge ever so slightly. And with the way Airlina was eyeing Jackson with a piercing gaze, almost as if she were warning him with her look only made Yugyeom’s edginess increase. “Since you and I haven’t really been together much, you’ve got the shift tomorrow morning with me, it’ll be good fun, working with me I promise”. Jackson sent Yugyeom a wink, causing his cheeks to burn a slight hue of red.

“Well, I look forward to Jackson hyung”.

“Ah me too Yugyeom, me too”.

“You two have fun with each other but Jackson you better behave yourself when I’m not around, okay?” There was a joking tone in Airlina’s voice as she spoke towards Jackson, her deep eyes never once leaving Jackson’s own. Although she was joking, Yugyeom couldn’t help but notice the slight seriousness in her voice.

“I mean, having another punishment is a little tempting”. Jackson smiled over at Airlina, pushing his lips out into a pout.

“I said behave Jackson”. Airlina narrowed her gaze, her long red nails tapping against the dining table.

“Okay! Okay… I promise. No touching…” Jackson paused, looking back down at his plate and toying with the chopsticks before whispering something under his breath. “At least not too much of it”.

“Jackson!” Airlina yelled out, a giant grin on her face as she smacked Jackson over the head.

“Yah! Alright! I was kidding!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the dinner had finished, and Yugyeom was allowed to run and hide back under the safety of his bed sheets. It was the one place he could escape everyone’s ruthless teasing, questions and nosiness, and it was the one place he could lay back and actually delve into his thoughts without on cue interruptions.  
Yugyeom found it a bit of a hassle to live and work here, but in no way did he regret it. He was actually happy to work at the manor, and in actual fact he was really enjoying himself. Despite everything that had happened, despite getting embarrassed every second of the day, he enjoyed it. Yugyeom was finally able to experience something different and new in his life, he was starting to grow tired of his boring life as a waiter, working for the same boring people, speaking to the same boring co-workers. The Allessandra manor and the shenanigans that went down were kept Yugyeom alive and interested, every day he woke up anticipating something different and that was all Yugyeom could ever ask for. Adding the fact he was making money to support him and his mother only fuelled the love he was beginning to grow for the house.

To top it all off, Yugyeom was actually making friends. In no way did he think he would make friends while being a servant, in his previous jobs in this role, his co-workers were, well, co-workers, never once did they leave the acquaintance stage of their relationships and everything was strictly professional. Or what Yugyeom always saw it as, ‘boring’. 

Despite some of the boys being a little, ‘gregarious’, Yugyeom was actually starting to build relationships with them all.

Junior and Youngjae were the two he was most comfortable with, they both welcomed him with a calm and approachable nature, immediately being friendly and sharing generous gestures with him as if they had been friends for years. They made Yugyeom feel wanted and he could only appreciate that so much. Yugyeom knew that out of everyone, he’d be the closest to those two and he was looking forward to how they relationships would flourish.

Yugyeom hadn’t really gotten to know Mark that well, but all the experiences he had with him had been good and Mark really did seem like a genuine person. A lot of the times that Jackson was being a little extra, Mark was always there to calm him down, and save Yugyeom from embarrassment, again Yugyeom could definitely appreciate that. Jaebum was just as much the mystery, but something about him intimidated Yugyeom, and every time he came face to face with the elder he felt like he needed to be careful or on his beat behaviour. Especially if Airlina was in the same room; everything everyone had told Yugyeom about Jaebum and Airlina only fuelled Yugyeom’s worry and he only felt queasier near Jaebum at the thought.

But, he knew Jaebum was the head servant, and it was his duty to protect everyone within the Allessandra walls and make sure everyone felt safe to work. If he was going to work there, he would have to learn to trust Jaebum and live around his fierce nature.

Then there was Jackson and BamBam, the two most rambunctious servants of the manor. Yugyeom wasn’t too sure what to think of the two, but he knew he definitely didn’t hate them. Sure they were a little too much for him to handle sometimes, especially with the constant teasing but Yugyeom knew they only meant well and that was just who they were. He couldn’t blame them for acting the way they did and he thought that soon he’d be able to handle it and take it head on just like everyone else in the house had learnt to do. Mark was especially good at it, always taking Jackson’s personality head on and with such ease.

The house was full of fun, different personalities, and things were starting to look bright for Yugyeom. A week had passed in the house and things were going smoothly, and for once everything actually went normally without anything too intensely intimate. Maybe a few teasing actions and words every now and then, but nothing that made Yugyeom uncomfortable. Maybe this was how things would be from now on…actually calm, tolerable.  
But that’s not how things go down in the Allessandra manor. That’s never how it’s been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go, chapter 11. How did you like it? :)  
> So this is a chapter to add a little more progress and introduce a slight time skip.   
> But, for the next chapter I promise things will get a hell of a lot more saucy. You all wanted some sexual tension, and that is exactly what you will all be getting so look forward to that!  
> Leave a comment! Tell me what you think is going to happen next and I wouldn't mind a comment on what you thought about this chapter!


	13. Pearl Earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airlina and Madeline have another fun activity in stall for the boys, but just what will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just go ahead and write up the next chapter straight away since I've made you guys wait so much previously. I also made this chapter like, a hella long chapter that's around 1,500 words over what I usually do, so I hope you guys appreciate it!

Just like Jackson had promised, his day with Yugyeom went without problems, it was actually rather enjoyable. At first Yugyeom was worried that perhaps Jackson would give into his usual antics and start to push Yugyeom over the edge like many times before, but instead he joked around with the younger boy, making him feel comfortable as they finished their chores together. Every now and then Jackson would let a teasing comment slip, and maybe lay his hand on Yugyeom’s thigh here and there but nothing that Yugyeom couldn’t handle and nothing that made him uncomfortable.

The two were actually enjoying themselves quite a lot to the point they hadn’t even realised that dinnertime had already rolled around. They were both resting in the cigar room when Jackson finally noticed the time; he quickly alerted a half asleep Yugyeom and they both rushed their way down stairs to the dining hall where the rest of the servants had already found their seats and were engrossed into their own conversations. 

They were greeted by the cheerful smiles of the household, and Youngjae was first to give Yugyeom a beaming smile and an enthusiastic wave, prompting Yugyeom to sit next to him for dinner. Yugyeom happily obliged, taking his seat next to Youngjae and losing himself in conversation with the always-cheerful boy. As usual there was delicious steaming bowl of food ready and set in front of Yugyeom, and he just couldn’t wait to get straight into it. By the looks of things, it seemed like Junior had made Bulgogi for dinner, and Yugyeom was more than excited to try it out. His mother always had made him Bulgogi and he was always getting a second bowl of it before getting full. 

To the relief of Yugyeom’s growling stomach, the girls made their way to their usual seats, greeting the boys with warm smiles and gentle bows. Just like every other day, they were both dressed beautifully, every clothing item complimenting their skin and body perfectly. Madeline’s light floral dress and pearl earrings contrasting with the harsh black of Airlina’s full-length dress and usual diamond earrings.  
Before they all started to dig into their evening meals, Airlina was sure to give Yugyeom a small smile and a nod of her head that had Yugyeom’s cheeks blushing a deep red. 

Like many nights before, the dinner went calmly, everyone talking about plans for the upcoming weeks, including parties, get-togethers, fashion shows and a whole lot of other things Yugyeom didn’t have much interest in. Or just not quite getting what the whole fuss was about. But despite being oblivious to a lot of the conversation topics, he didn’t want to be quiet and excluded like he usually was, so he attempted to squeeze into the chatter between Youngjae and Jackson by asking what they were talking about. Immediately getting included he was happy to see that the two were more than willing to fill him in on the details about an upcoming fashion show that was rolling around in a few weeks, discussing that perhaps they’d be able to go with the girls if their schedules would allow it. Yugyeom smiled and nodded his head to every word they said, actually not minding the idea of attending a fashion show and getting to see and experience something new that he hasn’t been a part of before.  
“Junior I would like to thank you for a great meal as always”. Airlina spoke out after everyone finished their meals, lifting her glass of wine in the air with a pleased smile on her lips. “But before you all head to bed tonight, Madeline and I have something to tell you all”. 

Oh god, not another party. That was the only thing Yugyeom could think about, whenever the girls announced something at the end of the dinner, it usually involved the entire household, so he was definitely already starting to get a little nervous. 

Madeline sipped at her wine before setting it down onto the table and clapping her hands together multiple times, “Oh yes! Boys, good news for you all! GQ Magazine has asked us to come in for an interview tomorrow and a photo-shoot as well, but they also requested for you all to be there so we could get a group shot”. Madeline grinned with joy, her eyes wide and sparkling with excitement as she looked around the table. 

A photo-shoot? Yugyeom’s stomach dropped, and he actually felt like he was going to throw up then and there. Never in his life did he think he’d have to pose for a photo shoot…in front of cameras…and people… and then be put into a magazine where everyone would be able to see him…judge him.

“A photo-shoot!? Oh yes, count me in!” Jackson quickly stood up from his seat, placing his hand onto a cocked hip as he dramatically stroked back his platinum hair; dark roots beginning to show underneath. 

Mark let out an amused chuckle, reaching up and pulling Jackson down to his seat. “Oh calm down pretty boy, it won’t be all about you”. 

Jackson peered over at Mark with a raised brow before slinging his arm over the older boys shoulder. “No, but it could be about us”. Jackson grinned cheekily, leaning over to softly nibble on Mark’s ear teasingly; causing the elder to bite on his lower lip. 

“Yes! I get to wear some sexy clothes…I hope they give us new hairdos”. BamBam cheered on, running his hands through his hair and down his chest to smooth out his shirt. 

“Ah, a photo shoot should be nice, don’t you think Jaebum?” Junior leaned against the table, placing his chin into his hands as he peered over at Jaebum who was quietly sipping at his wine; not seeming to be too fazed by the topic. 

“I guess, should be fun”. He shrugged it off, taking a few more sips of his wine before giving Junior a small and slightly mischievous smile. Junior caught onto Jaebum’s teasing straightaway, frowning slightly before leaning back into his seat.  
While everyone was too busy talking about the GQ photo-shoot, Yugyeom was silently breaking apart at his spot at the dining table, and Airlina was quick to notice the young boy’s very obvious nerves.  
“Yugyeom, I can see that you’re nervous about this. But I can assure you you’ll be just fine, all you have to do is keep being pretty”. Airlina flashed a bright smile towards Yugyeom, and almost instantly every bit of tension that rattled Yugyeom left his body completely; her smile like an instant antidote for everything that caused him discomfort.  
Yugyeom matched her grin, the skin on his cheeks burning like fire as he nodded gently. 

“Thank you Airlina, that’s very kind of you”. 

Airlina smiled again softly, satisfied with Yugyeom’s reaction as she raised her glass in his direction, the tall boy raising his own glass in unison before both of them took a sip. 

 

Yugyeom thought that if he went to bed he could sleep off all the nervous tension, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. He woke up feeling twice as anxious- if that were even possible- and when he stirred around in his bed for a few minutes, he started to hear the sound of people chattering on the outside of his bedroom door.  
Yugyeom frowned slightly, getting up to have a look at what was going on outside his room, and when he did open the door, he was surprised to see a frazzled Youngjae standing right there with his hand raised in the air as if he was just about to knock on Yugyeom’s door.

“Oh good morning! I was just about to wake you up”. Youngjae spoke cheerfully, almost a little too cheerfully, especially since it was still early in the morning. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Yugyeom’s eyes were still trying to pry themselves open fully as he rubbed the back of his messy hair. When Yugyeom looked down at Youngjae, he noticed that the older boy had already gotten into a change of clothes. Donning a red snap back put on backwards to pull his black hair back, a simple white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. 

“Well the photo shoot is today, we need to get packed and out of here straight away”. Youngjae chuckled softly, leaning over to pat Yugyeom on the shoulder as he realised the younger boys slight grogginess. 

“It will really take all day?”

“Yeah pretty much, that’s how photo shoots go. It is a bit tiring, but it’s fun! There’s always free food,” Youngjae added happily, looking over his shoulder to see Mark wander into a room. “I just came to ask if you’d like to come and join Mark, Jackson and I in Jackson’s room to get ready? Jaebum, Junior and BamBam are in the other room”, Yugyeom was slightly hesitant to be in the same room with Jackson again while getting ready, his mind wandering back to the last time. But with the way Youngjae was smiling at Yugyeom hopefully, he just couldn’t resist. 

“Yeah sure, just give me a moment to get my stuff and I’ll be there in a second”, Yugyeom smiled at Youngjae who happily returned the grin and nodded. 

“Okay sure thing!” and with that, Youngjae disappeared down the hall with a spring in his step.

Like Yugyeom agreed, he showed up to Jackson’s room in a change of clothes, a backpack, and few things he thought he might need to survive the rest of the considerably long day.  
When he entered, he was greeted by Youngjae once again and a silent but sincere ‘hello’ from Mark who was lying across the bed while scrolling through his phone. Yugyeom couldn’t help but notice, even while lying there effortlessly; Mark managed to look as handsome as ever. His dirty blond hair was hidden underneath a white cap while he wore a baggy beige sweater and simple black skinny jeans that hugged his legs. 

“Alright, so Yugyeom, I thought I’d give you some advice for today. You seemed pretty nervous about the whole idea last night at dinner”. Youngjae walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to Mark and leaning back onto his arms. 

“Ah, yeah I’d like that”. Yugyeom nodded, smoothing down his hair in case it was still messy despite brushing it. 

“Well one simple thing is you don’t have to do anything for hair and makeup, that’s all taken care of by the stylists, wherever we’re going”. Yugyeom widened his eyes slightly; the sound of being pampered in such a way seeming like it would be a nice experience. “It’s pretty cool, but sometimes they give you new hairstyles without asking and it’s not always what you want, you can ask Mark who’s experienced the worst of it”. Youngjae let out an amused laugh, turning over to playfully punch Mark in the arm who now turned his attention over to Yugyeom with a grin.

“Yeah unfortunately, they dyed my hair red and gave me a perm. It looked like ramen and everybody wouldn’t stop teasing me. I hated it so from now on I always ask what they’re planning to do before I let them anywhere near my hair”. 

“Oh man, that would have sucked” Yugyeom cringed at the thought, and all of a sudden he felt extremely protective of his hair and worried about the possible outcome of it after the day was finished. 

Mark sighed and chuckled, shaking his head as he too started to lean against the bed. “Yeah it did, but it’s not always bad. I like what I’ve got now, but it’d be cool for a change”.  
Yugyeom never really thought about dying his hair, of course his hair now wasn’t his natural colour, but it was a spare of the moment decision when he decided to dye it a light brown, almost blond. But now the topic had come up, he was starting to think about the colours he’d like to try. 

“Oh hello Yugyeom! Excited about today?” Suddenly Jackson entered the room from the bathroom, and as quick as Yugyeom turned to look at him he turned back around to shield his eyes from the sight.  
Of course there Jackson was, standing in the middle of the room, fresh out of the shower in nothing but a white towel tied around his hips, the fabric hanging a little low and showing off the deep ‘V’ formed on his lower abdomen. For a second Yugyeom couldn’t help himself as he turned to steal another peak, immediately regretting it when his eyes caught the sight of a dripping wet Jackson; his hair soaked and falling loose around his face as beads of water droplets ran down his pale skin, falling over the rise of his pectorals and over the defined muscles of his body. 

When Yugyeom failed to find the words to say Jackson frowned slightly, looking over at Mark with a questioning look in his eyes. “Is it something I said?”

Mark let out a burst of laughter before standing up to take a spot next to Jackson, laying a hand across his broad shoulders. “You might want to get some clothes on before you scar Yugyeom forever”. 

Jackson stared at Mark’s grinning face for a second, then to Yugyeom and then down to his own body. He realised what Mark was trying to tell him as a rusty cog finally turned inside his head. “Oh! Yeah yeah, alright, I’ll stop being naked. Gotta’ keep it PG”. Before Jackson was about to turn around and head back into the bathroom, he quickly spun around, leaning forward to land a hard smack onto Mark’s behind before running to hide in the bathroom like a child. 

“Jackson!” Mark called out while rubbing his behind, unable to hold back his chuckles of amusement. 

“I said PG! Not G!” Jackson’s voice could be heard from the bathroom as he called out; Mark, Youngjae and Yugyeom all looking at each other with wide smiles on their faces. 

It was at times like this that Yugyeom couldn’t help but fall more in love with the house, and the people that lived in it. 

 

The drive to the venue was a lot longer than Yugyeom would have expected, the entire group ended up sitting in car for a little over an hour before then arrived at the tall towering GQ Magazine building. When they got out of the car, all stretching and groaning from the long car ride, Yugyeom could see the full extent of just how big the building was.  
He tilted his head all the way back to accommodate the height of it, taking in its large tinted windows and the huge ‘GQ’ sign hanging right off the front. It really looked amazing, and Yugyeom had to pinch himself just to see if he was dreaming. He would have never thought that he’d ever find himself in a place like this; maybe to drop off coffee, or clean the bathrooms, but never to be the star of the show, in front of camera and placed into a magazine where thousands of readers could witness the photos. 

As they all walked into the building they were all greeted by the shouting and hollering of busy staff from left to right. A few men and women were running around and calling out to each other while passing around clipboards and hangers of clothes. In the centre of the room was a wide-open space of white, the walls and floors white and spreading across the entire room as it was illuminated with tall studio lights. 

“Can someone please tell me where Hyemi is!?” One of the staff members called out from across the room, a frustrated look on his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I think I saw her in the back a few minutes ago”, a younger girl replied before disappearing behind a huge rack of clothing.

“What the hell is she doing there!?” The male staff member seemed to get more frustrated as the moments passed, quickly rushing behind a wall.

It was absolutely hectic and Yugyeom had no idea where to keep his gaze set, so he just continued to watch everyone run past each other and somehow manage to avoid slamming into one another. 

“Ladies! Ladies! So glad you could make it”. Finally after they were all standing there for a good five minutes completely unattended, a middle aged man wandered up to them while rubbing his hands together. He wasn’t short, but he wasn’t tall either and had a round frame that seemed even rounder from the way his circle glasses sat low on his nose. 

“Ah Jihoon! We’re always excited to work with you; you’re one of the best”. Madeline spoke up first, her voice cheerful and warm signalling that she had known the man for some time. 

“Oh darling, you flatter me too much sometimes”. The man called Jihoon flapped his hand dramatically as he fluttered his eyelashes; upon closer inspection, Yugyeom noticed that his eyes were lined with black kohl eyeliner while his hair was sharply gelled upwards into a tall quiff. 

“Well it’s true, we love your style”, Airlina joined into the conversation, politely bowing her head at her elder. 

“Sweetheart, sweetheart! No need to bow, you’ll make me feel old!” Jihoon hollered happily before his eyes scanned over the servants, his eyes instantly widening with interest as he pushed up his glasses. “Well well well, look at all of you fine men, you all get so much more attractive every time you come here”. 

“Only for you Jihoon”, BamBam walked forward to take a bow before looking up to give Jihoon a wink, leaving the older man chuckling with satisfaction. 

“So charming too! Gosh I love it! I love it!” Jihoon cheered happily clapping his hands together before turning on his feet to start walking. “Now, before wasting any more time, let’s all get you into hair and makeup. I’ve had to stop myself from firing two of my interns today so I don’t have any more patience. Boys, follow me please, ladies, Hyemi will take you to your dressing room”. 

Soon, all seven boys were seated down in front of large mirrors framed by huge lights that illuminated their faces, highlighting all the little details and frankly, highlighting all of their imperfections that Yugyeom felt self-conscious about. The stylists started work almost immediately, without even speaking a word to the boys they pulled out all the tools they needed to do their jobs. Leaning over and back, snipping here and there, mixing pastes and colours together before spreading onto their hair and wrapping it up to develop. Yugyeom was too focused on watching what the stylists were doing to the others; he didn’t really spend too much time looking at what they were doing to him. Only stopping to look at the mirror every now and then to see them cutting his hair in some places before covering it in a light coloured paste that looked like conditioner, but something inside him told him it definitely wasn’t just conditioner, especially from the overwhelming smell of chemicals that emanated from his head and seemed to float around the room. Whatever they were doing to him, he was really hoping that it wouldn’t be something regretful in the end. But when he tried to continue watching, two more staff members came over and started to work on his makeup simultaneously, completely blocking his view of the mirror. 

“Alright, you’re all finished”, the woman that was working on Yugyeom’s hair switched off the blow dryer and set it on the table in front of him before fluffing up his hair with her hands. Yugyeom stared at his reflection in the mirror, shocked to see what the outcome was. 

He looked different, a lot different, but he loved it. His hair looked shiny, healthy and full of life. The stylists had dyed it a brown colour with a hint of reddish undertones, making it a lot more auburn in colour. The sides were shaved, making him look even edgier and impressing him more. The younger boy moved his head from side to side, admiring his new hairdo and freshly done makeup with a smile on his face. “Wow…It’s really nice”.

“I know honey, I know”. The lady smiled into the mirror, leaning down to adjust her lipstick. “Now you remember to condition that hair every night okay, don’t want my masterpiece going to waste”. Before she walked away Yugyeom nodded, gently stroking strands of his hair in admiration. 

“Damn Yugyeom, you look good!” Yugyeom snapped his head around to see BamBam walk up to him. He too got his hair dyed brown, but it was a straight dark brown and was styled out of his face. It made him look a lot older and frankly, he looked very handsome. 

“Ah, thank you BamBam, it’s different, but I like it”. Yugyeom grinned, looking at himself in the mirror one last time before standing up to face BamBam. “You look great too! This colour suits you really well”. 

“Thank you Yugyeom but are you trying to flirt with me?” BamBam raised his eyebrow, cocking his hip to one side and causing Yugyeom to roll his eyes and laugh, shaking his head at BamBam’s cheekiness. 

“BamBam you think everyone flirts with you”, suddenly Mark wandered in, his hair now a light, dusty brown and like BamBam styled up and out of the way from his forehead. 

“Oh shush hyung, you know I’m irresistible”. The trio shared a round of laughter before leaving to meet up with everyone else to get into their clothes for the photo shoot. 

When they met up with the rest of the boys, they all seemed to have their hairstyles changed, besides Jackson and Junior, who had stuck with their previous hairdos. Jackson had seemed to have just touched up his roots, and Junior simply had changed up the style. Jaebum on the other hand went straight from jet black to a dark brown; his hair was styled down but was gelled to create texture. The entire sides of his head were shaved, almost bald and Yugyeom recalled him saying he liked having shaved sides and that it made him feel more like a badass to which nearly everyone laughed at.  
Youngjae’s hair was now a chocolate brown as well, matching his soft features and giving him a soft and handsome aura that Youngjae seemed to just protrude naturally. Everyone really looked great, and Yugyeom couldn’t help the smile on his face that everybody else also seemed to have. 

 

The time for the actual photo shoot finally came around and the boys were all put into their clothes. Their very…sexy clothes.  
As they all stood in the middle of the studio, Yugyeom couldn’t help but feel his insecurities beginning to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. They all donned white button downs, sleeves un-buttoned and loose. Yugyeom, Youngjae, BamBam and Junior only had a few buttons undone while Jaebum, Jackson and Mark had every button undone, revealing their toned bare torso’s. Over the shirts they all wore studded leather jackets that matched with the ripped black jeans and thick combat boots that were left untied. 

Yugyeom looked down at his outfit and took a deep breath, sub-consciously letting his hands over the open section of his shirt to cover up as the photographer gave them the last bit of instruction before the shoot was to begin. The last thing he heard him say that the concept for the day was messy, bad boy image and that they should try and channel their inner, ‘just had sex’ personalities to which all of the boys nodded their heads too. Well, all of the boys besides Yugyeom who had absolutely no idea on what that meant.  
But whatever it was supposed to mean, Yugyeom’s mind quickly drifted away onto a different topic when Madeline and Airlina finally came into view and Yugyeom was instantly breath taken. 

Airlina was no longer his scarlet mistress as her hair was now a beautiful raven black and curled softly so that her hair rested around her shoulders. Madeline’s hair remained blonde, but this time it was lightened, making it a lot more striking in colour. The girls were both wearing white button downs as well, the first few buttons undone to ever so slightly reveal the lacy material of their bras underneath. Airlina wore a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and a pair of ridiculously high heels that laced up at the front.  
Madeline dressed similarly, but as usual she wore white jeans and heels instead of black and the pair ended up looking Yin and Yang; especially now that Airlina sported her jet-black hair to contrast with Madeline’s almost white locks. 

“Alright ladies, please take your spots between the boys, get real close for me”. The photographer finally spoke up, instructing the girls. The photo shoot had officially begun. 

Half an hour had already passed by and they were still on the first section of the shoot, by now the photographer had kept instructing the girls to be more intimate with the boys until he finally found the position he liked the most. Madeline lying over a plinth, one arm around Jinyoung’s neck while she rested her upper body over his lap, and her legs spread over until they rested over Youngjae’s lap, the boy resting his arms on her thighs as he stared into the camera with an innocent gaze. Airlina was sitting on another plinth, her head tilted to the side as Jackson came onto her from one side, his lips hovering close to her neck while Jaebum had a seat on the floor between her legs while her hands rested on the inside of his shirt.  
Yugyeom had found himself sitting back to back with the other maknae of the group, their heads tilted to rest on each other’s shoulders. 

“Yes perfect, we have our shot!” Everyone released their poses with a relieved sigh, before walking over to the computer to have a look at the outcome of their first photos. Yugyeom stood in awe; absolutely taken away by just how good everybody looked and how easily they all seemed to pull of their facials and poses.  
Yugyeom wasn’t too uncomfortable with this shoot, but he was really dreading the moment when it would be time for singular photos. 

Next were the individual group shots, where some of the boys would go in separate groups and pose in different positions and poses. Yugyeom had ended up posing with Jaebum and Jackson, then Youngjae and the lastly he posed with Junior, only missing out on photos with Mark and BamBam as the day was quickly coming to its end. 

Yugyeom was patiently standing behind the photographer, watching on as Jaebum had his individual photo shoot with Airlina, unable to look away from just how intimate the two were getting on set, and doing it without effort. Jaebum was standing right behind Airlina, his lips and nose dipped into the crook of her neck as Airlina’s eyes became hooded and stared hopelessly into the camera as if she were being pleasured by the mere presence of Jaebum’s pleasure. Yugyeom couldn’t help but get flustered at the sight, finding himself getting lost in Airlina’s gaze and imagining what it would be like to be the one standing behind her and not Jaebum.  
And almost as if the photographer was reading his mind…

“Thanks you two, you did great…hey you…tall kid”. 

“Who me?” Yugyeom’s gaze scattered the room, playing dumb even though he knew full well who the photographer was talking too. 

“No the tooth fairy, yeah you. We have enough time before the individual shots if you wanna’ hop in with her”. 

When Yugyeom peered over at Airlina who was standing in the middle of the studio as two stylists came over to adjust her makeup. And in that moment, something came over Yugyeom, whether it had been adrenaline or just a spare of the moment burst of confidence he agreed. 

“Alright, get in there and let’s make it quick”. 

Shit.

Walking up to Airlina, Yugyeom felt like a rock. Completely stiff and tensed up from sheer nerves, but as soon as Airlina realised why Yugyeom was walking over, she put on a wide sincere smile that instantly melted away all of Yugyeom’s worries, putting him to complete ease. 

“Come here Yugyeom, let’s kill em’”. Airlina’s grin grew wider as she reached for the young boy’s hand, pulling him into her until their chests were touching, making Yugyeom swallow down hard. 

“Actually that’s perfect! Don’t move a muscle”. The two heard the photographer call out and Airlina giggled softly, making Yugyeom’s heart flutter at the sound. 

“See, you don’t have anything to worry about, you’re a natural”.

“Hey tall kid, could you move your hand down a little more? You look like you’re dancing with your mother at the school dance”. 

Yugyeom cleared his throat as he looked into Airlina’s eyes as if he were asking for permission to which Airlina responded to by taking a hold of his wrist and yanking it down to rest right at the curve of her ass, making Yugyeom’s cheeks turn instantly red. 

“Right! Perfect, got the shot, Yugyeom you can go and get changed for the solo shots now”.  
But before leaving, Yugyeom and Airlina lingered there for longer, their eyes boring down into each other’s as they didn’t even notice how tightly they were pressed into each other, Airlina’s breasts pushed right up against him and created a clear view of her cleavage for Yugyeom to see. 

“I should probably let you go now…” Airlina spoke softly, a small smirk forming on her lips as she continued to look into Yugyeom’s eyes. 

“Yeah I guess…” Yugyeom reluctantly released his grip simultaneously with Airlina and they slowly parted ways, his mistress waving a hand in his direction as a female staff member escorted him back to the dressing rooms. 

 

It was time for the individual shots and Yugyeom could suddenly feel the nerves coming back to him all at once. He watched nervously as each boy did their shots with ease, only needing to take seven to ten shots to get the perfect one for the magazine. They all pulled off amazing facials, especially Jaebum who came out with the sexiest outcomes, his stare intense and piercing as he gazed into the camera. If the saying, ‘if looks could kill’ was true, then Jaebum would have just committed mass murder.  
When it came to looking sexy, Jaebum and Jackson pulled it off and then when it came to something more innocent and vulnerable, the rest of the boys came out with pictures that would leave any girl or boy squealing into their pillows at home, especially Junior. Yugyeom was so shocked to see this side of Junior. The way he sat on the stool in the middle of the studio, a hand sliding up from underneath his shirt and lifting it ever so slightly to expose a small amount of his stomach. They were truly works of art and Yugyeom was starting to feel really pressured. 

It was his turn now and the photographer was already having struggles trying to get Yugyeom to understand what he wanted and Yugyeom could tell he was really starting to get frustrated with him.  
The young boy even went behind the computer to see some of the outcomes, they weren’t bad, but they obviously weren’t hitting the nail on the head according to the photographer.  
Yugyeom sighed in frustration, rubbing the back of his head as he was really starting to feel exhausted from the day. 

“Alright Yugyeom, last chance before the day finishes. But listen to me carefully, I want you to gather up all your tension, let it out, dispel all of it, just get rid of it all”. Yugyeom closed his eyes, listening to the photographer’s instruction. “Now I want you to think of something that makes you weak, something that makes you feel vulnerable and in need, I want to SEE the need in your actions, I want to FEEL the vulnerability radiate from you”. 

Yugyeom found the instruction a little strange, but he quickly took into consideration, the image coming into his mind immediately being Airlina’s. Her hands; her beautiful slender hands massaging every part of his body and giving all of the pleasure in the world and as if in an instant his body reacted to the images. His neck falling back slightly and exposing more of his long neck; whatever he was doing. The photographer loved it.

“Yes yes yes! That’s it! Pull your shirt down a little more, don’t fall out of the moment!”

Yugyeom listened to him, hooking a single finger into the collar of his shirt and pulling it down to expose more of his neck. 

“Congratulations Yugyeom! You’ve successfully gotten your shot”. 

 

“Hey Yugyeom were gonna’ go get something to eat around the corner if you wanna come with us?” Jackson and Youngjae stood near the door of the change rooms, signalling for Yugyeom to join them.

“Nah it’s cool, I’ll stick with the food here. Thank you anyway”. Yugyeom nicely turned the two down before the started to leave.

“Ah that’s fine, see you soon! Congratulations on your photo by the way, you looked great!” Youngjae added before disappearing behind the door as Jackson had yanked him out, obviously too hungry to stick around. 

Yugyeom chuckled with a shake of his head, looking back down at his phone to check his social media accounts and to answer the hundreds of messages his mother sends him every day. 

“Hey Yugyeom”. Suddenly a deep husky voice floated into the room and caused Yugyeom too look up from his phone to see Mark coming into to take a seat next to him. 

“Oh, hello Mark hyung. You didn’t go with the rest of the guys either?” 

“No, I didn’t feel like going, thought I’d come and say congrats on your photo”. Mark looked over at Yugyeom with a wide smile, sincerely placing a hand on the younger’s thigh. 

“Ah, thank you Mark hyung, I’m still surprised it turned out that well. I was so nervous I thought I’d stuff up for sure”.

“Well you did really well Yugyeom, I saw the photo myself. You looked amazing”.  
Yugyeom was too lost in Mark’s praising to even realise that Mark had moved in a whole lot closer towards him, closing the gap between their legs as Mark had moved his hand higher up the younger’s thigh.

But when Yugyeom did realise, he took a deep gulp, his breathing beginning to pick up speed at his hyung’s close proximity. “Th-thank you hyung”. 

“And Yugyeom…I have to be honest with you…you looked so good posing there”, Mark’s eyes wandered over Yugyeom’s face, his gaze flicking from his eyes and down to Yugyeom’s neck as he slowly started to lean in closer. “The way you looked, so vulnerable…it did things to me…and I’m embarrassed to have to confess this to you”. 

Mark’s hand travelled up further until it was resting dangerously close to Yugyeom’s crotch, his member already shamelessly beginning to twitch with growing arousal. By the way Mark seemed to sigh with satisfaction he noticed this, as well and leaned in closer to the maknae’s neck, his hot breath fanning over his skin as his voice dropped a few more octaves. 

“I don’t think I can hold myself for much longer”. As the last words left Mark’s mouth he dived forward, his lips beginning to press into Yugyeom’s neck and nibble at the soft skin, causing a weak moan to slip passed Yugyeom’s lips. 

“M-mark hyung”. Yugyeom whined out as he couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side to allow his hyung more room to devour him. Mark smirked into his younger co-worker, making the choice of moving his hand to the growing tent in Yugyeom’s jeans, making the tall boy gasp and arch his back off the chair. Mark started to move his hand as he peppered soft kisses along the Yugyeom’s neck, gliding the tip of his tongue every now and then to taste the sweat that was beginning to form on Yugyeom. 

By now Mark was amazed at how easily turned on Yugyeom was getting from the most simple gestures and he was wondering just how far he could push the younger boy before bringing him to the edge. So, he gripped the now hardened outline of the young boy’s member, eliciting a hiss and whine from him at the rough contact. “You’re so beautiful Yugyeom”… Mark whispered into his neck as he leaned his forehead against the side of the tall boy’s head. 

“Hey Yugyeom sorry, I just forgot to get my ph- OH MY GOD”. Suddenly Jackson came bursting into the room and causing both Mark and Yugyeom to quickly pull apart from each other in a panicked rush.  
Yugyeom was absolutely mortified, his cheeks deep red as his face fell into the palms of his hands.

“MARK TUAN”. Jackson huffed, placing both of his hands onto his hips as he tapped his foot against the ground like an angry mother. 

“What? I got needy”. Mark shrugged off Jackson quickly, leaning back into his chair like nothing had happened.

“Oh and you go and try to seduce the maknae instead of coming to me!?”

“Oh hush, don’t be such a baby”.

Jackson let out a sputtering scoff, placing a hand to his chest like Mark had just dissed him and his mother. “You also should remember what Jaebum told us too? Right?”

Yugyeom’s ears perked up as he peeked from his fingers, suddenly getting interested in the conversation.

“Yeah I know…nothing happened anyway, just a little teasing”. 

“Just a little teasing he says. I’m hurt Mark…” Jackson stood at the door, pouting like a little kid with his arms crossed to his chest.

What was it that Jaebum told them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP, first bit of sexual tension and by the least expected member of the house!? Mark, lmao, I hope you weren't expecting it cause' I wanted a bit of surprise in this.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and didn't get bored with how long it was.  
> I will go back to writing 4.5k- 5k chapters now because 6k is just too much for me .-.  
> Please leave any comments you like, they're really appreciated!  
> Tell me what you think :)  
> Could you guys also tell which photoshoot inspired this chapter?  
> ALSO, FLY ERA HAIR CHANGE!!!!


	14. Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the photo shoot and everyone seems to know what happened...But it's not all bad news since he's become very popular because of his photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Here is chapter 13 (which I was originally going to call 'Black Choker' but changed to Roses last minute. Had no idea where I was going to fit a black choker into).  
> I guess this is a little bit of a chill chapter, but at the same time not really and you'll see what I mean!  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

On the day of the photo shoot Yugyeom once again had walk away with yet another painful erection that was left alone and given no attention. But as Yugyeom and the rest of the household made their way back to the mansion, (and while Yugyeom had to cover up his problem the entire way, but pretty much everyone knew what was up by that point) he started to think about what had happened, did he really want Mark to continue, keep on going until they were both satisfied? Or would he have stopped Mark himself? These questions started to flood Yugyeom’s mind and it starting to make him think whether or not he actually wanted to be apart of what happened within the manor. Whatever his decision was going to be, Yugyeom knew that he wouldn’t refuse the offer if it were ever to be made again, but then he wouldn’t be initiating anything himself…for now anyway. He thought to himself that perhaps he simply needed to try it out for himself…like a food you weren’t sure you liked so you had to try it first to see whether you enjoyed it or not…it was a weird analogy for Yugyeom, but he went with it anyway.

The next morning wasn’t any better for Yugyeom, as once again the same dreams about his mistress came to him. The sound of her soft moans and whimpers filled his mind with delight and soon every inch of his body was twitching with want, as he slowly grew harder within his briefs. Yugyeom was curling under his sheets again, his brow furrowing in concentration as his hand had subconsciously found their way into his underwear. With Airlina’s hands running over his body painfully slow, her lips never leaving the hood of Yugyeom’s ear as she whispered sweet nothings in her sweet, sensual voice; Yugyeom had already gripped his throbbing member, quickly picking up the pace as his sweat drenched back arched from the mattress. Soft whimpers passed his trembling limps as he continued to pump himself while remaining in half a slumber, his eyes slipping open every now and then before slipping back into the images of his dreams. It wasn’t long until Yugyeom was finally reaching his climax, his moans turning into pants as his free hand fisted the sheets in sheer pleasure. Yugyeom started to imagine Airlina’s hand replacing his own, picking up the pace completely and accidently letting out a much louder moan than expected as he finally reached his delicious release. His eyes flew open as his mouth slacked into an ‘o’ shape, relishing in the full feeling of his orgasm. His hand started to slow down as he rode out his high, his breathing heavy and uneven as beads of sweat rolled off of his forehead and onto the pillow under his head.   
Now he was awake, the guilt already started to come to him and he started to get angry with himself for giving into his dreams once again and succumbing to his fantasies. He knew it was wrong, and he knew it wasn’t professional. But it was utterly impossible to keep these thoughts away, especially when Airlina could simply turn him by simply smiling in his direction. It was honestly as if she had a spell on Yugyeom and he simply couldn’t resist her in any way. 

After composing himself, Yugyeom found the will to get out of bed and shower, taking the stylists strict instruction and thoroughly conditioning his hair before getting ready for the day. After contemplating his own sanity for a while, Yugyeom finally managed to get himself out of his bedroom and to the front door of Jaebum’s office. Walking in to greet him and await for his jobs to be assigned for the day, Jaebum was engrossed in a pile of paperwork as usual, seeming to busy to have substantial conversation. Yugyeom was beginning to wander if he ever actually went to bed, considering he always seemed to be hours into work before Yugyeom even got there. 

“Good morning Yugyeom, nice to see you on time”. Jaebum spoke first, his focus still on the papers in front of him as he scribbled away. 

“Just doing my job hyung”. 

Was that too snarky?

Yugyeom quickly bit his tongue, his hands hiding away behind his back as he waited for Jaebum’s reaction; silently hoping he hadn’t just offended his already intimidating boss.   
Jaebum peered up slowly from his paper work, a single eyebrow rising with interest as he stared the younger boy down in silence. This made Yugyeom swallow hard, fiddling his fingers erratically behind his back and feeling his anxiety increase with every silent second that went passed. 

But then to Yugyeom’s relief, Jaebum’s lips slowly curled into a smile, a soft yet clearly audible chuckle emanating from him as he shook his head. “Ah, you teenagers can’t help but be audacious to your elders. It’s fine though, I don’t mind a bit of boldness, as long as you know where the line stops”. Jaebum spoke enthusiastically, pausing his work to fold his arms against the table and now lay his attention onto Yugyeom whose shoulders had drooped in relief to Jaebum’s actions.

“Yes! Of course, sorry about that, it just slipped out”. Yugyeom quickly spoke up, not noticing how he his hands flew up as he practically yelled as well. 

“It’s fine Yugyeom”. Jaebum pushed out a smile, a genuine one at that. This was rare for him; well rare for him in Yugyeom’s eyes as he had only known him for a limited time, and in that time Yugyeom had rarely seen him smile. But when Jaebum did manage to genuinely smile, he was very charming and Yugyeom could see why he was one of the most popular servants amongst the public. He was cool, calm, and mysterious with his stoic ways, but he had hidden charm that could melt anyone’s heart; especially with that wide smile that had his eyes creasing into happy little crescents that completely washed away all of his bad boy qualities, even if it was just for a moment.

“Well I suppose you best be off now, don’t want to be late because of me. Junior did mention something about you taking Airlina her dinner this morning, so I’m sure he has her breakfast ready for you”. 

“Oh yes, thank you hyung”. Yugyeom nodded, quickly bowing his head before turning to rush out of the room, but before he could even take one-step forward, Jaebum called out to him and immediately regained his attention.

“Before you go as well, I’d like to congratulate you on your very successful photos. I had a chat with the photographer before we left and he said he was impressed with you and hadn’t seen a beginner do so well before”.

Straight away Yugyeom’s cheeks flushed at the information he received, his ears going into shock, as he couldn’t believe what he heard. When Yugyeom felt silent, Jaebum felt it too that the younger boy couldn’t believe it. “I can see you’re a little dumbfounded, but that’s exactly what he said, and if I am to be honest Yugyeom, I couldn’t agree any more, you really did well, pushed your boundaries, well done”. 

Jaebum had that smile on his face again, and when Yugyeom looked at him he swore he could see a slight twinkle in his dark, cat-like eyes. “Th-thank you very much Jaebum hyung. I only tried my best, but I’m very thankful to hear that I’ve received so much praise”. Yugyeom bowed his head again, neatly folding his hands in front of him as his shy nature was practically ripping out of him since he was overwhelmed by the amount of praise he was receiving. 

“Well, it was well deserved Yugyeom”, Jaebum nodded, gently shifting the papers at his desk. “I won’t hold you here any longer but one last thing I think you would like to hear…your photos are also being used as the teaser images before the magazine is released at the start of next month”. 

Yugyeom’s eyes widened at his hyung’s statement, and his jaw went slack at the thought of having his photos as the teaser images. HIS photos, HIS face. 

“Really!?” Yugyeom couldn’t contain his shock, once again almost yelling at Jaebum in excitement.

Jaebum notices this and couldn’t help but let out an amused laugh along with a nod of his head to which Yugyeom slowly looked away to concentrate on the floor. “Wow… I never thought… they were that good”. 

“Well they were, the photographer said they were fresh and new, he said it would gain more public attention since you’re new here and not everybody knows your face. ‘It would be interesting to see who the girls had captured this time’ is how he ended up phrasing it”. Jaebum scoffed at the thought, leaning back into his office chair while folding his arms to his chest. 

“I-I don’t know what to say”. Yugyeom was truly lost for words, and at that moment he was really starting to feel a whole lot more confident with himself.

“You don’t need to say anything, what you need to do is get your butt down to the kitchen and get to work because you’re late…again”.

“Oh crap”. Yugyeom finally woke up from his daze, almost stumbling out of the door as he ran downstairs to the kitchen. Leaving an amused Jaebum to watch as he flew out the door in a rush. 

“Sorry I’m late! Jaebum hyung was just telling me abo- Youngjae?” Yugyeom hurried into the kitchen, blabbering away as he thought he was explaining himself to Jinyoung, but instead he was greeted with the sight of Youngjae searing away at a piece of bacon in a pan. 

“Oh finally you’re here! I was waiting for ten minutes and I was scared the food was going to get cold, could you get this up to Airlina pleaaaaase?” Youngjae seemed to miss Yugyeom’s confusion, obviously too busy with what he was doing to focus on anyone else. 

“Yeah I can do that but where’s Jinyoung hyung?” Yugyeom reached over the counter, grabbing the tray of food and holding tightly.

“Hm? Oh!” Youngjae turned around from the counter, taking a moment to lean into it while tossing a couple of blue berries into his mouth. “Well, Junior got a little caught up with Madeline, she said she needed him this morning and that is where he is at the moment…in Madeline’s room”. Youngjae chewed on the berries in his mouth, using his index finger to point up at the ceiling to indicate where Junior was. 

Yugyeom didn’t need a second explanation to understand what Youngjae was hinting at, taking what he said and quickly disregarding it as he didn’t think he wanted any other extra details. “Right…of course. And that would explain why you’re down here cooking breakfast then”.

“That would be correct, we’re all practiced in cooking here so it’s no big deal”. Youngjae shrugged as he threw a few more berries into his mouth, turning back to the stove to continue his cooking. “Well you should be getting back up to Airlina now, you still have some time. Oh and also Mark already stopped by her room to run her bath so all you have to do is wake her up, and be quick about it too, she and Madeline have a meeting at 11:30”. 

“Got it”. Yugyeom nodded, peering up at the clock to notice it was only 9AM. “You’ll be okay here by yourself? Do you want me to come back down to help?” Yugyeom could see how caught up Youngjae was, his hands flying left from right to make sure everything he was cooking wasn’t going to burn. He wanted to help his friend, and besides, it was his job anyway.

“No, no, you’re on with Mark and Jackson today…I believe so anyway, I think Madeline said she’d have a job for you but I think that’s for tomorrow. You’ll have to check with her”. 

Yugyeom nodded silently, taking in all the information as Youngjae slaved away. “Anyways, I guess I’ll get going then. See you around?”

“Yeah!” Youngjae responded cheerfully, turning around for just a moment. “Oh and Yugyeom?”

“Yes?”

“I heard about what happened with Mark”. 

Oh.

“Oh”.

“But you shouldn’t worry about it! No one thinks any less of you, it’s normal for us, you know that too. But I hope you’re okay”. Youngjae peered at Yugyeom, his eyes looking at him with slight concern.

Yugyeom’s shoulder fell slightly, he had hoped that the day would go without anybody mentioning it and now that he knew that probably everyone in the household knew what happened, he couldn’t help but feel his self-consciousness slowly rise back up. But then he thought about what Youngjae saying last…’It’s normal for us’.  
He was right, it was normal for them, the people who worked and lived here did that kind of stuff with each other all the time and it was nothing unusual. Why did he need to feel so ashamed of what had happened? Yes, he was embarrassed (beyond belief) and yes, it was unexpected, but if he was to work here, then he was going to have to get used to it. 

“I’m fine really…I wasn’t against it so Mark wasn’t in the wrong. I suppose it was just surprising that’s all, and then Jackson barging in so suddenly just made it weird I guess. Also, if I’m to work here I’ll have to be ready for whatever because it’ll come sooner or later”. Yugyeom couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth; he really had no idea where this spark of self-confidence had come from so suddenly. Perhaps the good news he heard from Jaebum in the morning?

“Whoa, Yugyeom! I’m so glad to hear that from you…really! I was hoping you would grow comfortable here, I wanted you to be that way”. Youngjae lit up with a wide smile, a spark in his eyes as he spoke to Yugyeom.

“Well, I like working here, I wouldn’t want to give up on this place so easily because of a few little slip ups. Like I said sooner or later, it’ll happen. Don’t know when, but I’ll be ready for it”. Yugyeom confidently smiled, nodding his head at himself.

“You won’t have to worry about it being one of us boys…” Youngjae peered at the floor, mumbling his next few words and making it hard for Yugyeom to hear, especially with the loud sizzling coming from the stove. 

Yugyeom furrowed his brows, leaning in further in attempt to hear what Youngjae had said. “What did you say?”

Youngjae’s cheeks grew a bright red as he quickly composed himself, waving his hands in the air as he shooed Yugyeom away. “Nothing, nothing! Now go! You have to wake Airlina up or Junior is going to kill me!”   
Yugyeom was still slightly confused as to why Youngjae suddenly acted in such a way, saying something under his breath and then quickly going on to change the subject…almost as if he had accidently let something slip and didn’t want Yugyeom to hear it. Yes, Yugyeom thought it was odd, but he was quick to disregard it and get his head back into the game.  
He needed to get this breakfast up to his mistress as he had already stalled enough time with Jaebum and Youngjae and waiting around any longer would have Airlina sleeping in and an angry Jaebum following him on his tail.

Yugyeom had silently entered Airlina’s room like usual, greeted again by his mistress’s peaceful slumbering presence. Waking her up was Yugyeom’s favourite chore in the house, he was always excited to see her in such a peaceful state as she always looked so beautiful with her bare face being illuminated from the sunlight once he had opened the curtains. He only ever felt closer to her this way, having the privilege of seeing her in such a vulnerable state, a state in which no body else on the planet would have the honour of seeing.   
Yugyeom made his way over to the edge of Airlina’s bed, setting down the tray of food on her side table, which had a fresh vase of roses resting upon it. As he moved over to slide open the heavy drapes, his nose was already beginning to fill up with the sophisticated scent of her bath, the smell of honey and nutmeg slowly emanating from the bathroom.

Upon opening the drapes, Airlina stirred ever so slightly and Yugyeom’s heart fluttered at the sight of her brows furrowing at the light and her slender figure curling deeper into the sheets. 

“Airlina, it’s time to get up now”. Yugyeom spoke as softly as he could, carefully returning to her side as he laid a hand to her bare shoulder.   
Airlina didn’t seem to wake up at Yugyeom’s delicate approach, the girl simply letting out a small groan and curling in further. 

Yugyeom sighed, tightening his grip ever so slightly and rocking her back and forth in another attempt to wake her up. “Airlina, it’s me Yugyeom…time to wake up and get ready, you have an appointment soon”. 

“But I wanna’ sleep a little more”. Airlina pouted, her plump lips pushing out to form the most adorable facial expression Yugyeom had ever seen her make. This was definitely a side to Airlina Yugyeom was yet to experience. 

“I know Airlina, I would let you but if you’re late to your meeting then Jaebum hyung will probably kill me”. Yugyeom smiled warmly down at his now black haired mistress, noticing that a few stray strands of her hair had fallen across her strong features. Yugyeom swallowed down the dryness in his throat, slightly hesitating before reaching down to her face to gently move the strands out of her face, placing them behind her ear. The tall boy slightly flinched upon Airlina stirring from her slip again, a soft and delicate hum of satisfaction passing her lips as her eyes started to creak open. 

“I…Uh… good morning mistress”. Yugyeom took both of his hands away from Airlina, quickly folding them behind his back as Airlina slowly sat up to lean against the headboard. Yugyeom was quick to notice that she was once again only donning probably her favourite black lace lingerie, but the red sheets covering her torso was successful on shielding this fact from Yugyeom.

“Good morning Yugyeom, it’s always a cheerful morning with you”. Airlina spoke through her sleep laced voice, patting her hair down and moving it behind her ears before looking up at Yugyeom with a warm smile. 

Yugyeom bowed politely, matching Airlina’s smile immediately. “I’m flattered to hear it so. Not to ruin your morning Airlina but I should remind you about your meeting at 11:30 today?”

“Ah, yes yes, don’t worry about that. I’ll be ready on time and I’ll make sure Jaebum doesn’t have to chase you up on anything”. Airlina waved her hand in Yugyeom’s direction, leaning over to move her tray of food onto her lap and start eating. “I do hope you’re enjoying it here Yugyeom, and coping well with the extra curricular happenings like the photo shoot yesterday”. 

Yugyeom nodded, only pausing for a moment as he hoped that Airlina wouldn’t bring up the situation about Mark. “Yes, I really am loving it here. It’s one of the best experiences ever and I couldn’t be happier, I still couldn’t thank you more for offering me a job here”. 

Airlina chuckled as she continued eating her food, clearly amused but in a sincere way towards Yugyeom’s feelings and the passion in his voice. The pair continued to chat away about their life within the mansion, but every time Airlina looked away to pay attention to her meal, Yugyeom had found himself staring at her lips, his tongue darting out to glide across his own subconsciously. The way they moved around her chopsticks and how she licked her lips to rid them of the food residue; it was beginning to drive Yugyeom crazy just by staring at Airlina eat her breakfast. 

And Yugyeom wasn’t the only one to notice this either; Airlina had been able to tell from the moment she started eating that Yugyeom’s eyes were on her; watching her every move and hungrily licking at his lips as she spoke. She knew what he was thinking, she knew what he was feeling, and frankly it was making her just as crazy as she was beginning to crave the taste of this boy more than the steaming food on her tray. She wanted him more than she ever thought she could want someone. 

“Yugyeom here, take a seat next to me, stop standing there to talk to me”. Airlina wiped her mouth with a napkin, setting the tray aside and moving over ever so slightly to make room for Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom froze for a moment, his eyes darting from side to side before following what Airlina wanted and cautiously taking his seat beside Airlina, the mattress dipping beneath him. “You’ve probably heard this from everybody now, but I would like to congratulate you on your photo outcomes. You’ve really impressed everyone, especially me”. 

Yugyeom’s red cheeks made their famous return, heat beginning to radiate through his body as he already started to stutter in Airlina’s presence. By this point he was use to people praising him for his photos, but now that Airlina had taken her turn he couldn’t help but become smitten all over again. “Oh…I uh…thank you. I didn’t think they were that good, all of this praise really is amazing”. 

“Oh of course they were good, I saw them myself and had a say in making your photos the teaser images. When I saw them…you really looked very handsome Yugyeom pretty irresistible if I do say so myself”. 

She thought he looked irresistible? Yugyeom couldn’t believe his ears, for the second time in the span of a morning. The fact these were the words that were coming from his mistress he so desperately had a crush on (even though he tried to deny it every day) only made him become more and more flustered by the second. 

“Th-thank you Airlina”. Yugyeom peered down at his lap, a little to shy to look at Airlina in the eyes for a moment longer.

Airlina tilted her down, trying to follow Yugyeom’s gaze as he looked away; but he simply refused to return her gaze. Airlina smiled softly, reaching over and gently gripping Yugyeom’s chin to turn his face towards her. Her smile grew wider at the sight of his bright red cheeks, the boy obviously nervous within her presence. 

“I also did hear about you and Mark”. 

Yugyeom fell utterly silent, his eyes going wide as Airlina’s fingers still remained cupped around his chin. Forcing him to keep his face towards her own. So all he could do was move his gaze away from her and mutter out his next few words. 

“I…I’m sorry about that”.

“Oh Yugyeom…There’s no need to apologise about it. No rules were broken…I just didn’t want you being uncomfortable”.

“I was…fine. I didn’t hate it and Mark meant no harm”.

“Of course”. Airlina smiled again, using her free hand to pat down a piece of Yugyeom’s hair. “But I also couldn’t help but feel ever so slightly jealous of Mark oppa”. 

“Jealous?” Yugyeom frowned in confusion, looking directly into Airlina’s eyes to see that they had darkened significantly. 

 

Yugyeom looked absolutely beautiful in this position, his cheeks flushed a bright pink and his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth as the nerves slowly took over his body. Airlina relished in the way her fingers gripped his chin, feeling his warmth and his soft skin only made her want him more.   
He was so adorable too her, and she loved every inch of his innocence and was growing utterly fond of the way he melted in her presence. But then the thought of Mark having the chance to touch him, to feel him to hear his high-pitched moans that Airlina so desperately wanted to hear for herself. She just couldn’t help but over ridden with jealousy; though she didn’t want to make it obvious to Yugyeom, she didn’t want him thinking that she was obsessed. But maybe that’s just what she was…obsessed.

But whatever it was, Airlina was struggling to hold back at that very moment. His skin looked so soft and delicate and his lips were red and supple, just begging to be kissed. He had also gotten so much more handsome since he came to the manor and now his hairstyle had changed he looked as beautiful as ever. Airlina could tell that BamBam had some sort of part in the way Yugyeom had changed. She felt as if Yugyeom was doing this on purpose, toying with her feelings, playing with her mind, but she knew damn well that wasn’t the truth. Yugyeom was just to sweet and innocent for his own good, but Airlina also knew that she could bring out Yugyeom’s inner nympho…she could do that to anyone. Whenever it was, she knew that one day she would be able to hear him scream her name, beg for more, loving every second of the utter pleasure she could bestow upon him…Just thinking of his bare thighs…his toned chest…his soft skin…The way he was staring at her now…everything was just too much for her…she couldn’t contain herself any longer, she needed something, even if it was just a little taste. A little taste that would definitely leave her hungrier and wanting more. 

Oh fuck it…

Airlina leaned in, quickly pushing her lips against Yugyeom’s own as she inhaled sharply through her nose. Evidently forgetting to do so before diving forward. She instantly felt Yugyeom’s shock, and couldn’t help but smirk into his lips as she pushed herself forward even more, her hand sliding away from his chin to grip the back of his neck. If she was going to taste him, she was going to get anything she could.   
With the way Yugyeom slowly seemed to melt into Airlina, she knew he was beginning to go into it himself. Feeling his chest fall forward to rest on top of her now exposed one.   
Airlina suddenly sighed into the kiss, feeling Yugyeom’s sudden shift in confidence as he tilted his head to the side to get a better angle that would allow him to thoroughly kiss her back. Airlina herself was surprised but she wasted no time in relishing what he was so thoughtfully giving back to her.   
He was everything she thought he would be, he tasted sweet, untouched, and absolutely divine. Her hand snaked its way up into his hair, taking his auburn locks into her fingers and tugging ever so lightly, testing to see what kind of noise she could get out of the tall boy. 

And boy she wasn’t disappointed.

Yugyeom let out the most sensual sounding moan, it was less of a whine but more of a deep hum that had Airlina’s thighs squeezing together at the sound. She wanted more, she needed more…Airlina took the initiative and darted out her tongue, gliding it across Yugyeom’s bottom lip to ask for entrance, to which he happily obliged to.

 

Yugyeom was shocked…and frankly he didn’t know what to do in that point in time but sit completely still. Airlina had pulled him into a heated kiss and he could tell by how rushed she was that it was definitely a needy kiss; as if she was waiting for a long time and was longing it forever. At first he was lost, his eyes still wide opened and his hands frozen by his side, but the more Airlina moved her soft lips against his own, the more he realised what was actually happening. His mistress…the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on…the girl he had non stop dreams about what kissing him.   
He immediately started to melt into her touch, his eyes fluttering close and his head subconsciously tilting to one side so he could achieve a better angle for kissing her. 

Yugyeom had kissing experience, but Airlina was so much more different. She was hungry, strong…dominant and Yugyeom was really enjoying this new strength he had yet to experience. Yugyeom leaned further in, pressing his lips harder against hers until his chest met with her own. This way he could get a much better feel of her, matching her rhythm in the kiss; and the way she seemed to sigh at his actions he could tell that he was actually doing something right. He was slowly losing himself in Airlina’s taste and in the back of his mind he was beginning to wonder about where this was heading; but nothing really mattered to him at that time because now Airlina was gently tugging at his hair, catching him by surprise and causing him to elicit a deep hum that he didn’t even know he could let out. 

Just when Yugyeom thought things couldn’t get any more intense, Airlina swiped her tongue over his bottom lip, obviously asking for entrance to which Yugyeom simply couldn’t refuse…and quickly Airlina slipped into his mouth, exploring every inch of the inside of his mouth as their tongues danced together in unison. It was intoxicating for Yugyeom and he was soon fully leaning into Airlina’s body, the warmth coming from her beginning to excite him.   
Yugyeom finally found the confidence to move his hands, resting them atop of her hips and gripping gently while circling the pad of his thumbs against her hip bones, getting another aroused sigh from her. He never wanted this to end, even if his lips were beginning to feel sore from the attack on his mouth. He wanted to feel this all the time, every day, he had no shame and he just wanted it all to himself. 

And as if every demon on Earth had heard him, Airlina begun slowing down, gently parting from Yugyeom’s lips and all the while breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss. But as much as Yugyeom wanted to protest and cry out, he held it back, only letting out a slight whimper to display his frustration as Airlina pulled away, keeping her hands against his cheeks as she stared at him lovingly.

“You tasted so sweet Yugyeom…you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that”. Yugyeom looked into Airlina’s eyes, her cheeks flushed a slight pink and her lips red and swollen from their saucy endeavours. He had no doubt that his were he same, and if he were to leave now BamBam and Jackson would be sure to question him about it. 

“I think I could say the same thing myself Airlina”. Yugyeom managed to speak; even though his heart was beating one thousand beats per second, feeling as if it were to burst from his chest. 

Airline giggled softly, pulling her hands down to caress his cheeks before leaning in again to push a gentle kiss to the top of his nose. “Now…you can leave now Yugyeommie, I don’t want Jaebum wondering why you’re not working”. 

Yugyeom nodded, a flush of warmth spreading through him at the sound of her nickname for him. She hadn’t used a nickname like that for him yet, and now that she did, he really liked the sound of it coming from her mouth. “I’ll see you again at dinner then Airlina”. Yugyeom stood from the bed, bowing before he made his way to the door, leaving Airlina alone on her bed once again. 

Airlina didn’t show it, but she too didn’t want to part from Yugyeom and she was silently screaming for him to come back and show her his love, touch her body in every place possible. But Airlina knew it wasn’t time yet…she couldn’t have him…not yet.

“Oh and Yugyeom”.

“Yes?”

“I would like to do this again…of course if it’s okay with you?”

Yugyeom thought about it for a mere second, thinking back to his thoughts on how he never wanted it to end. He couldn’t think about what it would be like to never experience that again, and he dreaded the thought of it. So the only answer he thought was right was… “I would love to do this again…”

With the way Airlina’s smile grew wide and large in return, Yugyeom knew this wasn’t the last time he would be able to get a taste of his delectable mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THEN  
> Yugyeom's first kiss with Airlina...FINALLY  
> And boy was it an intense one or what?  
> I guess there was slight character x relationship development but not much. But I promise there will be more development with the next couple of chapters to come.   
> Please tell me what you think? Your thoughts on Airlina and Yugyeom? Do you think Jaebum will find out and if so what will happen?  
> Also what do you guys want to see next? I'd love for some inspiration from you guys!


	15. Naughty Boys (Sub Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and BamBam broke the rules, and what happens to naughty boys who break the rules? 
> 
> They get punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightyyyyyy  
> So many people asked me if there was going to be a sub chapter on the 'punishment' in which Jackson and BamBam had received and at first I wanted to write a smut for it, and then I couldn't be bothered.   
> But then I got a message practically begging for one so I said why the heck not, so here it is.   
> Please enjoy, because it really is almost 4,000 words of pure smut.

“Oh BamBam, what are we going to do with you hm? Always such a naughty boy”. Her voice was soft and delicate like pure silk, but a hint of venomous poison was laced in the undertones as she spoke into the Thai boys ear.

“I was only trying to have some fu-“ BamBam was quickly cut off as a gasp escaped his plump lips; Airlina had managed to keep him quiet by gripping his throbbing cock in her hand and pushing the tip of her nail into his leaking slit.

“I don’t recall saying you were allowed to talk baby boy”. Airlina leaned over his bare body, her clothes breasts pushing against his chest and causing him to force out a hopeless whimper that had Airlina grinning sinfully. “Now, if you speak one more time without my permission, I’ll get Jaebum to give you one of his hand jobs. And you know how much he loves keeping people waiting, don’t you baby boy?”

BamBam nodded but it was clearly evident that Airlina was not satisfied with his answer. “Use your words BamBam”. Suddenly Jaebum loomed over the other side of BamBam, hovering over his face as he leaned down to graze his lips over the younger’s ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

“Y-yes Airlina”.

Jaebum growled in the pit of his throat, pulling harshly at BamBam’s ear and making him yelp unexpectedly. “Y-yes Mistress Airlina”.

“That’s my good boy”. Airlina smirked before starting to move her hand up and down BamBam’s member painfully slow, the bow immediately bucking his upwards to gain more friction; Jaebum was quick to pin his hips down to the bed, his cat like eyes burning holes into BamBam’s big round one’s. Even if Jaebum weren’t there to keep him from gaining early access to his release, the cock ring at the base of his member wouldn’t allow it any way.

“You and Jackson were such naughty boys that night…especially with my special little Yugyeom”. Airlina cooed softly, her voice hanging in the air like thick smoke. In the corner of her vision, she could see the slight tense in Jaebum’s muscles at the sound of her referring to Yugyeom as ‘hers’ but she was quick to ignore it as she tightened her grip around BamBam, but kept the deathly slow pace. At this point BamBam was writing under his hyung’s hold, heavy pants and small whimpers passing his lips uncontrollably as he practically flailed for more friction. “You knew the rules and yet you broke them”. Airlina moved her hand upwards, using the pad of her thumb and her pointer finger to massage the head of his cock, spreading over the seeping pre-cum that continuously leaked out.

BamBam wanted so badly to just yell and beg for Airlina to let him cum, but he knew better than that so he had to be patient otherwise he’d be having dry orgasms for the rest of the night with Jaebum, only to be left unsatisfied by the end and painfully red and hard.

“Jaebum Oppa, do you think they even deserve to cum tonight?” Airlina moved her innocent gaze up to look at Jaebum whose cock was twitching against his toned stomach, obviously needing attention.

“Well…I’d personally say no. But I’m sure we can have some fun with them tonight”. Jaebum grinned sinisterly as he leaned down to attach his lips to BamBam’s neck, sucking and biting harshly at the tanned skin with the purpose of leaving the darkest mark he could. The Thai boy writhed at the contact from his hyung, his back arching off of the bed as Jaebum continued to plaster more and more love bites across his neck, using the tip of his tongue to sooth the sting with ever bite.

“So ruthless Jae”. Airlina smirked, moving herself down BamBam’s abdomen until she came face to face with BamBam’s leaking cock. Her smile grew wider as she licked her bottom lip, hunger and list beginning to fill her eyes. “Look at you baby boy, you’re such a mess…I should clean you up before you get my sheets dirty”. Airlina made sure her words were breathy so that BamBam would be able to feel her breath fan across his over sensitive member, causing him to let out an elongated groan.

Airlina flicked out her tongue, delicately lapping up the juices that surrounded BamBam’s cock, moving her tongue over the head and swirling it around to ensure she had licked up every last drop of pre-come that had escaped BamBam’s length. She could feel the boy shaking under her hold and her eyes watched Jaebum’s fingers pinch at his pink nipple as he continued to kiss his delicate neck.

Before Airlina pulled back away from BamBam, she dipped her tongue into his tip and quickly moved her hand up and down his length, her only intention to get BamBam to reach his first of the night.

It was all so much for the Thai boy, with his Hyung’s fingers pinching at his nipples and his hot, wet lips attacking his neck and collar bone, and his mistress sucking his cock while pumping him at a ruthless pace he couldn’t help but reach his first orgasm. He let out a wild moan and his head swung from side to side as his hips and back arched completely off of the bed. It was a painful but blissful orgasm, only to be disappointed when he realised that it was his fist dry orgasm of the night and that his cock was still painfully hard and throbbing red against his stomach.

“There’s your first punishment, and you did so well baby boy”. Airlina hummed with satisfaction as she teasingly moved BamBam’s length around with her finger, the boy’s hips flinching and yelps coming from his mouth with every touch, as he was still overly sensitive.

“Do you think he’s had enough Jae?” Airlina spoke over at Jaebum who simply leaned back from BamBam, shaking his head before gently stroking his own length.

“I haven’t had my chance yet…and…”

Suddenly a small groan was heard from behind the three of them and Airlina and Jaebum were quickly reminded that Jackson was rested against the headboard, hopelessly watching on as they tortured BamBam. His cock too was hard and red, resting against his pale stomach and trapped with a cock ring.

“Aw, baby, are you feeling a little left out?” Airlina pouted, her red lips dark against her skin.

Jackson nodded, his hand subconsciously moving towards his length. “Yes Mistress Airlina”. Finally his hand reached his cock, taking it into his palm and letting out a deep grunt.

“Uh, uh, uh…You do not get to touch yourself”. Airlina wiggled her finger at Jackson, the blonde quickly removing his hand from himself and sighing sadly.

“Please Mistress Airlina”. Jackson begged, not only verbally but his big eyes were also begging Airlina to give him pleasure.

“Well, if you want to have your chance to cum…you first have to help out your Hyung. Elder’s first isn’t that correct?”

Jackson peered over at Jaebum who was looking back at him with lust filled in his eyes. The blond nodded and wasted no time in crawling his way over to his Hyung, his gaze never leaving Jaebum’s own.

“You both may be naughty, but you definitely know how to follow orders”. Airlina smiled as Jackson finally crawled his way directly in front of Jaebum, his ass and thick thighs on full display to her and she couldn’t help but roughly squeeze his cheeks, smoothing her palm over his pale skin before giving him another rough squeeze that had him groaning quietly. “And so beautiful…” Airlina took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting hard at the sight of Jackson on his hands and knees in front of Jaebum; it was rare to see him like this, as he was either dominating her or Mark if they were all together. But whoever was in Jaebum’s presence, fell straight on their knees. No matter how dominant they were.

“Go on then Jackson…you sure know how to use that mouth outside of the bedroom. Put it to use now and suck”. Jaebum spoke coldly as his hand snaked into Jackson’s blond locks, gripping roughly and pushing his face towards his cock.

Without question Jackson opened his mouth, taking Jaebum into his mouth and tightly wrapping his lips around his girth. Immediately Jackson hummed at the feeling of his Hyung inside his mouth, sending vibration through Jaebum’s cock and causing his head to fly back in pleasure as his fingers tugged harder at Jackson’s hair.

“Fuck Jackson”. Jaebum groaned deeply, Jackson beginning to bob his head up and down while hollowing out his cheeks to give Jaebum all the pleasure he needed to cum. “Don’t stop”.

Jackson happily listened to his Hyung, never slowing his pace as he started to flatten his tongue against Jaebum’s length, licking and sucking at the veins that protruded in Jaebum’s cock.

Jaebum grunted through gritted teeth as he looked down at Jackson, the blond looking up at him with hooded lids and driving Jaebum insane. The older boy tightened his grip in Jackson’s hair, beginning to form his own rhythm in his hips and fuck into Jackson’s mouth, causing the younger to gag ever so slightly.

Airlina was awe struck by the sight and she didn’t think she’d ever want to stop seeing this, it send all od her senses into over drive and her core was throbbing, soaking her lace panties just by watching. It was dirty; it was so sinful to enjoy such a thing. But she didn’t care…it was all hers.

“Airl-airlina..c-come here”. Jaebum spoke breathlessly as he continued to buck into Jackson’s mouth, using his free hand to motion for Airlina to come to him.

The scarlet haired mistress obliged to his request and made her way to his side, resting on her knees. Without a moment wasted, Jaebum gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a rough and hungry kiss. His lips pushing against hers roughly Airlina moaned into the kiss, the two of their tongues immediately meeting in the middle and turning the kiss sloppy and dirty.

Airlina moved her hands to fist at the back of Jaebum’s hair and with this heightened pleasure Jaebum came to the edge of his climax, and with the last buck of his hips into Jackson’s mouth he finally released, letting out a long, deep groan that was swallowed by Airlina as she continued to kiss him hungrily.

Jaebum’s seed released into Jackson’s mouth, some of the liquid dripping out the sides of his mouth as he slowly pulled back from Jaebum’s cock.

Jaebum pulled away from Airlina, gently pumping himself to ride out his high as he leaned back onto his calves. His breath was heavy and sweat had already started to form around his hairline; Jaebum was so ruthless in bed, and he never seemed to hold back on anything, putting his all into every last thrust.

“Good boy Jackson…but look at you. Now you’re a mess, we should get BamBam to help you clean it up”. Airlina smiled down at Jackson who was a panting mess against the sheets, Jaebum’s cum dripping down the sides of his mouth and over his chin. She reached over and slid a single finger through the seed on Jackson’s cheek, taking it up to Jaebum’s lips. The older boy took her finger into his mouth, tasting himself and sucking diligently with a satisfied hum.

“Such a dirty boy, he loves the way he tastes”. Airlina smirked at Jaebum who returned with an equally as devilish grin.

Jackson was now making his way over towards BamBam, the Thai boy sitting up and meeting Jackson in the middle as the both started a heated make out session. BamBam’s tongue skimming over the entirety of Jackson’s lips to lick up Jaebum’s cum. The two moaned together as Jackson took BamBam’s hair into his hands, tugging roughly as their lips meshed together, the younger’s plump lips tasting sweet to Jackson in all the right ways.

“I want you to jack each other off”. Jaebum was the first to speak, his voice soft yet demanding, filling the air with his intimidating presence.

The two boys engrossed in each other’s lips broke apart for only a moment to look over at Jaebum before falling back into each other. This time their hands wrapping around each other’s throbbing cocks. They started pumping straight away, both of them moaning into each other’s mouth as their thighs quivered from the over sensitivity.

Jackson’s large hand roamed over BamBam’s body, feeling over his soft back and trailing down to his thighs were he started to squeeze them, earning a grunt from the Thai boy as he tugged at Jackson’s thick length.

While the two continued to get each other off, Jaebum and Airlina sat back and enjoyed the show comfortably. Airlina resting in Jaebum’s arms with her leg swung over his own as she softly pumped his own cock, which was already growing hard again. How could it not with a sight like that unfolding in front of him?

Jackson and BamBam started to increase their rhythm, rubbing at a quick pace as they suddenly broke from their heated kiss. Gasping for air as BamBam’s face fell into the crook of Jackson’s sweating neck. They continued to grunt as their hands stroked up and down in unison on each other’s members, soon bringing them to yet another powerful orgasm.

The two swung their heads back as their mouth hung open in an open gape, a loud, prolonged moan, almost a scream fell from their lips. But instead of leaving them empty and satisfied, their cocks simply twitched uncontrollably, barely a teaspoon of cum leaking from their tips, as they remained hard against their stomachs.

“Jaebum Oppa, do you think we can let them cum now?” Airlina peered up at Jaebum, her eyes wide and feigning an innocent look that Jaebum knew was everything but.

“Fine, only because I’m super horny right now and I just want to fuck someone”.

“So aggressive” Airlina pouted, crawling over towards BamBam and pushing him down by his chest. His back hit the sheets and he raised his arms up, his hands finding comfort in the coolness of the silk sheets. “You’ve been a good boy, I can let you cum now”. Airlina whispered gently, leaning down to press soft kisses against his chest, leaving dark red lipstick stains against his skin. “We can take this off now”. She reached down, gripping the ring and slowly sliding it off of BamBam’s aching length. As the retched thing finally came off, BamBam sighed with relief, relishing in Airlina’s tender touch. “Your Jaebum Hyung will fuck you now baby boy”. Airlina moved back up to BamBam’s face, placing one last gentle kiss on his plump, swollen lips before moving away to find Jackson spread across the sheets as breathed heavily.

Jaebum wasted no time after Airlina moved away, moving over BamBam’s small body with a dark look in his eyes, and a snicker pulling at the corner of his lips. “I want to hear all those moans you hear me? I’m going to fuck you hard so you’ll feel it for the rest of the week and be reminded of what you did”. Jaebum growled, sending a shiver down BamBam’s spine as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to come.

Jaebum reached over for the bottle of lube that rested against the night stand, quickly squirting it over his fingers and spreading it over his member before generously coating BamBam’s hole, making the younger boy shiver at the touch.

BamBam wasn’t nervous about being fucked…he was always bottom, but whenever it was Jaebum who topped, he was always the next level. Leaving BamBam sore for days and unable to have sex with anyone until he was better.

Jaebum slowly inserted one finger, sliding it in and out slowly until he felt he could pick up the pace. BamBam squeezed his eyes shut, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he felt Jaebum insert two more fingers at the same time, probably feeling like BamBam was more than capable of taking it.

“Don’t think I forgot about you Wang”. Airlina cooed at the blond, crawling over him until her legs rested on each side of his body, her hands resting against his chest as her clothed woman hood rested against his hardened cock. Jackson moaned, looking up at his mistress with hooded eyes as his hands hesitantly reached for her hips. “Don’t worry…you can touch me now”. Jackson smiled weakly, quickly squeezing at Airlina’s hips and moving her up and down to gain friction against his erection. “Hold on…let me take this off first”. Airlina reached down to Jackson’s length, slipping off the cock ring and receiving a deep gasp of relief from Jackson, as he finally felt free and able to reach his desperate climax he was held from for so long.

“Are you ready?” Jaebum stared into BamBam’s eyes, his three fingers working their way inside of the younger boy’s hole as he scissored him open to accommodate his thick length.

“Y-yes…please…just fuck me already. I need to cum”. BamBam groaned, his eyes still squeezed shut at the filling of Jaebum’s fingers curling inside of him.

“Hey, just because you get to cum doesn’t mean you get to be cocky. I’m your Hyung, and you better remember it”. Jaebum hissed at BamBam, yanking his fingers out and causing BamBam to gasp in surprise and disappointment as the feeling of being empty.

But the emptiness was soon resolved when Jaebum pumped himself a few times, coating more of his cock with lube before lining himself up with BamBam’s puckered hold, slowly pushing in and groaning at the immediate tightness.

“Fucking hell Bam…you’re so fucking tight”. Jaebum groaned through gritted teeth, finally pushing in all the way until his pelvis came into contact with BamBam’s ass, filling him completely.

BamBam moaned at the feeling of being completely filled with Jaebum’s thick cock. His back arched off of the mattress as Jaebum already started to pick up his pace, rocking back and forth as insides of BamBam’s tight hole rubbed against his length. Jaebum thought to himself that if it would continue to feel like this, he would cum way too fast, faster than he would like.

“Shit, Hyung, please…faster”. BamBam cried out, his back continuing to arch off of the bed as his hands fisted the sheets hopelessly.

“Looks like they’re having fun…let’s have our own fun”. Airlina smirked as she slowly slipped off her panties, sliding them down her legs until the finally came off. Twirling the around her fingers she slid them over Jackson’s face, the blond smirking at her actions and quickly snatching the panties between his teeth, ripping them from her hand and causing her to giggle with amusement.

“Do you want me to ride you Darling?” Airlina spoke in a seductive tone, her voice laced with innocence but her eyes telling a different story as she moved her soaking core against Jackson’s already overly sensitive member.

“Oh yes please…please…I want you to fuck me, ride me so hard and make me cum, I want to be inside you Airlina”.

Airlina swore she could’ve cum right then and there at Jackson’s words but she held herself and started to line herself up with his cock, slowly sinking down onto him and causing the both of them to moan gently at the overwhelming feeling.

“Jackson…you’re so big, I can never get used to how thick you are”. Airlina moaned out, closing her eyes as she finally adjusted to his size, placing her hands to his chest to gain balance as she started to bounce, picking up speed until she was riding him the way he wanted. Hard and fast.

That’s exactly what Jaebum did, he started to move even faster, his thrusts reaching an entirely new speed as his pelvis slapped into BamBam. The sound of skin on skin soon filling the whole room as Airlina bounced on Jackson and Jaebum ruthlessly pounded into BamBam’s small ass.

BamBam cried out, scream after moan after groan spilled from his lips as Jaebum thrust his hips into the Thai boy without any intention of slowing down until the both of them came.

“F-fuck I’m going to cum Bam”. Jaebum struggled to form words as he was using all of his energy in his thrusts, sweat forming all over his body as they trickled down his skin from all the movement.

“I’m close too Hyung”.

Jaebum took this opportunity to take a hold of BamBam cock, pumping in time with his thrusts and causing the younger to let out a shrieking moan that had his back arching off of the mattress completely as Jaebum continued pounding into him at a deafening pace.

“Airlina I’m so close…keep going”. Jackson grunted as he watched Airlina bounce on his cock, a look of pure lust a pleasure washed over her face. The look she had on her face was almost enough to send Jackson over the edge.

Airlina was there too, and she could feel that unforgettable knot in her stomach beginning to unwind and reach it’s end as she continued to going up and down onto Jackson’s member, her legs beginning to become weak and threatening to give way any moment.

Then Jackson suddenly grabbed her by the hips, finally unable to keep himself from dominating and moving her up and down by himself, sending her at a new speed that had Airlina screaming at the unbelievable pleasure that rushed through her as her clit rubbed against the base of his cock every time she was slammed down.

“Ah fuck! I’m cumming”. Jackson spoke through gritted teeth, his back arched off of the bed as he released himself into Airlina’s walls, his thrusts becoming sloppy but still fast and determined to get Airlina to her climax as well.

And then that tight knot finally unwound in Airlina’s stomach, completely sending her over the edge as she finally reached her climax, her orgasm exploding within her as her head swung back and a loud exasperated moan left her red lips.

Jackson started to slow his thrusts, riding out the both of their highs before slowly sliding out of Airlina and letting her tired body fall on top of his own.

Jaebum and BamBam weren’t far behind as the both of them reached their own climaxes.

Jaebum had brushed over the younger boy’s sweet spot, hitting it over and over again with the brutal thrusts of his hips. Moans and curses were slipping passed BamBam’s lips and Jaebum too couldn’t hold back him own grunts and moans.

Paired with his hand tugging at BamBam’s sensitive cock, the Thai boy could no longer hold it in and he final released, his hot white seed spraying over Jaebum’s hand and onto his stomach.

“Fuck!” Jaebum yelled out, his hands digging painfully into BamBam’s hips as he too reached his end, cumming hard into BamBam’s hole and coating his insides with his warm seed.

At first Jaebum didn’t stop, relishing in the way his cock started to get overstimulated inside BamBam’s tight cavern, but soon he was getting tired, out of breath and his cock was beginning to return to it’s flaccid state.

He finally pulled out of BamBam, the both of the panting hard as Jaebum fell beside him, his hand on his chest while his other arm spread next to him.

At this point all that was heard in the room were the sounds of all four of them panting hard and heavy, the bedroom smelling like lube, cum, sex, and roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed this little sub chapter.   
> I hope it quenched your curiosity and I do so hope you all enjoyed this sinful piece of writing I have whipped up at 2 in the morning.   
> Please tell what you think!  
> Chapter 14 will be out soon!


	16. White Daises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is a little mad at Mark and Madeline has a job for Yugyeom and BamBam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Finally I bring you chapter 14, sorry about the wait but I made this chapter a lot saucier than expected and there's a whole lot of boy x boy going on.   
> So, sit back and enjoy, I hope you like it!

After Yugyeom was excused from Airlina’s bedroom, he ran back down stairs with a spring in his step he failed to notice. Only realising his giddy behaviour when Mark had caught him with a raised a brow, a questioning look spread across his features as he watched the maknae hum happily around the kitchen, stopping for a moment to shove a few berries into his mouth. His very red…and swollen mouth.   
Mark had waited for a moment before he acknowledged it, taking amusement in Yugyeom’s sudden change in attitude to the world around him. When he finally spoke up and asked what was going on with Yugyeom, the tall boy’s cheeks quickly flushed to a bright pink, hanging his head low and shyly at Mark’s question. 

“What has you so cheerful this morning Yugyeom-ah?” In no time, Yugyeom was back to his stuttering self. 

“I-I…uh….”.

“You seem like you’ve just been kissed by the love of your life?” Mark teased, a small chuckle passing his pink lips since he knew he was one hundred percent right. Only wanting to hear it from Yugyeom himself.

Yugyeom let out an awkward chuckle, reaching over to nervously rub the back of his neck as he struggled to match his gaze with the elder. Mark smirked before getting up from his seat on the counter stool, walking over to Yugyeom before patting his shoulder in a comforting manor. “It’s fine, you don’t have to say anything”. Mark’s smirk grew into a grin as he leaned in, his lips inches away from the younger’s ear. “I already know you kissed Airlina”.   
Yugyeom’s eyes widened immediately as Mark pulled away from him, the grin remaining on Mark’s lips as he watched the younger with amusement. 

“Don’t be so surprised, I can smell her perfume on you”. Mark chuckled, shaking his head at just how flustered the boy got from the simplest of things. Yugyeom still stayed quite, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he gnawed at it nervously.   
Mark thought he was cute like this, and he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him as he dropped the topic, thinking now would be a good time to let the boy live. He had a job for him anyways and that’s the reason he was waiting in the kitchen for him, he might as well get it out of the way now before Jaebum questions him just like he does to everybody else in the manor. 

So Mark did, slinging an arm over Yugyeom’s shoulder and telling him to help with the laundry upstairs with Jackson, seeing as so much of it had built up from the party and the photo shoot and if three people were helping out, it would get things done a whole lot quicker. Mark mentioning something about there being a large mountain of clothes and panties that needed to be washed and dried before any more laundry came in, otherwise it would just be one never ending cycle of clothes washing. Yugyeom quickly agreed to his request, quick on his feet to keep up with Mark as the elder led him to the laundry room.   
Yugyeom was never one to refuse a favour or a job, after all it was his duty and anything to earn money or even raise his pay is something he definitely could not say no to. 

The pair finally found their way to the laundry room, and when they got there a grumpy looking Jackson who seemed to be stuffing a basket full of clothes into a stainless steel washing machine greeted them with a small, inaudible grumble.   
Jackson’s cold attitude also didn’t stop there, throughout the entire time they slaved away at the seemingly never-ending pile of laundry, Jackson ignored every remark Mark made, every touch he tried initiate. Either with a grumbly mumble, or yanking his arm away from him suddenly if Mark tried to touch his shoulder and lighten his mood. 

“Jackson, are you going to continue ignoring me?” Mark huffed with annoyance in his tone; his eyes boring into Jackson as the blond continued to silently fiddle with the clothes. “Jacksooooon~” Mark cooed softly, leaning in closer towards Jackson in an attempt to catch the younger’s attention. 

“My answer is yes…I am going to ignore you”. Jackson replied, turning his back to Yugyeom and Mark in a stubborn manor and leaving Mark pouting with disappointment. 

Yugyeom wasn’t too sure what was going on, and he wasn’t going to ask either, a slight gut feeling telling him it probably has something to do with when Jackson had caught both him and Mark going at it in the dressing rooms.   
Despite Jackson’s stubbornness, Mark continued on, persisting on trying to regain his friend’s attention, but this time he leaned onto Jackson’s back, loosely slinging his arms over his shoulders and rocking into him as a cheerful smile toyed at his lips. 

“Oh Jacksoooooon~” Mark cooed again, his voice laced with a playful tone. “Come on! Don’t be like this….pleaseeeee?” Mark continued to rock again the younger, locking his arms into place when Jackson tried to shake him off. 

“No…get off of me. You’re distracting me”. Jackson was firm, and he seemed to have made his choice on wanting Mark to give up on his playful antics as an attempt to apologize. 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to resist me forever”. Mark spoke softly into Jackson’s ear, leaning in further to take Jackson’s earlobe between his teeth and nibble on the skin teasingly. Yugyeom tried to keep his gaze away from the two, a little to flustered to continue watching and slightly worried as to where this was going to lead.   
Mark obviously knew what he was doing as soon a small smile was cracking across Jackson’s face, the blond biting down on his bottom lip to try and hold back the childish giggle that threatened to come out. “See, you’re already smiling”. Mark chuckled, gently pressing light kisses along the length of Jackson’s neck and down to his collarbone where he started to suck softly, stealing a soft moan from Jackson’s lips. 

Yugyeom was beginning to wonder if he should leave at that moment, not really wanting to stick around to find out what Mark and Jackson would end up getting into to. Yugyeom made the mistake of over thinking it, his mind getting flooded with dozens of images of the two boys intertwined with each other’s bodies, fucking each other on the laundry floor amongst the dirty clothes. Yugyeom had to quickly rid himself of those images before his body had a chance to react to them and gain himself some unwanted attention.

“How can I ever stay mad at you?” Jackson finally cracked a full grin, quickly spinning around and tackling the elder to the floor with his arms wrapped firmly around his slim waist. 

“You can’t, that’s just it. I’m irresistible”. Mark smiled widely up at his friend, sending him a cheeky wink that had Jackson giggling all over again. Jackson hovered over Mark, his arms still firmly around his body as his face hung dangerously close to Mark’s pink lips. 

“I think you should make it up to me….Mark”. Jackson spoke softly, his childish grin turning into a wicked smirk as he closed the gap between their faces, gently placing a kiss onto Mark’s lips, causing the elder to smile as he pulled away. 

“I guess I should”. Mark’s hands travelled up Jackson’s side, his finger lifting the fabric of Jackson’s dress shirt and promptly untucking it from his pants to reveal a flash of Jackson’s perfectly tones abdomen. 

Did these two completely forget that Yugyeom was in the room? Well by the looks of how they hadn’t spoke to him since Yugyeom arrived there and now they were on the verge of having sex with him awkwardly staring, mid-way through folding a T-shirt, it definitely seemed like Yugyeom was another entity that they didn’t need to worry about. To engrossed with each other and obviously much to aroused to cease anything they were doing. 

“Uh guys?” Yugyeom cleared the lump in his throat, slowly placing a folded shirt to the side as he tried to gain the two lovers attention. But try he did, he failed at getting them to even spare him a quick glance. 

Mark was now moaning against Jackson’s lips, his mouth firmly pressed against the younger’s own as groans and sounds of lust quickly started to fill the room. By the way Jackson had one of his hands tangled into the back of Mark’s hair, pulling him in closer, it was obvious that he too was beginning to grow rather aroused. 

“Maybe I should go?” Yugyeom stuttered slightly but managed to form a proper sentence as he started to slowly rise from his position on the ground. He was turning to leave but he just couldn’t seem to take his off of the pair, they were groaning messes at that moment and Yugyeom was shamefully growing aroused by the sight. He wondered how long he would linger there in the hallway, but his question was quickly answered when Mark took the initiative to star palming Jackson through his jeans, causing the blond to let out a loud, deep groan that had Yugyeom’s cheeks flash a bright red. That was definitely his time to leave. 

Yugyeom was glad to see they sorted out whatever went on between the two but he didn’t think it was his place to stand and watch them…’make up’. As much as he wanted to in the very depths of his brain. So without another word Yugyeom left the room, only stopping once to give the two a double take, you know, just in case they might of stopped. But to Yugyeom’s utter shock, Jackson had already managed to pin Mark to a wall, his hands secured firmly under the younger’s ass as her mercilessly kissed him back with force. 

Yugyeom had almost sputtered at the sight, practically stumbling his way out of the doorway and bounding back to safe grounds, all the while attempting to not break anything relatively expensive along the way. Yugyeom had gotten well away from the laundry room, escaping the echoing sounds of zips being unzipped and throaty moans leaving throats.   
Yugyeom’s day was definitely not uneventful to say the least, but he was finally able to relax when dinnertime rolled around for another night. The usual banter between the household started to fill the dining room, nothing out of the ordinary; Airlina and Madeline telling stories about their days, updating the boys on hat is coming up and their schedules, and of course Youngjae bubbling away to everyone about flowers and music. Nobody seemed to mind though, all looking rather calmed by Youngjae’s innocent intentions. 

Finally dinner had come to a close and Yugyeom was able to reside to the peace and quiet of his room after helping with the dishes. He wobbled his way to his bedroom, slipping in underneath the sheets and closing his eyes, Yugyeom slowly but surely fell asleep. Only waiting and dreaming of what the next day would bring to him. 

The usual early morning came and Yugyeom woke up groggy before going through his usual morning routine. Readying himself for the day ahead.   
In the middle of his shower, and also putting on his makeup, he had stopped to wonder what had happened with Mark and Jackson? Hoping in the back of his mind that the two had sorted out all the disputes they might have had because of Yugyeom himself. Even if the way they did ‘make up’ was a little more risqué than Yugyeom would feel comfortable with. 

Whatever those two actually did get up to, Yugyeom was sure things would be fine and he wouldn’t have to worry about a jealous, grumpy Jackson.   
Yugyeom greeted Jaebum in his office; formally of course and the elder servant didn’t waste any time to inform Yugyeom of the special job he had for the day, his face glued inside composition books as he blabbered away, sometimes getting a little too distracted and leaving some of his words jumbled up into a mumble.   
But in the end he kept it relatively short and simple, always too busy to spare any extra moment to explain. 

He said that Madeline needed him for something and that Yugyeom will be needed in the studio after breakfast. Yugyeom thought that was easy enough to follow, and didn’t see where anything could get complicated with that, but just before he left, Jaebum added that he’d be with BamBam for the job as well; casually deciding to slip in a “Good luck” before the younger left. 

Great

‘I’m sure nothing will go wrong’. Yugyeom thought to himself, but immediately fell straight into denial when he remembered what BamBam was like and what that boy liked to do in his free time. Yugyeom had experience of it first hand from the VIXX enterprises party.   
But despite his concerns, Yugyeom followed the orders given to him, it was his job and he wasn’t going to start going against the word of his boss just because he felt slightly ‘worried’. After all, he really did actually trust BamBam, he knew none of the household members would ever do something against his will, it was in the contract and that is what he agreed to; it was just he didn’t really trust himself if a similar situation like the one at the party were to ever happen again. Yugyeom just didn’t really know his limits, and after everything that had happened to him so far just proved to himself that he probably wouldn’t be able to stop any of the house members from going as far as they liked. He just couldn’t seem to rid himself of the memories on how amazing each one of their touches felt, how turned on he had gotten and how many dirty fantasies he would dream about the very same night.

Yugyeom just didn’t trust himself. 

After finishing breakfast with the servants, Yugyeom had met up with BamBam and they decided to go to the studio together. Expecting that Madeline would be there waiting for them.  
To their correct assumptions, Madeline was in fact there when they got to the studio. She didn’t notice when the pair had entered but she seemed so different compared to how she usually was; bubbly, loud and childish. There she was, in a well fitting beige jumpsuit, brows furrowed in concentration, as she was completely engrossed into what seemed like a fashion portfolio. Her lovely blonde hair tied up with a hair tie decorated with small white daises. It was a completely different side to Madeline that Yugyeom thought he would never have the chance to see, and he was beginning to wonder that perhaps her giddy personality is something she puts on for show, or maybe simply tucks away when it comes down to business.

But whatever it was, when Madeline had realised that the two were in the room, something snapped inside of her head and she back to her usual bubbling self in a matter of seconds. Almost screeching as she clapped her hands and bounded her way over to them, her arms wrapping around BamBam first and leaning over to plant a full kiss onto his cheek, leaving a light pink stain on his skin from her lipstick.   
Yugyeom eyed her carefully, knowing well enough that he was going to be her next victim, and he was right, Madeline flew over to him next, her hands wrapping around his waist as she practically jumped to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Thank you for coming you two!” Madeline cooed happily, her hands on her small waist as she spoke. “Now, you’re probably wondering why I dragged you here. But, you may not know but our new fashion line is coming out soon and we have so much to get done before then. That’s why Airlina and I have been so busy lately. But what I need you two to do is this…” Madeline looked at both the boys, a large amused grin spreading on her face that only increased Yugyeom’s nerves. 

“I need you two to try on some of the clothes we’re releasing and take photos of them, that way we can take the photos back to the studio and the team can pick and choose which one’s to keep or which one’s to dump”. 

Yugyeom’s eyes widened when Madeline finally stopped talking; more posing? More fashion and more sexual poses? Oh there could only be one way for this to end and Yugyeom had a lot of trouble trying to deny it. 

“Oooh! We get to try on new clothes?” BamBam seemed a lot more excited than Yugyeom. Not surprising. 

“You sure do Bammie, and I chose you two because it really demonstrates what the clothes would look like on two different types of bodies. Plus, you’re both good looking”. Madeline winked at the two of them and Yugyeom was sure a blush had already erupted onto his cheeks. “I went to go ask JB Oppa to join but he was halfway through fucking Jin-….I mean…he was busy”. As usual Madeline had blabbered on too much and too quickly, forgetting about who she was talking to and trying to her best to cover up what she was just about to let slip. But Yugyeom knew exactly what she was about to say, but to keep her at ease the tall boy simply nodded, acting as if he heard nothing. 

“So, are you two willing to do this for me? Can I trust you two to come out with some hot shots?” Madeline had a hopeful smile on her face, hands still firmly planted on her hips as she waited for the boys to reply.

Of course they both agreed, they had to, but BamBam was just a tad bit more willing than Yugyeom. 

“Great! I’ll come to check on you in about an hour or so, bye boys!” Madeline chirped happily, skipping passed the pair before turning around for a moment to firmly squeeze BamBam’s ass, causing the Thai boy to jump slightly. “And Bammie, why don’t you come by my room after you’re done?” Her voice lowered into a soft whisper, her eyes gazing into BamBam’s as the Thai boy grinned with excitement. 

“Will do princess”. 

And with that, the blonde mistress was gone, leaving the pair in a silence that Yugyeom had found so uncomfortable, begging to himself that BamBam would be the one to initiate the start of things.   
To his utter relief, he did. 

“Okay! Let’s get this started shall we?” BamBam rubbed his palms together, walking to the centre of the room to scan the pages of the portfolio Madeline was reading before. 

“Uh…yeah I suppose…”. Yugyeom spoke softly, his eyes scanning the room to spot the rack of clothes that he assumed to be the clothes they were going to try on. 

“Gosh these look amazing, these girls are so talented…” BamBam spoke under his breath, his thin fingers flicking through the pages of the portfolio. Yugyeom took this as an invite to go over and look for himself, and oh BamBam was right, the designs were beautiful and the colours fit the season of summer. Bright and vibrant for the day clothing line and then sultry, dark themes for the nightwear. Everything was sketched out perfectly, emphasising every detail, stitch and sparkle.   
Yugyeom knew these girls weren’t famous and successful just because they were rich or beautiful, but because they were genuinely talented.

“Wow, yeah…these are so good”. Yugyeom watched carefully as BamBam flicked through the pages, watching the designs in utter awe and not even realising the Thai boy had already started to walk away.

“You know I’m so excited for this new line to released! New clothing line means release party!” BamBam jumped around, his hands pulling out pieces of clothing from the rack and examining them, 

“A party? Where will it be held?” Yugyeom finally turned his attentions away from the portfolio, looking over at BamBam with a questioning look. 

“Well, most likely here in the manor. But if the girls like, sometimes they hire out a venue. The parties they throw are always the best”. BamBam tucked away a plain looking shirt, swapping it for a black leather jacket with silver studs stitched all over the shoulders. 

“Oh, that sounds nice”. Yugyeom didn’t actually mind the thought of a release party, after all the girls would host it and he would feel a lot more comfortable to party in a place he was familiar with. 

 

BamBam nodded with agreement, pulling out a few more clothing items before turning to Yugyeom with a wide grin. He mentioned that he’d volunteer to go first and Yugyeom could take the pictures, the younger was fine with that, this way he would be able to postpone having to pose in front of the camera himself.   
The Thai boy handed him an expensive looking camera and Yugyeom swore he could’ve of broken it just by how tight he was gripping it, worried he’s drop and break the thing. Yugyeom had used a camera before, expensive one’s too, but they were never his and never anything this fancy, so he had to sit on one of the stools to play around with the settings and buttons to figure out how everything worked.   
But while he was fiddling with the settings of the camera, Yugyeom noticed movement in the corner of his eye, and when he looked up his face immediately burned bright red at the sight. BamBam decided that he wouldn’t need to go somewhere private to get changed and instead was stripping down in the middle of the studio. Slipping his uniform off and exposing his bare body to the young boy sitting on the stool.   
Yugyeom’s eyes involuntarily floated down to look at the small curve of BamBam’s arse through his tight briefs, swallowing a dry lump in his throat he hadn’t even realised had formed.

BamBam slipped on a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, sliding the garment over his thin legs before doing up the button at the front. These were a different kind of ripped jeans, they were a lot more ripped than usual and left a lot of skin on display, and some of the sections of the jeans were silver zippers, adding to the style of the piece.   
Next, the thin boy put on a button up shirt, but it wasn’t any ordinary button up shirt. It was completely sheer except for the sparkly, intricate detail that decorated the thin fabric. It was definitely BamBam and Yugyeom wasn’t surprised about his choice from the collection.   
To top it all off BamBam put on a pair of shiny black boots and matching ripped jacket that sported the same zips as the jeans. It was a great outfit and Yugyeom had to praise the Thai boy for such keen eyes for fashion. 

“Wow, that looks great, you’re really good at this stuff”. Yugyeom stood from the stool, the camera hanging from his neck as he kept a less tight grip on it.

“Aw thanks Gyeommie, you’re too sweet”. BamBam flashed Yugyeom a wide grin, looking down to add the last few adjustments to his outfit before making his way to the white cove which was used for impromptu photo shoots at the manor. He flicked on one of the studio-sized lights, motioning for Yugyeom to do the same to the one on the opposite of the cove. 

“Alright, everything seems to be ready…are you?” BamBam took his position in the centre of the cove, his outfit extremely striking against the stark white background. 

“Uh…yeah, I think I got a hang of the camera”. 

“Okay, I’ll start now, make me look sexy”. BamBam gave Yugyeom a quick wink before he wasted not a second more to get into his first pose. Hands rested in the pockets of his jeans as he leaned down slightly to stare into the camera.  
Yugyeom hesitated for a moment, only a little distracted by the way BamBam looked at him so seductively, even though it was just for the photo, he was giving straight bedroom eyes towards Yugyeom.

Yugyeom finally snapped out of it, quickly licking his dry lips before bringing the camera up to his eye. Snapping the first shot of the day, and when he pulled the camera back to look at the final product, he stuck out his bottom lip, actually impressed how well it turned out. 

‘Nice’. 

Time went by quickly as Yugyeom continued taking more pictures of BamBam in different poses, and by now BamBam had changed into about three different outfits, or Yugyeom possibly had lost count as he was beginning to grow slightly groggy. But as time progressed, the poses BamBam were doing were becoming more and more sultry.   
At one point BamBam had pulled down the collar of a low cut shirt, fully exposing his tanned skin and protruding collarbone. He had tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, his head upturned slightly while he gave the camera another seductive glare that had Yugyeom slightly sweating along his hairline. 

Yugyeom was beginning to feel aroused at the sight, and he tried hard to will himself not to get a boner while taking photos of his co-worker. But it was proving to be hard, especially with all of the sexual poses BamBam was experimenting with, his hand on his crotch, exploring his own body as Yugyeom took photos with realising he had been biting down on his own lip.   
Yugyeom knew the Thai boy looked hot, and if BamBam’s turn didn’t end soon the younger would get closer and closer to a full-blown erection that would surely cause him a whole lot of trouble

But finally BamBam was done and Yugyeom could somewhat relax…oh yeah, besides the fact that it was no his turn to get dressed and pose for the camera where BamBam would be taking the picture.   
BamBam insisted that he’d pick an outfit for Yugyeom and the younger didn’t have anything else to do but agree and let the Thai by do his worse. 

BamBam’s choice was pleasantly surprising, He had though, chosen another pair of god damn leather pants that Yugyeom always seemed to be forced into. But despite that, the shirt BamBam had picked out for him was rather nice. A mixture of blue, white, black, covered in intricate details and patterns, it was really a lovely shirt and must’ve taken a while to create. The fabric was of the best quality and the silky material felt lovely against Yugyeom’s skin, something that would cool anyone down on a summer’s day.   
Yugyeom would definitely have to give BamBam props for such a nice outfit choice. 

“Oh yes Yugyeom, you look good”. BamBam cheered for the tall boy, immediately turning him shy and coy from the compliments. “I swear I know how to make you look good”. BamBam added, adjusting Yugyeom’s collar and dusting off the fabric to straighten out any wrinkles. 

“Ah, thank you BamBam” Yugyeom watched the Thai boy admire his outfit, a small smile on his lips as he accepted Yugyeom’s thank you. 

“No worries, now go on, get up there and do what you did at the photo shoot”. Yugyeom playfully shoved at Yugyeom’s shoulders, pushing him towards the white cove as he took a hold of the camera, adjusting the setting and taking one test shot. 

‘Do what you did at the photo shoot’. What was it exactly that he did at the photo shoot? As Yugyeom took his position in the centre he tried to think about achieving the same outcomes like he once did, but he couldn’t even remember what to do. Whatever happened that say was completely spontaneous and he didn’t think he would be able to do it again.

“Waiting on you Gyeommie”. BamBam tapped his fingers against the camera, obviously waiting on Yugyeom to start posing. 

“I uh…I’m not sure what to do”. Yugyeom shuffled on the spot, exchanging weight from one foot to another.

“Well, at the shoot. What did you think about? Just do that and channel it I guess”. 

Yugyeom took a gulp and nodded, slowly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he let the images of Airlina fill his mind once again. Then there they were, sliding around in his head in all of their sinful glory. Images of her pale thighs, slender fingers, rounded breasts, curved arse, jet-black hair…everything that made Yugyeom practically shiver in the clothes on his body. But all of this was heightened with the memory of her lips on his, her hands through his hair and her soft moans that drove him insane, turning on every single one of his senses and turning him on more than he could imagine.   
Opening his eyes, they remained hooded and glossed over, his lips parted slightly as his breathing was slightly uneven since his heart was beating one thousand miles per hour.   
Yugyeom had found himself leaning back up against the wall, his head leaning back to press against it and expose his neck completely. His brows were furrowed with slight arousal and his fingers gripped at the belt loop on one side of his pants, ever so slightly tugging down the hem down while the other hand lifted the end of his shirt to reveal his hipbones. The sight was utterly sensual, and Yugyeom didn’t even realise himself just how exposing it was, especially with the way BamBam was staring at the younger with complete awe, his lips parted and his tongue swiping against his plump bottom lip.   
The Thai boy involuntarily had placed his hand on the tent in his jeans, a silent breathy moan passing his lips as his eyes flickered down to Yugyeom’s chest, noticing that only a single button was undone. So he wasted no time to use that as an excuse to get closer to the maknae, all he needed to do was to touch him, just once. 

So that’s what he did, BamBam set the camera down on the table beside him, slowly wandering up to Yugyeom who had only just snapped out of his dream and noticed the Thai boy walking up to him.

“BamBam? W-what’s wrong?” Yugyeom stuttered out, his hands gripping at the ends of his sleeves.

“Nothing…just these buttons…too many of them” BamBam spoke softly, his eyes not seeming to peel away from Yugyeom’s chest as he reached over, his fingers delicately and slowly undoing the buttons.  
Yugyeom swallowed hard, his breath heavy and loud and he watched BamBam carefully, he was dazed and still hadn’t full recovered from his thoughts about Airlina. And with the way BamBam didn’t stop at the third button, he too was also beginning to grow very distracted. 

“You’re just so…” BamBam sighed, leaning in and pressed his lips to the corner of Yugyeom’s mouth and causing the younger to flutter his eyes closed. “Beautiful”. 

BamBam slipped Yugyeom shirt open, completely exposing his chest and hardened nipples, the cold air from the air conditioning causing him to shudder slightly, but it was relieved when BamBam placed his warm hands to his chest, gently stroking and massaging the skin.   
Yugyeom groaned softly, relaxing into BamBam’s touch as the Thai boy peppered kisses along his jaw and to the crook of Yugyeom’s neck were he started to suck at the skin, playing with Yugyeom’s sensitive spot and stealing yet another moan from him.   
BamBam himself was beginning to grow aroused by the sounds Yugyeom was making, the tent in his jeans now fully straining against the material and causing BamBam to writhe around uncomfortably.   
Wanting more, BamBam took Yugyeom’s nipple between his fingers, rolling it around and pinching gently at the nub before using his free hand to slide down and roughly palm Yugyeom through his jeans. 

The younger jumped slightly, a shaky moan trembling from his throat at the pleasure that raked through his body. Yugyeom opened his eyes slightly to peer down at BamBam, the Thai boy so engrossed in kissing his neck and massaging his body, and Yugyeom could tell that he was turned on as well.  
He didn’t know where his sudden confidence came from but Yugyeom let his hand wander, finding the bulge in BamBam’s jeans and rubbing him back, earning a low, aroused moan from the Thai boy that made Yugyeom feel proud that he could make someone feel as good as they made him feel.

The room was beginning to grow hot and become filled with the sounds of grunts and breathless moans, and both boys were panting heavily, their hands palming at each other painful erections while BamBam trailed kissed all along Yugyeom’s neck and collarbone, leaving one or two purple bruises along the way. 

“Alright, how are my boys doing!?.... Oh”. 

The two boys split from each other immediately, their chests heaving and their pants being stretched our from the raging hard boners. Yugyeom was caught again, AGAIN. He was absolute mortified once again and his cheeks were burning bright red as he tried his best to cover his erection with his hands, but failing in doing so since Madeline had already noticed when she came in. It was the second time he was interrupted and found out and Yugyeom swore the entire world was against him, trying to make his life an unliveable hell.   
“Jesus Bammie, I can’t leave you with someone for more than a few hours without you trying to get into their pants can I?” Madeline let out a small laugh, skipping her way over towards BamBam and slinging her arms around his neck as she peered up at him with a wide grin. 

“Sorry princess, I couldn’t help myself”. BamBam wrapped his arms around her waist, a smile matching hers on his face. Yugyeom really couldn’t believe how calm he was; especially with the fact his boner was probably painful by now.   
Yugyeom on the other hand was flustered and uncomfortable, his chest still exposed while he still tried to hide his erection.

“I’m going to have to put you on a leash”. Madeline winked at BamBam and the Thai boy chuckled before biting his lip, obviously not turned off by the idea.

“Sounds like fun to me”. 

Madeline giggled before pushing away from the Thai boy, playfully slapping him in the chest before turning to head for the exit again. “Don’t tempt me Bammie! Now, you two, please get back to work and BamBam, you know the rules”. And as quick as she came, she was gone once again. Leaving BamBam in yet another awkward silence. 

What rules? What is this? Why has everyone been so quiet and mysterious every single time they caught them with Yugyeom? Why won’t anybody tell him?

“Well, sorry about that Gyeommie, but I shall’ go and take care of myself in the bathroom and if you want you can in here, otherwise we’ll both have painful boners for the rest of the day”. BamBam yawned, reaching down and unbuttoning his jeans before walking away from a still flustered Yugyeom who couldn’t seem to form any type of words. 

He couldn’t really comprehend anything at that point in time, he was still too flustered, too confused and too hot to think about anything particularly difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go, like I said. This chapter was a little saucier than I thought it would turn out o///o   
> But, I hope you liked it so please leave comments and tell me what you think!  
> For the next chapter I plan on less smut and a little more drama/relationship development, perhaps between Junior x Yugyeom as well as Youngjae.   
> So look out for that :)


	17. Leather Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's yet another day at the manor, but this time Jaebum seems a little on edge, for what reason?  
> It doesn't end there, the stoic servant goes missing before dinner time and doesn't come back...where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Yes I'm back with another chapter, I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long but school has been hella crazy for me as I'm so close to graduation! But here I am now with this chapter, I hope you like it, things are getting a little interesting in the manor so I let's see where this takes us.

Yugyeom decided that he felt way too uncomfortable to actually deal with his erection, so instead of taking BamBam’s advice, he simply painfully waited for it to wilt away as they continued to work. Finally finishing what they went to the studio for in the first place. It was one of the hardest things he’s had to do, and he almost felt like crying at one point with the way he strained against every single pair of tight pants he found himself in. Then on top of that he had BamBam stealing sneaky glances every now and then whilst attempting (and quite frankly failing) to hide his utter amusement, silent little giggle spilling from his lips every five minutes that had Yugyeom’s cheeks burn a brilliant red shade. But in the end, his erection finally disappeared, allowing him to be somewhat at ease. But he still couldn’t shake off the fact that he had literally been walked in on again, not for the first time, but the second time. He really was starting to think the world was against him at that point, or perhaps the members of the household were playing some cruel prank on the new kid, or maybe it was just pure bad luck. But whatever it was, nothing made Yugyeom more confused than how suspicious the members of the house were every time they brought up a sexual topic with Yugyeom around. They seemed to get completely defensive, almost as if they weren’t allowed to do that with Yugyeom, and every single time, it had something to do with apparent rules Airlina had set. This worried Yugyeom, was there something wrong with him? Was that why Airlina had these weird rules set? He definitely didn’t want the members to feel like they can’t be themselves, and do what they usually do because of him…but that couldn’t be it either, he’s witnessed plenty of inappropriate things whilst he was there so that didn’t add up either. 

There were a million things running through Yugyeom’s mind, but he decided to push it back, away from his head and try and focus on his work. After all, he was there for work and not play…although that was beginning to become hard to believe after his saucy make out session with his very own Mistress. The woman he works for, serves, cleans her clothes and changes her bed sheets. His employer. The more he thought about it, the more taboo it was actually starting to sound to him. But it amused him, made him smile to himself when he simply remembered the way her lips felt against his…full, smooth, delicious and utterly intoxicating. He didn’t think he would ever be able to stay away from doing that again, he was addicted to her like a drug and he craved the moment he would meet her lips with his own once again. He also never failed to think about what else she could give him, his dreams about her only got more intense after that kiss and he soon found himself a moaning mess, writhing under his thin sheets, and pumping himself until he released all over his hand and stomach. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, her smooth skin, her perfectly shaped ass and those, beautiful, perfect, full lips he had the privilege to taste himself. It wasn’t even just the images of Airlina. It was the memories of Mark’s hands and lips on his skin, BamBam’s lustful gaze and his sinful full lips pressed to his neck. How each time he was so close to reaching the end with them yet each time being pulled away from it at the last minute. These memories and images only egged him on more and he soon found himself jacking himself off every night, moaning hopelessly and as if he were begging for someone, anyone to please him for once, and let him cum the way he wants. Yugyeom didn’t see it yet, but he was slowly wanting what he never thought he’d want when he started working at the manor.  
During dinner time that week, BamBam’s assumptions about a release party were correct. Airlina and Madeline had officially announced that there would be release party for the upcoming fashion line that was close to coming out. Following that, there would also be a fashion show to promote the new clothing to different companies, and then finally adding to her announcement, they wanted two or three of the boys to be apart of the fashion show and to model the new clothing. This caused nearly everyone to look at each other with perked up eyebrows, mumbles and cheers filled with excitement and interest. Although the idea of it made Yugyeom feel a little uneasy, he could handle photo shoots now, and being on public display at parties, but the whole idea of modelling clothes on a runway seemed all too much for his poor little heart. Anyway, he thought the other boys of the house would do so much better, and he knew that Junior and Jaebum, or even Jackson would be absolutely great on the runway as they naturally oozed charm and good looks, he could just imagine them on the runway, looking clean cut and super suave. 

The next morning was no different to how things usually were, as Yugyeom got up at the ripe time of the morning before getting ready and leaving his room to check in with Jaebum. What he didn’t expect however, was the utterly cold shoulder Jaebum ended up showing him while he was there. Yugyeom had simply entered the room, not a single word haven left his lips and the elder had already given him a mouthful. Pestering him as to why he was five minutes late, complaining about having so much work to do and he has no time for mistakes in the house, also even taking a moment to point out the fact that Yugyeom’s bow tie was a little wonky. He was definitely uneasy and at first Yugyeom thought he was just being an asshole for some reason, trying to find every little mistake so he could make himself feel better or make himself relax over work stress. But Yugyeom could sense that there was definitely something else hidden behind all of the unnecessary anger he seemed to take out on the maknae. Something was definitely bothering him and he was having trouble dealing with it, or getting it off of his chest. 

After a few more minutes of pointless ranting that Yugyeom pretty much zoned out of, the older servant finally took refuge in his office chair, a heavy and very annoyed puff of air passing his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Yugyeom didn’t want to say anything to Jaebum in fear that he might say something that could set him off, because really, it looked like anything could do just that. So, he simply stood in silence, secretly hoping Jaebum would break said silence and dismiss him.   
And after a couple of more puffs and grunts of frustration Jaebum finally made eye contact with the tall boy, the lines in his forehead still visible from the stress. 

“You can go now…and if you see Junior, tell him to come here”. Before Yugyeom could even utter a single word Jaebum shifted his attention to the filing cabinets at the back of the room, hastily flicking through files in each drawer and leaving Yugyeom to just…leave, trying to take in what just happened and understand what in the world had made its way up into Jaebum’s ass that so obviously was causing him such distress. So without even trying to add in a last word, Yugyeom simply bowed as he usually did and left the room.  
“Hey Jinyoung hyung, any breakfast to bring to Airlina today?” Yugyeom manoeuvred his way behind the island counter, careful not to knock anything over or get in Jinyoung’s way as he busily shot back and forth through the kitchen.   
The elder didn’t pause when Yugyeom spoke as he simply wandered passed him, stopping at the stove to cover the cooking eggs in salt. 

“Hm? What did you say Yugyeom-ah?” Jinyoung simply shook his head, peering over his shoulder for a moment to catch a glimpse of Yugyeom with his red face, obviously warmed by the constant steam and heat that came from the stove and oven. 

“Oh, I was just wondering if I had to take Airlina her breakfast as usual, or Madeline’s?” 

“Oh no, no…not today. Youngjae already took Madeline her breakfast and Airlina has a breakfast planned with someone this morning, so she’s actually getting ready now, I believe Jackson is assisting her”.

Breakfast, with ‘someone?’ who could it be, was that why Jaebum was so riled up this morning? Of course Yugyeom couldn’t help his curiosity and ended up asking Junior. 

“May I ask whom with?” 

Junior raised a brow at the boy, knowing well enough why he was asking him that. He was already starting to think about how Jaebum must’ve given him a hard time that morning. 

“She’s going with Lee Jaehwan for a ‘business meeting’”. Jinyoung raised his hands in the air, creating air quotes as he spoke before a soft scoff left his lips.   
Instantly Yugyeom knew exactly why Jaebum was the way he was. 

Actually, no wonder at all. 

Everybody knew exactly how much Jaebum hated Lee Jaehwan, and Yugyeom was able to witness this saltiness from the VIXX party they all had attended. What made it worse was that Jaehwan was daring enough to egg him on whenever he had the chance, Yugyeom thought he was insane to make someone like Jaebum angry, but then again, there was nothing the head servant could do with Airlina’s presence. So obviously, Jaehwan abused that privilege, and took joy from seeing Jaebum struggle to control his temper in his presence.   
Yugyeom always wondered why Airlina let him do it, but he supposed it was simply to keep up professional appearance, make sure she was in the good books of all the important people she did business with. But still, it hurt Jaebum, and Airlina of all people should know how he was like. 

“Oh…I see”. Yugyeom turned his gaze to the floor while fiddling with his fingers. 

“I suppose Jaebum wasn’t too friendly this morning”. Junior questioned, even though he already knew answer before leaning against the counter to face the younger boy.

Yugyeom peered up, pursing his lips together before he nodded softly, causing the elder to let out a soft sigh. “Yeah…I thought so, I didn’t expect him to be anything but annoyed. I do hope he didn’t say anything rude or uncalled for, he can do that sometimes, I’ve had first hand experience to that”. 

“Oh no, no…just, grumpy that’s all”. Yugyeom shook his head quickly, waving his hands in the air as he returned to his previous proper posture.

“Well…that’s good I suppose”. Jinyoung sighed again, pushing away from the bench to continue cooking breakfast for the servants. “I think Mark was in the gym, cleaning the equipment if you want to help, but other than that I don’t think today will be a very busy day”. 

“Oh, okay, I guess I’ll just go find Mark then…Oh and Junior hyung”.

“Mmh?”

“Jaebum hyung told me to tell you to go up to him, he asked for you”. 

Jinyoung’s expression dropped at the news, yet another sigh leaving his lips as he slapped his tea towel down onto the bench, seemingly a little frustrated. “Well, he can wait, I’m busy”. 

Yugyeom didn’t even try to protest; he had no place to do so anyway. So he simply left with a single nod, leaving the elder to finish his task and going on to see if he could find Mark where Jinyoung had said he was.   
And he wasn’t wrong, when Yugyeom finally made it to the gym room Mark was straddling one of the machines, wiping it down with a damp cloth. It looked rather odd in the way he was still clad in his perfectly fitting uniform whilst sitting on an exercise machine.   
It didn’t take long for Mark to realize Yugyeom had entered the room since almost all of the walls were covered with floor to ceiling mirrors. He had greeted the younger with a charming smile that honestly never failed to make Yugyeom practically buckle at the knees, especially lately Mark had opted out for a bleached blond look, making him out to look like a true angel. He was truly breathtaking and there was no doubt he was definitely the visual out of the household, that was clear since his face was often on the cover of magazines and fashion blogs. Mark was a sight for sore eyes. 

The blond was happy enough to throw Yugyeom another cloth, a wide grin on his lips as he told the younger to roll up his sleeves and get scrubbing. The younger boy didn’t spare a moment before he was already on his hands and knees, wiping down the yoga mats that seemed to have a permanent home on the polished wooden floors. His time in the gym went by relatively fast since having two people clean at the same time helped things go by a lot quicker. Soon the two boys found themselves relaxing in a couple of hanging pod chairs located on a balcony outside the gym itself. The two were enjoying the free time they had, letting the time pass by as soaking up the sunlight that spilled onto the balcony, this way, Mark had never looked more like and angel, and Yugyeom had found himself aimlessly staring at the elder on more than one occasion. Whilst on all occasions Mark had caught him, letting out soft laughter when he watched the younger boy turn his head away with embarrassment. It was definitely cute to Mark, and the blonde couldn’t help the humoured smile on his lips. 

The pair ended up talking about everything and nothing, setting Yugyeom into complete comfort. Mark opened up completely and Yugyeom swore this was the most he had ever seen the eldest servant speak since he had started working at the manor. The blond went on about his life with his family, how he was born in LA and the struggle he went through when he had to move away to pursue his career, he mentioned the massive difference between cultures and the plethora of times he had to work his way out of a few mistakes he had done while in Korea, still not being able to learn all the customs they had. He had also talked about the never ending bullying and discrimination he had gotten from previous employers, pushing him around and calling him a foreigner, basically treating him like an incapable idiot and always underpaying him thinking he wouldn’t know. It sounded like complete hell to Yugyeom and he honestly couldn’t imagine what life would have been like for Mark.

“Those were the hardest two years of my life, at times I just wanted to give up with trying to make it into being a model. I was criticized for being too skinny at times, they said I didn’t look Korean enough”. Mark let out a scoff, shaking his head at the memory. “It was proving to be difficult to take care of myself while I was here, none of my part time jobs were paying me enough to make ends meet”. Mark peered over at Yugyeom with sad eyes, and the younger boy had the same expression written across his features. 

“But while I was waiting at another audition for the hundredth time, that’s when I saw her…Airlina”. Mark smiled softly, his eyes seeming to light up at the mention of her name. “She was the most beautiful young girl I had ever seen, and of course she was a lot younger back then. She was only sixteen at the time”. 

Yugyeom had to pause for a moment…she was only sixteen? That would make her eighteen now…was she younger than Yugyeom? He started to question everything and one of the biggest questions in his head was if she was as sexual as she was now when she was only sixteen?

“I know what you’re thinking, and no, I didn’t have sex with her when she was sixteen”. 

Yugyeom almost sighed in relief when Mark cleared the air, the tension he didn’t know he had relaxing in his shoulders. 

“But I can’t say the same for everyone else…all I know is Jaebum was the one who took her virginity away when she was young. Around the same time, but that was their choice. We have no right to judge that”. 

Yugyeom looked away with a slight blush to his cheeks, nodding and signalling for Mark to continue his story. 

“Anyway, she was absolutely gorgeous and caught my attention immediately. It was sweet, she had brown hair at the time, and her cheeks were a lot rounder. I think I remember her being there with her mother and they were the owners of the modelling agency. Airlina was introduced to all of the models at the audition, the girls first, and they all looked at her with envy when all the guys stared at her like a piece of meat”. Mark smiled, another laugh leaving his lips as the memories of that day started to flood his head. 

“I had to admit I couldn’t stop staring either, I had to remind myself she was only sixteen. But she noticed me too, she couldn’t stop blushing when I spoke to her, those little giggles she did whenever I flashed her a smile. She ended up sitting with me for the entire audition and would always try to touch my leg and arm, god, I had to keep myself under control, almost all self morals went right out the window when I was around her. Long story short, I ended up getting the job because of her, and her mother noticed how well we got along, ending with her offering me a job to work at the manor and become Airlina’s servant”. 

Yugyeom listened on with wide eyes, his face full of interest as he thoroughly enjoyed Mark’s life story. Yugyeom was glad the elder had opened up to him like this, he felt so much closer to the blond and now it wasn’t just Youngjae he had a close bond with. Only difference being that Mark and Yugyeom had an intensely intimate moment that was interrupted by Jackson. But at that moment as Mark spilled his heart out to Yugyeom with passion in his voice, that memory didn’t seem as intense and strange. 

“I loved working there immediately, and I found myself on the cover of so many magazines, wearing clothes for some of the biggest names. Life was absolute bliss at that moment. But it was probably the most difficult to keep my hands off of her, she had the most enticing stare I had ever seen on a sixteen year old, she had a natural sexual energy about her and when Jaebum came to work as well…” Mark seemed to be a little hesitant to continue speaking, so he looked down at his lap, fiddling with his thumbs. “All I can say is that there were a lot of nights where I ended up jerking off to the sound of those two”. Mark almost seemed slightly ashamed at his confession, his cheeks starting to turn a slight red. Yugyeom was surprised he’s confess to something like that, and he wondered if Mark had told anyone else the same thing.

“But, I held myself. I never laid a hand on her in that way…not until the night of her eighteenth birthday. Jackson and Junior had started working by then…it was in the pool change rooms. Not the most romantic I know, but it was perfect to me. She was absolutely beautiful and I’ll never forget the first time I heard those moans, not ones that someone else made her do, but moans that were because of me. I waited so long to be able to touch her and when I did, it was amazing and I was hooked on her like a drug”. 

Yugyeom could see just how happy Mark was and he could tell that he loved working at the manor. This opened up so many things for Yugyeom and he could see why so many of these boys actually worked here, not just for the sex or the pay, but because they were genuinely infatuated with these girls, and Madeline and Airlina had given back to them in so many more ways than one. These girls had obviously helped these boys through so much and it really was no wonder why they stayed, no wonder why they had such a connection with those two. The society was wrong, these girls weren’t just power hungry, sex driven vixens. 

Yugyeom left that gym learning something new about the house, also making yet another friend in the house. Surprisingly it being the eldest servant in the manor, of course he hadn’t left without talking about his own life and his own dreams and goals. And Mark was more than happy to take his turn in listening. Sharing all of his attention just like the way Yugyeom had for him. 

Making his way back down the lower floor of the manor, he wasn’t expecting to hear a plethora of voices from the main entrance of the house. One voice sounding a lot like Junior’s and the other not so familiar, but it definitely sounded like a voice he heard once. 

Yugyeom had finally made it to the bottom of the staircase, and at this distance, the tall boy could definitely make out whom this mysterious person was. Very tall, slim, yet this time he has come back with platinum blond hair; a hair colour that seemed to be very trendy lately amongst the male community. Yugyeom couldn’t forget those plump lips or perfectly charming smile from anywhere. There was no doubt that it was Lee Jaehwan. Standing there in a baby blue button down shirt that was tucked into a pair of khaki slacks and dark brown dress shoes, Yugyeom had no doubts as to why Airlina had an attraction towards him. There was also no wonder why Jaebum felt so threatened by his presence in the house.   
Junior was there also, with his usual formal attitude and friendly grin, obviously making small talk with the tall man as they both waited for Airlina to finish getting ready. As always, Jinyoung was always on the ball, quickly noticing that Yugyeom was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and turning Jaehwan’s attention to him. 

“Ah Yugyeom! I’m pretty sure you’ve met Lee Jaehwan? He is apart of VIXX enterprises remember?”

Yugyeom jumped slightly from the sudden call out, but he quickly regained himself before making his way over to the pair, bowing politely before taking the blonde’s hand to shake it firmly. “Yes of course, how could I forget?”

Jaehwan flashed another charming smile and Yugyeom swore he could hear birds chirping. “Ah well, I did have brown hair at the time. Can’t expect you to know everyone Yugyeom. Besides I’m not that special”. 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous hyung! You’re very well known across both companies”. Jinyoung scoffed at the tall man’s words, playfully slapping at his shoulder with the tips of his fingers. 

“Ah, that’s very flattering, thank you”. Jaehwan seemed to never lose his smile, his eyes shining with genuine warmth that Yugyeom had failed to see the last time he had met, he didn’t see, like his usual self and Yugyeom almost didn’t recognise him as he didn’t seem to have the same cocky, know it all attitude that he had at the party. Was that just an act that he put on to simply anger Jaebum just because he knew the feelings he had for Airlina? That’s what made Yugyeom have second thoughts about the man. 

“Airlina! You look absolutely gorgeous”. Suddenly the blonde’s attention was taken somewhere else and his grin seemed to have grown twice the size when his sights were set on his prize, the black haired goddess that was Airlina. Yugyeom had also taken interest in her, just as usual. There she was dressed in a pair of light colours skinny jeans, a black coat and a pair of velvet boots with carefully embroided flowers and leaves. 

“Hello Ken, it’s good to see you”. Airlina opened her arms to welcome the tall man into her arms, he immediately took the chance and pulled her in by the waist, keeping her close for a moment before pulling away and kissing her cheek gently to which she smiled warmly. “And Yugyeom, good morning to you”. Airlina broke away from Jaehwan, striding over to the younger boy and placing a sweet kiss upon his cheek that had him blushing in an instant. He may have made out with her, but he will never be able to get used to the intimacy of such an innocent gesture. 

“Jinyoung, thank you for keeping Jaehwan entertained while I was getting ready” Jinyoung chuckled shyly, shaking his head to disregard the compliment. It was all fun and games before a sound emanated from behind the group. It sounded deep, and frankly a little annoyed, and it was calling for Junior. 

“Jinyoung…”

Said servant quickly shifted his attention over to the corner, causing everyone else to shift their gazes. Once Yugyeom looked, he could make out whom it was, and to absolutely no surprise it was Jaebum. Arms crossed and leaning against the staircase with a cold and stoic expression. 

“Ah Jaebum, it’s good to see you”. Jaehwan was the first to speak, and Yugyeom could practically hear the cringe coming from Airlina, that was enough evidence to prove that she definitely wasn’t comfortable with Jaehwan pushing Jaebum’s buttons like that. Yugyeom was convinced that Jaebum would retaliate with some sort of snarky comment worthy of a backhand, but instead he gave the older man a faux grin, not returning his greeting verbally but simply nodding.

Jinyoung let out a frustrated sigh before walking up to the elder servant, standing by his side as he took a bow to the remaining trio. “My apologies, but I have some business to attend to”. 

And that’s just what he did, he left with Jaebum that moment to ‘attend to some business’, but Yugyeom had been informed enough to know that isn’t what it sounds like.   
With that Jaehwan and Airlina decided to leave, as Jaehwan had mentioned that they were ‘burning daylight and needed to leave before the end of the day’. So once those two left, Yugyeom was left by himself, but not for long because as if on cue Youngjae was striding into the main hall of the manor, humming away to a soft tune that sounded very cheerful.

As soon as Youngjae had walked up to Yugyeom, his facials had drooped completely. As if he had some sort of sunshine radar and could sense when someone wasn’t feeling as happy as they should. He didn’t waste a second to confront Yugyeom about it and the younger boy couldn’t do anything but explain the situation that unfolded not to long ago. After explaining everything, Youngjae replied with a heavy sigh, running his hands through his hair as if someone had just given him some bad news that he was then trying to process through his head.   
In the end though Youngjae ended up giving Yugyeom a full on PowerPoint presentation-esque lecture to try and make the dynamic between Junior and Jaebum a little clearer, and also a little less vulgar like Jackson had once explained to him. Although it was pretty much the same as Yugyeom had remembered, but it refreshed his memory and he re-learned how much of a mess the relationship was and just how much damage it was doing to the both of them.

The rest of the day was no where near as eventful as what had happened before, but what was the most interesting thing was the fact that Jaebum was no where to be seen. Airlina didn’t come home until late either and she didn’t end up making it to dinner with everyone else, Yugyeom had heard BamBam talking to Mark about how he saw her dragging Jaehwan by his arm up to her room. But Jaebum was the ultimate talk in the group, he wasn’t there for the whole day and he also never came to dinner. Everyone else was beginning to grow slightly worried for the head servant and no body seemed to be able to get in contact with him, every time they called his mobile it went straight to voicemail.   
By the end of the night it was getting way too late and everyone decided that Jaebum would be smart enough to take care of himself, so Jackson ended up sending everybody off to bed. Stating that he’d stay up for a little while longer just in case Jaebum would come in.

Walking back to his dorm Yugyeom couldn’t help but wonder if Jaebum was okay. He was genuinely worried and with the way things went today Jaebum probably wasn’t in the best state. The young boy felt sympathy for Jaebum, and it saddened him to think th-

Yugyeom’s train of thought was completely cut off when a mysterious force grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly shoved him against a wall that had him grunting from the intensity. His vision was blurred for a moment as he tried to regain himself but once he could see clearly, in front of him with his hands pinned to his shoulders painfully hard was Jaebum. Yugyeom’s eyes widened as his jaw slacked ever so slightly.

“Ja-Jaebum hyung?” Yugyeom stuttered his first sentence, utterly unsure of what he could say in a moment like that. The elder looked terrible, his brown hair was in a unkempt mess, slinging over his face but failing to hide the obvious bags underneath his eyes that signified he was definitely over tired. He was donning a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt under it that looked a little on the dirty side. He stayed silent for what seemed like hours, but when he finally spoke, his voice was rough and raspy as if he’d been screaming and crying. 

“Why?” Yugyeom was confused instantly, what does he mean why? Why what?

“I…I don’t know what you me-“

“Why!?” Jaebum dug his fingers into the fabric of Yugyeom’s dress shirt, yanking him forward and leaning in so his face was close to the younger. Yugyeom flinched, his face drooping into an expression of concern. From this distance Yugyeom could smell the alcohol on his breath. It reeked horribly, causing the younger servant to avert his head the other way. 

“Jaebum I don’t know what you mean!” Yugyeom cried out with desperation, he now had absolutely no idea what to do. He tried to wriggle out of the elder’s grip, but utterly failed to loosen his iron grip. The only thing he could do was try and reason with him.

“Why…. why does she like you so much?” Jaebum shook Yugyeom again and again, tears starting to well up in his eyes and he stared at Yugyeom with hopelessness.

“Who?” 

“Airlina… why does she pay so much attention to you? She likes you so much…she won’t even let any of use touch you until she can be your first. You’re special to her, and she wants to save you”. Tears were spilling from his eyes now and Yugyeom’s eyes widened, his ears went into shock and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“She wants to save me?” It all made sense now. All those times when people were speaking about Yugyeom as if he wasn’t in the room, the plethora of times he’d been caught making out with one of the other servants and they’d had to stop right in the middle. It was because of Airlina.

“What’s wrong with me? Doesn’t she love me? I love her, I’ve always loved her and I’ve only ever loved her, what am I doing wrong?” He was sobbing now, hysterically spilling out words as his grip started to loosen on Yugyeom’s shirt, his hands flattening against the younger’s chest. 

Yugyeom was lost for words, his mouth hung open in silence as he watched the elder break down in front of him.

“Jaebum…”

“She sleeps with him too! Lee Jaehwan! That fucker… it’s because he’s rich and successful and has done more in his life than I have! I bet that asshole is in her room right now, giving her the pleasure only I should be giving her! She’s mine, mine….”

“Jaebum stop…”

“I protected her, I gave her love and shared everything with her. I was her first…I try my best to get her attention and then there’s Jinyoung…oh I’m such a dick, I just cry and whine and I go to him, I fuck him and expect everything to be okay but no, I’m only fucking things up with him too”.

“Jaebum!” Yugyeom had finally lost it, he couldn’t bear to see his hyung like this and it was beginning to absolutely break his heart with how broken Jaebum looked. “Stop, just stop. You need to go to bed”. Yugyeom would have a talk with Jaebum, but now wasn’t the time so he settled with prying Jaebum’s hands away from his shirt, slinging one of them over his shoulders to help balance the wobbly servant. 

“I want to be you Yugyeom, you’re so lucky. The way she looks at you, like you’re a precious gemstone”. Jaebum continued to sob, using his free hand to wipe away at his cheeks. 

Yugyeom sighed, deciding that he should no longer speak or answer anything Jaebum said. Worried he might trigger something and get him crying hysterically again. So he simply helped Jaebum along the hallway, stumbling every now and then as the elder let his weight fall onto Yugyeom once he lost his balance. But finally, Yugyeom was able to open the door to Jaebum’s room; he helped him over to his bed, helped him take his jacket and shoes off and even helped him by tucking him in like a small child. Yugyeom knew he would have to keep the details to himself the next morning, just for the sake of keeping Jaebum’s pride and dignity intact. Knowing what happened would definitely wound the head servant’s ego and Yugyeom wouldn’t want to deal with all the questioning from the house members as to why Jaebum was a sulking mess from then on in. 

Once Yugyeom was satisfied enough that Jaebum would remain in his bed he took his leave, a soft sigh leaving his lips, as his mind was flooded with a billion questions. A billion questions that would be left unanswered until the next morning…if Jaebum was willing to talk. He would also have to deal with everyone else, having to explain to them where Jaebum was and when he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay woaah, who wasn't expecting that?   
> But anyway I guess you can see I went with a little more of an angsty plot for this chapter. I hope you guys like it but I also hope you like the relationship development with Mark. That part wasn't even planned but hey it happened. It will be interesting to see what happens in the morning...  
> but meanwhile, please leave some comments I'd love to read!


	18. Strawberry Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Yugyeom's confrontation with a drunk Jaebum; will he have to face the head servant or will he be able to have a peaceful day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERYBODY CELEBRATE CAUSE THE DOLLHOUSE IS BACK (finally) I know I’ve been absolutely terrible and I have put off finishing this god forbidden chapter for so long. But I finally got off my ass (not really cause I wrote this on the couch) and finished this son of a bitch. However this chapter is a bit more of a calmer one, but will get more exciting soon, I promise. Anyways, enjoy!

The next morning, waking up was very easy for Yugyeom, considering the fact that he didn’t actually sleep at all. It was almost impossible for him to relax with the memory of what happened with Jaebum that night. He just couldn’t seem to shake it from his mind, every single one of the elder’s words ringing in his head like a broken record. The head servant seemed so broken, so lost, and he looked as if every little thing that he was holding in, burying deep down inside him had completely imploded inside of him and erupted out into one big emotional explosion. Just for Yugyeom’s luck, the young boy was caught right in the middle of that explosion and had received the worst of the after shock. Yugyeom felt terrible just thinking about it, Jaebum had seemed so broken on the inside, his eyes red as if he’d been crying for hours before he found Yugyeom in the hallway. Everything he said had made Yugyeom feel insecure all of a sudden, as if the house had many more secrets that he had to find out when he thought he was finally starting to become a whole lot more comfortable and open with the other servants, especially Airlina. But even her, it was beginning to prove tricky. Jaebum finally spilled the truth on why everyone was so afraid to go further then kissing Yugyeom, or every time he ended up in a heated situation with one of the other servants, they always seemed to be interrupted by somebody else, and it would be the most scandalous thing they’ve seen that day. It all makes sense now, yet it still confused Yugyeom. What was so special about him that Airlina didn’t want anyone else to touch him… and the more the young boy thought about it the more the realisation hit that Airlina might be considering making Yugyeom her newest preferred servant, and that process entailed a lot more than a certificate and a handshake. The thought excited Yugyeom but at the same time there was a twisting feeling in his stomach that made him feel sick to his stomach, the reality of it all hitting Yugyeom like a ten tonne truck. 

At that moment, that wasn’t going to be much of a worry because he knew if he wasn’t ready, there was no way Airlina would ever force him. That fact was always made apparent since the very beginning, ever since he started working at the manor. His main problem now was Jaebum, what was going to happen now? What was Yugyeom going to do the next time he faced the elder? Would Jaebum immediately confront him about it, or would he be so embarrassed about what happened and completely avoid the topic of conversation. Yugyeom thought that would be the best, but at the same time it was something that would eat away at him if he didn’t clear it up with Jaebum. There was obviously so much that was bothering the head servant, and Yugyeom couldn’t help but want to help him. He definitely didn’t want the manor’s head servant to live the rest of his life in the dark and buried in a mountain of secrets, that isn’t what anyone in the house would want. 

Finally pulling himself out of bed, Yugyeom managed to get into his uniform and make himself somewhat presentable for work. His eyes were quite puffy and dark circles were evident just on the skin under his eyes. Luckily, he had some concealer in his makeup cabinet and was easily able to cover it up. Yugyeom brushed and styled his hair in the most simple way he could manage before leaving his room with sleep still lingering on his body, feeling like something was literally holding onto his ankles as he made his way to Jaebum’s office. The whole time however, Yugyeom couldn’t help but feel uneasy, he didn’t really think he was ready to face Jaebum just yet, but he knew he wouldn’t have a choice because he was needed to check in every morning before he went on to complete his chores. But almost as if somebody was listening his prayers, instead of being faced with Jaebum’s cat like eyes, he was greeted with a tuft of platinum blond hair hidden behind a stack of paper.

Jackson looked rather different like this, and if it weren’t for his stark blond hair, Yugyeom probably wouldn’t have been able to recognise him. His brows were furrowed in concentration whilst a pair of black-rimmed glasses sat comfortably on the bridge of his nose. This Jackson was the complete opposite to how he usually was, big round eyes full of life, bouncing around like a hyper child and a wide grin that never seemed to disappear from his features. Seeing him like this was definitely weird for Yugyeom and he was beginning to debate whether or not he should interrupt whatever Jackson was doing, because in all of Yugyeom’s honesty, he seemed rather busy. However Yugyeom didn’t really need to do much more debating because soon the elder had looked up from the document he was working on to catch the sight of Yugyeom silently standing in front of the desk.

“Oh Yugyeom! Why didn’t you say anything?” Immediately the usual Jackson came back as soon as he had laid eyes on Yugyeom, a big grin forming on his lips as he leaned back from the desk to get a better look at the younger servant in front of him.

“Well, you looked really busy, I uh, I didn’t want to bother you”. Yugyeom scratched the back of his head briefly before placing his hands back in front of him.

“Nah, it’s not that important. Just a few letter from different companies here and there, a couple of fan letters”. Jackson was rather nonchalant about the whole situation and simply leaned further into his chair to make himself comfortable. 

Yugyeom simply nodded, looking around the room before back at the elder servant with a slightly questioning look in his eyes. He was still curious as to why Jaebum wasn’t there…and instead why Jackson had taken his place. “I was just wondering if Jaebum hyung was okay? Well, you know, since you seem to have taken his place this morning”. 

Jackson’s eyebrows lifted up at Yugyeom’s question before he slipped his glasses off and placed them onto the table gently. “Yeah he’s okay, he came home really drunk last night and now he’s ‘sick’ so I’ll be taking his place for the day”. Jackson chuckled softly with a shake of his head, spinning around in his office chair once before facing Yugyeom again. “Why? What’s up, did you bump into him last night or something?”

When Jackson asked him that question, Yugyeom wondered whether or not he should of told the elder the truth about what had happened. But something inside the young boy had told him to keep it to himself, and perhaps that Jaebum would of wanted that to be kept just between the two, at least until they could talk it out and figure out what exactly had happened. “Oh me? No, I was just a little worried since no body could find him yesterday night”.

“Aw, cute Yugyeommie concerned for his hyung!” Jackson practically shrieked excitedly, his large hands clapping together as his grin re-appeared back onto his handsome features. 

Yugyeom grimaced slightly at the shrill sound that spilled from Jackson’s lips, his hands flying up to shield his ears from getting any sort of damage. “Well you have nothing to worry about Yugyeom, Jaebum is doing just fine. He just needs some rest and you’ll be able to see him tomorrow morning, just as good as new”. Jackson finally, somewhat calmed down from his small fan boy moment, sinking back into his chair and swinging around in it like a child. The elder was definitely cute, and Yugyeom couldn’t deny it, especially whenever he did things like this. 

“Ah thank you hyung…I suppose it’s the usual for me today? Check in with Jinyoung hyung to see what job I have first up?” 

“Yep! You’re exactly correct, ah Yugyeom I can always count on you to be right on top of your responsibility”. Jackson let out a soft chuckle before sending a friendly wink in Yugyeom’s direction. Usually in this situation, Yugyeom would have been blushing like an idiot, but he had grown used to Jackson’s playful behaviour and so instead he brushed it off with a small laugh. The atmosphere at that point was light and not at all uncomfortable for the younger boy, something that really started to put Yugyeom at ease despite the lingering drama that was still very much present within the household. 

Jackson soon dismissed Yugyeom and he was on his way downstairs and to the kitchen, same as always, so he could check up on Jinyoung with whether or not he was on breakfast delivery duty. 

“Actually, Youngjae has beaten you to it this morning, same with Mark and Airlina”. Jinyoung was quick to answer, his focus still on the breakfast for the servants. 

Yugyeom sighed, nodding his head, as he was a little disappointed, he actually really liked delivering the breakfast to the girls. It was often quite sweet to see them wake up all groggy and pouty, Yugyeom found it rather cute. 

“But, I did get a personal message from Youngjae that Madeline is in a dire need for some strawberries and strawberry cream, it’s her favourite”. 

“Oh, uh, yeah I can do that! She’d already be awake, so I suppose this will be easier then usual”. Yugyeom was smiling happily, a soft chuckle spilling from his lips, as he didn’t even hesitate to accept the job given to him. 

Jinyoung was even caught a little off guard by the young boy’s sudden enthusiasm to the job, a smile filled with slight amusement spreading onto his features. “Well I’m glad you’re so willing Yugyeom-ssi, let me just prepare it and I’ll send you on your way”. Yugyeom blushed after Jinyoung had spoken, realising that his excitement was a little much in comparison to how he usually was. He smiled shyly, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks when he realized how he acted. 

It didn’t take long for Jinyoung to prepare said snack for the blonde mistress, as he simply plated up some fresh strawberries with a porcelain bowl of pink cream which Yugyeom figures was the strawberry cream Jinyoung had mentioned. For such a simple little snack, the elder was awfully precise with his plating, even cutting the tops off of each strawberry and wiping the edges of the plate to make sure it was clean. Jinyoung was obviously doing it for one or two reasons, either because he’s simply a perfectionist, that’s the way Madeline likes things, or, Jinyoung just loves pampering his little princess. Soon, Yugyeom was sent on his way to Madeline’s bedroom, silver tray of a plate of strawberries and Madeline’s favourite strawberry cream. 

Yugyeom briefly knocked on the door to Madeline’s bedroom door, but for the longest time there was simply no reply. No body even came to answer the door. Yugyeom found that strange as he was specifically told that Youngjae was inside with Madeline, already have given the blonde mistress her breakfast. The younger servant was beginning to wonder if the two were perhaps…doing something inside that Yugyeom shouldn’t or couldn’t interrupt. Usually in the household the servants wouldn’t be particularly picky about things like that and just walk in despite what was going on, because in the end, they have a job to do and just because someone might be sucking someone’s dick or making somebody cry or beg from pleasure didn’t mean they shouldn’t do their job. Meaning, Yugyeom could do the same, especially if he had a job to complete. But Yugyeom just didn’t think he could actually bring himself to walk inside and face the reality, face the embarrassing nature of a situation like that. The young servant was mentally arguing with himself and was definitely wasting time, whatever was going to happen Yugyeom needed to make a decision soon, he couldn’t just doddle outside the door of Madeline’s room all day and hope that maybe someone would open the door. 

Whilst just standing there at the front of the door, lost for ideas, Yugyeom decided he’d at least try to listen in, maybe find some evidence that there is something sexual going behind those doors. Yugyeom pressed his ear to the door, the wood cold against his ear as he tried to see if he could hear anything. Listening for a good few minutes Yugyeom realised that the only sound he could hear was the sound of Youngjae talking and the sweet sound of Madeline giggling in return. There was definitely nothing sinful about those sounds, and Youngjae even sounded like he was laughing along with Madeline. Of course, Yugyeom should have figured this anyway, he knew Youngjae now and he started to think about it. He didn’t think Youngjae would be doing anything risqué so suddenly during the day, he would much rather be making Madeline laugh.

Yugyeom smiled to himself, shaking his head to ever think Youngjae would be doing anything like that when he knew someone would come up to deliver Madeline her strawberries. So, with one push, Yugyeom opened the door to the bedroom. Upon first entering, there wasn’t anyone to be seen in the actual bedroom area, the bed was still messed up, but the curtains were open and letting in the morning light. However, the bathroom door was open, a cloud of steam and the fresh scent of roses spilling into the main room and filling Yugyeom’s nose with the delicious smell. This obviously meant that Madeline was still enjoying her bubble bath, especially considering the playful giggles that were also spilling from beyond the doors. 

Yugyeom decided to continue on, heading towards the bathroom doors to finally deliver Madeline’s precious strawberries. Just as the young boy expected, as soon as he walked into the steam filled room, he caught the glimpse of Madeline enveloped in a mountain of bubbles with her platinum blonde locks tied up into a messy bun just on top of her head. Just on the side of the huge bathtub was Youngjae, propped happily on a small stool, a wide grin on his features as his hands were playing with the bubbled just below him.

“Hello…” Yugyeom smiled warmly, his voice low so he wouldn’t disturb the pair so suddenly. 

That plan didn’t really work out when Madeline noticed Yugyeom and immediately shrieked with excitement, standing up inside the bathtub and causing water to splash out the sides of the tub…also allowing the bubbles covering her body to slide right off and expose absolute everything. “Yuggie!” 

Yugyeom did stare for a little longer than he expected, his eyes growing wide and his cheeks burning a dark red before he finally realized what he was staring at and looking away as quick as he could. Youngjae was also quick to notice Madeline’s bareness as he had shot up from the stool, grabbing a towel nearby and quickly covering Madeline’s body with the material. “Ah princess, remember, you’re naked”, Youngjae cleared his throat, his lips pursed together as his gaze shot back and forth from the blonde mistress and to a flustered Yugyeom. 

“Oh! Sorryyyyyyy!” Madeline elongated her apology before quickly sitting back down in her tub, making the water splash and spill from the sides of the tub just a little. The girl giggled happily, playing around with the bubbles in front of her. “Did Yugyeom Oppa bring me my strawberries!?”

Once Yugyeom realised that it was safe to look back, he sighed with heavy relief to see that she had sat back down. He was relieved, but his cheeks suffered the worst of things, burning a bright red hue. “Yes, I brought them to you from Jinyoung”.

“With strawberry cream on the side?” Madeline chirped happily, clapping her hands together excitedly. 

“With strawberry cream on the side”, Yugyeom repeated, a smile forming onto his features as he started walking towards the blonde girl. 

“Thank you Yugyeom Oppa!” Madeline smiled brightly in Yugyeom’s direction as the tall servant placed the tray on the small side table beside the bath tub. Immediately the young girl dived down for a strawberry, dipping it into the cream and plopping it into her mouth with a satisfied hum. 

“You’re welcome Madeline”. Yugyeom spoke softly, a warm grateful smile on his face since he was happy to keep the mistresses satisfied. 

As Madeline chewed on the strawberries, both the boys mesmerised by how cute she could be, a bit of cream had smeared its way onto the corner of her lip. Out of no where, Yugyeom leaned down to wipe of the offending stain with the pad of his thumb, gently grazing her lower lip in the process. In that moment, Madeline froze, her eyes going wide ever so slightly as she slowly turned to face Yugyeom with a growing grin on her lips. Even the younger boy had to pause himself, he wasn’t entirely sure where that gesture had come from, or what even made him do it, but it seemed to have come so naturally and he simply, well, did it. 

“Ah Yuggie you’re so cute!” Madeline practically screeched, making Yugyeom jump slightly on the spot. But what happened next was not what he was expecting. Madeline had lifted herself from the tub again, but this time Yugyeom had no way of looking or running away since the blonde mistress had hooked her arms around his neck, yanking him in so suddenly and pressing her perfect pink lips onto Yugyeom’s own, giving Yugyeom a sweet, strawberry cream tasting kiss that lasted for only a couple of seconds. Despite being taken by surprise, Yugyeom almost immediately kissed the young girl back, getting lost in the way she tasted. Madeline was completely different Airlina in more ways than one. Madeline was sweet and tangy, her lips were soft as well but her bottom lip was plumper than her top lip, whereas Airlina was sweet yet spicy like cinnamon, both her lips plump and practically felt like pillows to kiss. 

Once the mistress had finally pulled away, she plopped back down into the bathtub, a happy little grin on her face as she simply continued to munch on her favourite little snack. Whereas both boys had very different expressions. 

Youngjae had a crack grin on his face, trying his best to hold back the laughter that threatened to come back once he saw how shocked, and how red Yugyeom was, standing there silently as he tried his best to comprehend what had just happened. 

“Yugyeom-ah I think Madeline really likes you”. Youngjae was giggling now, his mouth hovering over his mouth to try and hide the shit-eating grin he had on his face when he saw how shocked the younger boy was. 

Finally the younger servant was able to snap out of his daze, coming back to reality and actually laughing himself, shyly looking down at his feet. Of course he didn’t mind the kiss at all, frankly he really enjoyed it, he was just caught off guard in the moment and he wasn’t sure how to react. “Of course I like Yuggie! He’s so sweet and helpful”. Madeline cheered, her cheek stuffed with a half eaten strawberry. “You know what would make me happy?”

Youngjae raised his brow, his face twisting into an expression of slight concern. It was almost as if whenever Madeline mentioned something like that, it usually wouldn’t be very innocent. So seeing Youngjae like that did make Yugyeom somewhat nervous. “What is it princess?” The elder servant spoke first, leaning down to tuck a strand of hair behind Madeline’s ear, making her smile. 

“I want to see Youngjae Oppa kiss Yugyeommie, you two are so cute together”. Madeline’s eyes were in the shape of happy crescents, she said it as if it was an utterly normal thing and it would be as easy as pie to do for the two boys. Youngjae was taken aback slightly, but he was calm, only looking like he was actually considering it. “Of course, it’s only a wish, you don’t have to”. Madeline was still smiling, playing with the bubble resting in front of her. 

Youngjae peered up at Yugyeom, an inquisitive look in his brown eyes as he silently asked the younger boy if he’d be okay going through with Madeline’s request. At this point, Yugyeom was definitely put on the spot and he almost felt like he couldn’t really say no. He didn’t want to let the blonde mistress down, she seemed like the kind of girl who got what she wanted, and boy she was sweet enough to get just that. She was almost irresistible, but the more Yugyeom thought about it, the more he started to really not hate the idea of kissing Youngjae. The tall servant had always thought Youngjae was rather handsome and definitely a charming young boy who didn’t even need to try to come across as kind. If he was going to make out with any member of the house willingly at this point in his job at the manor, it would definitely be Youngjae, especially since he was the most comfortable with the elder servant. 

Without even thinking for more than a second longer, Yugyeom started to move, his feet pulling him forward and not his actual will. The younger boy had wrapped an arm around Youngjae’s waist, bringing him in whilst his free hand gently grabbed the elder’s chin to turn his head up so it was directed to Yugyeom’s face. Wherever this confidence came from, Yugyeom wasn’t entirely sure where he had gotten it and why it was happening so suddenly. But he didn’t question it, because he knew that if he did, he’d start having second thoughts. Even Youngjae was caught by surprise by Yugyeom’s sudden dominance, his eyes wide but a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he waited for the maknae to make his next move. Madeline was also looking up at the two with utter interest, she had folded her arms against the edge of the bath tub, chin resting on top of her arms and a small smile on her pink lips as she waited patiently. 

With that, Yugyeom simply cleared his mind from all of his doubts and worries and slipped down to press his lips to Youngjae’s, keeping it soft and delicate at first and leaving it to his lips to do the work. Youngjae’s lips were so soft, like pillows on his face, and Yugyeom almost immediately fell against the elder servant, his arm around his waist tightening to bring him in closer and deepen the kiss. Youngjae was happily complying with this, pressing himself against Yugyeom as well whilst twisting his head to the side to get better access to Yugyeom’s lips whilst his hands started to slide through Yugyeom’s hair. By this point, Yugyeom definitely wanted more, he was beginning to grow comfortable in Youngjae’s arms and having the knowledge that Madeline was right beneath them, watching.

However Yugyeom didn’t know how far he was allowed to go or how far Youngjae would be willing to go at this point. But the younger servant didn’t really need to do much thinking as he soon felt Youngjae’s tongue glide across his bottom lip, asking for entrance to Yugyeom’s mouth. The younger boy didn’t even hesitate and happily allowed entrance to Youngjae. The elder smiled against Yugyeom’s mouth, his tongue now sliding against the maknae’s in unison as they tasted each other’s mouth. 

“Yes, you two really are cute together~” Madeline cooed from the bath tub, her head tilting to the side cutely as she bit down on her bottom lip, obviously enjoying the show put on for her. “Don’t be afraid to touch each other…it’s okay now…”

Yugyeom was too lost in the kiss to even think any harder about what Madeline had said, so he simply let his hand wander down the spans of Youngjae’s back before finding the perfectly rounded slope of his behind. He let his hand rest there before gently squeezing the flesh and causing the elder to suddenly jump in closer, a small chuckle passing his lips through the kiss. The two could hear a cute giggle come from the blonde mistress; she obviously appreciated the playfulness of the kiss. Youngjae was quick to return the favour by tugging gently on Yugyeom’s locks, successfully stealing a soft groan from the younger boy that sent a shiver down his spine. Despite how much the pair was getting into the kiss, they both needed to catch and regain their breath, so they pulled away for a moment, foreheads resting against each other’s as they looked at the redness over their flushed faces. 

Yugyeom was first to grin, an amused chuckle falling from his swollen lips, as he still didn’t break eye contact with the elder. “You’re a really good kisser Yugyeom…”. Youngjae smiled happily before pulling away from the other, wiping the corner of his lip with the pad of his thumb. Yugyeom chuckled shyly, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away from the other servant.

“Thank you Youngjae…”

It was when Yugyeom looked at the small clock on the bathroom counter that he realised that he was in that bathroom for a lot longer than he thought he would be. At least hour; the younger boy panicked slightly, quickly gathering himself in the mirror and fixing his hair. “I shouldn’t be here for too long otherwise Jinyoung and Jackson hyung won’t be happy. I’m sure I have plenty of other chores to do. I’m sorry to leave so suddenly you two, but I have to head out now”. Youngjae was watching the other, a slightly sad look in his eyes when he found out that Yugyeom had to leave so soon. But he quickly replaced his pout with a smile, nodding and waving to his now friend. “Okay Yugyeom, I’ll see you around later today then”.

“Yeah! Of course…” Yugyeom returned a grin, nodding his head as he started to head towards the door to the bathroom.

“Yugyeom Oppa wait! I want a kiss goodbye please!” Madeline called out from behind the younger boy, causing him to turn around and quickly shuffle back over to the girl to bend over and place a sweet chaste kiss to her cheek that had her giggling happily. “Thank you”. 

With that Yugyeom left the two, leaving them the way there were before he had arrived to the bathroom. It definitely wasn’t the experience that Yugyeom was waiting for, but he definitely didn’t mind kissing Youngjae. He was sweet and charming and the kiss didn’t feel awkward at all, not even one bit. The maknae even thought that perhaps he’d kiss Youngjae again if he had the chance. If he lived in this house and worked here, he did believe that opportunity would come a lot more often then he thought. 

Later that night the household came together to have their usual family dinner – as Jackson likes to refer to it as. But once again Jaebum was missing from the dinner table, apparently his excuse still being that he felt sick and the he was given his food in bed. According to Jackson however he would be well enough the next day to return to his position as head servant. At the end of the dinner, the mistresses usually would announce something to the boys, and this time it was a reminder that the fashion show and launch party for Airlina and Madeline’s new clothing line was coming soon and that the boys would have to prepare for it as the after party would be happening at the manor itself and that there would be a lot of very important faces at the party. 

Just another stepping-stone for Yugyeom to overcome whilst at the manor. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Youngjae Oppa, I was kind of jealous seeing you with Yuggie like that. I wanted a kiss too”. Madeline pushed out her bottom lip like a small child, idly swishing around the bubbled in front of her. 

Youngjae chuckled with amusement to Madeline’s childish ways, his hand coming down to take the young girl’s chin between his fingers and twisting her head around so she was now looking at his face. “You don’t need to be jealous princess, you know I can kiss you whenever you want. You know that right princess?” Youngjae gave the blonde girl a wide charming smile that he knew she just could never resist. 

Madeline immediately grinned widely, her eyes sparkling happily. “I know Youngjae-ah, that’s why I love you much, you’re always there for me”.

“That’s right, and you know I will do anything for you…”

Madeline bit down on her bottom lip gently, nodding her head before gently wrapping her arms around the servant’s neck to pull him in a little closer towards the bathtub. “Well, if that is true, can you please come and join me in here?” Madeline’s voice lowered slightly, her tone turning into more of a purr than anything else. This had Youngjae blushing wildly, a small shiver running down his spine in the process. He definitely couldn’t resist, he immediately nodded before pulling away and placing his fingers to the button on his shirt to start undoing them one by one. Madeline sat back against the other side of the tub, her head tilting to the side with a small smile on her pink lips as she enjoyed the sight of Youngjae stripping for her. One by one, Youngjae’s clothes came off of his pale body, exposing his milky skin to the blonde mistress sitting in front of him. He quickly felt vulnerable in this state, his hands shyly in front of him as his skin flushed a soft pink from being so exposed. 

“Please don’t hide yourself…you know I don’t like it when you do that Youngjae”. Madeline’s voice was calm and soothing, setting the servant at complete ease from her voice. Everything about her made Youngjae’s mind and body relax and feel completely comfortable around her. Youngjae slowly moved his hands away from himself; now making his way over towards the bathtub, his member was already beginning to harden as he gently slipped himself into the water along with Madeline. 

As soon as the servant had set himself down into the water, Madeline slid her way over to him, moving over so she was now straddling him. The way her core had rubbed against Youngjae’s member this way made the male’s breath hitch suddenly. “P-princess”.

Madeline tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy, her hand going to cup the sides of Youngjae’s face as she planted a tender kiss to his lips. “What’s wrong Youngjae-ah?”

“Y-you’re rubbing against me”. Youngjae was stuttering with his words, his cheeks now a burning bright red. 

Madeline giggled, wiggling her nose against Youngjae’s own in a playful manner before she started to circle her hips around in a circle, causing the young servant to moan suddenly. “I know I am…that’s the point baby, I want to make you feel good because you always make me happy”. The nickname Youngjae received from the young mistress sent yet another heavy shiver down his body, goose bumps raising on his skin and a wanton moan spilling from his lips once he felt her grind against his length, slowly bringing him to hardness from the friction.

“Do you want to be inside me Youngjae?” Madeline leaned into the servant’s ear, gently taking the lobe of his ear between her teeth and nibbling on the skin gently. 

Youngjae nodded frantically, not even thinking about it twice. There was no doubt Youngjae wanted to feel Madeline around him, it was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced, and ever since the blonde mistress slept with him, he never wanted to go back. “Please…please ride me Minji”. 

Madeline’s lips quirked up into a satisfied smirk, Youngjae only ever used her real name when he was alone with her or whenever he was desperate for her pleasure. She knew she had him where she wanted, and she was going to give all of the pleasure she knew he deserved, “Anything for you Youngjae-ah”. Madeline whispered softly against Youngjae’s ear before wrapping her slender fingers around the base of the servant’s now hardened cock and guiding it to her entrance. She slowly slipped down the length of his member, a gentle gasp passing her lips as she buckled forward, her arms wrapped around Youngjae’s neck to keep herself steady. 

Despite the wave of pleasure that rushed over Youngjae, he managed to place his hands on her hips, keeping her from falling or slipping as she sat herself down on his cock. Youngjae shuddered softly, his member twitching inside of her when he felt her walls clench around him over and over again. “Are you okay princess?”

Madeline nodded slowly, her lips pressing gently kisses up and down Youngjae’s neck, causing the servant to sigh with pleasure at the feeling of her lips on his skin. It was like tiny acupuncture needles, relaxing him with every kiss. “I’ll move now Youngjae-ah”. Madeline’s voice was soft, subtle, and sweet, making Youngjae smile happily at the sound of her voice. The instant the blonde girl started to move herself. Youngjae’s head hit the back of the tub, a silent moan escaping his lips. 

“You’re my princess Minji”. Youngjae whispered breathlessly, his fingers digging into Madeline’s hips as she rocked back and forth against Youngjae’s length. 

The rest of that morning was filled with heavy breaths and desperate moans, sweet nothings and heart felt compliments….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go;  
> Yes, this chapter is a bit of chill one again. Just to cut through all of the really intense shit that has happened lately, as well as getting everyone prepared for the upcoming fashion show and launch party for Madeline and Airlina's new clothing line. I think we can all guess how that will go, lol.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one, please leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
